<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nightmare Before Christmas by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862560">A Nightmare Before Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias'>BittersweetAlias</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki'>KimpatsuNoHoseki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harem of a Necromancer [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama!, F/M, Harem, Language, M/M, M/M/M Pairing, Some AU mixed elements of both Harry Potter and the Anita Blake Series, Strong sexual content, Violence, Watch for warnings at chapter starts, some gore, weresex, wolves being wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tis the season, and it’s about to run red when Edward returns for a dinner and a movie. If that wasn’t enough, there was something going on with Teddy; and being a human servant to his vampire sweetie, Jean-Claude, isn’t easy. Especially when you have to divide nights, deal with the added complications of the Thronnos Rokke and the Blood Drinkers Clan, and somehow Micah fits in there too. Merry Christmas Harry and Happy Hunting! </p>
<p>Readers of Anita will know what this film is. We shall warn ahead of time for triggery content. But as it is a huge plot point we can’t skip it or give spoilers. </p>
<p>Warnings: Slash: M/M/M Pairing, Harem, Strong Sexual Content, Language, Some Gore, Violence, Wolves being wolves, Weresex, Watch for warnings at chapter starts, Some AU mixed elements of both Harry Potter and the Anita Blake Series, Drama!</p>
<p>Book Four: Lunatic Cafe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Jason Schuyler, Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Harry Potter, Rafael (Anita Blake) &amp; Harry Potter, Richard Zeeman/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harem of a Necromancer [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ashes' Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome Readers to the 4th in our series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had to be mad. </p>
<p>No way she could be serious. </p>
<p><em> Just no </em>. </p>
<p>Her big brown eyes were now getting wider, and Harry moved along the kitchen focusing back on his dusting. He was pretending the woman wasn’t standing there at the end of his well polished table after the breakfast fiasco this morning. </p>
<p>He had way more things going on than dealing with <em> that </em> idea. He looked away from the shiny reflection staring back at him. </p>
<p>Lately, his little Teddy Bear had been acting out. It started about two week ago when he awoke Harry by screaming at the top of his lungs. Of course, Harry had gone in with every piece of weapon in his house ready to shoot whatever was touching his precious boy until he realized that Teddy was still asleep and had ripped his covers to shreds. His hair had turned violent vivid colors cycling through black, red, and even livid purple so deep that it looked like bloody red. </p>
<p>He’d had to wake his godson, and when he did.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ouch! </em>
</p>
<p>He’d been bit to the point of drawing blood. Of course, once Teddy became aware of what had happened, he’d proceeded to snuggle and cry in Harry’s arms for a good three hours. A few times he had also woken to find Teddy snuggled in bed with him and whomever had stayed after sex. Harry hadn’t yet figured out if it was Teddy coming in; or Edward or Micah noticing something wrong, grabbing Teddy, and bringing him back. The first time it happened he freaked out over the mess in the bed and what Teddy must smell in the room. He hadn’t calmed down until Teddy commented on how comforting it was for their scents to mix so that he wasn’t empty and alone. Micah had stuck around the last few weeks and was in his bed about as often as Edward or Jean-Claude.</p>
<p>He hadn’t told Hermione and Draco about any of this as he didn’t expect them to understand, and he didn’t want them treating Teddy differently. He figured it was growing pains or nightmares from Halloween or something, and that it would work itself out. But, this morning the child had been nodding off into his plate of puppy shaped pancakes and scrambled eggs when he bolted straight up out of nowhere. The plate and food went whizzing around the room before coming to a smashing end against the stone wall. His hair had changed again from its natural shade of brown that he wore to school to a livid red. </p>
<p>Hermione had stayed over at Richard’s last night, and Draco was still under the deep pile of silk sheets in his room after a grueling round of exams that had left him knackered. </p>
<p>What was the most startling of all was that this morning, Teddy didn’t remember anything after he’d calmed down and his hair went back to brown. Harry tried to gently poke and prod, and ask if he was having nightmares, but the child just shook his head, and then ran off. Harry didn’t know what to do about it, and so he kept an eye out as much as possible. He feared leaving him alone these days. </p>
<p>It was about two weeks before Christmas. Harry was excited, despite all the issues with Teddy. He was going all out on Christmas, and Rafael and a few others had promised to come over later that week to help him get the house all decorated. </p>
<p>It was only too bad that Draco would leave Christmas Eve for his parent’s place. Hermione was staying in America. She’d found her footing, and with her budding relationship with Richard Zeeman, she was a lot more rosy and cheerful lately. Draco still teased her endlessly and Hermione still hexed his bollocks black and blue, but the camaraderie in the house was the same. It was full of life; and the happiness would be overflowing if Harry didn’t worry about what was going on with Teddy. </p>
<p>But, now, Hermione had come to him in her gaggle of excitement, and proposed the worst idea in the world. </p>
<p>“Please!” Hermione’s voice spread through the room, bouncing off the walls of the kitchen, and even the pots and pans that gleamed above his stove. </p>
<p>“Merlin, Hermione I can’t!” </p>
<p>“Why not? It’s not like you don’t have choices.” </p>
<p>Harry spluttered, and he sighed as he looked at Hermione. “Did you really just say-?” </p>
<p>Hermione folded her arms over her chest. “Please?”</p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>“Harry!” Hermione stomped her foot like a twelve year old. </p>
<p>“Don’t teach Teddy that.” </p>
<p>“He’s at school.” </p>
<p>“Thank Merlin,” Harry breathed as he turned his back. “Hermione, I - I don’t know why you think that’s a good idea.” </p>
<p>“What’s so wrong about a double date?” </p>
<p><em> Double date </em>. Harry thought she was mad. “We’re not sixteen! And you know what’s wrong with a double date? I don’t have a date in the first place!” He tossed the rag into the sink. </p>
<p>“Bull, Harry! You have three men, three! And from what I hear there’s sometimes a fourth! I have been very good about your odd relationships. I figure, it’s okay, you’ve never really experimented before.”</p>
<p>“Experimented?” Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione, surely she wasn’t about to lecture him about who he slept with or how many. </p>
<p>“You deserve to experiment a little, but when I see Micah leaving your room naked at six thirty in the morning, and the next day Edward wanders out of your room… I start to wonder Harry!” </p>
<p>“Edward is always dressed,” Harry defended.  </p>
<p>“That’s not the point!” Hermione cried out in exasperation. </p>
<p>“Then what is your point, Hermione?” Harry sighed. “Considering even if I was up for it, the only person that I could see going on a real date is Jean-Claude. But as Richard growls and snarls every time they get in the same room together, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Micah and I are great friends with a few benefits, and Edward? I can’t even imagine a date with that man. So, no, Hermione. I don’t really have the options like you insinuate.” </p>
<p>Hermione huffed. “It’s not that he hates Jean-Claude. Richard just hates the way he controls him, and I don’t blame him! It’s wrong, and I don’t like the fact that you’re a vampire’s <em> human servant! </em> I know what that means, Richard told me everything that it entails. You are his human to call. He can control you, Harry!” </p>
<p>“Our relationship isn’t like that, and because of my magic and necromancy blood, he doesn’t control me. I can always say no to him.” </p>
<p>“Yeah right,” Hermione snorted. “Since when? If you say no, I’ve heard he crawls on top of you and seduces you into sex in front of whoever you said no in front of!” </p>
<p>Harry’s face burned as he turned and gathered the clean dishes to put up the old fashioned Muggle way. “That’s not entirely true. I said no the other day when he asked me to join him at Guilty Pleasures, and he didn’t seduce me into saying yes.” But, he almost did, Harry didn’t say. </p>
<p>“I also heard how possessive he gets.” </p>
<p>“He’s not that bad, considering you do see Micah coming out of my room butt-naked,” he reiterated. “Besides, it’s not as if I can’t say no when I want to. It’s mostly that whatever it is, it’s just not important enough to get into a slam-dunk fight over! He’s also trying to get control of his community, and if that means he has to sometimes order me around then that’s fine. I’d rather him do that than some new big arse master coming through the town trying to take over! Also, what is Richard on about? Jean-Claude asks for nothing but his attendance only when there’s someone really important coming in, and he needs an Alpha wolf at his side. Do you really think Stephen is Alpha material? Or Jason?” </p>
<p>“No…” Hermione huffed. “But, why can’t you ask Micah? Richard likes him!” </p>
<p>Truth was, Micah wasn’t allowed to go far in St. Louis unless Jean-Claude approved of it. Also Micah made it clear he had no taste for Richard. Harry hadn’t asked why, but the feelings were definitely not mutual. Harry didn’t know why. Micah was able to go back and forth from Harry’s to the Circus, but that was it. He always had to be accompanied by a vampire, someone on their side, or Harry. Harry had wanted to ask about it, but didn’t think it was his business. If Micah wanted him to know, he would tell him. </p>
<p>“Micah is only a really good friend, Hermione. My relationships these days are a little on the complicated side, and I’m sorry I can’t double date with you-” </p>
<p>“<em> Rafael! </em>” Hermione exclaimed suddenly. “He’ll go! I know he will.” </p>
<p>Harry just stared at her without blinking. <em> “No </em>! Is that who you meant when you said ‘fourth’? Rafael and I are not - together. Nor have we had sex!” </p>
<p>“But, he’d go?” </p>
<p>“Why do you need me to go with you? What is so important?” </p>
<p>Hermione looked away, her cheeks staining. “Last night we nearly had sex, and I’m not ready for that. So I figure, if you go with me tonight, I can go home with you?” She said it so fast that Harry wasn’t sure if he heard her right. It all came out as babble. </p>
<p>Harry blinked this time, and then he blinked again. “You want to use me to cock-block him?” </p>
<p>Hermione let out a sound as she threw her hands up in an effort to cover her face from the burning embarrassment. “Harry! I hate the way you say that!” </p>
<p>“You are the strongest woman I know, Hermione, and from what I know about Richard, he’s the perfect man. A gentleman, a boy scout! Not to mention, from the rumors, he’s pretty endowed.” </p>
<p>She glared at him. “Shut up! I know how endowed he is,” she spluttered. “-and it’s not about saying no and being stronger. It’s that when I start to get closer, it’s hard to push him away or stop!” She was moving her head around, and making faces with her mouth as she toed the ground. “But, if you were there it wouldn’t go that far because you know, we’re not into the public scene like you would be.” She said in such a bland and easy going way. </p>
<p>Harry bristled, who did she think he was? “Like me? I have never done it in public!” </p>
<p>“Not what I heard.” </p>
<p>“Jean’s office is not public.” </p>
<p>“It is with everyone hearing!” Hermione quipped. “Apparently, you scream really loud.” </p>
<p>“You’re not helping your case,” Harry bit out in a soft snarl. </p>
<p>“Please, Harry?!” She had resorted to begging. </p>
<p>If truth be told, Harry wasn’t entirely sure what all these men were to him. Most of them <em> came </em> and went, and he always went to Jean-Claude when called. She wasn’t entirely wrong about the human servant to call part, but he wasn’t about to let her think differently if only to save face and his dignity. </p>
<p>He sighed. He was too tired to fight. “How about I go as the rubbish third wheel? I’ll go with you, but not with a date.” </p>
<p>“But, that’s not really fair to you,” she said tilting her head and considering it. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m used to life being unfair,” said Harry with a smile that showed his teeth. “What time? Someone better be paying because I don’t feel like it tonight.” </p>
<p>Her eyes lit up. “Really? It’s a production of Guys and Dolls! It’s going to be brilliant! You’ll really go?” </p>
<p>“...” Harry looked at her flatly. He rubbed his forehead. “Yeah. I’ll go!” She ran at him with a hug, squeezing the life out of him in the process. </p>
<p>“Yes! It starts at seven!” She beamed as she spun, and ran out of the room causing Harry to flop down in a nearby chair, and glare at his shiny table. Guys and Dolls? It was so not something Harry would ever want to see. Who in the world thought of this? Hermione? Surely, not Richard? </p>
<p>“Looks like I’m going to be home with Teddy tonight,” Draco said with a smirk as he walked in.  </p>
<p>“Dammit. You want to go on a date with me?” </p>
<p>“No!” Draco squawked. “Who would watch Teddy? Besides, I don’t care much for Richard. He’s too rigid.”</p>
<p>“Damn. I don’t want to be a third wheel.” Harry waved his hand, smiling slightly as a fresh plate of food that had been under preservation floated in front of Draco. “It’s puppy pancakes, hope you like.” </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have,” Draco smirked. “I don’t understand why you think things are complicated. Just take Micah or say who cares what Richard thinks and take Jean-Claude. He’d probably be into that kind of thing.” </p>
<p>Harry sighed. “I - don’t know. Something is going on with Micah. He can’t really go to public spaces. I don’t know why. I haven’t asked. Eh, it won’t matter. Just a couple hours right? It can’t hurt.” </p>
<p>Draco snickered. “You sound as if you are going to your death.” </p>
<p>“No, Death isn’t this cruel, Draco,” said Harry rising and scratching his elbow. “I have to get dressed, and go and see how many useless clients I get today. Merlin, I can’t believe I’m wishing for a busy night of raising. It’s like everyone gets so holier than thou this time of the year!” </p>
<p>Harry stretched his arms into the air and shook his head. He set out the one and only coffee mug that was different than the color coordinated ones. The only reason Draco wouldn’t dare mention throwing it away, was because Teddy had made it in his art class. It was a deep green with a series of holiday Christmas lights spiraled around it, and a lot of badly but cutely made white snowflakes. Bert had wanted them to bring in a personalized Christmas mug. He supposed he’d make his boss happy this once. It was the season after all, he thought as he trudged off upstairs to get dressed. </p>
<p>He chose a hunter green turtleneck that sat nice and snug against his frame. It was the time of the year again for all the jumpers and bulky clothes one could pile on to keep themselves warm. A cold chill had brewed through St. Louis, and a sparkle of frost began to coat the grounds and rails of the large city. He chose a shimmery not quite black, more of a gray/silver, pair of tailored slacks that had been personally tailored to him thanks to Jean-Claude. He was sure that his wardrobe had now expanded to the point of no return in the last five months. </p>
<p>He slipped into the dragon-hide boots, smirking as he thought about the pair he had custom ordered from Romania for a certain sociopath. It was going to be the perfect Christmas present for him.</p>
<p>Circus of the Damned was downright frigid underground. No surprise considering lycanthropes already had high as hell temperatures, and vampires didn’t really feel cold or hot like Harry and all the other silly humans. Therefore, Harry had taken to buying and leaving sweaters for himself there.</p>
<p>Although, Dolph had his doubts these days about his human side. He had tried hard to be honest with the man only to have him being looked at harder. He had not only closed the case on the vampire pack attacks, but he’d supplied the coroners and historians of St. Louis with a million year old vampire that predated the humans of today. One would think he would get a thank you for a job well done. But, like the magical world, some things were simply too weird for the muggle world to understand even with supernatural nuances open and public. Harry surviving a fatal stab to the stomach and chest was one of those things. </p>
<p>At least, Jean-Claude’s place as Master of the City had strengthened overnight. </p>
<p>Harry stepped into the bathroom, and frowned as he ran his fingers through his wild hair. It seemed to other people that his hair was becoming more black and untamed. It stood up in thick shiny layers, and never in the same place at the same time. It didn’t know how to be good. His eyes no longer needed the glasses that he had become used to, and his face didn’t look much different except maybe more sharp than when he was younger. But really, everyone became thinner as they lost the baby fat growing up, unless they were like Dudley and ate everything in sight.</p>
<p>He didn’t have Micah’s delicate triangular features. In his mind, Harry was the normal plain man with a bit of a flare in his eyes, and way too much hair that should probably be trimmed, but Harry wasn’t bothering. He was also obscenely pale enough for people to wonder if he had some vampirism in him somehow. Lying on his neck glimmering in the soft bathroom lighting was a black fur-lined torc with a diamond encrusted JC where the ends met in the front. It was Jean-Claude’s way of showing ownership over Harry. For all to know when he walked down Riverfront, that he belonged not only to Jean-Claude, the master vampire, but Master of the City. </p>
<p>Edward on the other hand had taken a more permanent approach. A small 1 inch by 1 inch ice blue flame covered scythe made of bone had been tattooed into his skin. It was small and unassuming, but it spoke volumes for anyone who caught a rare glimpse of it. Yeah, Harry had been owned in every way possible. </p>
<p>He grabbed his belt, and double checked the weapons along with the black thigh holster that lay invisible to all normal eyes. He finished with a thin black leather coat that tied in the front. Bert would be displeased, he didn’t like black in the office, but tough. He was already wearing trousers out of his comfort zone. </p>
<p>It helped that he looked dressed for the stupid musical thing he had to attend this evening, and scowled as he grabbed his rucksack. </p>
<p>Harry knew he had an issue saying no to people he cared about. He’d always had that issue, and jumping across the pond to America hadn’t changed it one bit. He tended to figure that it wasn’t worth fighting over. </p>
<p>It was nice to be needed. It wasn’t like Harry needed anything, and so giving was part of his nature. Harry ignored the strange feeling in his stomach as he waved good-bye to Draco who handed him the coffee mug full of fresh coffee. He sipped it as he stepped out into the blistering cold morning. </p>
<p>Just like he expected, the frost was clinging to the spindly empty trees, rails, and the ground. It made everything feel stiffer, particularly his car and the leather seats. All of the sky was a sheet of gray. Not a bit of sun to be seen, and the clouds looked flat. Is this what they term a gray sky morning in America? He wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>It wasn’t more than a few hours later, Harry was slouched in his seat, his face set in a small scowl as the last useless client walked out his door. </p>
<p>What the hell? He was not a magician for hire! What the bloody hell had Bert been advertising to get these morons in here? He’d also gotten very illegal and unsolicited requests to kill a vampire or two all because his name and picture had been plastered across the newspapers of him pinning a million year old vampire down, and even slaughtering a so-called immortal creature.</p>
<p>The Circus of the Damned had seen publicity like it never got before, and in turn so had Harry and Animators. Bert had been thrilled and fully forgave him for being unable to fill his quota of Halloween entertainment. Highlights of the <em> Fight for St. Louis </em> had filled the paparazzi with enough stories that it was <em> still </em> making headlines. Maybe not front cover, but there was always something slipped in.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t like <em> he </em> stabbed Mr. Oliver! It wasn’t like he did anything special except survive something that should have been impossible! Anyone would survive if given enough reason to. He had tried to remind them that it was fake, but hardly anyone believed it. It looked too real. No way it could be an illusion right? </p>
<p>Harry didn’t want attention. He didn’t want publicity. He wanted to stay out of it. He was fine where he was hidden in the shadows. Merlin forbid if someone over<em> there </em> recognized him. </p>
<p>He spaced out for some time, and thought about up and leaving during his late lunch hour to get Teddy when his phone rang. He lifted it lazily. “Hello?” </p>
<p>“Harry!” </p>
<p>Harry’s eyes shut as he sank deeper into his seat. “Hermione.” </p>
<p>“So glad I got a hold of you! I’ve already got Draco seeing Teddy off the bus!” </p>
<p>Harry frowned. “That wasn’t necessary.” </p>
<p>“Sure it is! You’re still going right?” </p>
<p>“Mhmm, it’s what I agreed to isn’t it?” he asked feeling a tight sensation in the pit of his stomach.  He leaned forward, and brushed a hand over his forehead. “Really, Hermione do you need me for this?” </p>
<p>“I do! I really do. Richard doesn’t mind. It’ll be so much fun! You’ll love it. Richard is the one who got us a handful of tickets. If you want you can still call Rafael and ask him to go with you! Richard likes him, and thinks he’s an honorable man.” </p>
<p>By now Harry was trying to rub a pulse of irritation out of his forehead. “No. I’m fine going alone. It doesn’t bother me none. It’s not like I really want to see this thing.” </p>
<p>“Now, Harry! You never know until you try it.” Harry didn’t need to try it to know that it wouldn’t be his thing. He’d gone to a play once, and that was to see a client. It was the worst two hours of his life. Okay, maybe not the worst, but it was close. “You should get out and experience new things! Maybe it’ll give you some perspective, you know?” </p>
<p>“For what?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing! So, got a pen? I have the directions here.”</p>
<p>“Hermione, I’ve been living here since I was nineteen. I know my way around. Just tell me the theater.” </p>
<p>Not long after he hung up and dropped his head forward in a Dobby style fashion. “Merlin, what is wrong with me?”  A tap at his closed door had Harry’s eyes narrowing as he straightened. “Yes?” he asked tightly. </p>
<p>“Busy?” John Burke poked his head in. “It’s almost lunch. You want to grab something at Mabels?” </p>
<p>Bloody Hell. John Burke swept into the room, tall dark and utterly handsome. He was even more so now that he got rid of that goatee. His hair was as black as his own, but it was smooth and silky going back and down his neck in a small tail with only a thin strip of white in the middle. He had nice hands and a good body if what Harry had noticed while passing him by in the halls was any indication. Harry didn’t look much, if at all. </p>
<p>Honest! </p>
<p>John Burke was also a vaudun practitioner and very straight. Harry hated vaudun, but right now he hated the idea of going to a musical as a third wheel even more, so the man was getting a pass. It wasn’t John’s fault that he was feeling trapped. He was also very straight according to him and everyone else in the office. Harry just happened to be his one exception due to their supposed connection, and John Burke having seen him raise an entire graveyard to eat a couple enemies. </p>
<p>Yeah. Harry had a hard time calling him John or Burke in a separate way. It felt so very personal, and Harry didn’t know why. </p>
<p>Harry was about to say no, but looking down at the large leaflet calendar under his folded hands showed he had another appointment at five o’ clock. If he didn’t go for lunch now, he’d become a prime target for Bert to foster more useless clients on.</p>
<p>“Yes.” John’s dark eyes lit up, and Harry resisted wincing. He should not be giving this man any sort of hope. Harry had more than enough to deal with. </p>
<p>Normally, Harry would say no unless they were going with a group of other animators so that it wasn’t awkward. This was the first time Harry had said yes to the man when it would just be the two of them. </p>
<p>“You look festive today. I like the mug. Let me guess, Teddy?” John asked with a sly smirk as he lifted it. </p>
<p>“Yup. I figure I’d give Bert something. He’s already eyeing my leather jacket like it’s made of something rubbish.” He slipped it on as they walked out together. </p>
<p>Just like everyone else beyond maybe Micah and Hermione, John towered over him. He was like a great big shadow as they walked together across the carpeted floors to the elevator that sat empty. “How many morons did you get?” </p>
<p>“Two. It seems I’m not as popular as you are,” John teased as they stepped into the silver box together, and he mashed the down button. </p>
<p>Harry made a noise. “Bert’s fault entirely, and I will be having words with him before I leave.” He leaned against the back wall of the elevator in a slightly slouched position. He didn’t think John knew how to slouch. His head was always raised high. “I can’t believe I miss raising something.” </p>
<p>“You and me both.” </p>
<p>“How’s your sister-in-law?” </p>
<p>“Getting on,” said John. His face didn’t show it, but his eyes seemed to wince and crinkle slightly, setting off the deep brown hue in them. Harry chose not to notice at all. </p>
<p>“And the kids?” He was most interested in how the children were doing. </p>
<p>“I managed to get them into the season by taking them to New Orleans last week. It’s fantastic this time of year. You ever been?” </p>
<p>“A couple of times, mostly passing through and never around Christmas. I’m excited though,” said Harry grinning. “My first Christmas with Teddy.” </p>
<p>“Well, New Orleans has more than Mardi Gras you know. You can walk down the streets, and everywhere you look its lights, garland, and festive foods during the Christmas season.” </p>
<p>“Sounds nice.” It made him think of the magical world and Hogwarts this time of the year. “Christmas used to be one of my favorite holidays when I was in school.” </p>
<p>Mary was still sitting at her station talking on the phone to someone and jotting down notes. She waved at them with a big smile as John held the door open for him. </p>
<p>John talked about New Orleans and their festivities all the way to Mabels. Harry didn’t mind for a change. John seemed almost lighter on his feet. He had no coat on, just a nice form-fitting cream colored jumper that emphasized the athletic frame and he wondered how the man wasn’t shivering as he snuggled down into his own jacket.</p>
<p>Harry told him about the school he attended. The castle and how they’d use real live fairies to sit in the trees that were so tall you couldn’t see the top. Especially the candles that would float on the ceiling. </p>
<p>John was intrigued, and they were soon sitting in a back-booth sharing a plate of cheese fries as they talked about which holiday song was annoying them more. </p>
<p>“If I hear Winter Wonderland one more time in any variant, I’m going to shove a Winter Wonderland up my house-mate’s arse.” </p>
<p>John snorted. “You should try Rudolph, my niece and nephew love it, and I don’t. I’d use Rudolph as a sacrifice in a summoning if I could get away with it,” he said flashing a hint of teeth as he grinned. Harry laughed despite how macabre it sounded. He had no room to talk these days. </p>
<p>Why couldn’t John be more irritating? Harry thought watching the way his strong jaw and nice lips moved as he continued to speak. He might or might not have drowned the voice out. It was too cultured, slight tinge of Orleans style accent. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like he liked the guy. Actually, John Burke irritated the hell out of him in a way he couldn’t describe. It might have been his holier than thou attitude during the Salvador fiasco or the fact that John still had some of his magic coasting through his system along with vaudun. He also at times got a bit touchy with Harry. Not in a harassment sort of way, but it was like John would take any opportunity to put his hand on Harry’s arm or shoulder. Just a pat or a casual brush. </p>
<p>Whatever Jean-Claude did to him that night that kept him from speaking too many truths in open areas must have addled his brain. That was it. It was Jean-Claude’s fault. Harry had his own silent issues with that man these days.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, not realizing he’d done it physically rather than mentally. “What’s wrong? Did I say something? You have an irritated expression on your face.” </p>
<p>“I am irritated, but not at you. I feel like I’m being pulled in a hundred directions these days. I don’t know what anyone wants out of me. It’s frustrating!” </p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you tell me the latest issue? Maybe I can help.” </p>
<p>Harry doubted it. “My childhood friend, she’s come to live with me. And while she is brilliant, great and I love her to bits, I’d like to take duct tape to her mouth at times. She’s manipulated me into going to see a stupid musical! She wanted me to do a double date, but I don’t have a date! So, now I am going to be that creepy weird man that always lingers in films between a couple! I don’t want to be him, and I don’t want to see a bloody musical. I hate those things, so boring! Give me something to kill.” He blinked at this, realizing how very Edward he sounded. </p>
<p>He admitted to missing Edward. Edward only wanted him to be his best. He didn’t ask for too much more, except on surfaces face down or on his back. </p>
<p>John let out a thick chuckle that caught in his throat as he reached for the ice water. “How about I go with you?” </p>
<p>It took all of a second for Harry to realize what the man had asked or said or what-have you. “You?” </p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with me?” </p>
<p>A lot of things, Harry thought feeling a bit weird now. “No. Of course not.” My how the lies keep coming! “Just a bit surprised.” </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be. Besides, it’s either I try and intrude on this interesting dilemma you have or I go home and watch Rudolph with my niece and nephew for the thousandth time since Thanksgiving.” </p>
<p>“Ouch.” Harry actually felt for him. At least Teddy had a variation of interests. Lately, it has been Nightmare Before Christmas. He loved Jack Skellington. In fact, Harry was sure that Teddy had a crush on it, him, the corpse? Harry wasn’t sure what you’d classify that animation thing as, he’d have to ask Draco. </p>
<p>Merlin, Draco was becoming more muggle than him, but then Draco didn’t have a master vampire sweetie with a sociopath as a side dish, and a leopard man as desert. What would John be considered? A topping of many flavors? </p>
<p>Fuck, he did not go there. </p>
<p>“You worked that one too well, John. I don’t think I could say no if I wanted to.” John grinned. He thought about it as he lifted the spoon and tapped it idly on the table. “You really want to go to this? Don’t tell me you have a thing for musicals?” </p>
<p>“Not really, but like I said. It beats the alternative.” </p>
<p>Well, it wasn’t like Harry had to do anything, and if Hermione could use him as a stopper, he could use her just the same. Though Harry was sure nothing would happen between him and John. He wasn’t going there.</p>
<p>Harry was beginning to get tired of playing the <em> Yes boy </em> these days. Whenever Jean-Claude called, he ran. Whenever Draco needed something to eat, he was there. Whenever Hermione badgered him enough, he gave in because she was very good at brow beating the daylights out of him. </p>
<p>No one ever came to him without a reason except maybe Micah who seemed to need an escape from the Circus that he seemed bound to way too often for a healthy man. </p>
<p>It must have been a shocking day; because Harry smiled and agreed to take John Burke with him. As if Harry didn’t have enough men in his life he had to go and add another one. </p>
<p>Merlin help him. Or is that Death these days? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Two</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>If Harry had a chocolate frog for every sigh he gave in the last month so far, he’d be the size of Luther. But, he held this one in as he stared across his desk at his client who had been sitting there fumbling with his hat for the last fifteen minutes. His eyes held worry and a touch of fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear of what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Mr. Smitz?” George Smitz to be exact. Harry liked to think he was a very kind and compassionate man, but hours and hours of ridiculous clients and then agreeing to a date with a vaudun animator had Harry a touch loopy when he returned from Mabels. He had draped over Mary’s desk and told her to leave a note for Bert, that if he so much as brought him another useless client that he was going to turn the man into a toad until the New Year. She laughed and thought he was joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John, who had been behind him, chuckled and then proceeded to make Harry more jumpy and out of character by lightly rubbing down his back as he promised to be waiting for Harry at the doors. Mary had tried to weasel information out of him, but Harry had had enough and stormed back to his office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need help, and I don’t know who else to go to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you explain?” said Harry placing the bottled ice water in front of his client who took it. His hands were slightly shaking, and he grimaced as the man almost spilled it across his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my wife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, Harry understood. It was Christmas holiday and he was feeling lonely and sad, maybe a fresh death? He wasn’t over it. His heart could get on board with that. He could do something like this. “You want your wife raised?” he asked relaxing his shoulders as he placed on a gentle smile that he had hoped would get through to him to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he yelped in alarm. “She’s not dead. I know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry drew back at this, confused. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you’re wanting from me then. I’m an animator. What in that job description could help your wife?” If this was a contract for a hitman, Harry was going to hit him. He wasn’t Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only one Edward was needed in this world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you’re also on retainer with the police right? I’ve seen all the newspapers!” He pulled them out of his suit jacket. All folded neatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your wife in trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s missing,” he said laying the papers out as if Harry needed reminding just what kind of year he’d had so far. “Mr. Vaughn also told me you knew all about lycanthropy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked. “My boss makes a lot of claims. I might be a bit familiar, but I am no expert. But what does that have to do with your wife?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward, eyes intense on Harry’s face. “Peggy, that’s my wife. She’s a lycanthrope.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Go on,” Harry encouraged trying to keep calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it came out, she’d lose her job!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he could kind of understand that. It was Richard’s fear. One that Hermione had taken seriously. Rafael had also been shunned several times because of his lycanthropy to the point that he barely got to see his own son. Rafael owned a construction company now, Jean-Claude and Harry had given him the collateral to get it started. It was made up entirely of Weres. Mostly rats with a few wolves and others as needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had even helped promote them a few times by leaving fliers in Mabels and on the community cork-board downstairs. All the work for the Circus was done by them and Jean-Claude insisted that any new work on the Riverfront would be done by them. Those that came and re-gravelled his driveway all joined the company too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, go on. I’m not the police.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a butcher.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. If it got out that a lycanthrope was cutting up meat for public consumption she’d be ostracized, and the health department would shut her down. It was stupid. As if normal human beings didn’t spread their own germs and diseases when around raw meat. Food poisoning anyone? Draco and Teddy both caught a case of that, and Harry was damn sure that it wasn’t a lycanthrope who made the food. Lycanthrope was treated much like a disease, but it could only be caught if the person was in animal form and attacked. It was a transference of blood. Or so they said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She runs a specialty meat store. It’s good business. She inherited it from her father.” He sighed. “He wasn’t a lycanthrope. Peggy was attacked a few years back. She survived…” he shrugged helplessly, “but, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you say she’s missing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was no private detective. Sure, he was on retainer, but how was he supposed to look into a missing persons? “I’m not a private detective.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I can’t go to the police! They might find out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “How long has she been missing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mm. He shouldn’t even agree to this, but then the man just had to mention that he had two children at home. “I can’t make any promises,” he said tapping his chin with a pen. “But, I will try and pass this on discreetly to someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Are they trustworthy? Please, I can’t let it get out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest assured, I won’t let it slip,” Harry promised. “I need you to gather her personal information if you can. Maybe a birth certificate or photo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the man seemed satisfied, and Harry threw himself back into the chair with a huff. He already had a name in mind. It was time he collect a debt with a certain furry reporter. Surely, he knew something about a lycanthrope woman named Peggy Smitz? Or he could find out. He was good at that sort of thing, it was his job to be so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been relatively quiet on the supernatural front. No surprise, Jean-Claude might look and sound pretty, but he was one fierce master vampire. He didn’t let much get past him, and if he did, he only did so for amusement or to see what would come of it. Equal opportunity businessman that he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scowled, for some reason just the mere thought of Jean-Claude right now irritated the hell out of him. It wasn’t as if the vampire had done anything to Harry. Maybe it was the way the vampire went about it? It felt to Harry as if he was being tugged by a leash, constantly, and while the cozy and sexy benefits were oh-so-nice, Harry felt weird about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if Jean-Claude was using his lust as a weapon, which no doubt he did. Harry didn’t like it used on him, not when he had gone years batting it away. He wondered if it was the marks? He only had three. Jean-Claude had made several mentions about the fourth mark, but Harry had refused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. His stomach swam with an unsettled feeling when he remembered that John was waiting for him downstairs. He had to get going soon, and he knew he should double check with Hermione. But Harry was certain that money or magic there would be plenty of seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who really wanted to see this thing anyway? Certainly not him! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped off at the bathrooms on his way out, double checked everything from the way he smelled to the way he looked, and even his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he would be doing anything with his breath, but you know. He didn’t want to make anyone’s nose hairs curl. He plucked an invisible piece of lint on his turtleneck, and rolled his eyes at his reflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot,” It said back to him as he turned and walked out. He was already tugging the jacket closer knowing the gust of cold wind that was going to blast him as he passed by windows that showed complete and total darkness except for rising moon, streetlights, and the car-lights that zipped on passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found John pressed against the wall. Craig had arrived, meaning it was well after six. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you jumped out the window to get away from me,” John teased causing Harry to snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you I don’t need to jump anywhere to avoid you. No, I had a partially interesting client just now. A missing persons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take those?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bert seems to think so, and he mentioned kids,” Harry huffed, and then shivered when the ice cold wind blew across him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the good old: I have children story. You have to learn to stand up for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How right he was. “Yeah, but what do you do when the heart answers before the logical part of the brain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it a good whack.” He made a motion as though swinging a bat, and Harry nudged him unconsciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take my car?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I drive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t care and plopped his keys into John’s large outstretched hand. Most of the men in his life seemed to love to drive except for Micah and Jean-Claude, neither cared. He wasn’t sure if Jean-Claude even knew how to drive. He probably did, but preferred flying or being driven. He was just that kind of man. But Edward and Rafael were big on driving. Harry wasn’t allowed behind the wheel when they were around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smirked when he eyed the gun between the seats. “Protection?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always be prepared,” said Harry grabbing it and stowing it into the glove compartment where three more guns sat including a stun-gun, and what looked like a handgrenade tucked beneath a curl of papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I dare to ask?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove toward Grant, they would be heading into an almost abandoned part of town. Here, the main attraction was the old fashioned theater that Harry wished he had never noticed in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming with me,” said Harry. “I really didn’t want to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say no? You don’t seem to be bad at that. You always say no to me.” John kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward liked driving with one hand on the top. He said it was easier to make fast turns when he had to. Rafael liked holding it at the side. Strange. Harry seemed to be the only one to drive with two hands on the wheel like he’d been taught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so glad for the cover of night because he was a bit red. “I’ve been asking myself that same question lately, John, and if I get an answer I might share with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John chuckled and turned down a nearly deserted street. “So, do I have to pay for my ticket?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Hermione has them or her date.” Harry rolled his eyes. ”No way was I forking out money for something I don’t want to see. I’d never make you do it either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind musicals. I like Cats personally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the one with the character named Mephistopholes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the production came into New Orleans. It was fun, not bad at all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be okay with something like Rocky Horror. Draco, my house-mate watched the film not long ago. It was funny, and Teddy wouldn’t stop singing and dancing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the blond man I see sometimes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, spoiled lazy rich git,” Harry snarked causing John to grin as he found a parking spot. “He doesn’t even know how to make a sandwich without it exploding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John laughed as they both stepped out. Harry shivering once again, and he almost flinched when John’s arm came around and pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have pulled away, should not give this man the idea that Harry was available because he so wasn’t available! He had too many men and not enough hours in the day to make sense of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, he was warm. Even if he was only in a jumper that made Harry want to curl around it and sleep. It also didn’t help that he smelled nice. Like an expensive cognac or something. Harry gave in and snuggled against him if only because the cold whipping at his face was far too harsh, and he didn’t want to look like John’s Rudolph nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that was his reason as John tightened his hold on Harry as they moved along the frosty pavement. The sidewalk was cracked, with huge sections broken out of it, and many buildings near-by had been boarded up thanks to the strain on the economy in the last couple of years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the crowd had already gone ahead, but what did it matter? As they went through a dark alley, and out the other side they were met by a corner full of lights, cars, and policemen directing traffic in the middle of the street. It only became hopping with security when something big was playing at the Fox Theater. A lot of wealthy people came down. Harry was not really one of them. The only thing in common was the wealth part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they arrived, John pushed the glass door open, and Harry stomped into a long narrow entryway. It was brightly lit by an old fashioned flower blooming chandelier above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was sure that his chandelier was a bit older than it. All the carpet was a deep red, and the walls were high and shimmery thanks to the lighting. The main lobby of the Fox was a cross between Chinese and Hindu with lots of stained glass windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry saw Hermione standing there in a soft black long sleeved dress that went to her knees. Her hair was tied in a rather impressive knot on the back of her head with only a few curls dangling to frame her cheeks. She had a full on light blue winter coat with black clasps. She’d really dressed up for this as he noticed the blush on her face. Or was that make-up? Beside her, making her look especially small, was Richard. At six foot one he was easier to spot across a crowded room. He supposed John was near that height, and a half glance told him that he was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard was a gorgeous man, fit, tan, golden brown hair with strands of copper highlighting when it hit the light or even shadow in a certain way. He was an impressive Alpha that was for sure, but Draco was right. He was way too rigid for Harry’s tastes. He was perfect for someone like Hermione though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had always gotten the idea that Richard didn’t really approve of him. He was dressed in various tones of green, suit and all. Harry had only met two men who could wear those varying green colors in such a flashy way and make it look gold. Micah and Richard. Micah pulled it off better, but Harry might have been biased. Jean-Claude always said green was Harry’s color, but that was only a shade or two. Harry was not the kind of man who layered. That was Draco and Jean.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John chuckled. “I fear I should have dressed more appropriately for the occasion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head, and smiled. “Nonsense. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> your jumper.” He pushed closer and John’s eyes flashed as a possessive hand came down on his waist. “I should be the only one that matters tonight.” Uh oh. He hadn’t meant to say that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione finally noticed them, and her eyes rounded when she saw them. “Harry!” Richard had a face full of surprise when he saw not only Harry but his date. Her eyes trailed over John who stepped forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m John Burke,” he said perfectly dark and perfectly smooth. Hermione’s eyes dilated a bit as she brushed a finger along the top of her curl and averted her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard looked from Harry to John briefly before grasping the man’s hand for a firm shake. “Richard Zeeman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, John Burke. My name is Hermione Granger!” She took a deep breath and then turned to Harry. “You work with him at Animators right?” She recognized the name. Teddy had mentioned him a couple months ago, and how he was one of Harry’s. Harry had denied it, stating intense dislike. She wasn’t the kind of woman who forgot things like that. He was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>vaudun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she was a better woman than some, and showed no discord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” said John with a sharp nod. “I apologize for being so underdressed. It was a last minute arrangement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, John, I’m the only one who matters,” Harry teased unaware of the nervous stare he got from Richard. “You have that extra ticket?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione produced it. She was still looking at John a bit tentatively, probably trying to figure out where he fit in Harry’s full life, which he didn’t. Fit that was. No room. No vacancy. Nope! He was just there so Harry wasn’t a weirdo, and that cozy arm that hugged him close to that wonderful smelling jumper and snuggly heat meant nothing to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see in Hermione’s face that she was taken by John slightly. He was a rather gifted speaker, and he was quite good looking, Harry thought. He then froze when he realized the run-on his brain had taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No he was not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They got the easy going exchanges and formalities out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd started moving towards the stairs, and parting on either side to the corridors leading into the main theater. Harry had to move behind Hermione with John’s hand clutched in his so that they didn’t lose each other in the crowd.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An old lady held a small penlight that she used to check their tickets. She proceeded to show them to their seats before going back to assist the next group of smushed people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not Harry’s idea of a date. Harry looked back at John. “I am sorry,” he mouthed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John was smirking, and Harry practically jumped when the man’s hand untangled from his and the man boldly clasped his sides. “I don’t mind, the closer you are the better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned back to stare at Hermione’s head to find that they were not too close to the stage but not too far back. The seats he supposed were pretty damn good, but Harry wished they’d been horrible ones. If they had been, he might have been able to get away with hunkering down to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is if John didn’t get handsy. Merlin, what was he going to do? He didn’t like John. He didn’t want him. Sure, he was sexy as hell, Harry could perversely admit that. But, Harry was not going to sleep with this man. He was not going to take it any further than maybe a tentative friendship and a few looks at his arse and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but think about what Jean-Claude would say because for one, John was not approved by him and as he thought this, Harry let out a quiet noise, happy that it was blocked by the roving noises of the crowd getting to their seats as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he really just think that? Harry plopped down without any grace and slumped in his seat. Not caring that it looked rude or vulgar. John was smirking beside him, sitting perfectly straight. Hermione had her legs crossed. Richard. Well, Harry couldn’t see much more than the top part of him and his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloody giants! Everyone! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry don’t be a child now,” Hermione tutted causing a spike of irritation that he’d felt earlier on the phone with her to pulse again. “You should sit up straight! It’s only proper after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Harry spread his lips as though he were smiling, but it was far from sweet and gentle. “If you don’t shut up with this mother act and telling me what to do, the entire theater is going to burst into flames.” He cast her a cold hard look that caused her to freeze. “I’m here. At your behest. So zip it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zip it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, and John chortled from his side. “How did that feel, Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” he said straightening as was proper, and leaning against the arm between him and John. He wasn’t used to old fashioned seats that had a gap in the back. It wouldn’t be problematic except the seats were that strange fabric that itched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still silently sulking about seeking permission from a vampire who only ever called when he was needed. Harry was old enough to make his own decisions. He did not need to run anything by anybody thank you very much. He didn’t change addresses and hop over an ocean to be controlled once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knew it was partially his fault, but he felt as if things were being taken to an extreme degree that he simply didn’t understand. Did Jean-Claude’s idea of a relationship entail only sex? Whenever Harry and him had a disagreement, Jean-Claude would seduce him. Whenever Harry wanted to do something else that didn’t have him involved, he was once again seduced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry loved it and the attention, but sometimes too much was too much. Harry didn’t feel like anything happening was real at all. He shouldn’t be surprised by this to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be so bad if… Harry paused. He didn’t know. He had no idea what a relationship entailed. He was way out of his depth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked and came out of his stupor when the lights began to dim and the music started playing. Harry looked at John who was leaning closer to him. One leg crossed. He was good looking, and he didn’t have Jean-Claude’s approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the curtain began to climb, John made the bold move of wrapping his arm around Harry, resting it on the back of Harry’s seat. Hermione caught this and frowned at him. Her fingers were clasped with Richard’s much larger fingers. Harry didn’t bother to look ashamed or blushing. He could do what he wanted. He was an adult after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might not really like John Burke, but for now he would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes into the program and Harry started to slump, his eyes drooped a bit, and John was quietly chuckling behind a hand as Harry lolled his head back and forth as if trying to stay alert. Music was playing, bright colors stylized. It reminded him of the Yule ball, and then the dancers came... Yule Ball nightmares, anyone? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was about to drape across the arm he had commandeered when the air became warmer and the smell around him shifted slightly. He was trying to keep as far from Hermione as he could. He was upset with her after all. If she hadn’t been so insistent. If only she could have looked Richard in the eye and say ‘No! Down boy!’ Harry wouldn’t be here. He’d be playing with Teddy or greeting Micah when he came sneaking through the back door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spent four years saying no to Jean-Claude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Four!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And no one could do flirting or seduction quite like the Master of the City. Richard may be good looking, but he was not Jean-Claude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Master Vampire!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry’s brain hissed when what felt like soft gloved fingers began to caress at the nape of his neck along the tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked and looked at John whose eyes were on the stage as though he were interested in the show. Surely, John Burke, the vaudun animator, had no interest in something like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered as he took his gaze away when the trail of fingers curled around his hair, brushes to his neck. He should have known when John mentioned Cats that the man was a hidden broadway junkie. His eyes were shining! Harry felt betrayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, this would be just the kind of thing Jean- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Harry was not thinking about him anymore. Nope. Gah! Since when did John’s hands get so experienced? Not that he had any experience with the man’s hands himself; but they were far too light and sure. As if they had a longing and a clear destination. A tickle rolled down his spine, and he shifted again as if to move an inch or so away from John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, he gave John too much leeway tonight. He wasn’t some person who randomly flirted. Perhaps allowing him to be so touchy was a big mistake. Harry admitted to a moment of weakness and this new found thing that was barely five months old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attraction. All that vampires fault! Everything, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>…! Harry jolted when fingers began to tease between the back of the seat and the top of his slacks. He was being petted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John pets people? He never pet Harry, except once on the head, but Harry tried to pretend that never happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was about to turn and let John Burke have it for copping a feel without invite when the audience started laughing at a scene, and John joined in. Is he really that good of an actor? It was when fingers began to trail around his hip-bone that Harry had about enough. No matter how tingling and sensual it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John!” Harry hissed quietly causing John to look at him. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when John brought his hand around with a shrug. “What am I doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked as he stared at the ungloved large hands. “Nothing. I think I fell asleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly do not enjoy this?” asked John softly as he removed his arm from the back of Harry’s seat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I think I’d rather be chased by a Blast Ended Skrewt,” he muttered, making the older man blink. “Maybe even eaten. Not my kind of thing. Maybe if I was here under a different context it’d be better.” No it wouldn’t. Liar. His mind warred as he stamped down on the idea of Jean-Claude being beside him. He would love something like this. He was sure that during his time theater might have been about the only form of entertainment aside from sex that likely didn’t end in diseases or death. He might have also enjoyed it more if he hadn’t been forced to come here or pestered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind. You don’t want to know,” Harry settled back, hoping that whoever was behind him and messing with him would stop. He understood they might be bored, but he wasn’t in the  mood for pestering. He settled back as an intermission of sorts began, and the curtain dropped and the lights flickered back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was red-cheeked and beaming having forgotten Harry’s snippy attitude momentarily. John smirked. “It wasn’t that bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” said Harry leaning forward, and propping his elbows onto his knees. He watched all the bodies get up and move around. Some heading to the bathroom, some heading for the merchandise in the lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wanted to so desperately look behind him, but something told him not to yet. John leaned close to Harry. “You want something? My treat.” He was happy. His eyes glittering beneath the lighting. A curl at the edge of his lips. Harry resisted sighing. What had he done? Big mistake! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything with caffeine. I think I need it shot in my veins directly. Do they offer an IV drip?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ask,” John smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John snorted. “No. I’ll be back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude would have or rigged something up in some sort of way, Harry sulked silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard was also getting up and the two agreed to go together leaving Harry to slump back in his seat. Of course they would get along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned to him. “So, John, I thought you didn’t like him?” It was as though she’d been waiting to get answers from him the whole time. Her eyes glimmered. “You know, Harry, this is getting a little out of hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like John Burke. I can barely tolerate him, but what I like even less is being pushed into something I don’t enjoy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a great production!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you it’s great. For me, all I keep thinking about is storming on stage and murdering them in a way that they can’t be brought back as zombies to horrify me anymore!” He thought at some point he heard a soft seductive chuckle nearby, but he washed it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you’re being ridiculous! I think you’ve been spending too much time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she scowled as she said the man’s name.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m really not. Next time you don’t want to have sex, why don’t you just tell him? Don’t use me as a cock-blocker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s face flushed violently as an older couple looked over their shoulder at them, clearly interested. “Show is that way,” Harry said sweetly, and immediately they turned back toward the front of the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has gotten into you, Harry?” she asked. “This isn’t like you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid anymore, and I would appreciate it if you don’t treat me like one. You’re starting to slip into that overly comfortable zone that had me tearing out my hair for seven years. I love you Hermione, glad you’re here. I do not want you to leave, but you have to back off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was suitably hurt as she sank back in her seat. Harry let out a breath, feeling much better. At least the Fox was safe from his temper tantrum of explosion. He knew he was being unfair to her. He did. He would apologize later for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just too confused right now not to be snarky. There was about five minutes left, and he’d forgotten about the whole touchy thing when something cool played at the back of his neckline. A familiar smell that made his skin prickle when perfect sensual lips pressed to the tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes rounded, and he lost his own breath as he turned a fraction to see double lashed midnight eyes blazing right into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon Amour,” he drawled in a seductive barely there lilt that caused Harry’s heart to go flying across the stage. Harry needed to stop making wishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a squeak when she saw Jean-Claude who drew back and relaxed in his seat directly behind Harry as though he hadn’t a bone in his body, like always he looked so tempting and delicious. He was dressed in a shiny black tux, complete with tails that dangled over the bottom of the seat. A white vest with minute black dots bordered the gleaming whiteness of his shirt. The collar was high and stiff, with a cravat of soft black cloth tied around it and tucked into the vest as if ties had never been invented. The stickpin in his vest was made of silver-and-black onyx. His legs were long in the dark tailored slacks that squeezed him. No human could breathe in that. His shoulder length black curls shined in the soft theater lighting. He was perfect here. No one could possibly look as beautiful as him. Every woman and a few men were eyeing him like he was the star of the show, and very edible. Harry didn’t blame them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Hermione hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssh!” Jean-Claude snapped his two fingers at her causing her throat to nearly close in surprise as he reared up like a snake ready to strike. His eyes only on Harry. He draped lavishly across the back of Harry’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you not invite me, mon Amour?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice rang like a clear bell in Harry’s head, and he could feel a wash of something not pleasant but not unpleasant ripple down him like water. Almost as if he were ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! Harry would not be ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”Please answer me. I wish to learn what it is that has you so down?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His eyes stayed locked with Harry who couldn’t seem to move an inch or even breathe. He noticed no one around him, not even the staring Hermione who’d been cut off from speaking. Jean-Claude reached out a gloved finger and like a loop, hooked it around the diamond C of the torc on his neck and drew him closer so that they were eye to eye. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something has you… unwound.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he admitted weakly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nothing. I didn’t invite you because, well, I’m just a servant to you, Jean. And I get that. I’m nothing more than that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart hurt even choking it out, and he tore his gaze away from Jean-Claude and stared at the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she the reason you feel this way, mon Amour?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t blame her. Give her her voice back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As tempting as it is to keep Hermione quiet at times, he didn’t want to be hexed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if she plays nicely,” whispered Jean-Claude with a soft snap causing Hermione to choke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do? That-” She stopped again when Jean-Claude brought a finger up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough. My business with mon Amour is not your concern. Do settle down, Ms. Granger. Do not worry, I shall not interfere with your date.” He settled back perfectly and crossed his long leg over a knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was frowning heavily now, and she was about to tell Richard about Jean-Claude when her voice was lost again, and her eyes flared with anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Hermione?” asked Richard.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled for a moment with her words, and realized that there would be no talking if she was going to say something the Master of the City didn’t want her to say “... I’m fine, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” John Burke held out the coffee for him, and sank down. “You look tired, exhausted by this already?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” said Harry feeling Jean-Claude’s eyes sink into the back of his neck. He felt as if he was a bad boy and had done wrong. But, how could he feel like that? He hadn’t done anything wrong! What was he supposed to do? It wasn’t his fault that at times Jean-Claude was so unreachable in a way that made Harry feel lost at sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward had a clear line that was drawn, and Harry could see this line perfectly fine thank you. But, with Jean-Claude the lines were always blurring. If he were being honest, he didn’t feel as though he were worth enough for Jean-Claude. As if he wasn’t enough. He was an inexperienced younger </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d heard time and time again from vampires and lycanthropes about how Jean-Claude much preferred the company and softness of a woman. He liked them both, but he preferred women. It had also been rumored before him, he had been chasing the rather dangerous executioner. Harry knew who they talked about. She was a ghost story to them. Not something he could exactly compete against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John made small talk, mostly with Richard, and even with his senses he could not sense Jean-Claude behind him. Hermione was upset over not being able to speak his name or tell Richard about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the lights began to dim, everyone settled back, and Harry shivered when Jean-Claude curled his arms around Harry’s neck. John was way too involved with the rising of the curtain and strumming of the music then pay attention to Harry. Harry was glad of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon Amour, something is unrestful beneath your chest. You’ve cut me out of your mind,” lovely lips pressed into his ear and started kissing trail down his neck. Harry tilted it in offering, not realizing what he had done. But Hermione had, and she was glowering from her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers danced smoothly over his chest causing Harry to sigh and relax as he pretended to watch the stage. Harry looked down at the white gloved fingers, and instinctively pinched the middle finger’s cloth and Jean-Claude pulled his hand out of the glove and caressed his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems I have missed a step somewhere, will you keep letting me fall or will you speak to me and let me know what is inside of you?” His finger was tracing Harry’s lips now. Harry drew the vampire’s index finger into his mouth to suck on it and bit down on instinct. He did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jean-Claude didn’t flinch or pull away as he left it for Harry to bite, Jean-Claude’s other hand climbed into the back of his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one noticed them, Hermione’s attention had been taken by Richard and the show. Harry forgot that he had a date next to him as he bit harder when the vampire behind him gripped his hair and tugged it back so that his eyes went up into the darkened domed ceiling, and Jean-Claude’s mouth sank into his neck breaking his already marred skin beneath the torc with a fang as a thin trickle of blood flowed. He pushed a pulse of power and lust through Harry’s body sending his eyes rolling and his breaths heavy. He stopped biting the finger and it trailed from his lips and down his neck, bare palm gliding down his sweater before sliding underneath and back up to rest against his heart; bunching his sweater up to reveal his stomach. The index finger he had bit, caressed his nipple that grew hard from a mixture of the sensation and cold of the theater.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned Harry’s head in a perfect angle and his bloodied tongue and mouth dived into Harry’s soft barely open lips. The hand in his hair made it’s own way down his body before finding itself in his lap, playing against his budding erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Harry could think was that somehow, Jean-Claude had drawn the attention away from them. Not even John on his right was moving his head, eyes staring so intensely at the scene on the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry realized that Jean-Claude had enthralled the crowd, and sent them toward the stage. He was telling them to keep their eyes forward, nothing going on in the middle row. To enjoy the stupid musical whether they liked it or not. To feel so intensely that looking away would cause them to miss something important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had more things to intensely feel, like the roll of Jean-Claude’s tongue as it lapped him eagerly. Harry sucked, lost in the sweet air current. His limbs became heavily sedated with a desire coursing through him. He wanted to blame it on Jean-Claude’s power of lust, but he knew he was grasping. It wasn’t. Jean-Claude didn’t need to enthrall him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why hadn’t he just asked Jean-Claude? Why was he feeling so unsure of himself at Jean-Claude’s side?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath was lost as Jean-Claude reluctantly released him. “Mon Amour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a sharp steady breath, trying to calm the speed of his heart. “... I’m sorry. Just not feeling good today,” Harry admitted, and maybe that was the truth. “It’s one of those human days you know? I’m tired. Teddy is… having issues.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you not confide in me, mon Amour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy is my responsibility.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes a village, mon Amour, and especially for one as loving and important as your Petit Loup.” He kissed Harry on the side of the mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you make me feel silly! Do you really like this kind of thing?” He asked pointing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has a charm,” said Jean-Claude resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. His head lolled so that his temple touched Jean-Claude’s. Just his soft rose scent breathed life back into him. Jean-Claude’s caresses turned from erotic to calming. “I wish to know who is making you feel unsettled toward me? I wish to defend myself should I need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has nothing to do with you in the end, Jean. I have seventeen years of reasons why I jumped countries,” he murmured. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can send her back… I am sure of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I love her. She just - has to realize I’m not a lost orphan who needs guidance. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you. I don’t know how.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, so precious. You are so pure, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m broken,” Harry sulked. “I’m not pure. I’m a broken mess. I just clean up nicely,” Harry thought about what he said and then amended. “If you or Draco dress me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude chuckled softly into his ear making the pulse in his chest rise into his throat and spread. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Harry then opened his mind to Jean-Claude again so that he could speak unfiltered. </span><em><span>“I didn’t ask him by the way.</span></em> <em><span>I was ranting, and he insisted. He was being nice, and I really didn’t want to look like a weirdo with a couple. So I agreed. I do not - and never will like this man beside me, no matter how handsome or hot he might be,”</span></em><span> Harry said clear in his honesty. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I never once accused you. You do not know how to be deceitful, mon Amour, and maybe that is the issue between us. You are pure and I am a corruption bound and determined to suck at the purity until there is nothing left,” Jean-Claude hissed into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re silly,” Harry snorted and just like that Jean-Claude drew back, smoothly removing his hands and putting Harry’s clothes back to right as those on stage held hands and took a bow. The curtain began to fall, the lights flickered on, and everyone jumped to their feet except for Harry with a thunder of applause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A standing ovation indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't judge Hermione too awful harshly. Remember she doesn't know the whole story. She only knows what she's being told. And all those who know Richard will know exactly what she's being told.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Familiar crime scene for those who've read AB. There are bits and pieces that were changed, but a lot of this will be familiar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the bodies began to move, John got into a long conversation with Hermione and Richard about the play. Yep, Harry was definitely betrayed as he sat between Hermione and John. Hermione seemed to forget about Jean-Claude’s presence, so infatuated with what she’d seen, not having realized that it was all thanks to Jean-Claude’s enthrallment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat there aware of Jean-Claude behind him, and not moving as bodies pushed and pulled to get themselves out of the theater. Richard wanted to wait for the crowd to disperse, holding Hermione’s hand in his own. He winced, he had to get John back to his own car. Dammit. It was at that moment a beep resounded from his belt. Great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glared at it. “Did you have to bring that in? It would have been rude if it had gone off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Dolph,” said Harry, not looking at Hermione. “Shoot. I have to get you back to your car. I have no idea how long I’m going to be.” He stood at this. “Last time it was a couple of rebel Wererat teenagers leaving a trail of mischief behind. I do believe Rafael set them straight,” he said cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can give him a ride,” suggested Richard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John nodded. “Will you be okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always am,” said Harry. “Thanks for coming with me. At least I didn’t look like a weirdo.” He gave his best prized smile. John loved it. Harry felt wretched for having nearly used this man as a way to rebel and be stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never do.” Before John could actually reach out and touch him, he went the opposite way through Hermione and Richard to get out on the other side. He had his leather jacket draped over his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I want to talk to you later!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. I gotta go!” Harry didn’t look back, but he scowled when he heard Richard whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure he’s going about things in a healthy manner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I, Richard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t see as he disappeared to the main lobby was Jean-Claude approaching Richard and Hermione with John at their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a yelp. “You’re still here?” she scowled. “Haven’t you done enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean-Claude, what do you want?” asked Richard coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you…” said John with a deep breath, and Jean-Claude snapped his fingers, causing the man to blink and stare straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” Hermione hissed like a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing more than he likely deserves for taking advantage of mon Amour’s kind heart, and then there is you. I cannot force you back across the pond, but I will make it clear, Ms. Granger that you are not to interfere unless you have been requested to, otherwise I may let a few key notes slip.” He looked at Richard who stiffened his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot threaten me. Marcus rescinded me after you nearly got me killed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like I was unsuccessful in finishing the job,” said Jean-Claude with a slow smile. “You know why I let him. Shall I tell her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not! It does not involve her. But the way you are treating her best friend, I don’t like it. He’s human, and a good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is far more than that. He is mine. He will always belong to me. Do you understand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He looked down at Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not your slave!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. He is so much more than that. I do not appreciate my wolf to call feeding Ms. Granger lies and then allowing her to poison his heart. If you continue to do so, I will rip yours out with my bare hands. I will not have nearly five years of hard work undone by your lies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try,” Richard snarled, his face had contorted into an animalistic expression that had Hermione drawing back in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude tutted with a pleasant shake of his head toward Richard. “You are forgetting just who really owns the weres considering I am your largest employer. You would be hurting more than yourself should you continue down this vein with your poison, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Zeeman. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That is what your class calls you right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, are you talking about ruining his life?” Hermione’s eyes bulged, the entire theater was empty now. Not a soul in sight. “How despicable of you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, girl I have lived too long not to be. It is your choice. I should think it is a simple one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard looked as though he were ready to pounce on Jean-Claude, and maybe he might have if Hermione hadn’t been between them. “You would stoop so low to drag innocents into this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as you have dragged my innocent mon Amour, I will drag yours and much more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione drew herself up as she did her best to hide the shaking. “You better not do such a thing! I don’t care who you are. If you touch him, I will-’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do nothing because you can do nothing. I may be unable to touch you because of mon Amour’s heart, but do not think that I don’t have other ways of making you obey should you continue to taint his. Do you understand me?” Jean-Claude’s eyes flared with an enthralling power, and he laced it through a stunned gaze. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with her. He was a viper ready to strike. She had stumbled back, fear clouding her from the inside. “I respect you, Ms. Granger, for your assistance earlier this fall. But he did not hop countries just for you to dig into him. I do not make slaves, and Harry is not one. He is mine in every way.” He straightened his spine, and he knew he had gotten through to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and looked at the frozen John. “You can move now, but you will not remember me except for your dreams, John Burke.” He tipped his head like a gentleman, and glided out of the theater. He retrieved his items from the coat-check lady. Harry would probably find it amusing. He’d gone for a black top-hat and a Victorian style cape. He spied his lovely mon Amour at the nearby payphone, and glided smoothly toward his lovely back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly on forty-four?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude could hear the rough voice of an older male, he recognized the voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out near the Audubon Nature Center. How soon can you get here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a noise. “I don’t know where the bloody hell you are! How do I get to the nature center?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s across the road from the St. Ambrose Monastery.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sergeant let out a sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell, we’re out in the middle of fucking nowhere. Those are the only landmarks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me directions, I’ll find it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude was already pulling a felt tipped pen from his pocket and a small pad of paper, never knew when one needed it. Harry blinked at him over his shoulder, and seeing his hat smiled so prettily it cut right through him. It made his emerald eyes dance at the recognition. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love the cloak and hat!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry mouthed at him and took it. He loved that smile. It was enchanting. Always real. Except the one he had given John Burke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude had been pleased with the difference as he turned to lean against the wall staring at Harry’s face, like he had done many times before. It was hard to break the habit, and not seem like a stalker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Dolph!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still filled with irritation, the lies and babble those two had sunk into Harry had gotten a sadness of his past stirred up again. Memories that were as fresh as the taste of the blood that Jean-Claude could still taste in his throat. How did he get through to this pure little creature that he was divine? Jean-Claude didn’t know all his past, but he had been given a half painted landscape of something that was far from pretty. Harry saw so little of himself, never realizing how he touched others. Something that Jean-Claude could never do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought he was making headway. He had come to enjoy Micah’s presence. He made Harry calm, where Jean-Claude and Edward got his blood racing; and that sometimes became too much for the confused young wizard. It was a fit that went perfectly together. A piece of a puzzle that snapped into place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude knew where he was going, and found himself curious. “Dolph! This is at least a forty-five minute drive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I called as soon as I figured out nothing human did it. It’ll take us at least forty-five minutes to finish up and be ready for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, and rubbed his forehead as he handed the pen back. “Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” As he hung up Jean-Claude swooped upon him. “I have no idea where I’m going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I host you for the night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be gone so long?” asked Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the Master, I can do what I wish,” Jean-Claude smirked, and Harry shook his head. Harry hadn’t seen Hermione, Richard, or John. He was thankful for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was here? I didn’t even know I was going to be here, and I think you were asleep when I was badgered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Master always has his ways. Shall I?” He held out his arm, and Harry shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a woman.” He curled around it anyway. How could he resist? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. Nor do I wish for you to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he really? Harry wondered about that, but the way his eyes danced beneath the light, and his hat! “I love your hat and cloak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, reminds me of the magical world. You’d have fit in well there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude brushed a kiss across Harry’s forehead. “I fit well anywhere, mon Amour.” He replied as he pushed both doors open so they could walk out together, Harry shivered as a cold blast of air whistled around him. “Do you not have heating charms? I am sure I’ve seen you use them, mon Amour.” He pulled Harry closer who snuggled into him. Charming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a noise. “Doctor Lillian made a funny comment about overuse. She thinks it’s unhealthy to use it too much as it might teach our bodies not to regulate temperature. So, I’ve held off, and decided to wait for the real frostbite to kick in. Glad she told me this after summer. No way I would have survived without them unless I wanted to melt.” As they crossed over to the other side and began down the dark alley, Harry remained snuggled against Jean-Claude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her care for you endears me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She deserves to be in a hospital to care for others. She’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your lifetime, maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, non. If things go well, you will live alongside me!” he said with a passion that rippled the dark quiet air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at his passionate exuberance. It was one of the things about Jean-Claude that tickled him most. He was always trying to look ahead, see a dreamy future that he would craft beneath his fingers. He was an ambitious Slytherin through and through. If only he’d been caught by Hogwarts. “I don’t chase immortality, Jean-Claude. I’ve learned that men who do, often do not live to see past eighty.” Like a dance, he fashionably pulled Harry away from him and drew him back in with a soft kiss that took his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude had the driver’s side door open, Harry resisted rolling his eyes good naturedly as he slid in swiftly. As the door shut, Harry was already turning the engine and getting the heat to blast him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t even heard the passenger door open as he turned to see Jean-Claude sitting pretty, top hat and cloak still on. He grinned as he adjusted the seat, aware of how John was too tall! “So, do you know where I’m going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall guide you, mon Amour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weird first date,” Harry teased, and Jean-Claude chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do apologize. It seems I have done things backwards. How ungentlemanly of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I’m not a woman.” But, it might be nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” he asked quietly. “Does someone constantly insinuate that you should be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone does,” Harry confessed watching the road, not aware of the drop in temperature or the stillness that Jean-Claude had dropped into. “All of them like to remind me constantly that you prefer women.” He shrugged. “Not a big deal. But it can be annoying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude made a tutting sound. He was displeased. Harry looked at him to see he’d gone still. His eyes glimmering in the darkness. He had a finger to his temple below the top hat as though in thought. “If only you had met Asher, maybe you would understand that I do not see gender as the rest of the world tends to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asher? I’ve heard his name before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was before my time here in St. Louis. He meant the world to me, and I meant nothing to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could that be?” Harry looked at him surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he saw me now, he’d rip my throat out at the first chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He blames me for the suffering and death of his human servant. Her name was Julianna, and back then we were a menage á trois. I fell hard. She was different. She was kind of like you with a purity about her. She was not like the others. She was not cruel. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>sourdre de sang</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated her, and so we escaped. It was all well until I got word that my mother was dying. I left to see her one last time. They were attacked, Julianna was burned at the stake. She had been claimed a witch, and you can imagine in that time…” Harry knew that sourdre de sang meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fountain of Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was in essence a creator of a bloodline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can,” said Harry sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took Asher and they destroyed all he had left. I returned to see him a broken man. A human servant is not truly a servant. I do believe that the term is improper because it is much more powerful. It is more like a Master Vampire and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be forced?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can, but you have seen how that has ended, have you not, mon Amour? It takes centuries through force to come to a bond. By then, the human may be immortal by vampire standards, and may be stronger, but they are mindless dolls. They become nothing more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it wasn’t your fault, Jean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to see your mother. It’s not your fault they were caught.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude sighed in a very human way. “A mother who sold me. I am one of a few who still sometimes clings to the fabrics of humanity when I can. If I could do it over again, I would not have gotten on that boat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can do things over again. Trust me, doing it over again isn’t always a good idea,” he murmured. “Especially when it comes to matters of the heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak of experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like yours,” said Harry. “In our world you can manipulate time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude tilted his head. “Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t go far. I think the strongest one I know of might be twelve hours? I’ve heard rumors of an endless gold artefact. But, it is only a rumor. I was thirteen.” He told Jean-Claude about Azkaban, Sirius, and the Dementors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude listened as he pointed the turns out without interrupting him. Harry explained the time-turner that Hermione used so that she could go back in time and take every class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds harrowing to be honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be. I only did it for like three hours? It was so confusing. We had to make sure we didn’t see our other selves. It could cause a paradox of sorts. If the past self and future self were to get too close or interact in some way, the magical core in each would act as a magnet and try to combine. There’s been cases of careless wizards and witches whose cores ended up connecting with their past self, causing both selves to die instantly. So we had to be extra careful. But, it allowed me to save Sirius, fight against the Dementors, and made sure Remus didn’t eat everyone before the sun rose. I’d not have Teddy now if he had. It was my first go around with a werewolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating. Your world astounds me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days, I will take you there,” Harry promised. “If only for the style. You will love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered when fingers danced down his back. “You should turn here, mon Amour. It sounds to me like you miss it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Harry admitted taking the old highway 44 along a very black stretch of road. No lights, no curbs, nothing. It was an old back-street with spindly tall trees, and wrought iron properties that hid old houses that Harry’s would have fit well in. “It has a magical charm to it, but the cost was everything that I am. If I stayed, I would have been shoehorned into being what they want. I’d probably be married to a redhead who looks scarily like my mum, I’d probably be chasing dark wizards in a very boring and office like way. Nothing fun like we do.” Jean-Claude laughed at this. “I’d be following what everyone else wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your scare?” asked Jean-Claude with a finger tracing his ear. “That I am controlling you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes and no,” said Harry. “It’s complicated. Hermione - I love her. I do need to apologize, I was an arse to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should not. She needs to learn her place as a friend and not as a well meaning badger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snickered. “Reminds me of the time she looked like a badger. She did not always have straight teeth. She had rather long and funny ones. Draco a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> git- at the time shot her with a spell,” he snickered. “It made them keep growing!” He grinned wide. “Draco and I were at each other’s throats. I tried to kill him. He tried to kill me, and now we’re pretty good friends. Hermione is a brilliant, loyal, and well meaning friend. But…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend should stay a friend. Not a mother or a caretaker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. But it was more than about Hermione. I’ll figure it out. Just don’t be too mean to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in private</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he corrected aware that Jean-Claude had to have some sense of control over a human, and not allow himself to be cowed by her. Even if it was pretend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, but I fear that Richard has spoiled her mind of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. I don’t think he approves of me much. It’s fine. I don’t need him to. He’s too rigid anyway. Draco’s right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude stroked his hair. “I may have gotten terse with her. I do not apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Sometimes, you need to be terse. She doesn’t quite understand. She tries. I thought my social skills were lacking, but when we met her for the first time, no one liked her.” He laughed. “She was smart and snotty. She had a way about her that made you feel three feet tall. I didn’t need to feel any smaller, all things considering. We didn’t become friends with her until she was attacked by a troll on Halloween night. My friend and I saved her, and after that I suppose some things kids can’t help but bond over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have lived a very exciting childhood, I must say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too exciting. It’s why my fear receptors are all wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, I think they are perfect. It has shaped you into what you are today, mon Amour. You chose your path once you broke free. Just as I have.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew very little about Fenton except for the Chrysler plant that was still the largest employer, and it was filled to the brim with side streets of multiple fast-food restaurants and local businesses that the highway bypassed in a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ozark Mountains rose on either side of them in soft rounded textures, and if there was more light Harry would say they were beautiful. It reminded him of the Scottish highlands a little bit. Jean-Claude sat comfortably quiet. Not every minute of the space needed to be filled with conversation. Harry liked this kind of silence. He could almost live in it. It was nice not being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had to admit that Dolph gave good directions, a bent and twisted white sign told him to turn, the snow was deeper, and it hadn’t been removed. He was very glad for dragon hide boots as sloshing through snow just didn’t seem like something he’d enjoy. He remembered the fresh snow on the Hogwarts grounds. St. Louis was nothing compared to the snowfalls he’d seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rutted lane, and Harry thought for a moment that maybe a Range Rover like Manny’s would have been better, but with his car charmed to hell and back it wasn’t too bad. Jean-Claude saw the turn off before he did as the trees curled over the road, their branches reaching out as if to try and strangle or touch someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the crest of the hill there was a heavy stone wall. It had to be ten foot tall. He drove on passed a spiked gate that had a plaque set in the wall, St. Ambrose Monastery. A driveway curved up and out of the sight around a curve hill, and just across from the entrance was a smaller gravel road. Harry almost missed it, but a touch from Jean-Claude had him turning in time. Harry followed the car tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Middle of nowhere,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” hummed Jean-Claude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Harry blushed. “I thought I had gotten used to Eureka, what with Six Flag and one of Teddy’s favorite places, but obviously not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am content. It is a nice drive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be serious if there are so many tire treads on the road.” Harry winced when spindly branches scraped at the car. “Draco won’t like that. I spent an hour working scratches out of the car after that ghoul issue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the land opened up to the narrow road, and a large meadow with weeds poking up at least hip high. Harry saw the lightning flashes of red and blue lights across the snow. A plethora of emergency vehicles were ahead, cars everywhere. He noticed a lot of motors running, and people sitting and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually last to be called, everyone but Dolph and the team. It must be bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled in next to a St. Gerard County Sheriff car. One policeman was standing in the driver’s side door, leaning on the roof. He’d been staring at the knot of men near the white farmhouse beyond the meadow. Harry could already feel his eyes as he cut the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I do not like these types,” Harry muttered. He was one of those rural cops, the type that liked to start ruler sizing, and they were so uncomfortable in their micro-trousers that they had to try and pick on others; namely Harry as he was smaller and young looking. He hated to be generalizing, but the ones he’d met were all nasty and chauvinistic. Yeah, Harry was being judgy tonight because he knew he was about to catch hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I make a path?” asked Jean-Claude. Harry was amused to notice that the officer didn’t seem to notice Jean-Claude. He was probably nothing more than a shadow in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No need for that. I can fight my own battles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive brown hat shielded his face but left his ears and the back of his head open to the cold. He was pale and freckled, and at least six foot two. His shoulders were broad in his dark winter jacket. He looked like a large man who had always been large. Like Dudley. Harry knew that type well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gallantly got out, trusting the hide of a dragon to keep his feet dry and stable on the mound of snow that spilled around his ankles. Just barely! As the bottom of his slacks sank into the snow. Harry already had the badge that he’d had made officially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young man, this is police business. I’ll have to ask you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry held up his badge and ID. “I’m Harry Potter, I work with Sergeant Rudolf Storr,” he said swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a cop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m more than that. I’m an expert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not an expert at anything, but being a little boy with a pretty badge,” sneered the cop, flashing his cold eyes on Harry. “You are to leave here boy, now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes narrowed at being called a boy. Harry was not going to let him get any further with his mouth or his gun. He saw the twitchy hand.  “I don’t think so.” He snapped his fingers, and the man not only froze but he went quiet. “You should be silent when speaking to your betters,” he said cheerfully as he pulled Draco out of his arse. “I’ll find my own way.” He patted the tall officer, aware that there might have been a soft seductive chuckle floating into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked passed him, and snapped his fingers again causing the tall man to fall into the snow with a thump as he continued on until he saw Detective Clive Perry heading toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Harry could see Dolph was yelling at someone. Harry couldn’t tell exactly what color uniform he was yelling at, there were at least two flavors to choose from. Harry caught a glimpse of a wildly gesturing arm, the rest of the man lost behind the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not quite ready for you, Mr. Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world is going on, Detective Perry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Perry looked at the man struggling in the snow. “Let me guess, he tried to stop you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spot on, detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deputy Aikensen is a bit on the trigger happy side. He has a magnum, and loves to flaunt it. I have never seen resistance like this before. Usually, places like this can’t wait to hand unusual crimes off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned at this. The so-called Deputy that Harry had frozen was now getting on his feet, the freezing wouldn’t last long. A small Impedementa Jinx never did. He stormed over, his face nearly purple with bulging animal eyes. He started shouting expletives at both Harry and the Detective. A very Vernon Dursley like move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you what I do to little civvie witches!” He reached for the magnum at his hip. Perry tried to push him away from Harry. “Move out of my way, you black swine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aikensen drew his gun, Perry stepped in to shield Harry, he was unarmed, and Harry was about to release a spell from his tongue when a cold gloved hand gripped the man’s wrist and jerked it up and back so hard that both Perry and Harry heard a crack as the magnum was released and it went flying into a mound of snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a shadow, Jean-Claude was standing directly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perry’s eyes widened when he saw the vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An unseemly reaction from a law abiding man,” said Jean-Claude releasing him in an instant causing him to clutch his shoulder as though it’d been popped. “I will not allow you to point that at my date.” Perry blinked at him beneath the twilight of the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you go about treating the guests in your county?” Jean-Claude asked as though he were asking about the weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aikensen whirled around ready with something on his tongue, only to make the biggest mistake anyone could when it came to vampires. He met the Master’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left a date to drive almost an hour at Dolph’s behest in the middle of nowhere, Detective Perry. If I leave here, I will not come back, and you can find a new expert if you can. So yes, I brought my date. What else was I supposed to do?” It didn’t matter that Jean-Claude wasn’t his original date, and no one needed to know that. “He had the directions if I got lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on over here?” bellowed a voice heading their way. “Deputy Aikensen, you better not be trigger happy again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s shoulders tensed and looked over to see a man the same height as him, but his weight carried over two hundred pounds easily. He looked like a stumpy Dudley with arms and legs. His winter jacket strained over his round belly, and his bottom was on the spread side. He had clear gray stubble decorating his impressive double chins. His eyes were small, nearly lost in the flappiness of his face. His badge glittered on his jacket front. He hadn’t left it inside of his shirt like most. He wanted everyone to see who and what he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another ruler sizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do be good,” Jean-Claude snipped and then drew away into the shadows causing Perry to blink. Aikensen said nothing as the man pushed his hat up. He was still standing there stunned clutching his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your deputy was about to pull his gun on our expert,” said Detective Perry as though he’d never seen Jean-Claude. Probably relieved that no one died. It would not be easy to explain why Harry or Jean-Claude had dismembered a deputy sheriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down boy, that’s an order!” His southern accent was thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the Deputy said in a slack jawed voice that seemed to startle the Sheriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good, don't do it again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolph appeared, towering over them all. Aikensen was still standing there as though he hadn’t seen or heard Dolph. He had a rather vacant expression. Harry hoped Perry kept his mouth shut. Enthralling or attempted rolling from a vampire was technically an illegal offense without the human’s expressed permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Dolph’s voice was rough and harsh. Harry knew that voice. It meant he was getting resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost got shot,” Harry grinned. “What the hell, Dolph? I came here as fast as you asked of me! You’re lucky I didn’t cause an incident with him face down in the snow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolph scowled. “I didn’t think anyone would be so stupid to pull a weapon.” His shoulders hunched. “Let’s go talk to Sheriff Titus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been talking to the sheriff for over an hour,” said Perry. “He isn’t listening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Detective, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t get any better from then on, Harry was ringed with cops and detectives who should have been long gone. He kept quiet, listening as Dolph and Sheriff Titius, a Dudley incarnate, went back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was sure Dolph was the much bigger man. He wondered where Jean-Claude had gotten to? He also wondered what would happen if he just pushed everyone aside and went to look for himself. It seemed to Harry that these outskirts police officers were trying to cover up something more than their micro-cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus was now looking at the quiet Aikensen, and finally he seemed to notice Harry. “What did you do to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything. He’s the one who froze his arse off in the snow,” said Harry. “I’m just waiting for the final break in the whose cock is bigger. I already have my bet cast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the briefest second, Harry thought he saw a hint of amusement on Dolph’s tired face. Even Perry coughed beside him. Titus had a sour expression. He didn’t like back-talk or defiance of any kind. Before Titus could realize what Harry had actually said and subtly meant there was a good distraction by the sounds of crunching snow behind them. Harry turned halfway, not in the least bit worried about these shitty cops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two people, a man and a woman in navy blue uniforms were coming to stand around them. The woman was young and small like Harry and he felt his left eye twitched when he saw some of Titus’ background men leering at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did they not have rules and laws about harassment?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Harry’s attention was all the taller one. He was the police chief, the big bad over even stumpy Dud- er Sheriff Titus. He was almost as tall as Dolph with a salt-and-pepper mustache, pale eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face. He had that well aged look. Like Alan Rickman, but that man terrified Harry in ways that he couldn’t fathom, and he would never forgive Draco for making him watch the movie Dogma. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always knew Snape was missing a dick!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter-Black, I see you were called in. I was hoping RPIT would once the request went out for them and they saw the scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief Garroway, nice to see you again. Just wish it was under better circumstances.” Harry nodded to the older man. “Shall we go see what we are dealing with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titus, now that Mr. Potter-Black is here, why don’t you let these good people get on with their work? We are all cold, tired, and want to go home. Or in Mr. Potter-Black’s case back to a date?” Chief Garroway directed the last question to Harry after taking in what he was wearing. Harry smiled with a nod of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is county business, Garroway, not city business. You are all out of your jurisdiction and can leave at any time.” Titus’s eyes flared with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holmes was on her way into work when the call came over the radio that somebody had found a body. Your man Aikensen here said he was tied up for the next hour or so. Holmes offered to sit with the body and make sure the crime scene stayed pure. She didn’t touch or do anything; just baby-sitting the scene. What’s wrong with that?” Garroway had a way of speaking that, Harry knew, held contempt for Titus and his team without actually showing it. Draco might be able to learn a trick or two from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The murder is on our turf! Our body to take care of and we didn’t need any help. So you had no right to call in the Spook Squad or the civvie without clearing it with me.” Titus said, pointing at Holmes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garroway spread out his hands in a push-away gesture, trying to deflect Titus’s anger away from his Deputy. “Holmes saw the body and made a call. She thought the man hadn’t been killed by anything human. Protocol states that we call in the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team any time we even suspect supernatural activity. Who they call in as an expert is up to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Aikensen here don’t think it was anything supernatural. A hunter gets eaten up by a bear and your little lady jumps the gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we ask Sergeant Storr here what he thinks killed the man? Or better yet, their expert Mr. Potter-Black.” Garroway cuts in before Holmes could argue with the Sheriff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had no right -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, we have a dead body and a scene that is not getting any younger. Valuable evidence is being lost.” Dolph cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bear attack is not a crime scene, Sergeant.” Titus huffed up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he goes red he really will become a mini-Dudley.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought watching the by-play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter is our preternatural expert. If he says it was a bear attack, we will all leave. If he says differently, you let us do our job and treat the crime scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not a normal bear, mon Amour. A bear, yes, but not a normal bear.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought drifted into his mind as the men continued to argue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No signs that this was just an unfortunate hunter either.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s cold and late. Just let me see the body and we can all go home.” Harry finally spoke up. “I’ll be able to tell pretty quickly if it was supernatural or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a civvie telling me how to do my job.” Titus sneered at Harry, Aikensen copying him from behind. Guess he wouldn’t be making any friends in the county department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just a civvie. A wizard. A few spells will help move this along.” Harry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Aikensen spoke up, hand moving to his gun holder, just to find out his gun was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before another word could be said a tall man with white-blonde hair appeared with a tray full of mugs. He wore round metal-framed glasses, a toboggan hat pulled low over his ears, thick gloves, a multicolored parka, jeans, and solid hiking boots. Harry was pretty sure he scored fewer points on fashionability than even Harry on a normal day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Harry gave the man a smile as he took one of the mugs of coffee. It wasn’t doctored in any way, but that didn’t matter more than the heat it would provide all of them. Hot chocolate probably would have been better, but this would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” The man smiled back as everyone took a mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been sheriff of this county before you were born, civvie. It’s my county and I don’t need help from the likes of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The likes of me?” Harry asked tilting his head slightly. He was interested in where the man was going to go with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Samuel Williams, the caretaker here. I live in the little house behind the nature center and am the one to find the body.” The man interrupted whatever the sheriff was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sergeant Storr, Mr. Williams. This is Detective Perry and Mr. Potter, our expert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know all of us, Samuel.” Titus stated trying to show us up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Williams stated, none too excitedly. “I do.” He nodded then to Chief Garroway and Holmes. “I told Deputy Holmes that I didn’t think it was done by a natural animal. Not the way that man was slaughtered. Any animal that’ll do that once will do it again. It ate parts of the man; very much stalked him and treated him like a prey animal. If it really is a bear, it needs to be caught before it kills again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samuel here has a biology degree.” Titus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on my doctorate and work as a caretaker in my free time.” Williams added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, studying owl shit.” Aikensen said with a derisive laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m studying the feeding habits of the barred owl.” Williams said with a flush. Harry couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need college degrees to know a bear attack when I see one.” Titus piped up. Harry was starting to think the man couldn’t stand the spotlight being on others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last reported bear sighting in St. Gerard County was in 1941. No bear attack has ever been reported.” Wiliams said with a shrug. Harry narrowed his eyes at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Titus insisting it’s a bear attack if there hasn’t ever been one here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here -” Titus started, throwing his coffee out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it is a bear.” Harry turned to Dolph in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Titus nodded his head, glad that his view was finally being accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, you better order up a helicopter and some dogs out here to track it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Harry could see Titus was caught off guard by Dolph’s suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any animal that would do that to a man might break into houses. Who knows how many people that bear might kill.” If Harry didn’t know the man so well, he would believe that the man was serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t want to get dogs down here. That would start a panic if people thought there was a mad bear loose. Remember how everyone got when that pet cougar got loose? People were shooting at shadows.” Titus was definitely sweating now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting, why would someone have a pet cougar? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was no cougar, mon Amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The hints coming his way from Jean really made him want to look at the body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It may be interesting to note that in rural areas such as this across America, mon Amour, when lycanthropes were once upon a time even more feared than us they would make a hunting sport out of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potential coverup, hm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heads mounted on the walls of human homes, staring nobly at what they had killed. And they call us monsters?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are all agreed that it was a bear, I can go back to my date. But I would make that call for the dogs sooner rather than later. The longer you wait the more snow will fall and you lose any chance of catching it tonight.” Harry offered hoping to get a move on. The heat from the coffee was starting to leave him. He might need to cast a warming charm after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe the civvie should take a look after all.” Titus mumbled. “Wouldn’t want to start a panic for the wrong reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Dolph could be an awesome bastard at times.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Harry’s relief, Titus made Aikensen stay with the car, and though he was no longer being rolled or enthralled by Jean-Claude, he was still twitchy and a bit more quiet than he normally would have been. So, what was this man tied up with for an hour in the boonies that he couldn’t get away from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smelled death and a conspiracy. Two of his favorite things. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I was a favorite?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are not a thing, Jean. I hope you haven’t gotten that shiny pretty suit of yours dirty. Sorry about all the pomp and fromp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am entertained, I must admit. Your work is part horrifying and part fascinating. You rule the humans and I rule the supernatural. Sounds like a match. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t entirely sure he would follow that line and agree to it, and so he kept his thoughts veiled as he made his way through the mound of snow. He looked at Detective Perry who seemed lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not used to breaking a rule, but I suppose we don’t have a choice.” He was meaning Jean-Claude. “I guess it was just a shadow after all, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you saw then yes otherwise you’d have been cuffing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Perry sighed. “Cuffing a good guy? That’s just wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t correct Perry. He wasn’t exactly good. He trampled over the law where he saw fit. Like the rebel Wererats two weeks ago. There had been two of them, newly turned and from out of state. They were young and scared, they were riddled with bloodlust and fear. Harry had covered their more extravagant misdeeds up, like taking a huge chunk out of a homeless man. Rafael was good enough at punishing them once Harry handed them off, and it was his right as Rom. Those laws came into force before any human law in Harry’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t break stride as he followed everyone to the already contaminated scene. So much foot traffic in the slush of snow, if this had been anything worth tracking no one would be getting any now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said that the body had been eaten and sliced up, not normal for a bear, but then would a bear even get out here in this weather? Don’t they hibernate? Harry wasn’t sure. He could ask the William bloke though. He seemed nice. He’d probably be interested to know Harry had, at one time, a beautiful rare snow owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, since the crime scene has been fucked to hell, I’m going on in,” said Harry having conjured gloves from nowhere. He had caused Titus to flinch minutely. Normally, Harry didn’t use such words, but he thought it was fitting. He even managed to get another partial smirk from Dolph. Points scored! Hah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insulting my men, boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Insulting you,” said Harry cheerfully so that Dolph didn’t have to, and with a great big smile he didn’t wait for any come back as he headed down the hill toward the deep hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry seeing it’s slickness, shifted ninety-degrees and placed one foot forward, and like one of those snowboards, he coasted all the way down the hill using his arms and boots to ride with the wind. It was kind of fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should take me snowboarding someday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If that is your wish, I would gladly oblige. Maybe snow covered alps of the Rockies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagining Jean-Claude on a pair of skis or behind him in a sled made him stifle a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard someone snark up above that he was a show off, they had probably hoped to get a laugh at him tumbling all the way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more fun, the body was in front of him. It was a man. He laid on his back in the snow, the moonlight highlighting him. It was almost full, Harry noted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that was why Teddy was so restless?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, crouching down. But, they’d gone through a few full moons, and it was nothing like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry normally didn’t need a light as his eyes were good in the dark but all the snow made it hard to really see the scene. He conjured a penlight and turned it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ragged furrows ran down the side of his face. One claw had sliced over the eye, and the blood was so thick that the eyeball had been pushed from it’s socket. His lower jaw had been crushed as if some great hand had grabbed it and squeezed. Bears didn’t have hands, Jean-Claude was more of an expert than him after all. Another note to add to the potential of vampires on the force, they don’t leave a mess at scenes! Harry thought aware of the soft chuckle in his head or nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat had also been torn out. A classic lycanthrope sign. Either that or the belly and thighs. It often started there if this was a lycanthrope attack. All the flesh was gone, and so his spine shined in the dull light. His camouflage coveralls were ripped away from his stomach. What did Harry just say about the belly? He could only imagine the damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry began to play with the dead, as Zerbrowski often teased, by lifting and shifting parts of him. Harry peeled back the coveralls to see the flesh torn and carved out like an onion. His internal organs were gone, and after shining the light around the area, he saw no trails or dragging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry touched around the chin, noting that it had been teeth marks and not claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are these guys sport hunters?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been dead before the stomach was ripped, and so Harry was going to guess the throat. Harry then realized that the scene was too clean. He wasn’t killed here. No way. Not with a throat wound. He was moved to this location after his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood right then, and turned to shout up the hill. “Who moved the body?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just like that when I came on the scene,” said Titus. Harry could barely make his plump arse out at the top of the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holmes?” Chief Garroway made her name a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was faceup when I got here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Williams?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garroway sent Holmes with Perry to ask Williams as Harry turned back to the body, and began to circle around. Careful as he was not to leave new tracks. No marks, no nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks to me mon Amour, you may have a flying creature on your hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dragons and Gargoyles are the only things I can think of, but Dragons aren’t native to America, and I’d know if a dragon got loose. In fact, there are only a dozen wild dragons in all the world. Most are in Asia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is another... We shall talk of it later, mon Amour. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shined the penlight up and around the trees, noting white claw marks along some branches that couldn’t have been that old. Harry didn’t think the creature lay in wait for this man. In fact, Harry thought it was more likely that he was transported here. But, then, he’d be lying face down. Someone had moved it, and Harry’s guess was Aikensen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dolph!” Harry called, and like a smart man, Dolph had done the same thing as he to get down into the hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shapeshifter or lycanthrope.” His notebook and pen was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogue lycanthropes are rare, and even then those kids we met a month ago didn’t kill anyone,” said Dolph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The packs and leaders of the cities don’t allow for them to be rogue for long. It’s bad for their livelihoods you know? All lycanthropes are shapeshifters by legal definition. But, not all shapeshifters are lycanthropes. Lycanthropy according to your health system is classified as a disease that you catch from surviving an attack or getting a bad batch of lycanthropy vaccine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Harry with a touch of horror. “You can get it from the vaccine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. How can you be a shapeshifter and not a lycanthrope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How indeed? Harry wanted to say magic. But instead he half smiled. “Most often an inherited condition or a practiced ability. Mostly they are European in nature. Some real magicals can do it, though I think America’s magical world might have a few hard laws against what forms are allowed. Domestic or vegetarian animals only, and to take an Animagus Potion they had to stand before Magical Creatures Division after going through an infinite number of trials and security checks. Of course there are those who might not abide by the law, but I assure you the price for going above MACUSA is worse than anything you guys can do. The number would be few.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>America was free, but MACUSA still got the shakes at the mention of the Newt Scammander incident.  Of course, that didn’t cover non-magical witches and others from being able to gain the ability. When you share openness and come out of the closet, non magicals are desperate to try and get some of the power that comes so naturally to those born to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment, Dolph was making notations of some of Harry’s findings when he felt the nudge in his mind again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some can be cursed by witches. Like the movie Beauty and the Beast. The Beast was cursed to forever live as an ugly beast for his cruel heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not sure if I would let Teddy watch that or not. Maybe in a few years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a curse,” said Harry casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A curse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to find a witch or voodoo practitioner with powerful magic. Enough to curse somebody with shapeshifting. Your version of witches have come up with dummy potions and the like to trap and transform themselves and others into animals. Their magic requires a human sacrifice to see it done. Their potions are more of a drug that ends up killing you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything other than witches?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occasionally somebody will run afoul of a fairy, but they’re not native to America, and the fairies I know are gentle little creatures even if they can be mischievous. Mostly in England, Ireland, parts of Scotland. I’d rule them out, and focus on a witch. Maybe a coven of witches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight. We have a shifter that might have been cursed by a witch or a pack of witches? Why do you say a pack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A coven,” corrected Harry folding his arms. “Mostly because witches are not this strong to pull enough magic from around them even with a sacrifice. It would take multiple of them to do something that powerful, and let them live at the same time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you saw the shifter face-to-face could you tell what kind they were?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he or she was in human form, not right off the bat. I could probably use spells, but that would be me going to every single person in town and casting spells on them. I don’t think they’d appreciate that much. A vampire could though,” he added as though he were talking about the snow. “They could look at a person and see a shifter or a lycanthrope. But, if you want another opinion. I don’t think the man was killed here. I think he was moved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood. Not enough of it. You know what throat wounds do, how bloody and ghastly they are. All around him the snow should be red. But, I can’t be sure because I think someone tampered with it before our arrival. Just to piss on us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolph grunted. “If I start that accusal, we’ll be here all night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Just telling you, Dolph,” said Harry holding up his hands. “You’re looking for someone using an animal form as a weapon. I don’t know whether they are out of control or they are being forced to do these things. I don’t know if someone is hunting them and it went wrong. I’m curious about this cougar that got loose. Not a normal pet to have is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Garroway will tell me something about it. You know him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran into him at Six Flags with Teddy,” said Harry. “He’d recognized me from the ensouled zombie incident that made the papers. He was with his son, and they played for a while. So, why does Titus think this is a bear kill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” Dolph replied after thinking on it. “You’re welcome to ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheriff.” Harry called up the slope for the second time that night. Titus looked down on him as he got out a cigarette. He paused with a lighter ready to flick on at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you certain this is a bear attack?” Harry asked as Titus lit his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Titus asked in return as he took a drag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to be here all night going back and forth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. It wasn’t a mountain lion, there would have been more claws used. You know, scratched him up some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not a wolf?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolves are pack animals. This looks like a job by only one to me.” Titus shrugged flicking ash of the end of cigarette into the snow, contaminating the scene a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’ve been holding out on us, Sheriff. Lot’s of knowledge about animals not native to this area.” Harry was tempted to banish the man’s cigarette but the scene was already so contaminated the ash wouldn’t make much difference. Merlin, he hated working with incompetent people. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to cover any scent trail that could be found.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jean-Claude whispered in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t exactly tell him to stop.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I go hunting every now and then, boy. Handy to know the habits of your prey if you want to bag one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you say bear by process of elimination?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might say that. What do you think it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is hiding something, mon Amour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t most?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely a shapeshifter.” Harry could feel the weight of multiple eyes on him at that. He carefully noted that Titus seemed to stare a bit more than Galloway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Harry said confidently as Dolph moved up next to him. “You’re welcome to come down here and see what I’ve found, Sheriff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Titus shrugged with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best put that light out first. Don’t want to contaminate the scene any more than it already is.” Harry said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus glared as he snuffed out his cigarette and came down the slope, obscuring many of the tracks with the snow thrown up by his heavy boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Graceful.” Harry muttered in disgust. Once the man finished making his way down the slope Harry started pointing out the spots that pointed to shifter versus normal animal. He took the time to explain the differences in the hopes that the man would at least learn a little bit tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess it wasn't a bear, after all." Titus said as he lightly nuged the body with a gloved hand. “I really wanted it to be a bear.” Harry filed the second, quieter mutter away to dissect later. Jean-Claude was right, he was hiding something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Four</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>“That could not have been enjoyable for you, Jean,” said Harry once he was safely back in his car. Jean-Claude had appeared next to him as though he’d materialized from the cold leather seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an educational night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s mitts were frozen solid, the police in this area outside of Garroway and his men were entirely unfit to take on something of this nature. All of them seemed to be hiding something. It reminded him of a movie where an entire precinct had gone sour and now they were scrabbling and trying to clear their good names by using others as the fall guy or is that Patsies? Harry wasn’t sure about the lingo. Draco would know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my own theory, but I have nothing to prove it,” said Harry as he managed to get out of the area, and back onto the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Why do you not regale me with a story?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think some of Titus’ men and maybe even Titus himself may be in on whatever happened back there. I think maybe even the victim was apart of it. He had hunting overalls. I wonder if what happened is that they were using lycanthropes or shapeshifters as a hunt. The shapeshifter gets a leg up, attacks one, eating right through him before taking off again leaving everyone with a dead body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it was flown in. That was your original theory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking? I haven’t gotten that far yet. But I know somehow they are involved, one or more of them are definitely dirty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, and what I was thinking? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Swans</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked at this, and then arched an eyebrow. “Swans?” Now that was a new one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swanmanes. I am unsurprised you do not know of them. Most swanmanes are by nature gentle creatures. They do not have the violent tendencies that most other shifters tend to possess. Most of them are born, but it is also the most common curse. It is the easiest as one does not need a human sacrifice to curse one into a swan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of them. So, that child’s story about the swan being cursed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a centuries old legend and myth, and we all know that a legend and myth starts with a budding of truth. Most supernatural see them as lower than a Rodere. They are the fluffy bunnies of the Supernatural world. A laughing stock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted at Jean-Claude saying fluffy bunny. “Say that five times fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude moved closer, and pressed a kiss to Harry’s ear as a hand glided down to lay on his thigh. “If you wish for me to. You would laugh should I say it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Harry grinned. “So swans? Is there a chance that maybe that was what they were hunting? Maybe the swan defended itself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holmes did say that Aikensen was tied up for an hour. What if he was chasing after whatever killed that man? What if he was finishing the hunt? Maybe it got away. If it’s still there, I hope it eats him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude chuckled. “Then you wouldn’t have to do so much work, mon Amour. You are enchanting. I enjoyed watching you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only Harry didn’t have to watch the road. Jean-Claude on the other hand didn’t seem to care as he continued to pet him, his lips coasting along Harry’s cheek and ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean, I know I’ve charmed my car not to wreck, but I’d rather not test it,” Harry shivered as expert fingers pulled his leather jacket off him, and began to tease beneath his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have much to pay you back for tonight, mon Amour, like taking someone that is not me with you on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jean-Claude hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s face flushed. “... I thought we were beyond that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, but it still needs addressed, mon Amour. I must ask if I am that unreachable to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s burning face of anxiety had changed into one of guilt. “I… I don’t know. I’m not having the best week I suppose. Do we have to talk about it now? I can’t give you any logical reasoning at the moment. At least not an answer that you’d be happy to hear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt more than saw the midnight gaze bore into him like talons. He gripped the wheel with both hands, and kept his own eyes straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you often tell me what I wish to hear, mon Amour?” he asked in a rare grip of iciness that had shivering again. “Have I ever given you reason to hold back from me? What have I done to you to make you believe such?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude was mad at him now. Great. Harry thought piteously. “I didn’t mean it like that. Please, I’m not very good at this. It’s all still new to me, and there are things I don’t understand, and I - I am in way over my head, and I haven’t a spell to help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me. You have your shadow killer, and you have the Chaton.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There!” Harry raised a finger to pause him. “I went from nothing to three, I don’t get it. I don’t understand it! I don’t know anything about relationships or what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know the rules, and then I’m told I’m breaking them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poison.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She is poisoning your mind. It is not her fault. It is that wolf,” hissed Jean-Claude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Harry relaxed a bit as Jean-Claude settled back. “Please don’t take my hesitance or my mistakes as something you’ve done, Jean! You haven’t done anything. You also know that I do speak my mind. If there was something I was truly upset over, I’d let it be known. Either I or my magic would ring loud and clear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. I am tempted to rip Richard’s throat out. I’m sure he doesn’t need it to survive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silencer makes it cleaner. Just give me time to sort through all of this okay? And I didn’t ask you tonight because I didn’t know how.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my number do you not? You have abilities that can see you to my room in a snap of your fingers, not even a snap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re talking logistics. I’m talking about rolling confusion. The only date I was on in my life, the girl did nothing but cry at some stupid tea shop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude started laughing, and Harry scowled at it’s melodious beauty and slapped him on the chest. “What on earth did you do to her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything!” Harry huffed. “I was kidnapped by Voldemort when I was fourteen. Her boyfriend, Cedric, had been with me, and since I was the target and he was not needed he was killed. First murder I’d ever seen directly, not counting the ones when I was a baby or burning the daylights out of a Professor. She just wanted to ask me stupid things, and I’m just like - </span>
  <em>
    <span>get me out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So, you can imagine my problem when I go from that to a threesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a noise as he bounced in his seat with anxiety to Jean-Claude’s amusement. “Not helping!” He kept his hands on the wheel, but barely. He was laughing more, and Harry whined with a pout “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not funny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a riot, my darling Harry Potter,” Jean-Claude purred sliding his perfect tailored frame right up against Harry and nipping at his ear. “Please pardon my overimagination, mon Amour. I simply cannot tolerate those who are unworthy to have so much as a hint of your time and devotion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John Burke will never have either of those, thank you!” Harry said as arms curled around him. “Jean, I’m driving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. Keep driving,” he hissed with a tongue right in Harry’s ear causing him to let out a breath as the sensitivity rushed over him. Jean-Claude had learned very quickly that Harry had a sensitivity in his ears. His was worse than Edward’s who was also sensitive in the ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky for him, the moment his hands left the steering wheel to tangle into the vampire’s hair, the car that should have swerved ended up magically straight. If there was one thing he learned in his odd group of relationships was that maybe he should start talking to them. But, how? How did that conversation start? He got the willies just thinking about trying to approach them on some things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially, Edward. Just no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you won’t wreck. Good!” Harry gasped when Jean-Claude took him by the chin and gave him a passionate kiss that slipped down his throat and burned in his belly like a venom that ensnared rather than killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foot has to stay on the pedal,” Harry moaned as he was manipulated to be further beneath the vampire who had way too many layers on. Probably a good thing all things considering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was teased and taunted the rest of the way until Harry had to take control of the wheel. His vampire sweetie was making a meal out of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You going to make me pull over and take me in a car? Or are you just teasing me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you tease me every night I see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tease you? How?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are delicious, and I crave you. You are like a drug for any vampire. I wish no other to taste you but I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they haven’t.” Not that they haven’t tried a few times. He’d had a couple of out of city vampires trying to approach him or roll him into coming to them. They wanted to test and taste and see if he was truly toxic. Jean-Claude would tell them he was off limits, but that didn’t stop them from trying to get him in a dark corner. Vampires didn’t like being told they couldn’t have something, and Harry was something they couldn’t have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could handle more than one vampire at a time,” Harry remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude laughed richly and finally pulled away. His cheeks should be stained red, but as it went, only Harry was facing the burning wrath of swooshing blood that pounded in his ears like an echo as he took his foot off the break. They’d been stopped in front of a red-light that had turned green, yellow, and red twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing that two o’ clock in the morning meant very little traffic, but still! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dashing. I wish to keep you like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Harry balled up his hand and whacked him only to be laughed at some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel unusually drunk tonight,” Jean-Claude said with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head to see Jean-Claude’s head against the rest and it was lolling back and forth. He had taken his top hat off, and so his hair swayed with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to drop you off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, I’ll fly the night home, mon Amour. If you wish, I can look in on your Petit Loup. Maybe I can get a sense of his emotions for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you?” Jean-Claude would know better, and since wolves were his animal to call, maybe he could see something in Teddy that Harry couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be honored to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s house was almost completely dark when they drove into the lane. He had planned to get some outdoor lights to make a trail, but had yet to get around to it. Harry shut the engine, and Jean-Claude was already opening his door like the gentleman he was. Harry grabbed his rucksack and slipped out. His body stiffening at the frigid temperatures. A little snow was falling all around them, and seeing pieces tumble into Jean-Claude’s curls was enchanting. Harry reached up on his toes and kissed the vampire on the jaw. He loved it when he could surprise him. It didn’t happen often as he rushed up the concrete stairs. Low candlelight met him in the entrance hall, not long after the chandelier naturally flickered on with his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely as always, mon Amour. You have a dashing home. What is that in the corner?” Jean-Claude pointing. He was admiring the flowers that Harry had decorating the halls. Jean-Claude had them sent every morning still. He never stopped since Harry never asked him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry beamed at the boxes. “Christmas decorations! I’m supposed to hang them up really soon, but with Teddy’s issues, he’s just so tired all the time.” Harry tossed the jacket onto a coat-rack in a corner, and led the way upstairs. “He’s been closed off. He’s never not told me something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure he will once he understands himself, mon Amour. Sometimes all you can do is give a child some room. But, listen to me? I have no experience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have six centuries, Jean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with bebes.” Jean-Claude’s eyes traced the room the moment he entered. “I see what Jason is talking about. His room is enchanting.” He watched as the creatures on the wall prowled through the glades of greenery across the wall. A tall slim wolf, a stately white stag, a hulking black dog, and a beautiful black leopard with a swinging long tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was snowing on the walls, and it looked so real and lifelike as the shadows played in such an amazing fashion. Jean-Claude felt he could sit in this room and never leave. But, he turned his gaze on the tiny creature curled up in a mound of soft brown blankets. He was lying on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s peaceful tonight. I’m glad,” said Harry with a deep breath as he krept around the room to the edge of the child’s bed and kissed him on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is precious,” said Jean-Claude with a flutter of lashes. “May I touch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask, Jean,” Harry tsked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude beamed and swept forward, bending down carefully as he peeled the covers away gingerly so as not to disturb him. Such a tiny thing. He used his fingers to lightly stroke the child’s cheek and feel his blood pressure. It was a little warmer, he noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense something in the air. A restlessness tinged with fear. He was scared of something, but what could it be? He coasted a palm across the forehead, and was rewarded by a whimper and a twitch of a small nose. Emerald eyes like Harry’s popped open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JC?” He sniffed with sleepy confusion. “Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Teddy Bear. Just checking on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy slowly rose, using his hands to hold himself up as he blinked. “Did you go on a date?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” said Harry with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an improper one. Harry was being a bad boy,” Jean-Claude told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Jean!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is always a bad boy, JC. You need to teach him a lesson!” Teddy teased causing Harry to stammer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a bad boy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy giggled. “Well, it’s true.  But it’s not really his fault. Aunt Hermione can talk too much.” He turned over to sit on his bum as Harry came down on the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude scooped him up, and sat him down so that Teddy faced him. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine tonight,” he said, averting his gaze only for Jean-Claude to lift his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not understand something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand anything,” said Teddy matter of factly. “I’m sorry, Harry.” He looked at Harry sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart clenched. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Teddy Bear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been having nightmares,” he admitted finally as Jean-Claude stroked his black hair softly. “Sometimes, I dream of good stuff like the walls and running through big forests. But lately, I’ve been dreaming of - </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me?” Teddy shook his head. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like them. I don’t want you to hear them,” Teddy bowed his head again. “It’s all red and weird. I wake up covered in red. I think it’s blood.” He then blinked and frowned. “I didn’t mean to say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is having dreams of a hunt. Not surprising,” said Jean-Claude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to think I’m bad, Harry, and hate me!” He flung himself suddenly on Harry who gripped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy! You’re being silly, I would never hate you for anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Look at me!” Harry shifted him upright, and tugged his chin so that their eyes met. “Nothing you can do will make me hate you or even get near it. You’re mine, Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just didn’t want to be a pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever said that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever said anything like that at all?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy shook his head. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone told you that you’re a pain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gran. She never liked it when I had dreams. So I never talked about them. She thought they’d go away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like a woman to you?” Harry asked, causing Teddy to start giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you I am very much a man, Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that!” Teddy giggled and then snuggled into Harry’s chest. “I don’t want to talk anymore about it right now. Is that okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you promise me one thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry brought his face close until their noses were touching. “Never ever think you are second to anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean? You say hard stuff sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude chuckled and leaned forward, stroking Teddy’s hair. “He is saying that you are his most important little creature, mon Petit Loup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been around big mouths too much,” Harry grumbled causing Teddy to giggle some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never have to ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy beamed. “Yay! Are you staying too JC?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude smiled. “I wish I could, mon Petit Loup.” He knew he had to return, and make sure there wasn’t carnage in the streets. “But, I must see to the community and make sure they’re not getting into trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy giggled. “Sound more childish than me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea, Petit Loup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m going to pee, and then crawl into your bed, Harry. You better come in soon!” He hopped off Harry and grabbed a stuffed toy before running out of the room leaving Harry to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you did to get him to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude shook his head. “I’d never enchant a bebe. I simply relaxed him. He was feeling fear in his sleep. It is no surprise, being so young and seeing such a hunt would cause him to feel as if he has to hide it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, where have I given him the thought that I would think he was bad for dreaming something that would come naturally?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, I cannot know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try so hard to make sure I am always open with him. I’m always honest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never want him to feel as if he can’t tell me something. I feel like I did something, but what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe it is not from you that he is unsettled, but the same thing that you are going through, mon Amour.” He tapped Harry’s nose like he was a child too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at him. “Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a landscape painted for me. It is not complete, but I can see between the lines. His grandmother has tried to suppress that wild spirit of his that comes naturally to all creatures. I have also seen your landscape. You have been hurt, and you believe you are unworthy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Harry grumbled. “It’s not me we’re talking about. It’s Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude shook his head. “Non, no,” he tutted. “It is both of you. Have you told him about your past?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He shook his head. “He doesn’t need to hear that. It was awful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should. I must return now. I have remained away too long. I do not want a turf war started,” he said with a dry edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked for it, Master of the City,” Harry said leaning closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude smiled. “I suppose I did.” He cupped Harry’s cheeks. “Do rest, Harry.” He kissed him softly, and it was only because they were in Teddy’s room and Teddy was in his that Harry didn’t ask him to stay. He would figure something out. Whatever Teddy was going through, Harry was not going to let him do it alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JC!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude was at the front door when he turned to see the little creature running toward him barefoot with a toy leopard in his arms. It was black with a winding tail like the one on the walls in his lovely room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Petit Loup?” he asked crouching so that he could be eye level. Such purity. It was enchanting to be around. It made him feel like all his sins of the past could be washed away if only for a little while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question for you,” said Teddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask me anything. Just as mon Amour will never lie to you, neither will I, though I might sprinkle honesty with flowers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do smell like flowers. So, whatever that means.” Jean-Claude laughed. “But, I’ve been thinking that I don’t know what Harry is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What he is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, I have an Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco. He’s my godfather but he’s not my father, but he feels like it. What should I call him? Uncle sounds wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such complexity from a child, Jean-Claude thought. “I think you can call him anything. Even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span> word and he’d probably smile and tickle you.” Teddy grinned, showing his teeth. Jean-Claude noted that the teeth were a bit more shiny in the lights. His canines a bit sharper. Hm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’d never call him that! He’s the best. But, what can I call him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude thought about it. “Parrain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parr-en?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Par-rain.” He enunciated slowly for the child. “It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>Godfather</span>
  </em>
  <span> in French. If you call him this, only you will ever use it.” Wolves like ownership. Even the most submissive wolf can claim a good amount of ownership over something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the way you call me Petit Loup?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and Harry is mon Amour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” he asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy grinned. “You love Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I do. It is hard not to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true. Everyone loves him. He gets scared sometimes. Aunt Hermione likes to fluff his head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fluff?” Jean-Claude laughed lightly. “What do you mean by that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “So, I call Harry,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Parrain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Now, if you have another one of these disturbing dreams. You should tell him. If you tell him they are easier to fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy scratched his head in thought. “Hmm…  I just didn’t want to say something so weird. I don’t like it, but in my dreams </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered staring down at the shiny floors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me ask you something, Petit Loup. I am a vampire, you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what I eat or drink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy tilted his head. “Uhm, besides Parrain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude grinned. He was stirring with delight. “Yes, besides Parrain. What do I eat for food?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good question cause Teddy was now thinking about it a little hard. “Not sure. What do you eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blood or rather drink it. I have to have it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy’s eyes widened. “Really? Wow! You don’t look like you drink it.” He got closer and touched Jean-Claude’s face. “So, is that why your teeth are pointy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude flashed them and Teddy studied them with all the focus of an innocent child. “Mhmm, and following that same vein why oh why would your Parrain ever think so little of you when I must have it to survive? You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have a wolf’s heart and spirit. It means you are strong and powerful. You are beautiful and amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think it makes me a monster?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I a monster?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Micah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy shook his head. “No way!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Edward?” He couldn’t resist. He had to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy snickered. “Kinda, but I love him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go. You love him, no matter what. You love Harry no matter what. You love me, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely!” Teddy hugged him around the neck, and Jean-Claude let out a human sigh as he hugged the boy back. “Thank you, JC. I gotta go to bed now. I am tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the night is far from over.” He kissed the child’s cheek and stood. He waited until the boy headed off up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to go back to the world that lost its innocence at conception. At least there seemed to be a balance these days. Harry was that balance. It was more than power and seizing all he could, and he couldn’t help but envision himself in Asher’s place back then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was not strong enough for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving a message on Irving Griswold’s answering machine about looking into Peggy Smitz, Harry had sent Teddy off on the bus. Only a few more days before the holiday began for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even react when Hermione swept through the room that morning in a huff. “You got in late last night,” she commented tightly. “I stayed up until one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t get home until sometime after three,” said Harry not looking at her as he poured more coffee. “I was sent to the boonies. It’s a wonder I ever found it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got John home safely if you even care,” she said snippily.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” said Harry lazily. “I never should have taken him. It was stupid of me. I don’t like him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not that bad. Richard liked him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I don’t care what Richard likes,” said Harry with a shrug. “He doesn’t have to work with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even care what Jean-Claude said and did last night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He treated Richard like rubbish, and not only that, but he silenced me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Harry wished he could too. “Not my problem, and may I ask what Richard said or did to piss him off? He’s a gentleman unless provoked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything! Nothing that would warrant a threat on his life and livelihood. He was absolutely horrible, Harry, and his obsession with you is very unhealthy! Richard told me all kinds of things about him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-And that right there is likely what ticked him off. Jean doesn’t like to be talked about behind his back. He prefers front and center so that he can defend himself. I don’t know why I or Jean-Claude would come up in conversation between you two. Are you that bored?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bristled. “No, but we’re worried about you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not anything. I doubt Richard gives a damn about me, and I don’t care about him. Richard is Jean’s wolf to call. I have no say in what goes on between them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not right!” she growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether right or not, it simply is, and it won’t change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you really need to get a hold of yourself. I think your experiment has gone too far. It is entirely unhealthy, and I really think-’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should think more about the effect you’re having on Teddy! He’s seeing you with multiple men!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HERMIONE!” Harry snapped his fingers causing a blast in the air making Hermione not only jump, but to freeze. “Shut up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no right to try and use Teddy as a defense over something you don’t understand. Over something that has nothing to do with you, and for your information, this is not an experiment. I know what I’ve decided, and yes it is unusual, but since when have I ever been normal? I’m never going to be, and there’s little point in trying to conform to everyone else’s standards. I love Jean, I love Edward, and I am really starting to fall for Micah. We’re more in that friends stage with a companionship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have not been here for years, I have. I’ve known Edward since before I moved here. I knew Jean not even six months after I came here. He’s been chasing me for years. I finally stepped back and realize that all my reasons for saying no are stupid. I am an adult. I am a person who can make his own decisions, and whether they are right or not does not give you any right to have power over me. I was done with that the moment I left England behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the same Harry Potter you met as a kid. I’m not the orphan who needs to be patrolled, and what is so wrong with Teddy learning that there are different ways to love? He’s part wolf, packs are a thing of his. Richard doesn’t give a shit about me. All he cares about is how uncomfortable he is because he doesn’t seem to like two men together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you asked him? Have you seen how he reacts every time Jean touches me? He flinches or he gets this nasty look in his eye!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s only worried about you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well tell him to get off it! He doesn’t seem too worried about Jason being his Pomme! It is not my fault that your mate and one of mine do not seem to get along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than that! He’s cruel! You can’t be serious about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I’m going to ask you to stop right now. Jean is not up for discussion, and he never will be. I never even knew Richard existed until a few months ago. Where has he been hiding while the community he belongs to is scrabbling around trying to save themselves?” He snapped toward her. “Nowhere. He’s nowhere. Where was he when the Earthmover was trying to destroy all of St. Louis? He hid like a dog,” he sneered, causing Hermione to glower at him. “He was too afraid to come out and proudly display himself as what he is. Instead, he stayed in human form, risking his life because he hates what he is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does not hate himself!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does, and I don’t want Teddy around that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy’s father was a werewolf! Remus hated himself for it, and I’ve learned over the years with Teddy that he never should have hated himself! Instead, he should have accepted what he was and embraced it instead of pushing it away. He might actually be alive if he’d let go of it and ripped every single Death Eater to pieces! He couldn’t even shift into a normal wolf like he was supposed to be able to because of the rejection.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Richard’s fault! It was a faulty vaccine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not truly anyone’s fault for being who they are, Hermione. I don’t care if it was a faulty vaccine. He is now a werewolf. He can’t change it, and since he can’t change it, he’s trying to take control of other things, which coincidentally is part of his nature! He’s picking and pulling. You never had a problem with Jean-Claude until he came along. You were doing so brilliant, and now you are falling into the same shit you pulled back when we were in school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s cheeks burned red, and once again she had that expression as though he’d hurt her. “That’s not fair! I’ve been very open and very understanding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be anything. All you have to do is accept that I have a life, Hermione. Just like you wanted a life. I have the power to make my choice. If I want or need advice I’ll ask. I’ve done it a few times before. You don’t see me interfering with the two of you, do you? It’s okay to care about me, but it’s another to try and make me conform to your standards when they are not mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was downright sulking now. All his words wrapped around hers in a neat little bow, and she doesn’t like it. “He treats Richard as a slave, and I don’t like it. You’re his human servant. Servant! You know what that means? You’re a house-elf!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing about that part of the world, and my being a human servant is much more complicated than whatever Richard is whispering into your ears. If I truly wanted to, I could break the marks. I’m strong enough for that, Hermione. But I don’t because I chose my path. And maybe Jean would leave him the hell alone if he would stop talking about me. Maybe he’s a bit possessive, but that’s kind of nice. It’s nice someone actually thinks about me as Harry. Not as some glorified object.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know he doesn’t? You are strong, Harry. You’re powerful! He could just be using you. I’ve heard about him and his weird desires. I mean he does own a strip club!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had half a mind to go find Richard and hex the shit out of him. Why would he even talk about something he didn’t understand? What was his goal? “Talk about judgmental, Hermione. Looks like you’ve picked up a few things from Molly Weasley, hm?” Her flinch was enough for him to know he hit a sore spot. “-And yeah I have good raw power, but he didn’t know that when he gave me the first mark. Yes, I have magic. He’s always known that, but he had no idea the things I could truly do when angered. He had never seen me angry until July. He refused for months to add me into his court because he didn’t want me to see that part of him. He cut off part of his own power to shield me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something no master would do and if he doesn’t play his part just the right way we will get another Earthmover. You best be lucky Hermione, that it’s Jean-Claude who runs the city because if it was Nikolaos, everyone’s life would be in tatters. Jean-Claude is a smart and intelligent man. He knows exactly what he is doing, and if he has to yank Richard around as his call dog to keep the city safe, then so be it! I’ve heard some nasty things about that pack before I even knew they were his wolf to call. Now, I am done arguing with you. I’m going to get dressed for the day. I have things to do, and sitting here fighting with you over something that shouldn’t concern you is not one of them. Good day!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco let out a groan as he stood in the doorway. “Do I dare go in there?” he asked stifling a yawn. “I heard you all the way upstairs!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food.” He nudged Draco who smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tempting.” He was thoughtful for a moment and then he pulled out his wand to summon it and some coffee. “Toon time!” He turned and headed off toward the downstairs den where all the electronics were kept leaving Harry to half smile. Leave it to Draco to amuse him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget if it’s a new episode to record it!” Harry called scaling the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it!” He called back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Birthday to any Leap Year Babies out there! Good thing there's two of us tackling the posting of this story. I've got a nasty case of pneumonia right now, and it's reasons like this I always try to finish an entire story before even thinking about posting. </p>
<p>Thanks to all the comments and kudos from everyone out there! In the next couple chapters things are going to start getting a bit NSFW, we'll make sure to tag them appropriately for you all.</p>
<p>Like I said about Hermione. Give her time. There's a lot of the story she doesn't know yet, and is being presumptuous like anyone would when they here their friend is involved in a relationship that sees them being a human servant. Not to mention Harry defending his relationships helps him more than it annoys him. It teaches him more than hurts him. But once again she is not going the way of Ronnie Sims. We didn't bring her in to annoy Harry too much. (mostly needed her baby-sitting skills and it made sense at the time)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW. AB fans should know what's coming but potential squick issues this chapter from weresex and bad ending porn videos. Starts at the **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He tossed off Hermione’s stupidity, and decided from here on out he was going to ignore her. He might be down one less baby-sitter, but that was fine. He had packs of them in droves ready to cuddle and snuggle the life out of his Teddy Bear, and besides, he wouldn’t want her influencing Teddy too much if she was under Richard’s influence. It was too bad because she’d been a great bad arse these last few months. A nice breath of fresh air around the house. How was it someone so smart could be easily influenced?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry liked to think that despite the three men in his life he was completely different than all of them. He made up his own mind about issues. He always had. He didn’t always agree with Jean-Claude and the way he handled things, but unless it was truly bothersome he had no need to bring things up. When it came to vampires and his court Harry may not like some methods, but he wasn’t a vampire. Jean-Claude was six hundred years old or older, and he knew more than Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Richard. Harry had thought he was okay, but the more and more he was around the man, the more he learned that Richard was kind of on the self-deprecating side. If by some chance Teddy inherited more wolf quirks, he did not want Richard to talk him into hating himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was convinced that in the end that’s what happened to Remus. He hadn’t even known that lycanthropes could shift normally like an animagus into their form unless it was a full moon. Remus had been stuck as a snarling vicious creature who had no mind unless he took Wolfsbane. After seeing Stephen and Jason and how both of them liked to curl up like puppies in their forms, told him that whatever the magical world had shoved down Remus’ throat had been all wrong. For all he knew, Teddy had heard snippets of her concerns about things, things that were in all actuality none of her bloody business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had already had his shower for the morning, Teddy had insisted on joining him, and then proceeded to spray bubbles all over the place. Not that Harry minded, seeing him happy and gleeful after a fitful few days was more than enough to make Harry melt. He was thankful for Jean-Claude helping last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect too much to get done today, and thought about seeing if Rafael was available to help when there was a knock at the door. It was not a knock he inherently recognized, Rafael had finally learned to stop knocking and walk on in as the house was far too big for Harry and the others to run up and down for guests; especially ones who were no longer guests as they sometimes stayed over for days on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the Rats outside of Doctor Lillian no longer knocked either. Hell, a few of them stayed over some days. Louie liked his library and Teddy. Claudia liked Teddy and all his TV channels. Most everyone liked Teddy or something he had in his house, including food. Harry had been deliberating on whether to open the fourth floor and clean it, but he hadn’t had a chance to get to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of creepy crawlies that Cocoa the cobra often spent time chasing and munching on were still up there. She always wandered off alone for hours on end, but these days with the frigid temperatures she had taken to curling up on a heated rock next to her favorite pet mice. She was a diligent cobra who was very loyal to him and Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Harry still had his mice. It seemed they had settled in nicely and were content to live their lives in a box. Fine by Harry!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was downstairs in a blink, knowing Draco was too lazy to answer, and Hermione had probably apparated out at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color him surprised that when he answered the door it was Jason standing there. He hadn’t seen Jason in a while. He hadn’t been a part of the Earthmover battle, and that was probably a good thing. Harry had been pleased that Jean-Claude didn’t include him. He was more gentle than Stephen, and maybe Harry was a bit biased, but Jason reminded him of a little boy at times.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was standing on the doorstep looking as though it were summer with a tight hot pink t-shirt stretched over his well made form, and black loose fitting jeans that somehow looked naughty on him the way it hugged at his slightly visible hip bone. He may be shorter than Harry by a bit, but his body was immaculate. So much so that he had become a quick rising star at Guilty Pleasures. His baby blue eyes reminded Harry of a spring sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Jason beamed, and for a second the frigid chill outside had evaporated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know that you don’t have to knock. Just come in, the house is too big to run after the door!” He stepped back. He was still half dressed, black silk button down hanging open, and it caused Jason to leer at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this look for me?” he teased sliding rather than stepping into the house. Harry let out a sound when the younger man swooped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” Harry groaned. Always a flirt. He was perfect as Jean-Claude’s Pomme de Sang. “What would Jean say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d laugh and tell me to keep going because you smell really good!” He proceeded to bury his nose into Harry’s neck, hands searching his sides and belly, and Harry only stopped him when he tried to shift down his hips toward his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” Somehow, he managed to get them out of the doorway to close it. Jason was always handsy with him, but then he was handsy for anyone who would have him. It just seemed that Harry was always a prime target. Every. Single. Time. Jason couldn’t seem to resist making some sort of play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put your hands on my arse, I’m going to smack you!” Harry chided gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed. “No you won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I will. You hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that kind of hungry. Come on, I still have warm breakfast.” He always kept it out under a heating charm these days considering the people popping in. Harry liked the feeling of the too large house being full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, someone watching Scooby Doo?” Jason asked tilting his head like a puppy toward the den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco. You can join him if you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed. “If only, I loved Scooby as a kid!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says you can’t like it as an adult?” Harry certainly liked watching them as he never had the chance, and now he had a perfect excuse with a man-child and Teddy around. As they reached the kitchen, Harry was already pulling a plate that was wrapped and set it on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pancakes today? Probably a good thing, I’m not supposed to eat them this week,” he said, taking a sausage link. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It shouldn’t be that naughty to eat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought averting his gaze as he sat some coffee loaded with cream, but Jason denied the sugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to finish dressing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jason leered playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Jean, but we can’t always have our dreams come true.” He did end up sitting across from Jason, and having another cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably true. I came by for a serious reason,” he admitted pausing on his meal to stare at it like a lost boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart clenched. “Is everything alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was rescinded last night,” Jason confessed. “There was a mass blowout at the Circus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, are you alright? Is Jean okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean-Claude is always fine. He did not agree with my Lupa. It came to a violent blow of epic proportions, the Circus had to be shut down an hour early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Why didn’t Jean-Claude send for him? “Why didn’t Jean include me? I’m his human servant!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shook his head. “You don’t need to be a part of this fight, but I guess I am about to drag you in because I’m a coward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coward? You’re not a coward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified,” he admitted. “I like being Jean-Claude’s Pomme. I like working at Guilty Pleasures. I don’t really know what I can explain that won’t see Jean-Claude really angry with me. But, I can’t go to him anymore. It’s pack law, and since my pack don’t know much about you they didn’t include you. So I can use that as a loophole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? You’re making no sense! Eat your food,” Harry ordered gently, pushing the plate closer to Jason. “Tell me what you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can imagine. I’m the weakest in the pack. I don’t really mind.  No one is coming after me to get higher, but our Lupa is a different story. She has other ways of making the weak useful to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Raina right?” Jason flinched and raised his eyes to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend named Phillip. He mentioned her name first,” he said, trying to keep the somberness out of his voice. Jason didn’t need to hear that right now. “He said she was a piece of work. Jean has also asked me not to ask too much about her so I don’t. I’m guessing something is happening and you’re caught in the middle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of. Stephen is too. We are some of her favorites,” he said with a tight smile. “Sorry, I can’t eat anymore. You know it was her who turned me right? She didn’t even care whether I lived or died. She tore me apart, and left me for dead.” His pretty eyes went hollow. “She changed everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wolf saying he can’t eat. Something serious was going on. “What do you need, Jason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked, and rolled this over. “From your pack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have it. You’ve always had it. Anyone I deem a friend already has my protection. No matter what. May I ask about your leader?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shook his head and curled in on himself as if trying to minimize his position. “Our Lupa is more leader than him. He-” At this point Jason proceeded to look around nervously as though he would be heard from this distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone I don’t recognize cannot come on this property without my knowing it, Jason,” said Harry. “If anything was coming for you, I’d have them down in a heart-beat.” Most of the rats and other constants had been accepted by the warding by now, and so Harry wouldn’t know who was at the door if it was one of them because they were deemed safe. However, anyone new would cause the wards to ping him in warning. After Dominga Salvador, Harry had Hermione cast runes on the property that also warned him of corpses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unprecedented that I would go out of my pack. It’s frowned upon, but I really didn’t want to leave.” He looked miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it against your laws?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. It’s one of those things that happens so rarely that it’s not mentioned. By asking you for protection, by law you become pack. My dominant. Marcus won’t like that, and Lupa even less.” Harry had a feeling Jason didn’t like saying Raina’s name. “I was going to go to Richard, but he agreed with Marcus to have us be rescinded. Richard is a good guy, and he’s been fighting the leadership, but he doesn’t have it. He won’t strike the finishing blow to protect us! He’s beaten Marcus numerous times, but he won’t do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because someone is a good guy doesn’t mean they are leadership material.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s all we have, if only he’d stand his ground,” said Jason. “Do you think you can talk to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Harry blinked. “Richard barely tolerates me, Jason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because of your relationship with Jean-Claude. He doesn't like Jean-Claude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why. It’s not like Jean-Claude is a bad guy. Sure, he’s a devious and manipulative snake, but he is Master of the City. He kind of has to be. He’s not cruel for the sake of being cruel. I think it’s just Richard’s alpha nature. He doesn’t like anyone over him, and so it clashes with the human inside of him. I already know he despises being a werewolf, and I don’t want that kind of talk around Teddy. I made that clear to Hermione this morning when she had her tiff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt as if he was coming in on a movie at its end. “What am I missing here? Can you rewind to the beginning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed, and looked down. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, I can’t protect you if I don’t know what I am protecting you from. So can you tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Silence. It rang like a bell through the entire room. “Jason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I’m being stupid,” said Jason shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t- I don’t know what I was thinking. You can’t know. You can’t be involved. It’s- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He stood so fast that the chair toppled with a banging clatter. “I need to go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” Harry chased him into the hall. “Jason, you can’t just leave after all you’ve told me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to.” Jason stared at him with the most pained expression. “Jean-Claude is right. I see now why he won’t involve you. I see why he would risk the city and power not to have you see that side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Involve me in what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go,” he repeated breathlessly. “Just forget I ever said anything okay? And - </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t tell Jean-Claude?” Jason moved so fast that he was almost a blur. The door hung open as Harry saw him disappear down the lane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you getting home?!” Harry shouted, but Jason never looked back, the cold December wind picked up and spun the dusty snow on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could have used magic to make him stay, but that wasn’t in his nature. Something had Jason absolutely terrified. He wanted protection, but then he balked when Harry asked for details. It was something that Jean-Claude refused to involve him in. He recalled when Richard first made mentions of Jason and offering him as a Pomme. He still remembered the vague way Richard and Jean-Claude had spoken about the wolf pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If he is what I suspect, I am sure he might find interest in Guilty Pleasures.” Jean-Claude had said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Richard had followed up. “It would still be better than the alternative.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who would frown upon Guilty Pleasures, what kind of alternative is a strip-club better than? What did they mean by that? Harry remembered the heavy veiled references. He was definitely missing something in all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, being barely noon no one would be available to answer his questions. Rafael was at work, and his go-to vampire for all things Jean-Claude didn’t tell him would be down until he was awoken by]his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had too many hours all of a sudden, and they were useless. He could call Irving. Maybe get something from him. He looked around the entrance. He should have let Teddy remain home for the day. They could have started putting up decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked his head in to see Draco looking content and frumpy, lying across the couch on his side laughing and grinning like a kid at Scooby and the gang unveiling the mastermind. “Brilliant!” He would sometimes cry out. “You going to stare at me or join me?” asked Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry shrugged. “Might as well join. I usually don’t have enough hours in a day. Budge up!” Draco lifted his long legs and when Harry flopped down the blond returned them, except this time over Harry’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped and leaned against Draco. “Is there another coming on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! It’s a marathon. I recorded two I don’t think Teddy’s seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way I thought I heard Jason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s acting weird. Something about his pack. He came to me for protection, but then he changed his mind and ran away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco frowned and looked at Harry. “Why did you let him go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stop him. He looked so lost, and I didn’t want to do magic on him and force things out of him. But, I do want to know. Something is going on. A big blowup at the Circus happened last night after Jean left here. He won’t tell me anything that has to do with this wolf pack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Draco was thoughtful. “Maybe it’s dangerous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it more dangerous than a million year old vampire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s something he knows you would disapprove of?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Whatever it is, Jason and Stephen are caught in the middle, and Hermione’s boy toy is not helping matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snickered. “Self righteousness never helps, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It doesn’t,” said Harry, remembering his past life vividly. “Hermione was doing so well. Why did Richard have to ruin it?” He sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think with all her brains she’d be able to think for herself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just hears certain words and it sends her on a bender. She’s convinced that Jean-Claude is a horrible person all because of a man she met not even two full months ago.” He shook his head. “I’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always do. If you need me to keep an eye on Teddy to do whatever it is you’re doing I’m all yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that because if there is something going on, I might have to take off without notice. Why are you being a couch potato by the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I studied all month long. I’m flat out exhausted, but with Teddy I can play and be lazy,” Draco smirked. “It works well. Besides, I have to go back to Britain soon, and I won’t have any time for fun. All the balls and charity rubbish.” He sighed. “And then there’s another week of mother trying to set me up with some future wife. I told her to hold off even trying until I’ve gotten my degree. She hasn’t taken me seriously yet.” Draco flipped over onto his back with a sigh. “I don’t even know if I want to get married. Of course, I can’t tell her or father that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have time. From the way I heard it my paternal side didn’t have my father until they were really old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded sagely. “It’s not like I don’t want kids. I mean, Teddy is brilliant! He’s the most awesome kid. But, it’s the attachment, the string of a woman I might not even like, let alone love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the power to choose for yourself, Draco. It is why you’re here after all. If anything, I’m sure you can hire a surrogate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother would hate that.” He huffed. “She’d never understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you’d love it. You would have your child and no strings attached.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hummed. “I might think about that. You know, I’m not even thinking about the whole heir and bloodline thing these days. Being here in the Muggle world with so much to do, it really puts things into perspective you know? My parents spent their lives revolving around me and keeping a house going. It was like they never had a moment to themselves to do something. Always worried about what Pureblood A thought and what Pureblood B would do if they did something out of the norm. I’m starting to think it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. You shouldn’t have kids unless you want them and you shouldn’t be married unless you want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco has grown!” Harry cheered with a drumroll on the man’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaddup!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “Nope!” He shifted again and snuggled against Draco’s side. “Turn it up! I’ll couch potato with you for a bit.” So he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about two o’ clock when Harry heard something in the entrance hall. He had grown bored of being a couch potato. It had never been something he could do for long, and had taken to getting a start on the fourth floor until the entire hall shined and sparkled with a new life it hadn’t before. No more cobwebs and scratches. No more dust particles of age-old skin when there was a shout from Draco downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! There’s mail for you. It looks weird for muggle post.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry charmed his clothes clean as he headed downstairs to see Draco holding a nondescript envelope with a small bulk in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this arrive? You don’t check the muggle mail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the door,” said Draco. “A very incognito move, but what if Granger had gotten a hold of it? There’s no name on it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Harry was looking at the back where a curved scythe with flames had been drawn. “I think it’s Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... He brought this? Why didn’t he come in?” asked Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “Why does Edward do anything, Draco? I can’t answer that. Only he knows. But, considering it’s almost Teddy’s time to get off school, he knows unless it's an emergency I am going to be here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might be working on a case in the area,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. A few times Edward would stop in, drop off a gun, and grab some food before heading off again. Harry’s home was like homebase for him when he was nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. “Sounds like him. I’ll leave you to your love letter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry whacked him over the head with it. “It’s not a love-letter. If this was Jean, I’d agree it might be one, but it would be a bit lackluster for his style.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering all the flowers we are swimming in. Do they not ever die?” asked Draco looking at a rainbow hue that sat side by side in one of the many glass cabinets. Harry had decorated near it with framed photographs. Most of them were of Teddy, but one or two would have them. Harry did get the pictures of Teddy and Edward and Teddy and Jean-Claude during Halloween. Some of his favorites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with magic.” He looked at the entrance with a smile. It was a good thing it was big. “I’ll probably move some of the older ones upstairs to the fourth floor. I’ve begun working on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Draco headed back into the den to continue his couch-potatoing, Harry couldn’t help but be glad that Draco wasn’t a nag. If this had been Hermione, she’d be hovered over him. He ripped open the letter only to find a key inside. It was a hotel keycard with the number 120. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the-? A small piece of paper with one simple sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>City Place Hotel, 6:00. Come Alone. Bring Coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “...” Harry stood there staring at the paper for a few minutes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It didn’t make much sense to Harry why Edward would come to the house, drop a letter off, and then go to a hotel? He must be in some sort of deep undercover, that was the only thing he could think of, but why not come in and tell him this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he think someone would overhear? Draco wasn’t stupid. He always cleared off when Edward came around. Draco might get nervous around him but he wasn’t one for prying; at least not for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, of all his faults, always let Harry make up his own mind. Sometimes, he’d try to guide in his simple pompous way, but he’d never make Harry’s decisions or give him ultimatums. Slytherins didn’t do that, they knew better. Harry appreciated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about time for Teddy, and he supposed he’d discover what was going on when he got to the hotel. He knew it was Edward, the writing and simplicity screamed him. Also the scythe on the back was telling enough. It was drawn the exact way, even colored with the blue ice flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent the rest of his time with Teddy, Draco, and Rafael who came by finally unboxing some decorations. He had stopped in after work, and Harry made a quick, early dinner as Rafael set up a real fir tree that he’d picked up on his way. He had wanted to ask the Rom about the wolf pack, but with Teddy so near and with such hearing sensitivity he thought it was best he wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was four thirty when he went for a second shower, and changed out of his rumpled clothing. Silk was not meant for cleaning, Harry had always known, and no matter how many times he used charms on it, it never looked as good as it had when he first put it on. So he changed, and feeling a bit snarky he pulled out a pair of relaxed blue jeans that were a bit too big for him. He grabbed his belt to keep them on him, and chose a light soft green long-sleeve button-up that was soft to touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, should shirts be this expensive? Harry wondered knowing it was a Draco purchase. He left the two buttons in front undone, and adjusted the torc around his neck. Nothing ever truly matched it, but that was fine. He mostly forgot it was there until someone pointed it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stowing his weapons in their usual places, he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out to hear Christmas music playing in the den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled as he stopped near the threshold to see Teddy sitting on Rafael’s knee and regaling him about school, and they were watching Frosty the Snowman. Harry was glad that Teddy took to Rafael so easily, giving the man a chance to be in a child’s life; since his own son won’t be near him. The room itself was all lit up with garlands and lights. Even with magic, Harry would have had a time stringing them in the right place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was too damn lazy to put too much effort in, so Rafael had become his tall man. “I’m headed out, see what this man wants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael smirked. “I don’t mind sticking around.” Harry thought he liked being here because of Teddy. He was hard to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parrain!” Teddy jumped off Rafael to hug him. “Are you going on a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael and Draco laughed at this, and Harry’s cheeks flushed. “Uhm, Edward,” he said making Teddy’s eyes dazzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Edward here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. He’s working right now. I’m going to see him. Got to make sure he’s fed right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet! I bet he works really hard,” said Teddy grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he does too. He’ll be around soon, but if he comes here first he’ll never get done quick enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all your fault. Not mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and kissed him, and was soon out the door after grabbing a thermos of coffee. He was going to remind Edward that if he was going to drop things off, maybe a teddy bear or something for Teddy would be nice. He didn’t want Teddy to think Edward was avoiding him, but Harry hadn’t wanted to lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, why was he going to the hotel? If they had needed privacy, Harry could have silenced an area where nothing could get through. If this was Jean-Claude, he’d be convinced that it was a date, but Jean would never choose a city hotel. Probably something more like a BnB like the Cheshire or something more exotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned into the parking lot of the most boring rectangular white building he’d ever seen. It didn’t stand out in any way, and that was Edward in a nut-shell. Never stand out. Never have eyes on the back of your neck. He parked, and checked the keycard number again, and swept into a room of soft browns with the most boring office like seating areas. He bypassed the reception area and took the stairs instead of the elevator. It had less chance of cameras, and Edward might grill him if he got into a box that sent him straight to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew? He was not ready for another issue with one of his men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Middle room. Not normal for him. He always chose rooms where the exit was nearby. Even an emergency exit. He also didn’t like higher floors. The police often termed Edward’s favorite room as murder alley as it was easy in and easy out. Fitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked at the door. He could use the card, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d survive getting shot, but how would he tell Draco and Teddy that he had holes in his clothes? No one answered. Harry glared, and then bit the bullet and stuck the card inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door open. “Don’t shoot me,” he said poking his head around to see it empty. It was a standard nice room, big King Sized bed, but there was a small flatscreen setup with a VCR. Not normal considering they used DVDs these days. He was so thrown off that he flinched when the door smacked shut, and he turned to see Edward leaning against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perception’s off,” Edward growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being off!” Harry defended. “Middle room? On a higher floor? Have you gotten soft?” he asked, unable to help it, causing Edward to smirk and come at him suddenly. Harry resisted yelping. That would just make him more excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard through the grapevine that someone was having dating issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry balked, his face turned a bright red, and he couldn’t move away because Edward had him thoroughly pinned, Edward’s arms were tight around his back, their chests pushed together. Not in a romantic way either. He was being walked through the room. “H-how did you hear that? And I don’t have issues!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was almost an average man, but he had a way about him. How he carried himself that made him downright insufferable, and hard to pull away from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to kiss him, but didn’t dare try his luck. “You’re not here for a date, surely?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be. I do have a movie set up for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Harry looked over his shoulder at the VCR. “Why not a DVD?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t come in a DVD. It’s a feature film. One that I think will grab your attention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t we do this at home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” He was dropped suddenly back to his feet, and Edward brushed passed him. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to see, as Edward began to fiddle with something behind the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve ordered room service. You like your steak medium right?” Harry couldn’t help but feel nervous. “By the way, I like the jeans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dropped his rucksack at a table for two. He was actually glad there were no candles. He’d be terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know hotel steak isn’t going to taste very good,” said Harry trying to find something to say. He was thrown off completely. “I could have made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never made me steak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buy me a grill, and I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tis the season,” said Edward stepping back with a remote. “We should wait for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noticed dark drapes were hiding the sliding door that lead to the balcony outside as he moved to sit on the end of the bed instead of in a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sank down with a lazy cool expression. “So, you want to tell me about your date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not a date,” Harry scowled. “It was a misunderstanding. A big one. Do you think I’m the kind of guy who likes Guys and Dolls? Or even vaudun? Did Jean tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward only grinned, never answering, and instead he reached into the mini fridge in one of the cheap looking hotel cabinets. “Burgundy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He was being way too considerate. Not to mention if Edward was on a mark, he did not drink. Ever. It was a rule. Do not drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to fly out of here in a hurry. You are scaring me,” Harry was man enough to admit it. A nice Edward right off the bat was a scary Edward. He’d seen the man do nice before he turned around and slit someone’s throat. Edward always started off hard and rough, cold and unfeeling. He would then move slowly into the Little Raven phase. It wouldn’t be until after he tore Harry a new one a couple of times that he seemed to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, can’t I be nice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without reason. You have some apologizing to do with Teddy. I had to tell him you’re working when he asked where I was going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, it wasn’t a lie. I am working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a mark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was now staring at him more thoroughly. His face was masked in a perfect blankness, but his eyes - cold ice blue tried to dig their way into his own. He could feel flutters and nerves bunching in his stomach. Edward was a conundrum. He could figure anyone out. He could read a six hundred year old vampire and help slay a one million year old creature that hadn't been human in that same time frame. But when it came to Edward. Harry was always lost. He always trailed behind. He was Death, and Death had chosen him as an invested interest. “Something like that. We’ll talk about Teddy afterwards. Right now, we have a movie.” Just then, the food arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t heard it, Edward was on his feet. His good ol’ boy persona came out to play. He swayed his hips, and gave a cocky blinding smile that looked so real as he tipped the doorman. It was so realistic, but when he turned, the look faded. He went back to Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is served.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved to the chair next to the table, and as Edward sat he was moving things around meticulously. His face gave nothing away as usual, but his eyes kept looking at him. Almost amused. Like he knew something was about to happen. He was going to enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had been right, the steak was a bit overdone, and not as seared on the top as he would have done it. It also didn’t have much rub, but Harry said nothing against it as he snatched the A1 sauce. A real steak didn’t need too much, but for this it would be drowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward did the same thing, and then he reached for the remote. “Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harry said flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned it on anyway. Harry saw the tell-tale black and white snow, and then the tape lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**"The movie's going to start near the end. I don't think you'll have any trouble picking up the plot." The TV screen flickered, jumping from a game show to a bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry drew back harshly. “What the-” Edward wasn’t looking at him now, but at the film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman with long brown hair lay on her back in a round bed. She was nude, or at least what he could see of her was nude. Below the waist she was hidden behind the furiously pumping buttocks of a dark-haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…” Harry choked and dropped his fork into the saucy dish. “You can’t be-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to!” Harry cringed as he stared at the scene. Never in his life had he ever seen porn! Sure, he’d seen a few nude photographs, but not a film. It never occurred to him that he should ever watch something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was cutting his steak with neat, precise hand movements. He chewed a bite of steak, sipped his wine, and watched the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to run and hide. He didn’t want to be here. His stomach curled on him. It was awful, but why was he feeling weird? He wasn’t looking at the lady. He wanted to look away. He did only for a hand to reach over and turn him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You should watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should not do anything. I should leave here!” Harry said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced back at the "movie." A second black haired man had joined the couple on the bed. He was taller than the first man with his black hair cut short and a matching thin mustache and goatee beard; but beyond that it was a little hard to tell, mainly because Harry really didn’t want to look anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this Edward’s idea of a joke? His neck was getting hot, and he felt sick and weirded out watching these strangers go at it, and on camera. It was different seeing strangers. He wanted to go. He was already rising before he realized he was doing it, only for fingers to clasp around his wrist and pull him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…” As the man wrapped himself around Harry, he was forced to face the screen as he sat in the man’s lap. He was really uncomfortable, and his vision was blurring as Edward kept his arms locked around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to see their faces.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to see anything-” Harry saw their faces as the man fast forward, but he shook his head. “I don’t recognize them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep watching.” His breaths were hot against Harry’s ear. How could he be so calm? Edward hit the fast forward again, and the images on the screen moved at a furious pace. “You have three men at your disposal for sex. What is the difference? Is it her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s just weird, they’re strangers,” Harry grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter?” Edward’s voice sank into him, and he wanted to elbow the assassin. He was doing this on purpose. Trying to get a rise out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. Is this your idea of a joke?” Harry asked with a frown. “I don’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” He stopped the footage on the woman’s face. “Do you recognize her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The woman was full face to the camera, mouth open, eyes heavy lidded with sexual arousal. Her hair was spread artfully over the silken pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the other man?” Harry tried to see if by closing one eye he could try and control his vision. His eyes were going all over the screen. So many intimate ways to do things, Harry thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now watching the first man mounted the woman from behind with a mask on, hiding his face from the camera. His hips cupped her arse, the line of his thigh matching hers as he slid in from behind. He leaned his upper body over her back, hands massaging the flesh of her upper arms. He seemed to drape himself on top of her more than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was supporting his full weight on her hands and knees. Her breath came in pants. A low growl trickled through the room, and Harry froze, his eyes widening as the camera did a close-up on the man’s back to see the skin rippling as if a hand had rubbed the under surface of his skin, then vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wider angle shot showed him still draped over her, the ripples on his back were growing and he shifted while pumping his cock in and out. He’d seen something like this not two months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was seeing a man shift while on top of the woman, and as the skin split along his back, he reared upward, hands hugging the woman’s waist, screaming. A clear liquid flowed down his back in a wash that soaked the bed and woman beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black fur began to flow outward from his back. His hands shot to his sides, spasming. He leaned over again, hands digging into the bed, and the fingers began to slice into the bed, ripping the white stuffing from great clawed furrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That man was shrinking, the fur flowing faster and faster, and the mask dropped away. His face was the wrong shape for it now, the camera did a close shot of the fallen mask. Probably to hide his identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the man was gone, a black gleaming leopard stood in its place making Harry increasingly uncomfortable and sickeningly hotter. The leopard bent over the woman, lips spread to reveal the glistening teeth. The leopard nipped her back, drawing a small amount of blood. She gave a low moan, a shudder sweeping through her body. Harry’s eyes widened when the camera flashed between its legs. A razor sharp cock that was barbed. Only a lion didn’t have a barbed penis in the cat family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Apparently, the woman agreed because she let out a shrieking howl of pain, and it seemed to make the leopard hungrier as it continued to pump it’s powerful legs and hips into her. He had a leopard animagus, but he never looked at his own you know what. Harry wanted to hide his face, but every time he tried, Edward was ready to keep him locked in. Edward chuckled dryly. “Isn’t this… illegal?” Harry tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know why it’s not on DVD.” What did that mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the other man came back into view, he was still in human form. He crawled up to the bed and kissed the woman. It was a long and complete kiss, full of tongues. He rose on his knees, still kissing her, rocking his body to match the movements of the leopard. He seemed very excited to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His turn it seemed, as the man began to shift. He moved at a much faster pace as the bones slid out of the skin with wet, sucking noises. Muscles and ligaments crawled and rearranged. The hand changed into a naked claw before the dark fur flowed over it. He stood on bent legs, half wolf, half man, but all male. He threw back his head and howled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at this point that Harry began having a much harder time. He worked hard to slow his own breathing, to not give Edward the satisfaction of seeing him this way, but he knew that it was pointless. His face was so bloody red as though he was the one on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something disgusting and hot about it all at the same time. The leopard did nothing for him, but the Wolfman’s cock didn’t look painful so much as it looked big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked up at him, eyes wide. The leopard jumped off her, rolling on the bed, for all the world like a big kitten. It rolled itself in the silken sheet, until only its black-furred face peeked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman shifted to her back, legs spread-eagled. She held out her hands to the wolfman, tongue flicking out along her lips as if she were really enjoying herself. Maybe she was. His cock was standing at attention, almost dripping from the transformation. And then the werewolf thrust into her, and it wasn't gentle. She gave a gasping moan, as if it were the best thing she'd ever felt. Harry was sure that he had stopped breathing at one point. He was frozen solid in Edward’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real movie is just beginning.” Harry jolted at the voice in his ear. “It is alright to enjoy what you see, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. It’s my body. Not me personally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. You would let a wolfman inside of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” As the woman orgasmed to completion, Edward put it on pause. Her face showed a real orgasm. He’d heard that women could fake them, Harry didn’t see a reason why they would. If someone was going to be doing something to him, he would like for it to be nice. Sex wasn’t always easy, especially in certain positions. Harry was learning about positions right now between Micah and Jean-Claude. He would with Edward, but the man was a come and go sort. “I - don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” His stomach swam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sides were squeezed. “Do not lie,” Edward drawled with a nip to his ear. “If it was one of us? Or Micah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a noise and shook his head. “Micah’s would be barbed. No way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward chuckled. “What if he could keep his fat cock and shift partially?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re just teasing me now!” Harry said through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I am thoroughly enjoying myself. As are you. You can’t lie to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natural reactions. My head doesn’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling where the low round light bathed them in yellow. “You know, I’m not sure I approve of this first date, Edward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I not get points for creativity? How about I throw you face down and fuck you? I might not have a wolf cock-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward!” Harry tried to bring his hands to his ears, but the man caught them, pinning them to his sides. “Edward…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has you so embarrassed? Maybe I should have tried to procure one with all men?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the point,” Harry grumbled. “I would have liked a little warning first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do I give warnings?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Harry answered. It was stupid to even say it. He knew that. He bit down on his tongue to try and get some bravery to shift and look at Edward. He barely managed with the tight hold. Gah, why couldn’t Edward have a bit more expression? His strong solid features revealed nothing, but the eyes were zeroed in on him. As if he’d been looking at Harry the whole time, and watching his reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so not fair. “So, what’s the point of this? Are you seducing me? I’m sure you could have gone about it better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked. “Why do that when I already have you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you just want to see me uncomfortable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your reactions. I bet if your vampire toy was here, he’d be all over you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always all over me. Do I have to watch more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but not yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just prolonging it. I think I know what’s going to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you. You don’t. It’s one end that you never see </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad, Edward,” Harry chastised only to have the man grin, and then he was kissed. “Edward, I don’t want to kiss you with that in my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked. “It’s not is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart jolted at the breath brushing passed Edward’s lips. “Not this second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you still have the energy and the reactions.” Harry shivered slightly when fingers teased down his throat over the torc. So many times he’d had the man’s fingers around his throat. He never flinched over it. He took it, and he liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but knowing you, whatever end this is going to have, I’m not going to like it, am I?” He turned his head to see the paused screen. Conveniently it was a close up of Wolfman’s dripping cock. It was veined and coiled; and about half inside of the woman. It was hard to take his eyes off of it. He didn’t know much about straight sex, but he was sure she was orgasming if the glistening fluid was anything to go by. It wasn’t the same color, but... She liked what she was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You are not.” Edward reached for the remote. “Not often I almost regret something, but, I think you can be of help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hit the play button, and Harry didn’t have time to realize that his Edward, the sociopath, and man known as Death had said sorry, and he meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the angles changed on the movie, Harry’s senses became blocked as though he knew something was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was coming with a sound between a scream and a shout of joy. She lay back gasping on the bed, boneless as fluids ran out of her. The werewolf gave one last shuddering thrust and drew claws down the length of her naked body. Harry didn’t flinch or jolt, but his eyes dilated as he stared at the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed then, no acting required. Blood poured down her body in scarlet rivulets. The leopard gave a startled scream and jumped off the bed. The woman put her hands up in front of her face, and the claws smashed her arms to one side. Blood poured, and there was a glimpse of bone in one arm where the claws had torn all the flesh away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her screams continued high and earsplitting, one loud ragged shriek after another, as fast as she could draw air. The werewolf's pointed muzzle lowered towards her face. Harry had an image of the murder victim's crushed jaw. But he went for her throat. He bit her throat out, spraying a great gout of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes stared sightless at the camera, wide and shiny, dull with death. The blood had somehow left her face untouched. The werewolf reared back, blood dripping from its jaws. A gob of blood fell on her staring face, running between her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leopard leaped back onto the bed. It licked her face clean with long, sure strokes of its tongue. The werewolf licked its way down her body, stopping over her stomach. It hesitated, one yellow eye staring at the camera. It began to feed. The leopard joined the feast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me kill them. I’m only supposed to kill the two men, but I want them all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Harry whipped around to stare at Edward. His brain was not functioning at full capacity at what he’d seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice traveled into his head again. Shockingly, it was Richard’s voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Better than the alternative</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said this outloud, and his emerald eyes rounded with a sudden flood of knowledge. “That despicable son of a bitch!” Harry growled aware of Edward shifting to look at him better. “Self-Righteous my arse! He knew! He knew about this, shit!” he growled. “Yet, he thinks he has the right to poison my friend! I’ll kill that entire fucking pack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I am curious. Please dial back to the beginning so that I know what kind of fun we may be having?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a breath, and then he flinched as the air grew cold. “He knows…” He breathed thinking of Jean-Claude. “He knows… no way! He wouldn’t agree to this! He wouldn’t. But, if he did… I will never forgive him.” His hands were shaking, and he felt a bit sick. His stomach tightening with knots and tumbling. “Who was the woman?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The daughter of my client. Do you know who this is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Richard’s wolfpack. As for the leopard? I haven’t the foggiest. I can ask Micah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t know,” said Edward reaching for a piece of the meat with a finger popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shuddered and looked away. “How can you be sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s forbidden to even be seen by the St. Louis Pard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him. So, will you help me? I need to identify them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry placed his palms on his thighs, glad to see the video turning into snow. No longer did he have that hot feeling inside of him. It was more disgust. He could get on board with consensual videotaped sex, but that went beyond. “Yeah, I’ll help you. I may have a lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so happens, Jean’s Pomme came by today. Jason. He asked me for protection. The leader of the wolf pack rescinded both Stephen and Jason. Jason was terrified, Edward. When I tried to ask what was going on, he refused to tell me. He ran out scared saying he’d changed his mind. Jason is on the very bottom of the hierarchy. He said that his Lupa, Raina, has a way to make the weaker ones useful to the pack. He said the leader is useless. He follows Raina, the Lupa. I wonder if he means this? Also, Phillip was the first person to mention her. Saying that she was a piece of work. Jean won’t let me anywhere near the pack or the dealings. Last night when Jean-Claude went back to the Circus, he had a big blow out with them. I wonder if it was something about this? I could not see Jean </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> approving something like this. He’s lowering his power by not involving me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not some fragile doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d argue that sometimes,” said Edward idly causing Harry to glare at him. “You were about to break on my lap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was stunned! It was the world’s worst prank, Edward!” Harry scowled, Edward’s lip twitched, and he scowled again. “You trying to get me all hot and bothered over this, and then that happens!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong until that. I liked your reactions. You certainly have it going on Little Raven.” For some reason, Harry took that to mean that Edward might have been slightly bothered by it, and was looking for a way to cope and so he would try and seduce Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> made sense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> an Edward mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, now I’m all itchy,” Harry said trying to resist cringing. Harry couldn’t resist, he was feeling so funny that he brought his knees up to his chest, using magic to pull off his shoes, and curled against Edward on his side. “What do you want to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need names. Nothing can be done without names,” said Edward, his fingers tracing Harry’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you names. What can you tell me about the wolf pack? No one wants to tell me anything, so please tell me Edward. I need to know if I’m going to assist Death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what intel I have gathered, their main hub is the Lunatic Cafe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one near the university?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know this?” Harry slipped off Edward and made for the phone. “What are you doing?” he asked sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to say the wrong thing, Edward. Just try and have faith?” He dialed his number and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry Potter’s house. He’s gone for the night.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes narrowed in warning, but by now Harry knew what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me. I need you to do me a favor.” Edward was crossing over now, and looming over him. “Go into our study, and get me a list of owned properties. Will you read them off to me?” He couldn’t help but smugly smile when Edward’s shoulders relaxed and he sat beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, what do you want them for?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remembered, Jean and I were debating over what to refurbish next. He’s thinking a proper dance club. You know, without the male strippers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah, yeah that would not be easy to bring up in a professional business conversation,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Draco. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Teddy?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you not notice the snowfall? Rafael has taken him outside to play.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled and mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>snow playing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ah, I didn’t. You know how it is underground.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, I thought you were with Edward.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’m not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, gotcha!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Draco teased causing Harry to roll his eyes instantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you talking about business when between two men?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need something to talk about,” Harry chose not to correct him that sex was now very far and away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I got it. What are you looking for exactly? Maybe I can narrow it down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just read me the whole thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole thing? It’s bloody long!” Draco squawked to the point that Edward heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” The reason the Black’s owned so many vampire and lycanthrope businesses was actually quite a brilliant bit of taking advantage of the once illegal status of the preternatural. It seemed that in the past the Black’s would loan their names and signatures on deeds for a healthy dose of rent and fee. Supply and demand. Unlike most humans, the Blacks had no problems with preternaturals and likely saw them as more kin than non-magical humans. Even if they were themselves non magical due. A bunch of hypocrisy in all that somewhere. No one ever said the world was consistent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. Here we go. Dead Dave’s Bar, Narcissus in Chains, The Bear and Bamble, 202 River Street, 203 River street, 204-210 River Street, you did own Guilty Pleasures building, but your dumb arse handed it off, same with part of the Circus. It seems that Reginald Black had put stock in an automotive industry with another fellow. He pulled out right before it all collapsed...”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about something not so close to the Riverfront? Up or downtown?” Harry asked having forgotten exactly how long it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a little bit smaller. Let’s see, you own some of Tenderloin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasant,” Harry grumbled remembering his adventure with Jean-Claude. “I own part of Tenderloin,” he told Edward who snorted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your own Animators of course, and the buildings surrounding it. You own some of the university district.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, there, that might be a great place for a club. All those exhausted college students need a place to unwind after all,” said Harry smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t argue with one, but I bet the city would need a good bribe to allow it. Okay, you own Corner Books, Hellfire Pizza and Cafe, blimey, you haven’t collected rent in any of these ever! I’m going to have to dig further. Lunatic Cafe…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry nodded to Edward who tilted his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue Moon Lounge… do I need to go on</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Blue Moon Lounge seems interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s in shambles from what I’ve seen, but it has good space. Though I would recommend the building next to it. It’s not on your list I don’t think. But it is empty. Is that all you wanted?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Thank you Draco. Give Teddy a hug for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” Harry hung up, and looked at Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more looming over me?” Harry taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn’t bother to excuse himself or apologize as he tapped his chin with two fingers. “So, you own Lunatic Cafe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have reason to enter, I have never collected rent,” Harry clucked his tongue. “If anything I could probably have a spy around without them being any wiser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you collect now?” asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not been too long,” said Harry. “And you heard Draco, I have a lot of property. Maybe in the almost five years I’ve been here I just haven’t had time to go through everything. It’s just little ol’ me after all. I’d have to be there long enough to at least work out a rent payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will know who you are. You are toy’s human servant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’ve never seen me. Only Stephen and Jason would recognize me. Richard maybe if he’s there, but I have a tool that I can use against that bastard if he annoys me too much.” He bared his teeth in a very vampiric way. “I just so happen to have the world’s most righteous female friend he is dating. If she found out he knew… even remotely knew. She would not stand for it. In fact, I already know that Marcus and Richard hate each other. I can use that. I can bounce them off each other like ping pong balls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward grinned. “I will give you a point for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me five points!” Harry said bringing up his hand. “I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> had such a bad date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward actually laughed at this, and he was almost convinced that the man meant his laughter, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. A learned behavior rather than natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Harry’s held up hand, and tugged him so that he ended up on his belly across Edward’s lap. “I’m in a mood. You can have them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you going to give them to me by spanking me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should start busting this plump little ass for your lack of perception.” His palm brushed Harry’s bottom almost too softly. “Do approve of your jeans today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had been going anywhere else my perception wouldn’t have been lost, but when my Edward does things out of the norm like get a middle room nowhere near an exit on a floor too high for him to jump without my assistance, I start to get alarmed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it hadn’t been me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have apparated?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you wouldn’t. You never run away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. I guess that’s the Edward that gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me,” said Harry only to yelp when a crack came down on his backside. “Glad now you didn’t bring that thing to the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” said Edward, and Harry this time leaned up and kissed him first. He slid across the man’s lap as the soft kiss turned fiery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that stuff out of my head,” Harry ordered him breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward took his arms and pinned them behind his back. Harry was on his knees, Edward’s lap between his thighs. “I won’t be gentle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you be because I don’t like patronizing men,” Harry fired back with a bite to Edward’s sensitive ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was never an easy man, but then if Harry wanted easy he wouldn’t be swallowing the man’s cock down his throat as he was barely stretched. He wouldn’t have let the man bend him over the bed, and fuck him so hard he couldn’t scream or moan, and he definitely wouldn’t have allowed the throat squeezing or the ice eyes that pierced him when he was flipped on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, for Harry, Edward had a certain kind of touch. A Death’s kind of touch that was always a bit dangerous and always a bit raw. He would always sink everything into Harry every single time. He could send Harry into multiple orgasms, and then he changed course rolling them onto the large King Size bed and pulling Harry on top of him. He was able to wipe the bad memories as he came down on the man, and rode him hard. He was choked with one hand while the other gripped and twisted at his raging hard-on making him spill up the man’s chest in thick white globs, and still it was hardly enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Harry did feel like an animal as Edward sat up, and force-fucked him while he stayed on top, allowing the grip of his hips and the slam down onto the stiff prick. Sometimes, he got a bit dizzy, and once or twice he might have blacked out, but he always came to the instant he fell under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn’t need a power of lust or the biggest cock to make Harry scream, and beg for more. If this was about as much as Edward could give him, Harry would take it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Six</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>Before he left Edward’s hotel, he made a call. It wasn’t to Jean-Claude. Instead, it was to a vampire that was growing on him. He sat on the bed lazily, his cheeks were pink still from the rush of sex. He had showered and redressed, his bottom burning. His legs were slightly parted with a foot tucked underneath him, the other flat on the bed with his knee bent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was beside him. Once again, that man’s knowledge was ridiculous, and he promised to stop in soon to check in on Teddy. Harry had told him about how restless he was getting, and how the nightmares were almost overwhelming him. He tried not to show surprise by the teeny veil of concern that briefly crossed the man’s face. It was gone in the next blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Laughing Corpse, this is Willie McCoy what can I do for you?” asked a very badly done seductive voice. He supposed, that if no one had any run-ins with other vampires, he might be a catch. Harry just thought of him as a bit of a clown with a cheesy ‘50s Grease style. Draco had forced him to watch that film. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie,” Harry drawled. “How are you doing tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie made a noise. “H-Harry! You’re calling me? You know he’s not here on Wednesdays!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m calling for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything!” He squawked so fast that Harry knew he was lying. He was still a newly turned vampire, and couldn’t lie his way out of a wet paper bag. He was sure Teddy could do a better job, although he hoped not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie…” Harry let out a purr causing Edward to snort quietly. “Come on now, you know I need to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I cannot. I’m sorry, Harry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can. It is your job to protect your Master, and it is my job to also protect him. I know he leaves me out of stuff at risk of forfeiting half of his power base, Willie. It’s your job to help me so I can help him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but, Harry. If he finds out I’m telling on him-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t. I’ve never once said your name to him or anyone,” said Harry as Edward breathed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re Death you don’t count,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he mouthed back causing Edward’s smirk to widen. “Besides, he’d never get too angry after I come in and fix things. Right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-that’s true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to help me help your Master of the City? Merlin forbid if something awful happened, Willie, and I wasn’t there. Can you imagine another Nikolaos?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, and has he ever punished you for talking to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… he has never mentioned it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Now, please tell me.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was about to say as it was a very Voldemort thing. “I’ll see that you’re rewarded for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward sat up and stared at him blankly when he said it. Harry sulked. He knew that blank look. It was the one that said. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You really went there?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You’ll put in a good word for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. So, tell me about Raina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” He could practically feel the fear through the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, Willie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry… I’m more scared of her than Jean-Claude. Please don’t tell him I said that!” Willie hissed quietly over the sound of ruckus laughter. “Good news is I’m not good looking enough for her. Bad news is, others are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean her pornographic movies?” Harry asked in a sickeningly sweet tone causing Willie to let out a squeal like a girl. Edward leaned closer to Harry so that he could listen. Harry tilted the phone slightly so that Edward could listen easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that? The Master explicitly told everyone including the wererats never to mention it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why did he explicitly tell everyone not to tell me? Is it because he was in on it?” Harry asked a bit harsher than he intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God no! Jean-Claude hates them! He tried, Harry. He tried so fucking hard to put a stop to it, but because two separate packs are in on it together, he can’t do anything! He’s damn powerful, but against both Pack </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pard? Two of the most vicious clans in St. Louis!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then remembered a conversation back when he went to Guilty Pleasures with Draco about Nathaniel, and how it was better for Nathaniel to be there than it was for him to be elsewhere. He had said this in the most disgusted way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin’s balls! Nathaniel!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “H-how?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Jason? And Stephen? Are they being forced into this?” Harry asked sharply. “Don’t tell me Phillip was too!” He was getting angry now, and he was about to blow the City Hotel wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie had made noises like he was dying. “I- I can’t tell you anymore. Just know that Jean-Claude hates it as much as you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about the Pard leader then,” said Harry aware of Edward getting closer, and dragging a pad with him. He let out a quiet curse when he couldn’t find a pen. Harry summoned it with his hand. “Out with it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie groaned. “Okay okay! Stop yanking my chain! Hold on, let me get somewhere more private.” A lot of sound in the background, some bad jokes were being told, and the crowd was laughing it up. Edward reached for his burgundy, and took a swig from the bottle before handing it to Harry. Harry took a deep drink from it. He thought he deserved it after all this. Finally, there was a lot less sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m alone. Jean-Claude installed sound barriers beyond his office. He calls it a quiet room. Sometimes I can’t blame him. I’m really not supposed to tell you anything. You shouldn’t even know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “It will hurt more if this continues, Willie. Help me to help Jean-Claude put a stopper in it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel. His name is Gabriel. He’s an ass of epic proportions. You thought Aubrey was bad? He was a kitten, no pun intended. He’s a sadist. So much so he wears silver piercings. He’ll take them out, and let the skin regrow and put it back in again. I even hear he sometimes puts them on his dick or even in his ball sack, can you believe it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ulgh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Edward was furiously scribbling. Harry could barely read it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the pen real quick and asked Edward what color the leopard’s eyes were on the tape. Edward mouthed Grey as he snatched his pen back. “What color are his eyes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, I don’t know. I don’t look at them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t look at him, Harry! If you do, chances are he’ll want to do something to you. Unlike Raina, he doesn’t care what you look like. I’m not that stupid. I stick around here at The Laughing Corpse. Pays good and keeps me out of trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how the Pack and Pard feel about this going on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet a moment and then. “No one talks about it. Jean-Claude has tried to strike deals, relinquish a couple of their younger members, and to do that he’s had to offer some of his vampires for their films.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes at this. “Anyone I know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robert. He offered Robert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Robert do? He’s a coward. Jean-Claude would only do something like that if he didn’t have a choice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Don’t ask me anymore. I gotta go!” He was hung up on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me a name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fact yet, Edward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet it is,” said Edward smirking. “And if this doggy bitch gets in the way all the better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such language, Edward,” Harry tsked as he dropped the phone back into the cradle. “Shit, I should have asked where he was, but I think he’s at Guilty Pleasures. It’s ladies night, free drinks until ten o’ clock.” He checked the blaring red numbers by the phone to see it was nine. “I can pop in there, find some things, and then tomorrow if you want we can figure it all out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward nodded. “I haven’t been able to use my sources on this. I think you can imagine why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s voice took on a thick sarcastic tone. “No, not at all. I have no idea why they wouldn’t want to sit through that… I don’t think even Death could get through to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, and a source is no good if it’s dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t answer questions much if at all, but can I ask how you met Remus?” Harry asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stared at Harry. “Why do you want to know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because from everything I’ve learned. Remus was a werewolf reject. He couldn’t even call his shifter form outside of the full moon. He was told all his life he had to reject it to the point where it pretty much killed him. I know he was bit by Fenrir Greyback as a boy. My Headmaster had mercy on him, but I think at the same time he drilled it into Remus that he had little choice but to reject it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fenrir Greyback,” said Edward falling to the bed with his hands laced behind his head. “I heard his name for the first time in a pub.” Harry came down and shifted onto his side to listen. “Children had gone missing a small town in Liverpool. Most of them young girls. At least six of them. My hit wasn’t on him so much as his pack. I wanted him though. I really wanted him to be my kill.” Harry averted his gaze from Edward right then, luckily it was actually missed. For the moment. “I came across Remus who had stumbled into that same pub. He was bleeding out. He’d been viciously attacked. Come to find out, he wasn’t there for aid. He had managed to infiltrate the pack and released two girls. He had them hidden under a charm that couldn’t be seen. I only noticed because one of them tried to steal my gun. He didn’t want to talk at first, but as you know I’m good at that kind of thing. I asked if he wanted a bite of it, but he told me no because he had a rare opportunity to go to work. As a teacher. He said he had something else to do. Something very important to protect. He said he had no choice, but he had been tracking the missing girls and Fenrir’s whereabouts for years. I admitted I was impressed. He was a thorough researcher. He was foolish though. He trusted me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the girls had been bit and repeatedly raped. She was going to turn by the next full moon. Remus wanted her safe. She wanted to die, and so when he left, she took my gun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward inclined his head. “I’d have ended it for her. It was her choice. I asked her to give me all the information she could before she did it. At least make herself useful. Between her and Remus I had a lot of names. She told me that someone would save them. Someone would stop him. I told her it would be me. She shook her head. She said I couldn’t touch him. She said a boy would do it. I wondered what she was going on about. She said, Harry Potter would do it because he killed the Dark Lord as an infant. That’s the first instance I heard your name. I thought she was mad. Maybe she had a fever from the wounds. She shot herself in the mouth.” Harry let out a huff as Edward went quiet. His thoughts rolling. Harry would like to question the validity of it, but some of it was too familiar not to. “You can imagine. I tracked them, I tracked them for at least a year. I managed to get all of them, but I never got close to the fucking pack leader. I was not happy. He disappeared. Remus contacted me around June of the following year. He told me that he’d been fired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn Snape,” Harry huffed. “He was our best teacher too. It was the first time we learned something in that class. He taught me how to survive the Dementors. I’d have been soul-sucked if it weren’t for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By that time, I had been paid. I could leave. But I wanted to stick around. So I did. I helped him out when he lacked, and he helped me out with research. But, then a year after that June. He told me to leave England as fast as possible. He told me not to come back until he deemed it safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward glared. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you could face Voldemort and probably kill him, Edward. I have no doubt in my mind that you can kill anyone.” Edward was staring at his face now. A little too intently. “Merlin knows if I’d had an Edward…” Harry laughed without amusement. “I wouldn’t have been so screwed over, but it filtered out into the non magical streets not a year later. It’s not the wizards that are troublesome. It’s the one thing that non magicals can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> but they can feel. Dementors. They sucked the life out entire streets, no one could see them coming. It was a literal black plague. Most wizards and witches can’t defend themselves from Dementors. Only one thing will drive them back. I was more scared of them than Voldemort. Still am. If I ever get around a Boggart, I could probably show you what a Dementor is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... It can die by something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve tried. Hermione actually tried, her and the Minister of Magic got them together, and tried everything. They tried Fiendfyre and the Killing Curse. It just rolled off them, they congealed together, and bred more. So, they chose to put them on a dead island with wards around it. In hopes that starving them they would die. That was a few years ago. I think they might be alive still, and very hungry. What is worse is that if they suck your soul, you’re still alive. Just a vegetable with no mind. Like a zombie.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard your name again,” said Edward. “Remus would not stop talking about you. He spent at least six pages describing everything about you. An idiot. He was giving me ammunition. He saw me as a penpal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could see that. Remus was a good man. He thought he saw good in others. Edward might not be good, but he was a man after all. “You never told him to stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I would send back a message.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Tell me more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sometimes I’d have money in it so the idiot wouldn’t starve. He stopped writing between 96-97. It was 1998 when I got the last letter. His last message to me was that he hoped Harry Potter would meet me. He also mentioned a son. He named him Teddy. You were the godfather. You were the only one he would trust with his kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny arse coincidence,” said Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled onto his stomach, and propped his elbows on the bed with his palms on his chin. “Fenrir was my first </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes flickered with a small bit of surprise, and he sat up. “You killed him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yeah. He managed to escape the roundup. He made a mistake. He wanted to make new pack members. He thought I’d make a great mate for him. He set his sights high. I suppose he thought if he had me, no one would touch him because I was Harry Potter. I was everyone’s golden boy. I buried Snape, Remus, and Tonks in the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow. I visited there often trying to decide what to do with my life. He came out of nowhere on me. He had me pinned down, and I just laid there for a moment a bit stunned more than scared. It was like my first ‘what the hell’ moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could have scratched you or made you one,” Edward pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he made a mistake. He wanted to have me, to check me before deciding whether to bite me or eat me. I think my hand moved on it’s own. I suddenly had this wand in my hand, and I never should have.” He pulled out the Elder Wand. “I put it back with Dumbledore in his tomb at Hogwarts. It originally belonged to him. I didn’t need it. I had my old wand. But it was there, in my hand. I shot the spell, and he keeled over. A very lackluster end, and then I raised a few people from the grave. It was like my power drew them out, and they ate him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You can’t raise anyone if they’ve been killed by the killing curse. So luckily none of them came back to life, but Snape did. Talk about a very strange encounter. He hated me all my life, but he protected me at the same time. He said nothing. He just devoured Fenrir until there was nothing left. Not even a hairball.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward snorted. “Ridiculous. You killed my mark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Harry said cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was coming upon midnight by now, Harry needed to get going. He would try Guilty Pleasures first, and then the Circus. As Harry moved to get off the bed, he turned at the edge. “When are you coming home?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he answered. “I can’t be around Teddy right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I’ll tell him the truth. You’re working.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of grill do you want?” Edward asked as Harry slipped into his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “You want good food, get me the right grill. I don’t know anything about brands or what’s good or not. I just know food.” Before Edward could ask him about the coffee that he never brought, Harry pulled out a silver thermos from his rucksack. “Good coffee. Still hot. See you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow was falling in beautiful white sheets, and the salt trucks were out hot and heavy as he kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel this time as he propped his other against the window and rested his chin against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was cartwheeling through everything he’d learned that night. He was thankful that Jean-Claude didn’t approve. At least that would allow him to sleep at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing to think that Edward had been around. How old was this man? Harry had always gauged him about thirty or slightly older, but not quite forty. Somewhere mid-range. So he would have been young and Harry’s age now. What would have happened had they met when he was thirteen? He doubted this would have happened, and despite the horror of the Dementors and all the Peter Pettigrew crap, the third year was one of his favorites. He’d had freedom for the first time during a summer holiday. It’d been glorious. If only he could have recreated it, but Dumbledore never did want him to have much freedom. He always had eyes on him. He would bet that even Tom and Florean Fortescue were reporting on him. In fact, he would bet his own wand on it. Dumbledore was a good man but a piece of work at the same time. Harry was no longer blinded by the grandfather smile and smell of sweets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, old man,” muttered Harry to the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly dressed for a strip-club, but he wasn’t there for the men. He parked in the VIP spot that was always open to him much like Circus of the Damned. He sat there for a moment in the dark and then checked himself in the rear-view as he turned on the interior lights. His face was still a bit red from his nightly activities. His bum was well and thoroughly ravished. His hair even more dark and wild. His body always had this strange effect after sex. Like everything was alive. He’d been naughty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, and grabbed his rucksack. He shrank it down and stuffed it into the moleskin pouch as he slid out. Snow tumbled down, and he thanked Merlin once more for the dragon hide boots as he quickly made his way across to the glowing red sign. He could already hear music, and there was no line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Buzz looming just inside the door, and was aware of the eyes widening momentarily before his face went slack. Harry pretended not to notice as he stepped inside. “Hi!” he said with all the cheer he could muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry… you’re here today,” said Buzz staring at him stoically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, is the boss in? Are you upset to see me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” Buzz had become one of his favorite people. “Just… timing is a bit off. I can’t ask you come back, can I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “You know I can’t do that, Buzz. You’re going to let me pass right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buzz stepped aside, and as Harry smiled with a small thanks, the vampire touched his shoulder. “It’s been quite a night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it has.” He deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, the sweet smell of perfume and the throbbing warmth laced with an enormous amount of lust washed over him like a shower. He smiled at the human woman who didn’t bother to ask him about holy symbols. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On stage tonight were two beautiful men, one as dark as chocolate and one as light as Harry. Women crowding around the stage enjoying the performance. Most of them drunk from the free drink hours, and were now shaking money at the dancers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good business</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed straight for the back, and almost knocked into Robert on the way out. His eyes went round. “Harry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Robert,” he said, trying not to think about what Willie had told him. Robert was a beautiful one hundred year old vampire with curly blond hair that tumbled down his shoulders, and pale blue eyes. He had an angelic face, and a lovely body as most Guilty Pleasures workers had, but he carried himself like a coward would. His eyes slightly averted, his shoulders more hunched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here… I wouldn’t go back there. He’s in a meeting right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not stopping me. Unless you want to go back in there yourself and tell him.” Robert’s face showed exactly what he thought about doing that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” He scuttled out of the way, and Harry smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good man.” Harry patted him gently. He felt bad for him so Harry didn’t want to bully him. Robert made himself scarce as Harry heard voices, and made sure to silence his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving until an agreement is settled. You can’t run this city without us. We are the largest presence outside of the Rodere,” spat an aggressive sounding woman on the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Combined we are almost bigger. I don’t really see why this is such a big deal. We can forget last night and move on; start anew. Just agree, and you will have our alliance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your alliance is not worth the price.” Harry thought he heard movement. A swish or a tap of a boot. “Do not... “ Jean-Claude’s perfect voice had dropped to a degree of freezing. A rare usage. “I will rip out your throat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will cause war if you do. You can’t touch me. You haven’t the power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would like to test that theory you may very well try, but you will not get your desire answered. Not from me. You should leave now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something happened, something exchanged, and there was a cry of pain. It wasn’t Jean-Claude, but a man. “I haven’t felt this good in a while. I want him, Raina… I want him to tear me apart so I can slowly grow back together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have fun. We’d make it worth your while, love.” It was funny how immune he was to propositions these days. “You’d have your Pomme back. All our wolves and leopards at your disposal, and all we ask is one small night of fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t even use a camera.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one would ever have to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is getting on my nerves!” sneered the man. “Are you willing to lose everything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. Now get out.” A wave of strong dark power oozed around the room wildly. Harry instinctively pushed his own magic into it, and there was a cry from the woman and a grunt from the man as something hit the walls hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’ve been holding back, love!” the woman somehow made her stutter sound sultry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pushed more magic, and he imagined Jean-Claude propelling his hands forward, and he hissed quietly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crucio.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the power flooded there was a torrent of painful screams from the woman. Harry made a fist, shoving more power into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... If you kill her, Marcus will never forgive you. You will bring war to your community.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe Gabriel that it is not I that is causing it,” he chuckled richly. “Mon Amour, why are you hiding from me? I feel you,” he said in the most breathless voice over the screams of the woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and pushed open the door of Jean-Claude’s office. His office was the same as usual, black and white with a black leather couch wrapping around it. Some interesting artwork and crystal vases that had once been lovely decoration had again been smashed apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman with coppery colored hair was on the floor writhing and breathing deeply from her chest. She was wearing a black skirt that showed more than he wanted to see. She was splayed like she was twisted about. Her nose was bleeding and so was one of her eyes. She’d popped a vessel. It wasn’t common for that to happen, usually only when the power was too much. She had black cowboy boots with brown designs, and the shirt shouldn’t be worn in the dead of winter. It was red, tight, and strappy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who was staring down at her was in all leather, including a trenchcoat with piercings in his ears. They were easily identified as silver, and when the man looked at Harry he saw a violent maniacal gray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same gray that he saw in the video. Edward was always right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was truly preventing him from killing these two people right now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought aware of the hand that curved along his back and the draw of his vampire sweetie. He knew he shouldn’t have announced himself this way, but the way they were looking down on Jean-Claude as though he had no power. As though he weren’t an intelligent man, and they were so hung up on fucking him to the point that they’d risk their packs, pards, and the rest of the community?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Just no! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was not exactly rigid, and Jean-Claude could do what he wanted. He understood the man’s lust sort of, and his only real stipulation was that whoever it was that Jean-Claude needed, they both had to at least like them. He controlled people using that lust of his, using his lust as a drug. At least let it be friends. Like Jason or someone of that nature if he had to. Harry wasn’t out to be some sort of hypocrite considering he had three men. It wouldn’t have been fair. Although, he did feel weird at the idea of Jean-Claude and a woman. But that was his own hangup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this?” asked the man with gray eyes, the silver glinted in the lights becoming almost blinding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my human servant. Mon Amour, this is Gabriel, the leader of The Blood Drinkers Clan, and this young lady on the floor is Raina Wallis, the Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, the same one that Richard is apart of,” he introduced as though he were talking about the weather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raina had managed to shakily pull herself into a sitting position. Her hair messed, her eyes wild as she wiped the blood. Her legs were shaking as she tried to stand. She smacked Gabriel’s hands away from her as she kept her gaze on Harry. A sharp gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed to her feet and Harry took great pleasure in noticing how every move seemed to fill her with an electrical jolt; and then to Harry’s horror Gabriel turned to Harry. “Do that to me!” he said emphatically. His grin showed razor sharp teeth as if they’d been filed into points. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll throw a Cheering Charm on you instead. You might not like that one. It’s very gentle. Soothing, and makes you happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel blinked at him, Jean-Claude’s lips twitched. Raina was still staring at him. She looked kind of like an owl if Harry was being honest. A very frazzled owl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned. “Sorry, didn’t know who you were. Just heard my master getting angry and thought I’d help out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude grinned as he trailed a finger down Harry’s cheek. “You are coy, have you been with that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gave him a look that said stay quiet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he enunciated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, Draco… you have been spending your evening with him?” His eyes danced as though they were laughing. Jean-Claude knew Harry’s feelings about his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, going over finances, you know. He has a way with numbers, very silky voice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to me, precious?” Raina’s voice came out husky and she was moving toward him now. “It was - interesting.” She had a madness in her eyes that reminded him of Bellatrix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Merlin!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. That’s the last thing he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Jean-Claude stepped between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can’t have one, I’ll take the other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not ever.” He stepped right into Harry’s path to block him. “I’d raze St. Louis myself before that would ever happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raina tilted her head like a dog very slowly. “I’m sure we can change your mind - eventually. Let’s go Gabriel,” she snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel however couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Harry. He tried to touch, but Jean-Claude smacked his hand. Raina jerked his arm, grabbed a red trench coat from the couch, and stormed out with him. As the door slammed, both of them didn’t move or draw a breath until the clicking of boots died away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are we going to kill them?” Harry asked once he threw up a heavy silencer causing Jean-Claude to turn and smile. “Sorry, but she is a bit too much like Bellatrix. I won’t have her around much longer. I just need more evidence than I already have, tell me you didn’t give her Robert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude’s eyes sparked with surprise, and he drew back slightly. “You know. Who told you? Is it Willie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Willie has nothing to do with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude made a cluck sound with his tongue. “I know that he is your confidant. You are very good, mon Amour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will do nothing to Willie. He’s a good guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. I am pleased that some of my people prefer to work with me than against me.” He then sank down on the couch, crossing his long legs. His head was straight, but his eyes were downcast. “I should be angry, but I can’t; because if he trusts you then he trusts me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the way it works. Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I?” asked Jean-Claude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugged out of his jacket as it seemed too warm, and he moved with intent, and got down on his knees in front of Jean-Claude who still wouldn’t look at him. “Willie, didn’t tell me anything. I already knew, and I was asking for confirmation on a few key details. What is going on? Why are you sacrificing your power to shield me so much? Did you know Jason came by?” Jean-Claude raised his head at this. “He was terrified, Jean, and then he ran from me! I was able to link a lot of stuff together. I didn’t need Willie to tell me much except now I know Gabriel’s name. I can identify him by his eyes. He doesn’t need a mask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude looked at him. “You’ve seen it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at him with the flattest expression. “Yeah, I saw it. I saw it all, the end too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean Claude then looked at him. “What do you mean the end? Do they not all end the same? I have not watched them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was surprised. “You don’t know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, what am I supposed to know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry drew back at that. “It wasn’t just pornography, Jean. It was a slaughter, and while I think the whole filming thing and selling it to masses is a tasteless and slightly revolting idea. I wouldn’t be so damn angry if I didn’t see a wolfman tearing the woman to pieces and then eating her live on film.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude grew grim. “That would probably be Raina and Gabriel’s sadism. They are beyond bloodlust. Always have been. Marcus was once a decent man, not good, but not terrible. He met Raina and it all ended there. It was never the same again. Nikolaos had banished them from her sights and from having any interactions with the vampires. She had the strength in master vampires to control them. I do not. I am aware of this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have more than you think you do, Jean. You have intelligence, which is far greater than anything the rest of these arses have. We took out a one million year old vampire. We had all of three wolves, and I don’t really think they provided much considering the second in command wouldn’t change. A human without any magical powers had a bigger killcount than all of them combined.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude smirked. “Oui. You are right about that. How is our dear Edward? It was him you saw, correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I saw him. A dinner and a very bad date. Are you reporting on me? He knew about the musical.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non. I’d never do that,” said Jean-Claude caressing his cheek. “Besides, I’d much rather tease him before I give him anything. He is much fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, he kind of is” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it, Edward is in town for work.” Harry didn’t have to say it. “I won’t stand in his way. I currently am unable to do much. It seems I care too much for things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a weakness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is in this world. It is one they will exploit, and they now know of you. They are aware of my weakness now, and they will try to win through you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean… please, I am begging you not to treat me like glass. Not only do I have you and Edward, but Micah to a certain extent. I have Draco, and likely the Rodere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have all the Rodere. The only reason they haven’t told you is that their Rom has kept them away from all of the operations and thus he is silenced from speaking to others about it. Everyone loves you, mon Amour, but not as much as I.” He reached for Harry and drew him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how I feel, Jean. I love you very much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, but is this as a friend?” He asked teasingly causing Harry to burn red and smack him on the side of his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shaddup! Don’t use my slight confusion against me.” Harry groaned as the vampire parted his long legs and he slipped between them for better leverage. “You know how I feel about you. I think I have for a while. Just didn’t know that saying yes was something I was allowed to do.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude smiled, fingers brushing along Harry’s cheek and down to the collar. “I believe things are more grim than I feared, and I offered Robert because he was the only one to defy me enough that I could use diplomatically. If only we could get Richard. As irritating as he could be, he would be a boon. He and Marcus do not see eye to eye, and he started rising fast in the ranks to try and put a stop to these wretched features.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he won’t kill? I might be able to convince him. I think a threat of telling Hermione might actually jolt him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, it is a useful tool. A bit heavy handed. It is something I would do if I must.” He smiled at this.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After the way he treated me and tried to poison Hermione, I think it’s only fair. Hermione only hears keywords, and she’s always on the crusade for someone. She’s used to wolves because of Remus. She doesn’t see the reality when words like servant and animal to call ring in her ears. She starts seeing house-elf subjugation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s not important,” Harry laughed. “I need you to tell me everything. Are they trying to get you into these movies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude laughed coldly. “They wished for me to be their special feature. I told them non. I’d let the bloodbath roll before I become one of their chew toys,” he sneered, and even his sneer was beautiful. “I made my own mistake when forming the alliance. I knew Raina held all the power, so I gave her a taste of the Ardeur. I released it, believing I could get her in my grasp. I did not realize the effects it had on her. Now she won’t stop. She is desperate to get it in physical form. It is more than lust. It is a power all on it’s own, and it has power to give power. But it is also addicting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going through with it are you?” asked Harry horrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, not now. I may have agreed before us, but I could not allow myself to be tainted like that. It would be the most unseemly. It is why I tried compromise. Last night it came to a blow. I ripped her throat out, she ripped my arm off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have called me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Non. You have Petit Loup to tend to, and I was not about to end what was a lovely evening for you,” said Jean-Claude cupping Harry’s cheeks. “I did not want you to meet them. Not because I think you’re made of glass, but because of what they are. You have impressed Gabriel, he will not stop. You gave Raina pain, and he will want it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Nathaniel’s Alpha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. I cannot tell you which is more dangerous. Raina Wallis or Gabriel. I suppose it depends on the moment and circumstances.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Raina Wallis. Everyone I talk to is terrified of her. Even Willie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. She is a sadist beyond sadism. I would not have enjoyed the sacrifice one bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a long time, Jean-Claude kept petting him, a solemn, and yet blank expression remained fixed on his face. Harry only then noticed that he was wearing black velvet over a white frothy lace. “You’re wearing a new color.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, do you like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you in anything or nothing,” Harry teased causing Jean-Claude to laugh and pull him closer. “Where’s Micah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe he took off after last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on with him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will have to ask him. It is not for me to tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes. “I have a question for you though, Jean. Do you regret giving me the marks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude’s eyes widened. “Non! Why would you ever ask that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just an obvious question. You keep pushing me away. What am I supposed to think? I’m supposed to be at your side. I bring a lot of your power now, and yet you let yourself get in these situations without making use of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude searched his face, tilting his chin. “What are you, mon Amour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot be real.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just a character in a book. But, if I am. You’re a character in an erotic novel,” Harry poked causing Jean-Claude to laugh richly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, mon Amour are a character in a fantasy that is not meant for erotica.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re trying to distract me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, and a fine distraction it is.” He began to kiss along Harry’s jawline and down his ear causing the prickles to start forming that had his eyes rolling. “Smell delicious as always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only occurred to Harry that Jean-Claude might not have fed much today. He was without his Pomme. “Have you fed tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better do so,” Harry brushed his lips to Jean-Claude’s in a deep sultry kiss, and he nicked the fang with his tongue, and with a tiny sting the blood began to pool. Jean-Claude’s grip tightened like iron and he was pulled closer with an indelible hunger rising through him. Harry could feel his heart pumping as the blood brought Jean-Claude to life. Harry’s fingers danced up his thighs and rubbed circles as Jean-Claude drank from him. Harry and Jean-Claude’s tongues probed and lolled together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had already been stretched nicely that night, but that didn’t stop the arousing want with Jean-Claude so close, his tongue doing things that the others didn’t quite know how to do in such a confined space. He could make kissing into an orgasmic sensation. He felt the vampire beneath him beginning to swell with life, and he couldn’t resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had become adept at pulling large things out of tight spaces, and soon had Jean-Claude free. Jean-Claude wordlessly fell back against the couch, his eyes heavy and his face relaxed as he stared at Harry who stroked his cock before swallowing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was quite proud of himself, a few months ago he wouldn’t have known what to do with a cock to be honest, but now he could make all of his men sing. Even Edward a time or two. Maybe not as vocal, but he knew responses. He knew actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew by the tugs and pulls on his hair as he flexed his throat muscles on the swollen cock lodged down his throat that he was doing something right. Jean-Claude loved to run his hands through Harry’s hair when he gave gentle long licks from the base all the way to the top; and swirling around and kissing it caused him to give little tugs to the strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably also helped that he actually enjoyed doing it. He loved the way it felt in the back of his throat. How it pulsed and sometimes bounced as though it tried to get bigger. Jean-Claude was more normal than anything. He wasn’t big like Micah, but he was long, a bit above average, and it was beautiful and perfect. Harry moved with an energy that saw Jean-Claude hissing between his teeth, fingers climbing down his hair to his back. A thin caress of tips as the back of his neck was cupped. A motion of Jean-Claude’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slowed, not wanting to end it so soon, and Jean-Claude let out a rather human breath. His hair was pulled slightly and his chin angled up toward the fire in Jean-Claude’s eyes. He was kissed again, the metallic taste of blood had mostly vanished, but it still lingered. Harry squeezed him, and then pushed him back so that he could continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon Amour, one would think you want to eat me,” Jean-Claude breathed. “Is this how you keep Edward in line?” Harry giggled around a mouthful of cock, and tilted his head with it still in his mouth. He got glared at. “I see what you do there. I would love to watch you and Edward. I know he is rough on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned and swallowed again using his teeth slightly to graze and tease making Jean-Claude groan quietly. His belly tightened. Harry came up with a deep breath. “Maybe if he’s in a mood. I know he mentions it from time to time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel your desire from here. It flows through me. Almost like an ardeur, I can feed on it. But I do not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can if you like. Edward might not like it much, but that’s okay.” Harry swallowed him again. “He’ll learn to like it. Maybe. If he doesn’t kill us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… aggression. Hn…” Jean-Claude sagged back further as Harry picked up his pace, swallowing and massaging. His tongue lying flat against the sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude’s hot cum coated Harry’s mouth and tongue, splashing into the back of his throat as he went all the day down to drink it. Jean-Claude moaned again, his frame almost shaken with the way Harry had just kept on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled up and then inspected with all the curiosity of a cat. He bit Jean-Claude’s finger as it pressed down on his tongue. “Hm. Do you like doing that? Most do not find giving all that entertaining.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Harry confessed. “Draco said that same thing, but I disagree. I like to see how far I can take you guys. You’re all so experienced, and I have no idea what I’m doing. Helps that you all taste good, each slightly different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non. You are perfect.” He seized Harry’s hair, and pulled him for a deep drunken kiss. “You feed me both ways. You are too good to me. I am sorry I hold back with you. I think part of it is the memories I have. I do not think I could survive what Asher went through,” he admitted with a tinge of somberness in his voice. “Not sure if even I could be strong enough. It destroyed him, his human servant’s death. It was why I never dared to have one. I knew what could happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I’m not dying, and I think you should give me that final mark soon, Jean,” Harry kissed the corner of his mouth lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you truly want it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you. I want you and Edward and Micah. I want to be with all three of you. There are times when things do not make sense to me. But I know you three. I never expected it. In my world you just don’t do that. So it’s taken a while to get it in my head that it’s okay. It is, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. We live so long, us vampires, and companionship is about all we can look forward to at times. I do not find myself jealous or upset. I find it enchanting. You are remarkable at seeing further than most. Your culture would have ostracized a foursome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most definitely. It’s very much entrenched in the whole bloodline thing. I guess that’s part of Hermione’s issue. She thinks I’m experimenting; but I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non. You do not know how to do anything halfway I have learned. You and I are alike in this. You and Edward are alike in that way. He is not a halfway man either. Micah is of a different sort. A practical sort. Much like you and very much not like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not practical,” Harry laughed. “Far from it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am an idealist.” It grew quiet, and then. “You truly wish for the fourth mark?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, because if it takes the fourth mark to make you realize that I am here as part of your power, then I will take it. I am here for you, Jean. Not for the community so much. You would be stronger, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, but it still terrifies me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not weak. I’m not going to be burned at the stake. I’m not going to be hanged when I die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do not know when you die. You cannot know what lies in the future, and a future too close to me may make it early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already died, Jean. I told you that, but what I didn’t tell you was when I was stabbed in the chest by that vampire boy. I did die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude froze at this. “Non. I would have felt it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I died, Jean. I was a vortex of nothing but darkness. I was dead, but not for long. I don’t know what is going on with me. What kind of powers I might have. I don’t know if it’s the powers from necromancy or if it's from our marks. But, I don’t think there are any plans of me dying soon. Besides, Edward would raise me only to kick my arse. I’m not ready for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude shook his head. “You are impossible. Yes, I wish for you to belong to me. Be my human servant fully.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start treating me like it then. Use me the way you need. I’m not going to balk and if there is something I don’t like or agree with, I assure you that I know how to express myself. I’m not Hermione. I’m not easily influenced.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non. You are not. That is why I ask if you are real.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As real as you are. I’m beginning to think the rest of the world is seriously lacking in good looking men and women. I mean, if you need St. Louis to be any bigger just advertise all you men! You’d get loads of people.” Jean-Claude fell back with a laugh. “It’s ridiculous. Everyone looks like models and stars. Where is the modeling agency?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, we ran them out of town a few years ago. Nikolaos did not like them.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am sure there are a few, but the ones that tried to target the community decided it wasn’t worth it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to bring them back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. It would be an idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this time, Harry was flat-out exhausted. It was almost two o’ clock. He was still on his knees between Jean-Claude’s long legs. He had put the man back together, and was resting against him. “Is it closing time yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, in about an hour. You sound tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea. It’s been a wild night of bad dates.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Edward fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a noise. “Yeah. I had to get that out of my head, stat! I’d never seen porn before. Talk about embarrassing.” Jean-Claude laughed at him as he threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I should have known he couldn’t do anything normal.” He was bonelessly tired. He almost asked if he could stay, but he did have to get back. He had an appointment tomorrow at Animators, and he also wanted to get in touch with Louie about the samples he’d sent to the college from the lycanthrope attack. He let out a groan as all this important stuff revolved through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, let me walk you to your car.” Harry made another noise. Jean-Claude grinned. “I can always carry you-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry moved fast to stand. “No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude rose. “Oh, and why not? It’s not like you weigh that much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smacked him in the stomach with the back of his hand. “That’s not the point. I’m a guy. I shouldn’t be carried.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are silly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So says the vampire who won’t call on part of his power. Let’s not start sizing silliness tonight. I will win that one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are sure of yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One hundred percent.” As Harry slid his coat on, Jean-Claude pulled Harry’s back into his chest, and draped over him. He was kissed softly, the curls fluttering around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still didn’t understand everything, and most of it went right over his head. But, at least he was now comfortable in the idea that yes, he was seeing three men. It worked for them. It wasn’t like they were all normal men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was a sociopath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude was an ancient lust driven vampire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah was probably the most normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Harry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Enough said about him. He was a ball of weirdness. Besides, who said that love couldn’t come in threes or fours?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one! Some NSFW, some violence. You get the drill. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Seven </span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>His house was dark and quiet when Harry returned home. He shrugged out of his jacket, and tossed it onto the standing coat-rack nearby, and trudged over to his phone where the answering machine was flashing. He listened to several messages as his eyes opened and closed sleepily where he stood, one from Bert to remind him of his appointment, and another from Louie asking to meet tomorrow. Nothing from Irving. He wondered if it had anything to do with the pack issues going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already knew all of this, and so he trudged away as the machine beeped and clicked off on it’s own. He would get into something comfortable, and then check on Teddy before he crawled into bed. He hoped to get a good few hours. His appointment wasn’t until eleven thirty, but then remembered he had to get Teddy up and to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A four hour sleep would have to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped into his dark warm bedroom, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw, much to his amusement, two sleeping figures in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First was Micah, who was on his back, beautiful as always. Perfect delicate features with a triangular face. He was shirtless and looked damn fine where he lay with Teddy, who was also fast asleep, curled into his chest. He was wearing a brown teddy bear pajamas. It had a hood and ears along with booties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the cutest scene he’d ever seen, the blankets were folded down low enough to show Micah’s naked hips, one arm was snug around Teddy’s little frame as he slept on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, He stripped down when Micah shifted, and his leopard eyes cracked open. “Good evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening to you too. What a pretty picture. When did you get here?” asked Harry as Micah gently adjusted Teddy and Harry slid into the warmth of the bed. It was so comfortable. He was so glad Draco had talked him into the California King Sized bed. Who knew he would need it for multiple men and a kid? Harry sure didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours ago. It was a bit of a nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard. I heard it all,” he said shifting onto his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah rolled, careful as he was not to squash the little creature between them and Harry shivered when the man’s perfect pouty lips fell on him with a kiss. “Mm. Jean-Claude and Edward. I’m late to the party,” Micah taunted as he licked his lips. “A lot of Jean-Claude, so he was after Edward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed quietly. “Yes, you are. You need to get a move on. One would think you were a turtle and not a leopard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some days I wish I were a turtle. I could hide in my shell all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then you wouldn’t be as cuddly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, I did enjoy this little guy slipping in.” Micah ran a calming hand over Teddy who made a small gumble at the noise but didn’t wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s done that a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean-Claude told me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” Harry kissed Teddy’s cheek as he returned to sleeping peacefully. “He is more than welcome to sleep with me forever. If only he won’t grow up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah smirked. “You know he might be about to transform.” Harry couldn’t help but frown at this. “Does that worry you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much. I don’t want him in pain, Micah. I don’t want to see him splitting open like that. It would kill me to watch him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah lay there thoughtfully, petting Teddy. “You say he’s a born wolf?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are rare. Most born wolves die before birth. A miscarriage as they sometimes transform or try to transform inside the womb. Other times it's the mother who is a lycanthrope, and she transforms causing the painful change to miscarry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonks wasn’t a lycanthrope. She was a powerful witch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might not be as bad. Well, I say this, but I could be wrong. His first would be painful, no doubt. No matter how good you are at controlling and shifting, that first time is a kick to the nuts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted softly so he wouldn’t wake Teddy. “I’d almost laugh if we weren’t talking about Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah grinned. “It is, but like I said. If he is a born werewolf, it might come naturally. If it comes naturally, there’s a chance that all these years his body has been preparing him for the change. When you’re bit and infected that’s completely different. It’s like being raped or invaded, and the change comes fast and hard and nasty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean said he was dreaming of hunting and chasing things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normal, very normal. He probably didn’t understand it and got spooked when he saw blood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish he had told me about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was scared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Of what he was seeing. You are almost a police officer. He’d think you would find him bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. He could kill a whole village, and he wouldn’t be bad. Just don’t tell him I said that.” Harry kissed Teddy again. “We don’t need to encourage it.”  He flopped down with a sigh, shifting onto his back. Micah moved carefully brushing over Teddy, and Harry smiled as the man settled on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is the most gentle little boy I have ever met, and I have a lot of siblings, nieces, and nephews.” He kissed Harry right then to keep him from asking questions. It was hard to think when you had a perfect form on top of you, and lips working a subtle kind of magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes fluttered tiredly as he lolled his tongue with Micah’s as arms encased around him, gliding down his sides. “Are you going to seduce me in bed with my son?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. It’s natural after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if him waking to see that would be natural.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. Our creatures are rather open that way. It would probably soothe him to see us so closely entwined and touching. It would almost be like a lullaby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of screams and moans, and sweat and all kinds of fluids that a little boy does not need to be aware of yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah chuckled. “You are more like a mother than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parrain</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Jean-Claude calls you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is mine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he is. Just trust me. It will go a long way if he sees you so wrapped up and happy. So enthralled, so wild, and giving into your nature. It will soothe him. Have you never noticed that when you smell like one of us he is calmer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want to put that big cock in me,” breathed Harry as he reached between them under the covers and squeezed the hardening erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” Micah rotated his hips against Harry’s with a soft groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes fluttered. “Ease me in before that happens. I get the whole natural, animalistic nature Micah, and I thank you for being here with me and Teddy. Just ease me in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I told you first? I could be quiet, but the question is, can you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t answer because his mouth was full of Micah. He wasn’t sure if he could do quiet. His men liked to make him as loud as they possibly could, and the louder he got the better for them it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah’s motions were slow and methodical, his hips continued to rotate as he held himself up forcing Harry to move with him. One hand reached down and tugged at the sheet to keep it across them while the other pulled Harry’s shorts down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wanted to say no, to push on him, and remind him of their bed companion. Not yet! Please! But, he got no chance because Micah was already burying his face into Harry’s neck, sucking, pulling at the skin around the torc. He sucked along the ridged collarbone, biting down just a little making Harry’s shallow sighs catch. His palm massaged and teased Harry’s cock, not that it needed any teasing. It’d been hard the moment Micah rotated his hips the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah…” Harry breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Micah growled into his ear. Harry could feel the Alpha in him rearing up in an effort to claim him. His tongue sank into Harry’s open mouth making the wizard moan quietly. “Do you need stretched?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nn… doubtful. Edward…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He used one hand to keep himself up, reached for the drawer by the bed to pull out the lubrication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was at this point unable to reject and spread his legs in offering. His blood was rushing with the desire. His skin burned as though he’d been captured by Jean-Claude’s ardeur, and Micah’s eyes kept staring at him. As if trying to sink in and claim him for his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go easy… don’t shake the bed too much,” Harry requested, rising up to kiss the man’s chest. He licked and sucked on his nipples, and was rewarded with a soft moan. Micah’s weak spot was actually his navel and nipples as they were most sensitive. Harry usually liked to lick his belly from his navel down to his cock. But that would have to wait. He took the opened lubrication and coated Micah’s throbbing hard cock. It’s thick long girth was something that would terrify most people. Yes, they’d be turned on seeing it, but most would likely balk at the idea of fitting that inside of such small holes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was not the type to ever back down from a challenge, and for fuck’s sake, Micah’s dick had even Jean-Claude envious and gave Micah a concealed admirer in Edward. He might not say it blatantly, but Edward always made references to Micah’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hooked his legs around Micah’s hip and back, his heels touching the nice ass as he arched, and let out a lip biting moan when Micah slowly pushed inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tell-tale thrum of pain accompanied with the burn from Edward’s earlier assault had his eyes watering. He bit down on Micah’s shoulder, and he writhed against the cock until it slid further, filling him until he couldn’t fit anymore; the nerves came alive bringing the pleasure. Micah nuzzled him with his nose while thrusting shallowly a few times to ensure he was all in. Harry raised his head and kissed him on silent command. Micah began to rock slowly in and out of Harry. He always went in deep and out long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry met his rhythm as orgasmic pressure began to build inside of him. He clutched Micah, his head falling back barely touching the pillow with how he was propped on top of Micah’s forearm. As the knots of nerves were teased and taunted repeatedly, Harry’s stomach clenched with the telltale burn that thrummed down and out as his orgasm released. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah never stopped. He continued, pushing passed Harry’s sensitivity and diving in further. A little harder each time. A little more smack with the rocking until a film of sweat covered them. Micah groaned, his mouth clamped down on Harry’s throat, and he began to suck and bite leaving marks. Fingers curled into Harry’s hair as though demanding that he be still as Micah pumped him harder and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s cock was gripped and teased into another release, fingers toying at his balls as Micah arched his hips and slammed sharp causing Harry to clamp down on the cry that needed to escape. His eyes wide as Micah’s animalistic gaze bored into him like the cum that poured out; coating him inside and dripping out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much, and Micah was still clenching for the longest seconds. He licked the soft bite marks he left on Harry and dragged up to his ear. “We are all animals. It is in our nature.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... You’re going to kill me,” Harry choked aware of the probing pain he was feeling in his backside as Micah stayed inside of him. He liked doing that, just sitting there in him. Anyone else’s cock would plop out. But not Micah’s. It was lodged in there and would stay until Micah decides to pull out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Harry, why would I do that? That’s Edward’s job. He opened you quite nicely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Harry tried to punch him in the bicep but he was too weak. Harry let out a flinch when the bed shifted, and Teddy rolled closer to them. Harry had been smart enough to push him far across the large expansive bed. But now he was rolling. Micah smirked. “We have to clean up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Just watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still fast asleep, but he snuggled closer. Harry tried not to cringe when a little nose breathed next to his shoulder. “...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see? His wolf senses love, family, and affection. He smells it too. It’s all over us, and he wants to share in it. We are not human. We are creatures, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed Micah was right. It was human conditioning to keep children far away from sex and sexual things as much as possible. It was an exclusively separate thing, but maybe there was something to Micah’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me time. I will do whatever is good for Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be good for you too. Do you regret this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it’s like wearing new shoes. It takes a while before it becomes comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking. “You’re ridiculous! You compare me to shoes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could compare you to a vibrator, but I’ve never had a vibrator. So I can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah snorted. “Really? Maybe we can fix that someday. Or some anal beads. I’m sure Jean-Claude knows his way to a high end sex shop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d call it a boutique,” said Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Harry knew he was going to hurting tomorrow. Edward and Micah in one night? He’d given  Jean-Claude a blowjob. So it was a near trifecta. Lord help his arse the day he had all three of them in the same bed, and they rotated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There would be nothing left of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were times that when his body was so flat-out exhausted it would lock him into sleep, and nothing he could do would see him out of it. His mind was aware of activity in the room. He was also aware of the soft sun filtering in through the heavy drapes. He felt the rock of the bed, and soft child lips pressed to his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think next time I should be naked too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tried to roll and call out, but his body refused, and then there was the telltale chuckling of Micah, his hand brushed down Harry’s arm. “Puppy piles of nakedness is rather common. You can heal with bodies pressed together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you healing Parrain last night? I felt movement and I smell you both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s mind squeaked as Micah laughed some more. “Something like that. For now, why don’t we get you ready for school, and let him sleep? Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but I hope you’re a better cook than Edward. He can only make eggs and sausage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you I know my way around. Come on, little pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we wake him if we climb over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it. I rocked him to sleep quite nicely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Micah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Part of Harry wanted to flog this man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. I’m glad you are here, Micah!” There was a smack sound of lips on skin, and Micah chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I resist when you’re around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry really wanted to wake up! He couldn’t though, he was so tired. His body was frozen, and he began to sink again into the warmth when the silk sheet was pulled up. “Don’t want him to get cold!” Teddy declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really kid? How can you be real, Jean-Claude is right.” Micah muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? What do you mean real?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Come on. Let’s see what you’re wearing today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Parrain always lays out my clothes for the week! Uncle Draco too sometimes. I’ll bet the walls are asleep right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is an amazing amount of magic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Teddy? You look like you’re thinking hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a bit. I have a question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked with all the innocence of a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a choke of surprise and then a spell of laughter that filtered into the room, and Harry, if he’d been able to, would have done the same thing.  “Well, it’s actually genetic, I guess. But, I want you to ask Harry when he wakes up,” Micah chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I will. I don’t really understand this ginic thing you talk of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More laughter filled the air space. “Make sure I’m there to see the reaction. Harry with a red face is pure gold.” Teddy giggled and the sound of the door quietly opening had Harry sleepily sighing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely that was a dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he fell back into a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awoke fully at the sound of the alarm ringing causing him to groan and reach over to feel around for the snooze button. His bed was occupied, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist as he managed to hit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy?” Harry asked sleepily causing Micah to snicker and kiss his shoulder. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s at school, and I had a rather fun morning with that little man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Harry blinked as hardly anything came to him except the blistering shoots of pain going up his arse. Oh, Micah better not be naughty at the moment. He didn’t think he could take it. “You got him off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and with a plethora of questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I think I had a dream about questions,” Harry murmured. “How long did you stay in me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I pulled out before Teddy woke up.” Micah assured him with a kiss to his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dreamt he asked you about your size.” Micah’s laughter reached a peak, and Harry groaned. “That wasn’t a dream was it?” He asked unable to not smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, what did you tell him? I can’t remember.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it was genetic and to ask you. He called genetic, ginic.” Harry was outright giggling now. “Your Teddy is adorable. He shouldn’t even be legal.” He flopped down on top of Harry. “I went back to sleep afterwards. Not much to do. Your friend is still watching cartoons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned, knowing he meant Draco. “That’s Draco for you. Trying to get all the laziness in before his own holiday starts. I have an appointment this morning. I hope it’s not another useless client,” he murmured as he wiped his eyes. “Bert would actually save money if he gave us the holiday off. I’ve had three raisings this month, stupid therapists. I don’t think facing your childhood fears of a dead enemy is healthy at all. I know I wouldn’t want to see Voldemort as a zombie. Hell no!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who names themselves that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A man afraid of death,” Harry chirped. “His real name was Tom Riddle Jr. He changed it, turned into people’s nightmares to the point where they wouldn’t even say his name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah was quiet, fingers tracing down Harry’s chest. “Hm. What did he want you for? I’ve heard bits and pieces. But am unsure what you have to do with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prophecy. You know that death spell I use sometimes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, the one that took Alejandro out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Voldemort hit me with that when I was a toddler.” Micah blinked at this, he tilted his head, settling it in the crook of Harry’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, it kills you. It’s instant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm. No getting around it. Not even a raising will see a zombie of someone hit by the Killing Curse. It does what it was designed. Instead, it backfired. I became stupidly famous, and well it swelled from there. Now I’m here, cuddling with a big enough cock that even my godson notices.” Micah’s rumbling laughter vibrated Harry’s neck and cheek. “It’s like a bad episode of that one VH1 show, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where Are They Now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boy, the tune-in in my world if they only knew. They’d break the ratings.” Micah was still laughing until he had little air. “Don’t suffocate. I don’t need to clean up and then explain why big cock Micah is no longer alive.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-go to The Laughing Corpse. You’ll be a hit, naturally,” Micah rolled with a grunt onto his back. “Shit, my stomach!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that funny, and these things don’t come easy,” Harry propped himself onto his elbows to see Micah. “It’s just my accent. It makes it sound funnier than it is. Draco is funnier. You put him on stage with the ingredients to make a sandwich, and watch the amusement fly. It will explode. I assure you. It will become an atomic bomb.” Micah was off on another bout of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took his chance. “Now that I’ve distracted you with the funny maybe I can slip out of the bed before big cock comes at me again. I don’t think I’d survive it.” Micah was crying now as he covered his face with his hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Harry rolled out of bed as the pain threaded through him like a burning hot rod, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Mother of Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>! His arse was like coals on fire. “You’re free to join me in the shower, but if that big </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets anywhere near my arse…” He shook his head and padded to the master bathroom aware of the howling and rolling on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a rather thorough shower, Harry ignored the naked Micah who stretched out on his bed to watch him dress. His hair was damp, his skin glistening, and he wasn’t modest enough to have anything over him. If Harry needed a get rich quick scheme, he’d take photographs right now and then sell them for a mint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah was not ready to go back to the Circus, Harry told him to stay. Do what he wanted. He assured Micah that no stranger could get on his property without his knowledge. Micah seemed to relax at this, and Harry wanted to ask why. But he didn’t have the time for the answer, and he didn’t want to pry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, knowing that he would likely be heading to The Lunatic Cafe that afternoon, dressed as a more moderate business man. A tailored hip hugging slacks, a dark green and gray button down vest with a soft lighter silk green button down beneath it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A date?” Micah teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m through with dates!” Harry declared causing Micah to snort. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. No. I have plans this afternoon. I have a feeling this outfit is going to get really dirty with blood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Care to share?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face. “Almost don’t want to. I know what’s going on with the wolf pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah frowned and sat up. “You’re not supposed to know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I do,” said Harry. “I was given a feature film last night!” he told MIcah.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Micah frowned, and Harry didn’t like seeing it on his gorgeous face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you too, Micah! Be practical.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am practical, and practicality tells me that you shouldn’t have had to see that. It never should have existed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well unfortunately it does,” he said buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and reaching for his belt. “I not only saw the feature film, I saw the after dark special. Snuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snuff? I didn’t know about that,” said Micah. “You’re saying you saw-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A woman get mauled by a wolfman and a leopard,” he said flatly. “A wonderful date, and so you can imagine my surprise when I saw the creators of that last night at Guilty Pleasures. It’s why you took off isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah grimaced. “Yeah. I have to be very careful. You can imagine they’ve been asking after me, but Jean-Claude told them I disappeared. If I’m seen, it will be bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way are they going to find you here,” said Harry plopping down on the bed. “I gave Raina a taste of her medicine last night. I don’t think she appreciated it, and Gabriel was - weird. He wanted me to hit him with that same spell. Are they forcing the pack and pard?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Micah answered. “Ones that are pretty or fit and especially young.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathaniel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet. He’s an easy one. He won’t argue. He will take everything they give him, and ask for more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Harry’s turn to frown. “I like Nathaniel. Jason came to me, asking me for protection. He got scared when I tried to find out why, and he ran away. I can’t leave it, and I’m not going to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect you will. It’s really shameful what’s going on right now. But, I’ve seen worse. A lot worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had worse?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that,” said Micah. “But it’s not about me. I’m an Alpha and a leader. I can take care of myself. I’m here right now so that certain people keep away from my Pard. If he’s chasing me, he won’t look at them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned back against Micah’s side. “He?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get to work. I’ll tell you sometime, but right now you have more important things to deal with.” He kissed Harry softly. “I’ll just be a lazy ass and maybe watch your TV.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry brushed a hand down the man’s chest. It was perfectly chiseled, perfectly V shaped. Most men could only hope to be that fit. “You’re not lazy. You’re way too fit for that,” said Harry as Micah kissed him on the jaw. “I do have a gym downstairs if you want to make use of it. Just keep weary of the fourth floor. I’m still in the process of decontaminating it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Decontaminating? Do I want to know…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spiders, the size of your head and maybe a few magical critters that you’ve never seen before. If you want to go up there, take Cocoa or your leopard form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll keep my distance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good sir!” Harry patted him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah laughed and grabbed Harry before he could leave the bed, and drew him into his chest. Harry shivered at the soft kisses to his neck. “Be careful with whatever you do. I wish I could help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re helping me enough just being here. When I first moved I didn’t even have Draco. I was completely alone. I’m not good alone. I grew up alone. He followed me two years later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s full now. You have Wererats coming in and out at all hours. You always have something cooking. By the way I do have breakfast laid aside for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll take it on the run. I’m almost late, no surprise. I’m always late.” Micah gave him one last kiss before he left the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elvira Drew was one of those women that reminded him a bit of Narcissa Malfoy. Everything on her was perfect and well tailored. She wore the color blue-green well to match her eyes. All tailored, and her hair was flowing over her shoulders in a yellow blonde shade. Draco would likely whisper that it was dyed, but Harry didn’t care what she looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been a hectic morning starting when he pulled out of his driveway. Not only had the traffic backed up, but Harry had almost been late. He arrived with exactly three minutes to go before the meeting, and hadn’t taken a breath until he sat down behind his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Ms. Drew, what can I do for you?” he asked as soon as he sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile was one that could probably knock the socks off many men. “I’m a writer. I’m working on a book about shapeshifters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah shit! Harry thought trying not to slump. He left the cozy comfort of Micah’s arms for this? Life was so unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry clasped his hands together and laid them on the desk so that he didn’t get twitchy fingers and throw the professional woman out his door. “I’m not sure what that has to do with me, but how can I help you anyway?” He really hoped it wasn’t a dead shifter she wanted raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The book is set up with each chapter being a different animal form. I give history, any well-known shapeshifters of that form from history, then a personal profile of a present-day shapeshifter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sudden images began to draw up in Harry’s mind of Rita Skeeter when she wrote her biography on Dumbledore after he was dead. He shuddered inwardly to think that he might have the same thing with this woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, I’m able to help you because-?” She was fluttering her lashes at him now, sitting in a coy manner. Harry was tempted to tell her about last night and the two men he had, if only to see it wilt off her face. But, he could get in trouble for that so he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Harry a puzzled look as she continued to blink at him in what she thought was an attractive manner, but Harry’s face never changed as he kept locked on her face. He wasn’t smiling or frowning. He was simply blank. Edward blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unsettled her as she shifted, and there - the look of subtle flirtation died, and an intelligent glint flowed into her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m missing one interview. I need to find a wererat. The interview can be strictly confidential.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can be. Nice use of words, Harry wasn’t biting. “I still don’t see how I’m able to help you unless you’ve got a dead wererat’s name and information that I can use to raise him or her.” Like hell was he giving her anyone’s name. “I’m not entirely sure I can help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had this very bemused look on her face. “I don’t need one raised, and I wouldn’t even know where to look. I just need a wererat for interview. Mr. Vaughn assured me that if anyone in this area could help me, it would be you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he really?” Harry asked dryly as he reached for his coffee to hide the bitterness on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seemed very sure you could help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, and settled back. “My boss promises a lot of things, Ms. Drew. Most of which he doesn’t have to deliver. I don’t know any wererats,” he said with a casual shrug. “I’ve never even met one to be honest with you. If you want, I can make sure Mr. Vaughn gives you your money back because I can’t help, and I feel he might have taken you for a ride.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head in what she thought must have been an innocent gesture. Hah. “Are you sure?” If only she had a quick-quotes quill, acid green nails, and a bright green snake-skin handbag. He would be convinced that Skeeter was right across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure. I’m really sorry. I’ll make sure to leave a note that my boss refunds whatever you spent. He thinks I can do everything. I can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know vampires though, right? I’ve seen you in the news with one a few times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t know any wererats, Ms. Drew. I know they are the largest species of lycanthropes, but that is as much information as I could give you. Maybe I can ask around, but that’s as much as I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bobbed her head. “That would be great!” She handed him her card. “If you think of anyone I can speak to let me know.” She was on her feet, and Harry glared as she walked with a sashay of her hips. He sagged back with a huff as the door clicked shut. No way in hell was he even biting on that one. He wasn’t a fool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to spin in the rolling chair as he inwardly cursed his boss for bringing him more useless clients. Harry was going to have to get that man to realize that he wasn’t Bert’s gofer. Seemed that he didn’t have to go to Bert because the man waltzed through his door with a heavy frown. Not often he did that. “You turned Ms. Drew down? How could you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know wererats,” said Harry swiftly. “I said I’d ask around a friend or two, but that’s all I could give her.” He shrugged as he continued to spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wearing black today. You know I don’t like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like unfit clients that are out of my skill-range, but you send them to me like clockwork, and I have property to see later this afternoon, so tough it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know a lot of lycanthropes, Harry. You don’t fool me. I’ve seen all the Star Night Enquirers I could get my hands on, and you seem to always be on the front page.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, but I don’t know which is which. It’s kind of rude to walk up to people and ask them to drop their trousers so I can see how big they are.” Unless it was Micah. “Much the same as walking up to a potential lycanthrope and asking what species he or she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know wererats, Harry. I know you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stopped spinning, and blinked away the dizziness and the blur of two Berts. Bad idea to do. If he had two Berts, he’d kill one or both and make his life simple. “Even if I knew a wererat, which I don’t, I would never ever hand him or her over to anyone without their express permission. I cannot be bought or had. I will not be bought or had. Anyone who is my friend will never be betrayed by me. I won’t do it. She can keep looking all she wants. I’m never going to call her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must you look at everything as betrayal! What would it have hurt? She would have given us a huge stipend, and this book would have given the lycanthropes great publicity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what she tells you?” Harry asked and Bert was nodding like a child. “Funny, but the last person who wanted information for a book ended up trying to ruin the lives of others. She is human. She will never understand a lycanthrope,” he said with a hint of sadness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sad because he might never truly understand Teddy, and that hurt. But, Micah could help him. He was an animagus, but he didn’t qualify as a lycanthrope. It didn’t hurt to transform. He was never compelled. He didn’t have the lusts that being a wild animal had, unless it was sex with three men.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could fire you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could dump all of Animators on their arses. You try it, see who wins,” Harry smiled and began to revolve again causing Bert to sigh, and his footsteps died away with the door clicking shut. “Money grubbing bastard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was about to call it an early day, no more clients on the itinerary and he wanted to get out of there before John came in during the afternoons. He was just standing and fixing his leather jacket when his phone buzzed. He hit the speaker. “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry. You have a phone-call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A erm, Remus Lupin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked for a moment and then smirked. “Okay, put him through.” He flopped down, hit the speaker to shut it off and picked up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moony,” Harry sing-songed as he started to play around again. “What can I do for you from the great beyond? Is Death treating you nicely?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid,” Edward’s voice drawled. “I have questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mabels?” Knowing damn well not to share over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are. Order for me, I’m starving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha.” Harry stood as they hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed stupid to drive, but as it was thumbflipping cold out, and Harry didn’t want to tempt the temperatures anymore than he had to, he was driving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, how was your date the other night?” asked Mary with a smile. “John sure was happy when he came in yesterday afternoon!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was - okay. Guys and Dolls isn’t my thing, but I’m glad he had fun,” said Harry with a strained smile. At least she was much better about his preferences than Jamison, although after he looked into Peter Burke’s death, Jamison was all sorts of nice to him now as if they were best buddies. He always asked Harry out for drinks. Harry had yet to agree to it. He doubted that he ever would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drove the four blocks to Mabels, which made Harry think he would get there faster on foot considering lunch traffic clogging downtown. He finally pulled in, spied Edward’s truck and parked a few spaces away. Edward had his back to a corner as was natural, and he slid in across from the man who was sipping coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee isn’t bad.” Edward took a drink of the scalding contents. Harry could see the steam from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you know why I choose this place most times. If they have good coffee, chances are they have good food. It’s elementary, my dear Watson.” He grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in a mood. No nightmares?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think someone fucked them out of me,” Harry quipped as he took a tentative sip of Edward’s. “Where’s mine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry poured in the real cream left for him when his was sat down. He stirred it at the same time he tapped his fingers on the table causing an invisible bubble of silence to flash over them. He also included a minor Misdirection Charm just in case. Enough to interfere with busy-bodies, but not strong enough to stop their food when it’s ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I met Raina and Gabriel,” he smirked as Edward leaned forward, ice eyes filled with curiosity. Harry sipped his coffee carefully. “Both are pieces of work. I hit Raina with a Cruciatus Curse. You know the one. She was more turned on by it than in pain, though she did bleed out her eyes and nose, and then Gabriel proceeded to beg me to cast it on him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your toy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday it came to blows. She was trying to get vampires for her films. He refused, but with the packs and pards together, he eventually offered Robert, but they didn’t want him. They wanted Jean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they do. Don’t tell me he bought into it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no. He said he’d raise St. Louis first than be their chew toy. They are convinced they can convince him. I’m hoping a certain someone will have them offed before that happens.” He went quiet as their food was brought. Harry smiled at the grilled chicken with cheese and extra tomato, and crispy fries. “They threatened to pull all alliance completely, but Jean didn’t bite. I recognized Gabriel’s gray eyes. He is exactly as Willie described him, and Raina is like a Bellatrix in the flesh. You know that story. I don’t want her around much longer. I know the destruction they cause, and I won’t have it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now I need the other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m headed over this afternoon, that’s why I look pretty.” Edward actually smiled briefly at this. “Give her a right shock when I walk in looking all professional, and announce that she is not the real owner of Lunatic Cafe. I am. It’s going to be fun. You should reserve a seat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just might. You can’t go alone. How is it that you own all these places that are inhabited?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the Black castoffs and squibs were sent here to live with a sizeable amount of money so that they never came back. What they did after that is anyone’s guess.” Both of them ate their meals, Edward had a cheeseburger and onion rings. “Old families are all after money and cultivating the line. In other words they fuck each other, breed like rabbits, get messed up offspring, and chuck them over the pond. Sirius’ parents were first cousins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was never surprised by people. “Sounds like quite a family. I am going to guess silver won’t kill this guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just make him horny for you. I want Raina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have at her. I guess you don’t like her trying to sleep with your toy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of many,” he admitted shamelessly. “Our agreement is we both have to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> the person, and since neither of us do it’s a moot point. Now, can you show me how to work this?” Harry pulled out a box from his rucksack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like these. You can pick them up on CB scanners,” Edward grunted as he took the phone out of the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m going to ever use it for anything important. Draco picked a pair of them up a few days ago. I figure this will lend credence to the shitty business-boy persona.” It was a gray mobile phone. It was one of those that flipped open. “He said after the whole Karl Inger debacle that it might come in handy. Just teach me how to dial and talk without calling the police.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t butt dial.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed, did Edward just make a joke? “Is that a thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made one last stop after Mabels before going to Lunatic Cafe, and that was to Washington University where he would be seeing Louie about the samples he’d sent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Louis Fane was one of those people that a person couldn’t help but like the moment you meet them. He was a wererat and didn’t have a mean bone in either body. He was known as Louie to his friends and family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry liked the wererat community very much. Rafael was a calm and good leader. He cared about everyone, and the Rodere were nothing but one big family. It wasn’t one of those families that only saw each other once a year for a funeral or reunion either. Louie’s office was a cluttered mess, much like him some of the time. One wall was ceiling to floor bookshelves filled with biology textbooks, essays, and more that Harry couldn’t even begin to describe. Whenever Louie popped around Harry’s house he always took up in the library. Teddy would wander in and sit in his lap, and Louie would read to him. Teddy really was that involved with everyone. Whenever the house was full Teddy would spread his time around, visit and see each person like they were important to him. Harry and Hermione had pulled some safe books from the library to sit on tables so that Louie could simply reach for them without fear of getting hexed or having his nose bit off. Draco had to send the especially dangerous books to an expanded closet with a warning sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie’s office had shelves lined with various souvenirs picked up from one place or another. It was comfortable, like he was. Louie was about five foot six with dark eyes. His hair was straight and fine, growing a little below his shoulders. It looked as though he hadn’t time to cut it, and seeing all the books spread out around him, Harry could understand. He was a busy little bee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you could come by, Harry! How’s Teddy?” His eyes always shined whenever Teddy was mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s great. Micah saw him off to school this morning and will be there to pick him up. I was flat out exhausted to the point I only sort of heard them moving around. So much to do, not enough hours in the night to do them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine,” Louie chuckled.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or enough strength. So, those samples?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We think it’s a wolf.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “A wolf, hm? I wonder who was hunting who.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t care to share details, but he thought it was the were’s right to defend itself. “I have a theory that they might be kidnapping lycanthropes, and using them for an excuse to hunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie frowned, and nodded. “I can see that. It used to be popular before all the laws. I would imagine some rural out of nowhere places might still use that form of entertainment. It’s nice you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice how?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t immediately jump to conclusions that it might be the wolf’s fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never,” said Harry wide-eyed. “No. You didn’t see these detectives and sheriffs, they did not want us having anything to do with the scene, and it was so contaminated. You were able to get that foot sample even with it mixed with human?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry settled back in the seat he’d parked in and rubbed his forehead. “Do you know a Peggy Smitz?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s part of Richard’s pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s missing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her husband came to me. Could it be her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie hummed. “Peggy could control herself really well, but if it came to survival…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the gentleness in the world won’t stop a person from fighting back when terrified enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure though, Peggy was as much of a pacifist as the pack would let her be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t use her, did they? In their scheme?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie’s eyes widened. “You know about that?” His face drained of color. “It’s so shameful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the videos itself and the beginning contents that make me sick. It’s the after special program.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slaughter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snuff?” Louie breathed with a shake of his head. “Now, I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you if you’d talk to Rafael for me. He has forbidden any of us from talking to anyone in the Thronnos Rokke Clan. You know Richard is my best friend, right? He doesn’t approve. He’s been ascending in the ranks to try and put a stop to it. But…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raina?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie flinched. “Yeah.” He adjusted the small bow tie beneath his chin. He started adjusting his watch. “You’re seeing the dark side of our family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yours. I’m not surprised that Rafael would forbid it. He doesn’t do anything to be cruel. He does it to protect you. I know you all try to come together as one collective, Louie. I understand that. It works so long as the leaders are good and honest. But, not everyone is Rafael, unfortunately. If we had Rafael’s in all the packs there would be little to no dissension. I bet Rafael, if he’d gone to my magical school, would be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Probably a Hufflepuff.” He had such a mild temperament. He didn’t have a foolish or stubborn bone in his body. He was fair and loyal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Louie smiled. “I read your Hogwarts: A History a couple weeks ago. It was fascinating. It was like a fairytale under my fingertips, and it’s real. What would I be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ravenclaw. No questions. I was a Gryffindor. I have to do something. I can’t stay out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even if we ask? It’s dangerous. Raina is dangerous… and Marcus is… I shouldn’t say anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. But when Jean-Claude’s Pomme, one of the sweetest men I’ve ever met, comes to me frightened and asks for protection from his own family… now, Louie, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t do something? Not to mention the other things they’re wanting but I’m not letting them have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie nodded. “I understand. It’s because of this that you are forever a Wererat even if you’re not furry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “I would be proud to be a Wererat, Louie.” He could say that with confidence.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only Richard would take that final step!” said Louie with a clenched fist. “I understand his misgivings. He’s the kindest and most loyal person. He is truly a good man, but the problem is, he thinks that everyone should have the same moral fiber as him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how he’s currently conducting himself.” Harry couldn’t help but say. He didn’t want to ruin Louie’s view of his friend, but he also wasn’t going to agree that a man who was turning his friend against him was a good man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richard is strong, but he still sees in too much in a human way. It’s good for him and good for others until it clashes with pack mentality and the laws that have been in play since before you and I were even thought of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just, he’s warring with Jean-Claude over everything, not realizing that Jean-Claude is the equivalent of Rafael when it comes to his community. I mean, you all saw first hand what Nikolaos happened to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie nodded. “I know. We all know this. It’s why we’ve backed Jean-Claude. He’s an intelligent man, and fair as vampires can get.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “Yeah, he is. He’s frustrating sometimes, but he’s good for St. Louis. He’s good for the community.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There would hardly be one without him. His company has offered hundreds of jobs to those who are out as they are. It’s allowed them to eat and live in relative peace. It’s almost like we’re not second class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not, Louie. None of you are. I don’t care what Jean-Claude looks like, if he’d been anything like Nikolaos or some of the others. I wouldn’t have given him a second look, not to mention jumping in bed with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie laughed. “Or two other men?” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still working on swallowing. I went from zero to a hundred in less than five months. It’s still new, but I’m not backing away because it works.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re wrong, Harry. Only you know what’s truly right for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, he could spend hours talking with Louie. If only Hermione had met him first. He was a handsome square jawed man with the kindest eyes. He was smart and intelligent. No deviance. He was understanding. He read beyond the package. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And to think Raina and the Pard leader are risking everything built just to screw him.” Louie couldn’t help but bark out in laughter. Harry shook his head. “Yeah, no, not happening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can talk Richard into moving forward. I heard he’s seeing your friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” said Harry. “Right now, Richard is kind of on the useless side. He looks pretty and makes a good argument if this was a perfect world. But, it’s not. It’s a nasty one, and I’ve learned that self-righteousness in the end only breeds chaos.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s more of a dreamer than a practical man. But that’s what I love about him. He can still dream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine so long as others aren’t in danger. You can’t change spots so easily. I might be able to do it because I have a wand and magic. But if something is striped, it’s not going to be spots anytime soon. Raina and her ilk will only make things worse. I know it will. I’ve seen the look in her eyes, the same look in the eyes of a woman who was hellbent on destroying my world with her insatiable insanity. Hell, she was more terrifying than the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he laughed without mirth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lieutenants often are. It isn’t the leaders that are strong. It’s those he cultivates and spreads around him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm. I better get going. I have a long night.” He checked the old fashioned clock on the wall that ticked slowly. “Come by and see Teddy soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I will!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>University City was an area dedicated to most of the education ecosystem. You had Washington University on one side, University of Missouri on another, and a ton of other tiny little community colleges scattered about. The streets were lined with the typical shops you’d see around any college campus. And although it was thumb-flipping freezing, he decided that since he was so close that he would walk the rest of the way. He had his portfolio in hand and the way too small flip phone in the other. He looked like a young every day businessman or a student taking business in college as he passed several people on the sidewalk. He dialed Draco’s new phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You finally use the phone!” Draco’s voice filtered in a funny crackling sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry preferred home-phones. “Yeah, I’m out here in University checking into properties. Go with me on it.” Harry flipped open the portfolio to the page listing properties in the current district.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was quiet a moment. “Hm. You really should have me there you know. You’re complete pants. You like to give things away you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “Yeah, well, it’s hard to say no to nice people. Besides, I feel like a bastard intruding on people’s livelihoods.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not intruding. You have a right!  You better discuss the rent with them! You need to also make sure all the buildings are up to code. It will cost more in the long run if they’re not and the city gets wind of it. Not only will you need to spend money to get up to code, but you will also be fined by the city in increasing amounts for how many are off. Also, they can use that to fight you in court over the properties.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lunatic Cafe was a good sized restaurant slightly detached from the Blue Moon Lounge. It had a glowing yellow crescent moon over top with the name of the cafe done in a soft neon blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry remained on the phone as he pushed the doors in, and noise poured out around him. A murmur of voices so thick it reminded him of The Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t put things off again,” he said, well aware of the eye that locked on him and his business clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not! You have a huge list! I’m glad you’re finally getting around to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I hardly care about that. But it is a good idea if I make sure that places aren’t a fire hazard. I don’t want to be sued unexpectedly.” He scanned the open area of the cafe. It was full of dark polished wood with small round tables plonked comfortably around, seating at least four. Along one wall was a bar. It was old, but shining. Every seat in the cafe was full to capacity, and three doorways opened up; one beside the bar, one to the right, one in the middle. More tables were shoved into the smaller rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like at one point this had been someone’s house that was converted. It sat on a half sort of foundation where the middle sank one step. Likely the walls and some areas were removed to form one large room. The decor had a country or western vibe to it, and the people seemed to approve if the clinking of loud silverware and laughter were anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did a double take at what he thought was Raina behind the bar. It didn’t look at her at first. Her face was softer, and she could almost pass as a sister to Raina, but there was a look to her eyes, and the moment she looked up, Harry was already looking down at the portfolio. Even from afar and a different face, eyes did not lie. It was her. “I promise to ask about rent,” he said feeling her gaze sharpening, and even with the noise he could hear her cowboy boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, and remember it goes by the square footage!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what the footage is,” Harry grumbled, scanning the document before him, aware of Raina standing and shadowing over him. He was aware of two others lurking nearby as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s on the papers I gave you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just go by who I like and who I don’t, how’s that?” he asked and smirked when he saw Raina staring at him. “I need to go.” He hadn’t seen Edward yet, but he knew the man was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to ask-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I got it, Draco. I’m not an idiot. I can delegate when I want. See ya.” He hung up. “Blimey, I hate this thing.” He flipped it up. “I’ve butt-dialed twice now. Hello Ms. Wallis.” He gave her a blinding smile. One of his best he would guess, and her narrow eyes weren't buying it. Of course not, she wasn’t stupid, but he liked to make her feel that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to me for a reason, precious?” She had a friendly open smile that made her look like the woman next door, the one you’d willingly give your key to so that she could look after your pet while you were away on a business trip. Only to come back and see that it was eaten with tufts of fur all over the floor. No blood though, she’d clean it up being so considerate.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a coffee, if you don’t mind. I’ve been at this all afternoon. It’s a nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” she drawled. “Maybe I can help you?” Harry tried not to cringe when her red nails glided along his arm. “Welcome to the Lunatic Cafe… Mr… no one has given me your name precious, you do have one right?” Eyes were now shifting over to them, and Harry realized that most of the people sitting around laughing were lycanthropes. He didn’t know how he knew this. Just a strange feeling on the back of his neck as though they were all looking at him even if they weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Black</span>
  </em>
  <span> at your service, Ms. Wallis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with an almost blank expression for a moment. “Why is that last name familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised the portfolio, and he turned it around to show her. Her eyes momentarily grew wide when she saw the 1945 yellowing deed of the Lunatic Cafe. She drew back from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It’s mine!” Her lips transformed from a smile into a near snarl. She only stopped because there were likely normal humans eating in her restaurant, and being found out would not look good on her. Especially if she tried to eat someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can stay yours, Ms. Wallis. I am not here to stir up trouble. I’m only here to make sure I don’t get sued because I’m a lazy bugger, and I really don’t care. But I have to care, because otherwise my arse will be grass with a certain man who thinks I should run around all over St. Louis looking into all the property I didn’t know I owned until a few years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t believe him. Her eyes were scanning him up and down. He kept his face soft and gentle. “Is this his idea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no say in what I do with my businesses, Ms. Wallis. I may be his human to call, but I am also my own wizard. I do not wish to make trouble. I just wish to settle this, come to an agreement, and make sure that there are no fire hazards or anything that will see me sued because you know, American’s are sue happy come to find out.” She actually smiled at this. “Perhaps we can even come to some sort of an arrangement to the point you get this deed, and take it off my hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You’ll have to work on me liking you. I’m not a businessman. I’m an animator, and I like that job. These are just things that piled up thanks to a murky inheritance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes sparked at the challenge. “Why don’t you come to the bar? I’ll fix you a drink and then we can eventually talk about how I can convince you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds splendid. I could use it. Make it coffee, it’s downright frigid outside.” Harry casually took a seat at the bar next to some random woman. He could feel eyes on his back. Most of them likely lycanthropes, the other that was causing his neck to burn was Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like Harry having his back to them. But Harry had done this on purpose. He was aware he should wiggle into the corner where he could see most of the areas, but if he did that it might set off a signal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trusted Edward, surely he had a flamethrower hidden on him. He liked to overkill like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The area was a fire hazard for sure with all of the wood coverings, Harry hadn’t been lying about that. He was given a steaming cup of coffee by a blonde young woman with soft eyes. She said her name was Polly. She looked sweet and harmless until Raina’s fingers tickled her shoulder making her eyes widen slightly and a small flicker of fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raina disappeared through a door, and Harry simply waited. He checked the coffee discreetly. It was perfectly black, nothing funky in it. He sipped it. It wasn’t bad. Polly was still staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Polly, did you make this?” She bobbed her head. “You make good coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She beamed at him. “Thank you!” she bowed her head submissively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good ten minutes of waiting when Raina came back. Her face looked slightly rosy as though she’d been in a quarrel, and the swallowing meant she’d been yelling or sniping at someone. Sound proof space, hm? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came around, and Polly quickly made herself scarce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee is great, Ms. Wallis. It’s not easy getting good coffee these days.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me, please, precious.” It wasn’t a request, and her back was already turning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took his coffee with him along with the portfolio, and he had been right. Eyes were all over him, and the second he scanned the area they looked away except for one. Ice blue in the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sipped the coffee and casually tapped the side of the cup once, hoping Edward would pick up on his hint after what he did at lunch, and followed the copper haired woman. She led him to a closed door at the back of the dining room. She pushed it open and motioned him through with a theatrical wave of her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry swept through her face seemed to change right before his eyes. She became more seductive looking. Her cheekbones had gone higher and more sculpted. Her eyes wider and more centered in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t noticed it before probably because he’d seen this look back at Guilty Pleasures briefly, and wasn’t really focused on her. Out there around others, her face had been soft and rounded, gentle looking. But now it was a stark contrast. Like the girl Raina had been out there was a sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprised?” she purred with a finger gliding down his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not many things surprise me. Ms. Wallis.” Actually, he was surprised. But, no way was he going to show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Raina, precious. I think we can all have a good conversation about what to do about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you’re going to get me in a backroom for something weird, I assure you that won’t work. I like men.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can work with that,” she said smirking. “I have a lot of men.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would your leader approve?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d approve of near anything I could want. He wishes to meet you. He knows of you. Of what you do. He thinks we can come to some sort of arrangement where we all benefit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She made a motion with her hand as she turned her back on him and started down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room she led him to was a banquet hall with cloth-covered tables grouped in a horseshoe. A raised platform with four chairs and a lectern closed the mouth of the horseshoe. Two men stood on the platform. One was at least six feet tall, slender but muscled like a basketball player. His hair was black with a familiar cut. His back was to Harry, and so he couldn’t see his face. He wore a skintight pair of black jeans, and a sweater with a black-on-black design clung to wide shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man was no more than five foot seven. His hair was that funny shade of blond that has brown highlights in it, but still manages to be blond. The hair was short but styled and blow-dried, and would have been lovely to look at if it had been a little longer. His face, what Harry could see of it as he had his face down, was clean-shaven, square jawed, with a dimple in his chin. It was a face for rules. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those thin lips were built for saying, my way or else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wore a pale blue linen suit jacket over black pants. A pale blue turtleneck that matched the jacket to perfection completed the outfit. His shoes were black and polished to a shine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of people in the room. No way they could have known he was coming. Were they waiting on someone else? Harry was confused, but he didn’t show it. Harry and Rafael briefly locked eyes, dark ones were asking him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> For the briefest seconds they held concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also recognized Jason on the floor who was sitting on his knees with his eyes to the ground, and beside him Harry had to do a double take. It was Stephen and - Stephen? It was like looking at Fred and George only these men were beautiful, blond, tanned, and perfect all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He added the second Stephen to his list to save. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alfred.” It was a one word, simple, and it was full of order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, Harry almost lost his blank look when the bigger man moved with a bounding energy, and he saw familiar dark eyes, and short black hair with a goatee beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the Wolfman in that movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred was staring at Harry with a violent looking leer, and he could feel the man’s heat almost like a volcano. Fuck, he didn’t want this monster to put his hands on him. His breathing was almost lost, his throat closed up, and his stomach burned and swam. His head was ringing with the tell-tale warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was trying to come off as the dippy human servant of Jean-Claude. A bit of power, but nothing to worry about when his master wasn’t around. “What is he doing?” Harry asked carefully, taking one step back. “I don’t like to be touched.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond man finally raised his head. “Alfred’s intentions are not hostile. He will merely search you for weapons. It is standard procedure for non-shifters. It is nothing personal. I assure you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stepped back further, his back was against the wall near the door he entered through. “Someone else. I don’t know him. I don’t let anyone I don’t know touch me.” He was sure if the man touched him, he would fry. Edward would be mad at him, but as Alfred continued to draw closer, Harry very nearly lost it. “You let him touch me, and I will yank Lunatic Cafe out from beneath all of you!” He was truly trying not to panic, and it got a ripple of stares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus snapped his head up, and Raina stepped forward. “Raina. Back!” He ordered. She glared and moved back into position. “You dare threaten us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a threat. I don’t make threats. Ask your girlfriend what I did last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raina twitched as all eyes turned to her. “He has a power. I don’t understand it, yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he touches me, he’ll meet that same fate.” Harry kept his eyes locked with Marcus for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check him,” said Rafael out of nowhere as he stepped forward. “If that is alright, Marcus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus inclined his head. “Step back Alfred.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred took a step back, eyes sharpening on Harry as though he were prey. One more step furball, and Harry was going to kill him. Edward’s chance be damned. As Rafael came close, Harry willingly spread his arms, and the man took out two silver knives that Harry had on purpose. He met Rafael’s eyes, and they were asking what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wished he could communicate with him like he could Jean-Claude at this moment. He let Rafael find one of two guns on him with silver buttons. But, Rafael purposely bypassed the one on his thigh that even though he couldn’t see it, he felt it. Rafael nodded as he pocketed the weapons and stepped back. Alfred was still leering at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do field work for the Police correct?” asked Marcus so suddenly that Harry was taken aback. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Er - yeah. I sometimes come in as their expert. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus lifted a folder. “You are also Jean-Claude’s human servant?” He gestured Harry to a corner of the set up between the platform and horseshoe, as he took his own seat on the platform. Harry made sure he shifted so that he could keep Raina and Alfred in view in front of him. All the others he could handle, and he had no problem giving his back to Rafael. Luckily, Raina had gone to sit with Marcus. One hand on his knee. It seemed like a weird couple. Even weirder than him and his three men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretending not to notice Jason, Stephen, and Stephen. He could feel Jason trying to slowly inch closer while at the same time not being seen by Raina or the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have also assisted the Wererats in decontaminating the streets of Nikolaos and her reign.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You managed to solve the vampire murders that included master vampires, and took down a zombie that went mad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems you know more about me than I do you,” said Harry. He struck Harry as a Lucius Malfoy type. He was trying to desperately hold his power, and he wasn’t very good at it because someone bigger and badder had a hold on him. Namely, Raina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep watch. I like organization,” said Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So does Draco. It’s why I’m here,” Harry muttered darkly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman came through the door just then. She had short blonde hair styled and held in place with gel. Her business skirt suit was red with pinkish undertones, like a rose petal. Her white blouse was loose and helped her frame. Making her look softer than her face really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christine, it’s good of you to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded, and took a seat at the end of the horseshoe of tables, opposite of Harry. “What choice did I have? What choice did you give any of us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must have a united front on this, Christine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you’re in charge, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus started to say more, but the crowd was now growing. People drifting in through the doors. More underlings, Harry would imagine. He saw Irving Griswold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” he squeaked causing Raina to shoot him a look as he drew back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Irving. How are you? You haven’t messaged me back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irving made a noise. “I’m sorry, Harry. It’s been busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, I bet it has.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Harry could say anything more to Irving, Harry saw the shadow grow bigger over him from where he leaned against a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Harry?!” It was Richard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business, Richard,” said Harry dryly, and he noticed that Marcus’ lip twitched at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard stared at him. “Does Hermione know you’re here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione is not my mother, and later you and I are going to have a chat about the things you say to my friend. So, away with you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be where I want to be, Richard. Nothing will stop that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand down, Richard. He is a guest. We all have something to talk about,” said Marcus coolly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard glared at Marcus, and Harry could feel the rulers pop out all of a sudden. “I’m not doing the sizing this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone else have a go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he muttered causing Raina to actually cackle when he said this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Raina purred sultrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better you than me. I’ve had enough of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’ve done to get your ire, Harry,” said Richard. “I only announced my concern to her about your ongoing relationship with Jean-Claude. Is that why you’re here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at him. “I may be his human servant, but I am also my own person. I assure you, Jean-Claude does not know everything I do or the decisions I make in my human life. It’s why we work; because he leaves me to my life and I leave him to his. We come together where we need to, to become a perfect duo. You, filling my friend with bullshit, is not endearing you to me at all. I thought she’d grown up, but it seems she hasn’t. I’ll be sure to make note of that. I changed countries for a reason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of them.” Richard didn’t seem to know what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, it seemed that everyone that was expected to arrive did, and the door was sealed shut. The last to enter being Gabriel, a woman rubbing up against him with her cheek; and another man that Harry had never seen before, and would surely notice if he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man with Gabriel was startling to look at. He had short white hair that would impress Draco. It was so soft it made Jason’s baby blonde look coarse. He wore a white dress shirt, pale pink tie, white sport jacket, and cream-colored pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward will be pleased to know that all his marks are in this very room, but a shoot-em up right here and now would not be good for anyone. Edward might not care that most of them could die, but Harry did. He had friends in here after all.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now Jason, who was still knelt on the floor, had managed to inch until he was only a few feet from Harry. He had this pitiful look like he wanted to lay his head on Harry’s thigh. He’d let him if he didn’t think it would hurt him worse. One of the Stephen’s was peaking up at him. It must be Harry and Jean-Claude’s Stephen as the other didn’t seem to recognize him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can a human do for us?” asked the downy haired man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is were business, no need for Jean-Claude’s boy to be here. Unless, you want to try that thing you did with Raina? I’m quite jealous,” Gabriel said with a narrow eyed glint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, only Cheering Charms for you,” Harry replied, and only Rafael, who knew what that was, had to look away to keep from smiling or showing any recognition. “That might be a different kind of torture for you though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are all human here,” said Marcus staring at Gabriel with disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say what you want, but we know what we are, Marcus.” He flopped down near the downy haired man. Harry noticed that same man stiffening briefly, and then relaxing. He reminded Harry of Draco during Draco’s bad boy days. You know, the one who would do anything to kiss Voldemort’s feet? Yeah, that Draco. He was one to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to reintroduce myself to you. I am Doctor Marcus Fletcher, the pack leader of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, and you-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter-Black. Animator, owner of way too many properties, and Jean-Claude’s human servant.” Some of the new people gasped when he said this. “Just so you are aware, I am not here on his behalf. If I was, I’d be having fun. I’m here on the human side of things. You know, you Americans are so touchy. You want to sue everyone, and I don’t want to be sued! I have too few hours in the day for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of them couldn’t help but chuckle and laugh. Maybe Micah was right, and he missed his calling at a comedy club? He didn’t think he was funny, but some people sure did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” said Marcus with a slight nod. “Americans have learned too quickly how to abuse the legal system. I am a surgeon so I can understand, considering the fees I have to pay out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. So, I know why I came here; but what is it you need me for? I’m confused.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus held out a manilla folder again. Harry straightened from his lean against the table and took it. “Over the last few months multiple lycanthropes have gone missing without a trace of evidence left behind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was now opening the folder, and flicking through each paper. “Keep talking, I’m listening.” He never raised his eyes. It was a well put together folder, full of crisp pages with detailed outlines into their lives. From friends to relatives who knew about their conditions to where they were last seen. “I like your research. You’re thorough. How did you know I would be here? I didn’t even know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coincidence?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feed me that, Mr. Fletcher, or is that Doctor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus,” said Marcus with a twitch. Harry had won points, he noticed. A small glimmer of respect. Raina </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it. Interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning on seeking you out tonight. You and Irving Griswold are acquainted are you not?” Harry looked at Irving whose head was bowed. “Normally, I do not agree with having the press in this room. You asked him to look into Peggy Smitz?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, her husband came by my office, and asked me to look into it. I’m not a PI, so I decided to see if Irving knew anything. At first, I thought it was a connection to the case I’m working right now, but… I don’t know. However…” Harry moved to the left of the horseshoe. “Let me use the table for a second.” He sat the folder down in front of the Christine woman and began to lay out the photographs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing-?” asked someone behind him, he didn’t know. He hated having his back towards Alfred, but he trusted Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus was moving now. “Do you see something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Wererat,” he breathed. “She’s looking for a wererat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rafael was now beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? How could she do it? She has no strength… unless she is one of those witches of yours, but if she is, she would have to have a coven. No way would she be strong enough on her own. So there are more than one? I can go with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Marcus right over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was proud of himself for not flinching. Rafael was on the other side, and he turned toward the Rom. “I had a woman in my office today. She was writing a book. She asked me if I knew any wererats. I told her I didn’t. I’m not that stupid. She’s missing a wererat. This is missing a wererat. But there is more involved, two more at least for her to have the kind of power to subdue a lycanthrope. Let me work on it a little longer before I give you names. In the rare off chance that I’m wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound certain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but I also know that if she is the one, she has someone working with her. At least two more. You want them right? Let me work on this.” He closed the folder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus was looking at him with appraisal. He seemed to like what he saw in Harry. Probably a good thing since Raina looked as though she wanted to feed him to something with sharp teeth. Probably her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In front of all the communities, I ask what it is you would want from me for your services? We already have an alliance with your master vampire. As tenuous as it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not forget the chat about the cafe!” Raina brought up in a higher than normal voice. She tried to sound cheerful, but it was far from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you offering?” Normally, Harry would wave it off. If it was just Marcus and a few of his pack with decency, Harry wouldn’t have bothered with a reward. But, he would not forget Jason’s cry for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Money?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much of that already, Marcus. I’m already drowning in it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean I don’t have to pay rent?” asked Raina in a cooing voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smirked. “No, sorry, Draco will kill me. We’ll talk about that later. I’m not allowed to give anymore properties free rent.” Also if they tried to re-nig, Harry would need their property; and if by some chance Marcus died and Richard took over the pack, he would have a card to hold on to to keep the self-sacrificing idiot in line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protection? I can offer you the finest of wolves. Of course with Jean-Claude you would already have protection as we are his wolves to call. So, I am unsure if that would be adequate.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s lip twitched. “I don’t need protected, Marcus. It’s why Jean lets me do whatever I want to do. In fact, I’d like to do one better, and offer anyone who is in need of protection, my protection.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus was not the only one surprised. “Are you declaring yourself an Alpha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wanted to giggle at this. “Maybe not in a bedroom, but yes. I am. If you want a resume, see the one million year old vampire for reference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Nikolaos,” Rafael added with a perfectly flat face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see that as much compensation.” Marcus commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would anyone look to you for protection? We don’t know you. You’re just a human!” Christine declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am more than a human, Miss,” Harry said with a half smile. “If you’d like a demonstration… but be warned. I am not nice when I fight. I could kill someone very easily. I don’t need a gun. You don’t have to take the offer. But if anyone here wants it, it is there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry what do you think you’re doing?” Richard scowled coming into focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that point that Jason managed to get close to him, and arms wound around his leg causing surprise amongst some of the people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason! Get back here now!” Raina barked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your protection,” Jason murmured, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, burying his face into Harry’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already done,” said Harry as his fingers brushed along the soft hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your intention the whole time? To come in here and get Jean-Claude’s Pomme back?” Raina sneered as she got to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I do like Jason a lot. I’d protect him from Jean-Claude too if I had to. If you really want to pay me, Marcus. Give me the blondes that were beside him. That’s all I ask of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” asked Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t have them!” Raina growled. “I need them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not even strong,” said Marcus confusedly to both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need them strong, and I’ll do you another one better. I will sign an agreement that for as long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are alive, Dr. Marcus Fletcher, I won’t take rent from Lunatic Cafe. I think out of all of this you’re getting a good deal.” It was enough to make Raina back off, but she wasn’t in the least bit happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want them that badly? I must have a reason why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only Nathaniel was here, Harry thought glancing once at Gabriel who was using a silver knife to slice through the leather of his thigh. He made the woman beside him twitch at the scent. Marcus had followed his gaze. He didn’t like it either, but he could do nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really need to ask?” Harry casually tilted his head, wasn’t his fault the move happened to indicate both Raina and Gabriel to those paying close enough attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stared at him for a long time before nodding. “Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus, you can’t be serious!” Raina snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have those three and anyone else who specifically asks you for protection in front of another Alpha. However, if you fail in protecting them, they return to their packs at the bottom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like a bureaucrat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s head snapped up, and he flicked the silver switchblade closed as he rose. “Hold up, I didn’t agree to anything. You’re taking one of my pussycats,” he said gliding across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry noticed Rafael stiffening and edging closer, but he placed a hand on Rafael’s arm. He didn’t know that much about shifter culture, not as much as he wished. But Jean-Claude had told him that if he were to go in there, then he could not back down. If he took a step back that would mean that he saw Gabriel as dominant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, Harry could play the game, and turned away from Marcus and met Gabriel halfway. It went noticed. “It doesn’t seem like you’re offering much to them, why not me? It benefits you. You don’t have to do anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smirked. “We’ll see about that. I might be reasonable.” He licked at his fingers of the blood as though it would bother Harry. Honestly, he was sleeping with a vampire who liked to gnaw on him. “What would you do for him? Do you know my pussycat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel…” Marcus tried to intervene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Marcus. My pussycats are mine. So, why should I give him to you?” He stepped so close, and right into Harry’s personal space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry met his sadistic stormy eyes. “What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try that magic on me if you like…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do want to be alive afterwards, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can handle it. I want to handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t,” said Harry in warning. “Ask for something else. I’m saying this for your benefit Gabriel. Not my own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel swooped on him like a bat, and Harry had to resist stiffening when a leather clad arm went around his back and grabbed his hip. He was pulled right into musky blood scented man who bared his teeth, showing razor sharp pinprick fangs. He wasn’t a vampire, but it was close. “You are quite a pretty thing aren’t you? I bet Jean-Claude eats you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had not wanted this thing to touch him, but he stood his ground, and let his face go slack. “One time offer, Gabriel, Jean-Claude does not like me sharing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You’ll let me have a taste?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if I have your word I can take him with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a taste anywhere?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywhere exposed,” Harry clarified carefully. He didn’t flinch when Gabriel shoved his face into Harry’s neck forcing him to tilt, and allow it. He tried to drown out the watchers and the heavy breathers in the room. He tried to ignore the hands that were suddenly playing around his body, sliding up and down, taking advantage as teeth teased and grazed along his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was thudding, louder and louder, and he knew they could all hear it, but it wasn’t a fear thumping. It was a thumping because Harry’s power really wanted to unleash. It really wanted to hurt him, but one side-glance at Stephen and the second Stephen who were watching with wide round eyes kept his magic tamed. Something in him stirred, he had to protect them. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know the second Stephen.  It was just something he had to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you smell fucking good, have you guys smelled him?” Gabriel growled. “He doesn’t smell of fear… he smells… what is it?” Harry felt him reacting, the cock through his tight leather was pressing in on Harry, and he was almost fully covered by the man who buried into his neck licking and sucking along the skin. It stirred his hormones. No matter what was doing it, a touch was a touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me already,” Harry managed to get out evenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel rumbled into him, his hands were very greedy with the way they grabbed at his ass, squeezing it as he continued to play with Harry’s neck like it was a toy. He would nip and lick and then nip again until they were moving together in an odd sort of dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, if he got out of this, Edward was going to kill him if he found out. Either that or fuck some sense into him. Now, that would be a first. He tried to picture someone else in Gabriel’s place to make it easier for him, but the smell was all wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of playing like a doll and letting Gabriel molest him without response, he brought his hands up, and pushed inside the leather jacket to the black mesh of the shirt, and he grazed his nails along the fabric causing Gabriel to groan. Harry trailed down teasing at his thigh as Gabriel bit down on him between the neck and shoulder, and fuck it hurt! He bit right through Harry’s skin and began to suck with a growl. Harry clenched his teeth, and bucked into him on instinct. He dug his thing nails into Gabriel’s skin through the mesh. He clenched hard trying to make him let go, but that only made Gabriel more hungry. He swallowed Harry’s blood, and he moved his hips thrusting into Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow folded over them, a great big shadow and then a rumble of strength filled through the air. “I think that is enough, Gabriel.” It was Rafael, he was right behind Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How embarrassing! But if he flailed it would only make it worse. If he tried to back up, it would only incite him. Yeah, he was fucking stuck. Gabriel growled, and pinned Harry to him possessively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not make me challenge you. You will lose.” A hand pressed to Harry’s shoulder and with strength that surprised him, Harry began to lower against his will. Gabriel’s mouth was pulled, and he was seized from behind by Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now Rom,” Gabriel licked his lips. “You want a taste too? I assure you he is delicious.” And he was not the only one who seemed to think so. Many of the shifters were stirring, and he saw Raina way too close for comfort. He did not curl into Rafael or cling to him like a lifeline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he stood there still and stoic aware of the blood dripping down his shoulder and coating his silk shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got your payment, and the kid is mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “Take him, baby. Take him and have fun with him. He’s one of the tastiest.” He didn’t wipe his bloody mouth instead the woman that he was with wrapped around him, glared at Harry with hatred and then frenched Gabriel right there, licking the blood in and out of his mouth as she bit him hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ick. He wasn’t ready for an orgy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and gave Rafael a single nod of respect, and didn’t bother to stem the blood flow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should take payment next,” said Raina with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” said Marcus sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted at him. “Then you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I am a civilized human being.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel snorted. “We’re animals, Marcus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to be.” Marcus snapped his fingers toward the blonds that were kneeling on the floor. He never took his sharp calculating gaze from Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s Stephen and the second Stephen were on their feet. The second a little less sure as he looked toward Gabriel who was grinning wildly from behind the woman’s ministrations. She was now fisting his swollen crotch. A bit too hard, Harry would like to think, but he seemed to like it. Hoo boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a long moment. A pin could drop to the solid wood floors, and cause everyone to jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should prove his dominance then!” Raina growled. “If he’s willing to protect them, show that he can do it, in front of us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh please, say the right words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. She shoved Alfred forward and the man almost collided with Harry. She must be really strong to move someone the size of Alfred. Harry might even need magic for that, and after Gabriel. No one else was touching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad idea. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crucio!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry roared and the man flew off his feet in an instant, screams and howls wrenched the air as the man began to thrash and twist before coming down hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was on their feet. Harry held him tight and hard under the spell. The rage in his throat for what he’d put that poor defenseless woman through on that camera leaked through him. Merlin, if only he could get Gabriel too! He would make them wish they were dead. Blood began to drip from Alfred’s bulging eyes, he was still thrashing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus had backed up, eyes very wide. Raina was staring at Alfred, her hand shaking at her side, but the rest of her was controlled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A firm hand touched his shoulder. It was Rafael, and Harry pulled up on the spell leaving Alfred twitching and twisted on the floor. More blood was pooling from his nose, mouth, and eyes than Raina last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that answer your question of my dominance?” Harry then lifted his arm causing Alfred to rise in the air from his ankles. Everyone watched the display. He started to twirl the man slowly as the blood dripped onto the floors. “Does this answer why it’s a bad idea for me to use that on you, Gabriel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a witch?” Christine breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ms. Christine, I am not. I’m a wizard, and I am far stronger than you can imagine. It’s a good thing I’m a nice person. Isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t expect the nods that followed, and he didn’t notice the respect glimmering in various pairs of eyes that were on him. He dropped Alfred like a rag-doll. The man threw up everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope he recovers from that. It was my strongest yet.” Harry didn’t mean it, but he had to pretend at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irving was suddenly behind him. “Harry, I would like your protection,” he saId boldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, but be good with that pen of yours,” Harry grumbled. “Still on the offense regarding reporters.” Irving grinned, and then flinched when Raina sneered his way. “I’m not trying to divide anyone. I just want everyone to get along. It’s a community, and as strong and powerful as you all are there are things stronger out there, especially in numbers.” He meant the humans. He directed this at Marcus. “I’ve seen what happens when communities get divided. It never ends well for either side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to Harry that once upon a time, Marcus might have been a good and charismatic leader. He had the skill like a surgeon to push through difficulties, but that had all died when Raina sunk her claws into him. Harry didn’t need to know him more than that. He was a Slytherin. He’d have been a worthy Malfoy at one point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raina looked as though she was about to transform to take his head off. Harry would love for her to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As do I, Mr. Potter-Black.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry please. I barely use Black, and Mr. Potter makes me think you might be a Professor from my school.” He shuddered at the thought. “I will hand you names and the people once I am satisfied that what I’m handing over are the criminals responsible. I won’t take this lightly.” He looked at Rafael. “I could use your assistance. She wants a Wererat. We could probably set that up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael inclined his head. “Whatever you need, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk details over dinner. I’m famished, I haven’t eaten since lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t taking them to the police?” asked Marcus carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I may try to abide by as many laws as possible, but they are human laws, and sometimes they need to be bent because they don’t apply to you. At least the lycanthrope side. Do something human on the human side, then I might. If I’m in a good mood. I’m bendable, but I don’t break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can test that, precious,” Raina dared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try it. Really, please try it, Ms. Wallis,” Harry smiled sweetly. “I’d love an excuse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Raina,” Marcus ordered and Raina drew herself up and stomped over to Alfred who was still on the floor, having not dared to move. He was probably feeling tremors right about now. Harry hoped he hadn’t broken his mind. But, at least he was still breathing. He still counted as Edward’s mark right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, who cared! Harry admitted, he had a lot of fun that afternoon. He and Marcus shook hands and he made sure to create a note signed by the two of them and witnessed by Rafael. Harry’s copy of the note was slipped into the rest of his portfolio of properties. Polly, the young woman from before, asked him if he wanted a to-go bag of food. She flinched when Raina snarled quietly at her. But she stood her ground. Harry said no, but did take a coffee with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael was seeing him out, Jason, Stephen, Stephen two, and Irving were with him. Harry’s Stephen had to coerce the other Stephen after that dominant display he’d given. He was surprised that as he walked through the hall, he heard the thunder of steps and a hand grabbed him. He turned to see Christine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come to you at a later date?” A weird question, but Harry nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can. My offer won’t expire.” She looked at Rafael who nodded in agreement. “Just need to be sure another alpha is around when you do, to keep within the agreement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s why I’m looking at him.” She stalked passed them with grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry arched an eyebrow. “She’s not a wolf, is she?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiger,” Rafael answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy would love a tiger friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael smiled, making the second Stephen even more nervous and confused. “Yes, he would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Harry left there was a ripple, and he turned to see the downy haired man standing there looking at him. “Can I help you? Do you need protection too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps at another time. I’m Kaspar Gunderson.” Up close his ultra pale face had a sheen that reminded him of a veela. He held out his hand, and Harry took it. He was soft. “Are you surprised? I can see it. You are curious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask you to pull your trousers down, that’s just rude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason who was clinging to Harry started snickering against his shoulder. He’d kept hold of Harry since they left. He was sniffing at the wound that was slowly drying up as if he wanted to lick it and was resisting. He moaned into Harry slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have that looked at later,” said Rafael in concern. “He may not have been transformed, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” said Harry with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaspar arched a brow. It made him look more regal. “I am a swan. I’m more food to these people than anything. Here is my card. I think maybe you and I should talk sometime.” He was given a white card that said in Gothic letters. Kaspar Gunderson, Antiques and Collectibles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Swans, hm? Interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought remembering his conversation with Jean-Claude. He showed nothing on his face as he beamed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Gunderson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too. I am intrigued by your magical powers. It reminds me of something long ago,” he confessed. “I would love to learn more, and you can learn about me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Harry gave him his animator’s number. No way in hell was he giving him the home number. He might not be a suspect, but what the hell were the odds that a swan was in the area in the same week that Jean-Claude mentions them for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was not born under a rock yesterday, thank you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got back into the mass populace of the restaurant, Harry spied Edward now sitting at the bar. He was angled so that he could see everything. He never once looked at Harry who strolled past with his wolves and Rafael in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Polly came running over. “Here you go, Harry,” she said chirpily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Polly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was surely going to make fun of him again for taking in more people. What could he say? Hermione was right about one thing. He had a love for saving people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was really so bad about that? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry stepped out into the freezing cold black night. It wrapped around them like an unfriendly blanket as Rafael held the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin you boys have to be freezing!” Irving already had a coat, and was tightening it around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Stephen were standing together in only loose jeans and tight t-shirts. Harry and Jean-Claude’s Stephen was in blue, the other Stephen was in purple. He drew up three cloaks causing the one in purple to flinch and step back. Harry handed them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need it. I can use you to keep warm,” Jason teased snuggling further into Harry’s side. “God your blood smells good. I can’t believe you let him bite you. He almost tore a chunk off your shoulder.” Harry hadn’t looked, he hadn’t wanted to give anyone a reason to think he was a weak against a room full of shifters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Jason be good,” Harry chided. “Put it on or I will put it on you.” Jason sulked and did that very thing. His eyes were sparkly though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael was still with him. “You were bold in there Harry,” he commented as they started walking toward Harry’s car that was still at Washington University. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’d show up here!” Irving popped around causing Rafael to grunt at him for being interrupted. “Sorry, King.” He snaked back behind the purple Stephen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, and shook his head. “We should be careful talking too much here. Meet me at home later?” he looked at Rafael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I’ll be there.” He handed Harry back his weapons, and soon enough Rafael headed in the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen was currently trying to coax the other Stephen to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Purple Stephen, I’m not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you. Unless you hurt me or Teddy. You are under my protection. Come on, let’s get in the car!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was snickering at Harry’s term of Purple Stephen, and Harry’s Stephen nodded to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s good, Gregory. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He didn’t look convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gregory, huh? Nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” Harry slid in, and Jason rushed around to get into the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irving however leaned down. “I have my own car. I just wanted out of there. I’ll see you soon. Thank you, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have it. You might be annoying, but you don’t deserve that, Irving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irving grinned. “You have a lot to tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. We’ll see.” Harry was already getting the heat started as Irving gently smacked the top of the car. Harry might have placed a tracker on the man’s back as he rushed off toward the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost squeaked when Jason wrapped around him. “You really came for me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jason I did. No thanks to the lack of information you supplied me,” Harry grumbled. “Don’t you ever run away from me again!” He smacked the younger man on the forearm lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you spank me if I do?” Jason grinned as he drew back, but only just. He was now burrowing down against Harry’s side. Stephen and Gregory were huddled together in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that way too much. I don’t think that’d be punishment. Maybe a tickling charm instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grinned as he slid back against the door of the car. Harry pulled out of the parking lot. “You were so awesome in there! Did Jean-Claude send you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was honest. I brought myself,” said Harry. “What was I supposed to do? You ran out of my house in the snow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jason ducked his head. “I was ashamed, but why did you save Gregory?” He glared at Gregory whose head was down. “He helped a lot of it! You took Gabriel’s bite over someone you don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a choice,“ Gregory scowled. “You think Raina’s bad…” He made a noise and dropped his head further. “You should try Gabriel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both are each other’s perfect match,” Harry said reading between the lines. “Besides, how could I not when for a second I couldn’t tell the difference? Figured it out though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really?” asked Stephen. “What are our differences?” he asked with a real pretty smile as he draped over the front seat with his forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just familiarity. You’re rather identical. I knew a set of twins once,” he said. “Always together, so I figured I'd have to have the pair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shifted. “You know everything, hm? Did Jean-Claude tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man won’t tell me anything if he thinks it’s going to soil me.” He rolled his eyes at this and Jason grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a romanticist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding. Instead, I had to do some clown work. I hate research.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you angry with Richard? He’s a good guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m angry with Richard because he annoys me. It’s one thing to be a good person, but it’s another to be a self-righteous prick at the expense of others safety. In a perfect world, his belief system would be epic. Great. But, this isn’t a perfect world, and his self-righteousness is sacrificing others. I should know, I was once upon a time wrapped up in that system. Seventeen almost eighteen years of it. No more. If he would cut it out, he might actually be a future leader. Besides, if I showed my dislike for Richard, Marcus would be nicer. It worked, didn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grinned. “Yeah, you had Marcus. He was looking at you almost like he looks at Raina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody Hell, don’t say that,” Harry scowled, causing Jason and Stephen to laugh. “Last thing I need in my life is another man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Jason teased sliding closer, and placing a hand on Harry’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed, and grumbled at the nuzzling. “Slide that hand further, I dare you.” Gregory flinched, but Jason was still grinning. “Jason…” He was inching slowly. “Jason! Yesterday I had two cocks in me, I don’t need another right now.” Stephen burst into laughter, and Gregory just stared. “I’m still sore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed. “I’ll make the pain go away.” He nipped Harry’s ear causing him to shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the ear.” Harry whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I have a sensitive part!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason… be good for now, okay? Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright! For now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a lycanthrope, what are you?” asked Gregory finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a wizard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s strong,” said Stephen. “He can stop what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s hopeless. Not even Marcus could do anything,” said Gregory slumping back. “Maybe this is a mistake. If I go back now, I won’t get in trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, I’ll release you. You’re not here against your will. I only included you because - well-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother, but it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen frowned at him. “I wouldn’t leave if I were you. They will just make it worse. When Harry promises something he keeps his word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He let Irving go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where Irving is,” said Harry. “Besides, Irving is not a playtoy for sadistic pornographic directors. I think he only spoke up to give others courage to do the same if they have to. No surprise those types bend over backwards for their story pieces, and Marcus would be stupid to let a reporter get punished too much when he could make use of him to get good press.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you ensure our safety?” asked Gregory. “I saw your magic. It’s strong, but what if they all come at you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends, allies, and more spells,” Harry answered. “You’ve only seen one spell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you’re without magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have other ways,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do this?” asked Gregory harshly. “You risked being infected by Gabriel. You do know he uses his leopard teeth to bite right? Meaning you could be infected!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” said Harry. “I don’t really care. I have a godson at home who has wolf tendencies, and he bites me a lot,” he offered to Gregory’s growing confusion. He was breathing heavily, and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pointless asking him. He does what he does. He’s just - good. It’s why Jean-Claude didn’t tell his human servant about all this. It’s why he kept Harry away from the pack and pard as much as possible,” Jason reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that good. I’m not self-righteous. But, when friends are in trouble. I do not back down. You may not be my friend, but you mean something to Stephen who is my friend, and that is all that matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the rear view mirror, he saw that Gregory seemed stunned where he sat. His pretty blue eyes wide as though he’d never heard anything like it before. “Now, where do you want to go? My house or the Circus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to the Circus. I’d like to see Jean-Claude. He probably needs his Pomme back,” said Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “It’s up to you. I will be adding some tracking spells to you so that I can come the moment I feel something is wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tracking spells?” Gregory asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. I added one to Irving before he left. I know where he is if I use my magic. Can find him in a blink. You are under my protection. If you don’t want it that’s fine. But make sure you tell Marcus that so others are unaffected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’ll stay,” Harry barely heard him breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry,” Jason sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already turning on a street full of fast-food restaurants. “What do you want?” Jason beamed and pointed at the McDonalds. “So unhealthy.” He said as he turned in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Gregory agreed to go home with him. Jason wanted to, but he wanted to get back to Jean-Claude. The boys ate in the car; making it smell of meat, chicken, and greasy fries. It seemed as though they hadn’t eaten in a while with the way they were devouring their food. It hurt Harry’s heart. He was the type of person who’d feed an enemy before killing them if they were hungry enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Circus of the Damned was overflowing with cars and customers. Harry parked in his usual VIP spot and all four of them piled out. Harry sucked on a chocolate milkshake as they headed for the side-door. Harry tapped on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plate was lifted to look out at them before it shut, and they were soon let in. “Really makes no sense to have you guys hovering around a door that might or might not get knocked on. I’ll talk to Jean-Claude about that.” He said to one of the younger vampires with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude was sitting in a high back chair with a book in his lap when the three of them came through to his more private chambers. His eyes widened when he saw Jason, Stephen, and Gregory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon Amour! Jason!” He stood gracefully, and immediately drew Harry into his arms with a deep nourishing kiss that had a chocolate flavor. “Mon Amour? What happened to your shoulder?” He gasped seeing the gaping wound and a bit of flesh missing. Harry hadn’t seen it until now. It was the size of a quarter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” said Harry as Jean-Claude pressed a kiss to his cheek and then pressed a luxurious kiss to the wound. Harry shivered as the burn of the wound began to tingle. Jean-Claude soaked his blood into his mouth and with a bit of saliva began to seal it using the vampire’s natural powers, licking the last of it before kissing Harry. “I had to pay to get Gregory free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precious mon Amour. What am I to do with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All three boys are under my protection,” said Harry trying to keep his breaths from sounding ragged. “Jason insisted on coming here, the others are coming home with me for now. I’ll explain everything later.” He gave Jean-Claude an intense look, and the vampire nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason. Your room has been untouched.” Jason beamed. “Gregory and Stephen. You are most welcome here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory was shifting awkwardly, his head bowed. “Thank you master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. I am Jean-Claude. You need to use it. While under my roof, Harry’s protection will extend to myself. Gabriel will not touch you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory raised his head slightly. “I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” said Stephen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take them home with me for now,” said Harry. “I have tons of room. Maybe fatten them up a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both pretty men squawked at this, and Jean-Claude’s fingers traced Harry’s cheek down into his jaw. “I have no doubt with your cooking you could manage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Least my cooking is healthier than McDonalds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that good?” asked Stephen, his eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good that my master can request foods for me to eat,” said Harry with confidence. He looped around Jean-Claude leaning into him. He shivered when perfect lush lips pressed to his cheek and down his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui. Your blackberry cobbler is divine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping for a grill for Christmas. We’ll see if Edward comes through with that or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude smirked. “Boys. You should go and clean up. I also have a plethora of clothes in Jason’s room. I do believe you are close in size. Do find something that is more winter suitable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Gregory bowed to him as they followed a gleeful Jason to a side door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were gone, Jean-Claude tilted Harry’s chin. “I must find out what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they escaped to Jean-Claude’s bedroom, Harry stretched over the large bed and told him everything after throwing up silencers around the room. Jean-Claude came down to sit with Harry listening raptly. He was caressing Harry’s cheek, sliding down his neck, and then he paused, and drew back. “I don’t believe it,” he said without a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got Marcus’s respect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, ever since Raina. He has lost all dignity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t have you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” growled Jean-Claude moving with a predator’s grace across the bed to settle on top of him. One sinuously long leg swooped over him, and Jean-Claude kissed him deeply. “I missed out last night, but I will not tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never miss out. All you have to do is touch me,” Harry hummed, and Jean-Claude smiled against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do look dashing. I cannot rip your clothes off, even if they can be mended. Such beauty,” Jean-Claude’s coasted his mouth across Harry’s neck and sank his teeth into the flesh with a moan. A nip was all that was needed for the blood to coat his lips and pour into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lay back, arching his neck for the vampire who slowly undressed him one article at a time. Taking off his clothes turned into a sexual foreplay, teasing Harry’s skin with the fabric as their kisses combined in a hazy delicious way that had their tongues being swallowed. Harry rubbing and pushing into Jean-Claude as he released his cock to stand at full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry always lost his focus with Jean-Claude, unable to grasp what they were doing when they were doing it. Jean-Claude’s perfect chest pressed to his back, and they moved together, cock sliding in and out leaving trails of desire pulsing through his spine. Then he was flat on the bed, gripping sheets as he was taken and owned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude could make him hungry for hours on end, and somehow control the air to keep him from his orgasms; only to let them release all at the same time when Harry had been thoroughly ravished. All he could understand was the pleasure and desire that folded together in perfect layers. Harry on his back, Jean-Claude buried deep inside of him. He always took an extra amount of time to taste new places on Harry’s body, and leaving a trail behind that buzzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t make my orgasms hold back,” Harry whined as Jean-Claude seductively devoured him leaving him crying out and stretched across the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come much too easily mon Amour. So sensitive. I wonder if I keep you like this, stop and go and stop and go what would happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bed would be on fire,” Harry groaned as Jean-Claude had pulled out and was raking his mouth down Harry’s stomach, sucking at the skin, and biting down on his hip bone. “With us in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a spectacular way to die. Buried inside of you for all of eternity.” He moved again between Harry’s legs. Using one strong hand to arch him, he pushed his way back inside Harry’s clenching hole causing the wizard to ride the pleasure as best as he could while fisting Jean-Claude’s curls. “I think it would be romantic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh!” He always manipulated the air, strangled his senses, making it so that he was lost every time. Once he was released from the constraints of being unable to orgasm, Harry climaxed hard. He bit down on Jean-Claude’s shoulders as his body shook, and they were sprayed with his cum that Jean-Claude lapped up like it was blood. His tongue gliding across Harry’s slick stomach and chest. Jean-Claude pinned him, moving deeper and harder as though he tried to destroy Harry as the orgasms pushed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude let out a long drawn out moan that could have anyone in knots just hearing it, let alone watching it. All Harry could do was stare at his beautiful face. Midnight eyes open and wild. A crackle of energy as the lust was sucked from them both as he spilled himself inside of Harry. He then would often bathe in their sweat and juices, rubbing and gliding his fingers through the dampness. He’d even stick his finger into Harry’s mouth causing the wizard to bite him. Jean-Claude always liked the aftermath, liked curling up, teasing him, and just being generally Jean-Claude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lay stretched on his side breathing deep as Jean-Claude melted against his back from behind, piano fingers running down his soaked chest and belly. More kisses on his neck. Harry leaned back, his head against Jean-Claude’s broad shoulder, his chin was tilted and kisses were poured like blood into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are remarkable, mon Amour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not the Prince of Vampires, Jean, that is you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude shook his head. “What I tried to accomplish in weeks was accomplished by you in a single night. How is it possible that such a sweet human like you exists in this pathetic world? You make my heart beat in a way that is so human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the blood. It gets you every time,” Harry teased, causing the vampire to laugh softly, and nuzzled him. “Why do you think you need those people so badly? You are brilliant and strong-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not the strongest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is, Jean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am unsure what would happen should an uprising occur. I do not know if I have the capabilities to stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to have more faith in yourself, and those you trust around you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude’s face softened, making him look like a real treasure in the glow of the flickering candles. “Only one person I trust on this earth,” he lifted Harry’s hand, and he kissed his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trust Micah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, but Micah is in his own situation that is precarious. I took a chance when I saw his intelligence and a practicality that mirrors yours. But, he is not you. He will not be you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he’s close. I know you’re bound to protect him, but let me tell you from experience that all the protection in the world will not stop whatever it is that is after him until it is confronted. I knew this when I spoke to Marcus tonight. I knew that my protection is temporary because it’s going to come to a head. You are going to have to give him something to fight or he will be driven mad. Maybe not now, not in a week, but he will. His practicality will turn on him, and he will get desperate. I did, and I lost too much in my path to let him get like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you propose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up, Jean. Stand up and seize what is yours. You are Master of the City. Trust in me to stand at your side, and fireball the hell out of anyone who goes against you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude laughed and he pressed his forehead to Harry’s. “I do not wish to release you back into the wild.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that cartoon Teddy has suddenly become fascinated about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What cartoon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pokemon. It’s cute. I like the mouse in it. He zips and zaps, and looks freaking cute doing it. I like cute things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is unfortunate that you could not relinquish some of the stronger wolves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you don’t need stronger wolves. You need the loyal wolves,” Harry told him. “You need the wolves that go unseen because they are dismissed. To determine the strongest, it’s not who kills first and harder and faster. It’s the one who thinks with his heart and his head. Jason, the lowest of the low crawled over to me. He was the first to wrap around me, and insist I protect him. He is not weak just because he’s submissive. Am I weak because you’re inside of me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. You are an Alpha of your own design.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Harry laid back down across the bed thoughtfully. “You know, I might take the pard for myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude blinked at this. “Hm? I am not following.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned as an idea formed. “Edward won’t be happy if I take his thunder, but I left Alfred alive. He can go after him, but I’m going for Gabriel. I’m going to take his pard. I’m going to ask Micah to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You are not serious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I challenge him. It’s legal law, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are not a leopard.” Harry’s face never changed. He was going to surprise Jean-Claude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter? Marcus gave me some very good unknowing advice. He said that if I declare myself Alpha, and offer them protection, I’m as good as an Alpha. As long as I beat all who come at me. He never said that I couldn’t because I’m human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Jean-Claude settled back to roll this over in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do it at your Circus. In front of every lycanthrope in the city. I can challenge Gabriel to a fight, and if I win... I get his head and Pard, and then we ally with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would rip the crazy duo in half. It would take some of Raina’s power. Marcus may try to combine us into one, and we can use that to secure your alliance with the wolves. We have both. Hook, line, and sinker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude’s eyes darted back to Harry. “It is ingenious, but there is one flaw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you lose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “How about I don’t lose?” he suggested instead. “It’s that simple, right? Just don’t lose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude closed his eyes as he sank back into a soft silky pillow. “You will do it whether I agree with you and your safety or not. It would solidify my position. Your position, save most of a pard… but what if I lose you? I can’t handle it. I know my heart is a weakness. I feel it all the time. You simmering beneath my breast. Always there. Moment I wake up, I taste what you’ve eaten. I’ve felt what you’ve felt when Micah puts himself inside of you. Or Edward. I sometimes space out if only to live through you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should come together as an orgy, but this time you get fucked by Micah. That would be nice. I could watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude smiled coyly. “You would like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at him as though he were insane. “Uhm, yeah? Hell yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too much, mon Amour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned over and slipped over top of Jean-Claude, kissing at his chest along the cross that was burned above his nipple. “Have you not had Micah for yourself yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. I have not had no one. I have no real desire to have them,” admitted Jean-Claude. “Did you think I took someone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was really surprised. “Well, I wasn’t going to be a hypocrite Jean. I might sort of cringe at the idea of a woman, but I wouldn’t completely throw out the idea. But, as long as we like the person. Like Jason or someone that we enjoy being around. I would never lock you into just me. Your Ardeur would almost forbid it wouldn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is hard to be monogamous yes, but we do not usually sleep with a Pomme, they are supposed to be separate. For food. It’s a respectful thing. Sex is only given as a reward and if the pomme wishes for it. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that boy wants to hump me one of these days. Either that or it's his way of greeting me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are his Alpha, mon Amour. You are now his dominant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I want to be humped by his cute little body,” Harry drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do,” Jean-Claude teased with a poke to his cheek. “You like it. You even stare at Stephen’s behind. I see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed. “I don’t!” He felt his cheeks grow warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be surprised if Stephen or Gregory stretch out naked on your bed with an expectancy of you taking their bodies in payment for protection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry squawked at this. “They better not! I sleep with Teddy some nights,” His voice got a bit high. “I might make an exception for you, Edward, and Micah for Teddy to be aware of what I’m doing with you boys as I don’t allow lies. And while Micah may have thoroughly seduced me last night with Teddy in bed, which I’m still trying to get comfortable with the idea of it and not succeeding yet, but not them!</span>
  <em>
    <span> No, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s not happening.” As he continued on in a tangent that made no sense to even himself, his vampire watched transfixed on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude threw his head back as he continued, unable to hold back laughter, and he tugged at Harry’s defensive hand, drawing him further on top. “You are the most enchanting human I have ever met. Such eyes… absolutely beautiful. I bet your mother was dashing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think she was. I’ve seen her a time or two. But, I look more like my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both beautiful, and they had a beautiful boy with a heart that didn’t exist for six hundred years. Merci, Harry Potter. Je t’aime!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet amy to you too!” Only for Jean-Claude to grin, showing all his teeth, including the sexy fangs. “I didn't say that right did I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head elegantly. “Non… not at all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stephen was curled up in the front seat as Harry drove home that night. Gregory was in the back on his side. Jason had remained back at the Circus. Harry had charmed the rope necklace he wore with his first </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf tooth lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> so that he could track Jason wherever he was, no matter where he happened to be. Jason insisted that he wore the necklace everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well after ten o’ clock, and the streets were clearing up, the snow was now clumping in a dirty fashion to the side of the road, bits of dirt and grime mixed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only lived about ten to fifteen minutes away from the District, and was soon curving around the bend of the street and into his drive. He was surprised to find that it had been shoveled perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who did that? He saw a car he didn’t recognize, and frowned slightly as he pulled in next to it. They couldn’t be threatening, otherwise Draco would have chucked them out. He was tempted to dial Draco to see who it was. Maybe a Wererat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your house?” Stephen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Nothing can enter this house without me knowing about it first,” said Harry. “Unless they arrive without my knowledge and are greeted by my house-mates. One rule. Be good to Teddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Gregory stared around the warmth of the Entrance Hall as Harry let them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really pretty,” said Stephen. Gregory said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you like it. You’re welcome here,” he assured. “But I don’t recommend the fourth floor right now. I’m still in the process of cleaning it. Your rooms will be on the third floor. Separate or together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Stephen blinked. “What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want one room together or separate rooms?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Separate,” said Gregory quickly, and Stephen nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Fine by me. Wererats come and go, and so does everyone else half the time. Someone is always here.” He gave them a quick tour of the house, going several floors up aware of an energy pouring in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear someone, they don’t sound happy. I can’t quite tell who it is,” Stephen admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of a muffling charm. I have Teddy here, my godson. He’s very sensitive in his hearing so I muffle all the walls with sound dampeners. Not completely silenced, but if you need privacy without always being overheard by a six year old it's the best I could do.” He showed them two rooms on the third floor across from each other. Stephen and Gregory were surprised by their size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go see who is in my house now, and check on Teddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we come with you?” Stephen asked suddenly. “To see who is downstairs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It might be Hermione. I hope she’s back to normal,” he groaned as he turned and headed downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason for it. Harry never does anything to be mean!” Hermione chided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that? You said you hadn’t seen him in years!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah man. He’s in my home?” He noticed Stephen and Gregory drooping their heads. “I don’t think so.” He pushed the kitchen door open to see Richard and Hermione sitting opposite, both had tea in front of them. Richard stood immediately, and Stephen shuffled behind Harry instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Hermione stood too, her cheeks were a bit red. Her hands clenching at her sides. She was staring him up and down with worry. Damn Richard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Hermione. I have two new guests staying with me. Stephen and Gregory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you!” she said trying to smile sweetly, but failing. They said nothing back to her as they stared at the Alpha. Richard’s eyes were narrowing down on Stephen as if daring him to open his mouth. Challenging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you do that in my house!” Harry growled stepping forward to block Stephen completely from Richard’s dominant gaze. “You will not play Alpha in here, Richard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard drew himself up to a very tall height. His shoulders looming, but Harry had been loomed over all his life. It didn’t phase him as the shadow crawled across him. “Do you know what you’ve done? You’ve caused an uproar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I had to do because you were too cowardly to stand up to them! You call yourself an Alpha and yet you let your pack become toys for Raina and Gabriel? I don’t fucking think so! When one of them has to step outside the pack and beg for protection because they’re too fucking terrified, you have issues, Richard. Not me. I was only doing what a decent person would do. I didn’t see you offering to protect anyone. I didn’t see you offering your blood. So shut up about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You turned Alfred into a mindless doll with your magic!” Richard roared. “He doesn’t even know his fucking name! He let Gabriel paw at him, and for what?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was that strong, was it? Good on me!” Harry cheered, causing Hermione to squawk. “And it was so worth it to get what I wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you really did do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did, and I’d do it again and again after what I saw last night.” Harry glared up at Richard. “Do you want to tell Hermione or shall I tell her about the new business endeavour your Lupa of the clan has started?” It was at this point when Rafael and Micah slipped quietly into the room. No one but Harry could feel them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s face lost all color. “How could you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else could I know what Alfred looked like when he slashed, hacked, and ate an innocent woman live on film? Tell me that, Richard Zeeman, the self-righteous prick who won’t do what is important to save his pack because he thinks he’s too fucking human and that everyone else should be too. Well, let me remind you that Dahmer was human, and I think I see a resemblance with him and Raina Wallis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred would never-” Richard denied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have proof. I have video footage of what he’s done. Of what they did. Snuff, Hermione. Snuff films.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione froze. “Is this true?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re making snuff and killing people. She’s forced some in her pack to participate. I stepped in because no one would do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had heard rumor,” said Rafael causing everyone but Harry to flinch. He stepped forward with a hand to his forehead. “A ghost told me that it was being made. I am sorry you had to see that. Please accept my apology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not on you, Rom. I understand, and thank you for prying Gabriel off me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard sucked in a breath. “I’m trying to stop them! It’s why I’ve been working so hard getting higher into the ranks!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “But you’re not. You’re only stopping a small leak that’s about to turn into a flood, Richard. You can’t patch it when you have to replace it. Why don’t you rip Raina’s throat out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t touch her. It’s against pack law to touch the Lupa of the Pack Leader without permission and cause!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were Leader you could, and I know you’ve beaten Marcus multiple times, and yet you won’t strike that final blow that might save your clan from not only shame but complete destruction!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about murder!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about an execution, which is far and away different than murder, Richard. I actually don’t mind Marcus. He would be a competent leader if Raina wasn’t involved.” Richard showed real surprise at Harry then. “You think I didn’t notice? She has the power over him. I’ve seen it before. A woman like her brings a potentially decent fellow down as hard as she can. She sinks her claws in and rips until it’s gone. How many more of your pack are going to suffer under her claws before someone does something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right. Marcus lost his honor the moment he met Raina. If he believes he can control all the lycanthropes in St. Louis, he is very wrong,” Rafael’s voice was so deep it rumbled into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard drew back, and Harry saw it as a small sign of submission. Stephen and Gregory did too. “...” He was quiet except for the deep sharp breaths. Hermione was looking from Richard to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let Marcus and Raina rescind Jason you swine! You call Jean-Claude dangerous? At least he’s managed to keep a great order on his vampires. No one is killing another, no one is going behind another’s back. No one is begging someone else for safety from Jean-Claude. No, instead they’ve become a sort of well oiled machine, running and living their lives. You can’t say that about your clan right now. He kept Jason safe and protected. He gave him a reason to live a proper life. He was happy and you had to go and ruin it, just because you can’t take the idea of someone having a leash around your neck temporarily and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> when needed. Be thankful, Richard, it’s Jean and not Nikolaos. You’d probably be dead by now. Jean-Claude has been nothing but fair. Yes, he can be ruthless, but he has to be because of people like Raina and Gabriel. If you would just stand with him and his vampires, and take on your pack leader.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t make it right to kill another person, Harry. You don’t know what you’re asking of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t, do I? I was eleven when my magic killed another to protect me. I was fifteen when I was told I had to purposely murder someone for the first time, because if I didn’t the monster in our lives would never go away. He’d destroy the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s eyes widened. “Fifteen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t believe me, ask Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded sadly when Richard looked at her for confirmation. “Yeah, and we helped him do it. One soul at a time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah came to stand beside Harry at this, showing solidarity. He could feel a hum of power radiating from the man who stared at Richard with his leopard eyes. Rafael was on his opposite side. Stephen and Gregory right behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have learned the difference between murder and execution. You could be the leader, and none of this would have happened. You could have pulled her in or had her executed for doing something so despicable! Everyone was so disgusted that no one would tell me a thing. I had to discover it on my own and in the worst possible way. I already have a plan for the Pard. But I need you to buck up Richard and help your clan because I can’t do both as much as I try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it stands, I couldn’t possibly give my backing to anyone in the Pard or the pack,” said Rafael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you choose Jean-Claude and the vampires?” Richard bit out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I choose Harry.” He turned to Harry. “If you need any assistance you have my Rats at your disposal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Rafael. It’s the only reason I let my back be shown in that room tonight, and why I let Gabriel touch me. If you can slip a word to Christine. I will still be available.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I will, and I know many in your pack who wish for change, they wish for you. Your kindness is all well and good until it sees them all dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or worse, there are things far worse than Death, Richard,” said Harry flatly. “Living is a whole new game, Death is only a sleep. I have no idea why people fear Death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so much like Dumbledore, Harry,” Hermione shook her head. “Richard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry. Forget everything I said.” Harry stepped aside as the man practically ran out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah sneered. “Coward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think I would torture someone without a reason?” Harry asked Hermione. “Are you back to your seventeen year old self? You think the worst of me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Harry! I said you had a good reason!” She looked really hurt. “I know I’ve been - moody and judgy, and I’m so sorry!  And what’s this about films?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too disgusting for a late night conversation. You heard me. I’m not repeating it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry can we go upstairs to bed? Gregory and I are tired,” said Stephen quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory was now eyeing Harry, and then he looked at Micah. “You’re a leopard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an Alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Micah with a sharp nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Harry, his eyes sparkling in a way they hadn’t been before. “I wonder if gender makes a difference?” he murmured before turning and following his brother out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Harry blinked in confusion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah chuckled, and Rafael grinned slowly. “I do believe that Gregory may be seeing a future Nimir-Ra. Micah has a potential claim on the Pard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced from Rafael to Micah with even more confusion. “It means Queen of the Leopards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who died and made you potential King?” Harry squawked causing Rafael to laugh richly as Micah grinned. “Why am I seen as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are not a leopard, but you have the heart of one, sadly I am unable to take the Pard as my own due to complications. My own Pard are in severe danger, and only by my leaving have I made them remotely safe. But, if you do have a plan to eradicate its leader, I will help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a plan. Sort of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Hermione stepped forward, her head bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hermione?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clutching her hands together as if trying to pull them apart. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize… did Richard know about these films?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all knew,” said Rafael to Hermione’s horror. “I forbade my Rats from going anywhere near the Pack and Pard. I silenced them. I had to, to keep them safe. Richard is a good man, but he forgets that he is a wolf. He tries to deny it. He cannot. He will never be able to resist the call. If he doesn’t step up and do what he is supposed to, more people are not only going to die, but be miserable. Harry is right, there are a lot of worse things than dying. Especially if you die with honor. You will have no regrets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know, Hermione that the same people that call Richard family tried to force Jean to sleep with them for an alliance?” Hermione’s eyes rounded. “He refused. He’s refused to give them vampires until push came to shove, and because of that they tried to rescind the ones that stood by Jean-Claude’s side like Jason. Richard agreed to it because of this stupid idea that being an animal to call is degrading and means servitude, but that is far from true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A human servant or an animal to call is more often referred to as a master human and a master animal,” Micah explained to Hermione. “Harry is the human equivalent of Jean-Claude, and Richard is the master wolf equivalent of Jean-Claude. It gives them equal power that they share between them but because Richard refuses the call or resists, he weakens the call. He not only weakens Jean-Claude, but himself. He’s making it so that he might end up killed because he won’t do what is necessary. Lycanthrope law and society is so very different. Sometimes it is raw and gritty. It is dangerous and violent. But, when it works, it's the most charming and breathtaking family you could ask for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am far from a house-elf, Hermione. Jean-Claude’s first mark came to me when I was dying.” Hermione snapped her head up in surprise. “A vampire named Valentine had shot me with a poison from afar. I was dying. I did die. He shared his life-force, and he marked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder whatever happened to him,” admitted Rafael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I should have known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean would never mark me if I didn’t want it, and I am not as influenced as Richard might have you believe. If there is something I don’t like or agree with, I will tell him. Maybe not make it public because that would disgrace him. But I would let him know that he’s going too far, and as for him having his way with me well he is my vampire sweetie, so it kind of makes sense that he would. Just saying.” He shrugged causing Micah to grin and Rafael to smirk. “Besides you try saying no when he seduces you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah was outright laughing, and Hermione’s cheeks turned red. “I guess I do see your point.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t want something, including sex, I’d let him know. I was a virgin for twenty-three years after all. I know how to say no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael was now looking down at him. “You truly were?” he asked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Harry said with a slight blush. “So, it’s not like I woke up one day and thought, hm, maybe I should sleep with the vampire sweeties, the leopard men, and the- erm-’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry whirled around to see Edward standing there as though he’d always been with his arms crossed over his chest. “Edward!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pick up strays one after another,” Edward growled stalking right up to him and glaring into his eyes. “I could see the blood from where I was sitting.” He reached over and plucked at Harry’s shirt. “What did this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? They were cute.” Harry said smirking, and then he hesitated. “Uhm, it was Gabriel. I had to make payment to get Gregory out of there. Jean healed it for me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stared at him long and hard before nodding to Micah and Rafael, but his eyes stayed on Harry. “I’ve been here for a while. I bunked with Teddy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your truck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around back. I figure you’d handle Mr. Wolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me?” he looked at Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asleep until I felt you stirring around,” said Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is this plan with the Pard?” asked Edward. “Who are they? Who do I need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred and Gabriel. Alfred is a bit indisposed, but he’s alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made the mistake of almost touching me when Raina threw him at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and he’s alive because-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking Gabriel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes sharpened. “You better leave me something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s a lot for you, Edward. Always is.” He then turned and looked everyone over. “By the way who cleared my drive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Rats,” said Rafael. “It was a nightmare. I had to push Louie’s car out of the snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to make them a huge feast!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas here if anyone is free!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Hermione grabbed him from behind, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “Just don’t ask me to ever go see Guys and Dolls again, and we’re fine.” She laughed, and Harry shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Just no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Richard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After I sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m knackered. Good night!” She swept out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give in way too easily,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too exhausting to fight. Hopefully, she has learned her lesson, and maybe she can talk sense into Richard. If anyone can, it’s her.” He looked at Rafael when he said this. “She’s also self-righteous to a degree, but she has learned that it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope so. If not. the community will continue to shatter. I better get going myself. You call when you need.” Rafael kissed Harry on the forehead and squeezed him before he too left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a deep sigh. “I guess you want the story in full?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go upstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah touched his back. “You haven’t eaten. I’ll fix you something. Head on up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up lounging on the bed, and told Edward, who sat in the green chair right next to the bed, everything. Micah came in with two plates of food. He handed one to Harry and then one to Edward before sliding onto the bed to curl around Harry. His legs stretched out with his feet dangling off the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward listened to every word Harry said raptly. “It wasn’t me,” he replied after Harry mentioned the missing lycanthropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it wasn’t. I already know who. At least some of them. I just need more proof. What do you think about executing witches?” Harry used his fingers to eat by pulling the meal apart. Micah had made homemade chicken strips and fries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as squishy as anything else,” Edward said taking a bite of his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy must have loved you tonight if you made this for him. It’s good,” said Harry to Micah. Edward didn’t say it, but he obviously agreed, considering he too was eating it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better be,” said Micah. “So, your plan with the Pard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One on one at the Circus. Kind of like the one million year old vampire. But for the community only. Jean-Claude’s human servant against the Pard leader Gabriel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward frowned. “I don’t like it. Too many variables.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll win,” said Harry. “I might get bruised but I will win.” Micah ran his palm up Harry’s arm as if to give him his support. “And I won’t even use the Killing Curse. I have something else in mind.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to share?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time. It’s my turn to give you a surprise after that horrible date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will see how the points stack. If you die, I will not be pleased.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I die. Just don’t let John Burke raise me. Get Manny or the new guy, Larry. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward only stared, Micah was snickering into his shoulder, and he stole one of the homemade french-fries from Harry’s plate. Harry flashed them the sweetest smile he could muster when the door creaked open, and a tiny little creature that looked identical to Edward popped his head in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you guys?” he asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked. “Who said I’m sleeping in here? It’s crowded.” His charm going up ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah grinned as Teddy hopped through the room. Edward grabbed him first and sat him properly on his knee. “You left the bed. It got cold,” he said to Edward as he kissed the man’s cheek. Merlin, he loved Teddy. He was so cute. Where was his camera when he needed it? Crawling all over Edward like that and getting away with it. Edward’s face revealed nothing as usual, but he didn’t stop it. “I smell new scents, do we have new friends?” He looked over at Harry who nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do. You want one?” Harry held out one of the strips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm!” Teddy reached for it, and munched on it. “Yummy! So, can I? Please!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can always sleep here,” said Harry. “You never have to say please, Teddy Bear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four in the bed and the little one said, roll over!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Micah singsonged causing Teddy to giggle as he snuggled against Edward who reached around him to finish his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t roll everyone over. Just don’t lay on top of me. You’re all too big.” Harry and Micah chuckled as Edward half smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Pup you had an interesting question this morning, shall we expand on it?” Micah teased as he crossed his ankles. Harry turned grape purple, and Edward curiously looked from one to the other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Harry declared as Teddy thoughtfully scratched his head. “Micah, don’t make him remember that!” He smacked the man in the chest. Always shirtless, Harry thought fondly. Always nice to look at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy innocently stared at Micah. “Which question? I ask a lot of questions. Oh, is this about you being big?” Edward actually choked, and Harry wanted to applaud Teddy for making the man do something so human, and less Deathly. Even Edward could be surprised a time or two. It was a glorious day when that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry handed him the ice tea. Edward glared as Harry’s smile showed most of his teeth. “Points to Teddy,” he hummed. Micah all the while was grinning shamelessly. “Welcome home, Edward.” Harry finished his last strip as Micah took his plate to set aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” Harry could never tell what this man was thinking. But it sure was amusing when he put on that good ol’ boy act around Teddy, and soon had him giggling as Edward tickled him until he began to nod off. “Four in a bed? I guess this good ol’ boy can survive.” Right now, Teddy wouldn’t have his question answered as he was dozing off in Edward’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you that needs to worry,” Harry murmured causing Micah to grin, and Edward to smirk. It was his arse. But, Teddy might be a barrier for Edward. It depended on the man’s mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had a feeling he was going to have a restful night’s sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit early! Hoping to be done before St. Patty's day so we can get to the next. </p>
<p>Oh and a bit of NSFW threesome at the very bottom. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Ten</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>It figures. Harry curls up for a long winter’s sleep with three out of four of his favorite men, and three o’ clock in the morning sees his phone by the bed ringing in a shrill. Harry was snuggled between Micah and Teddy. Edward was on the end closest to the bedside table, and they all had more than enough room. One of Teddy’s legs was draped over Edward’s waist, which was almost worth waking up for. Micah was curled on his side against Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been a nice sleep. Edward handed him the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have this by the bed again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For men like you,” Harry murmured, his throat thick with sleep as he turned on his side. He thought he saw Edward smirking in the fuzzy dark. “Lo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha need Dolph?” he asked instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that,” Micah murmured, and Harry could see the teasing smile in the dark as Micah kept his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that?” Dolph’s voice got a little higher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does the little one have something to say?” Edward murmured only to feel Teddy shift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. He doesn’t. Murder, Dolph? So early or late.” Harry propped himself up on his elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it is. We found something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned and stifled a yawn at the same time. “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather you just come and see it for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry groaned as he flopped down. “Don’t do this to me Dolph, Just tell me what the hell it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another silence. Harry was beginning to wonder if this was a crank call. Just for kicks. If it was Zerbrowski, he’d believe it. “We found skin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes opened again. “Skin? What kind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we knew what the hell it was, would I be calling you at three o’ clock in the fucking morning?” He sounded angry now. Harry guess he couldn’t blame him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ulgh, sorry Dolph. I’m up. Is it connected to the murder?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, but I’m not some hotshot preternatural expert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, where am I going?” Jefferson County it seemed, far away from the murder scene. “Okay. I can get there-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zerbrowski is on his way to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why? I can drive myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s being punished for turning off his pager again, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet. Get here soon, Harry. I, too, want to sleep.” Harry hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasant man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. You met him on a good night. You piped in just to make him squirm, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea what you’re talking about.” Micah yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward took the phone. Harry kissed Teddy and with a touch to Micah he began to ease off them. Climbing over Edward as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Interesting.” Edward’s eyes glowed almost like Micah’s in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call it interesting, I call it a disturbance in the dark. I really didn’t want to get up.” He fished for clothes quietly, and chucked on Edward’s jeans and one of those extra soft gray jumpers that were far too expensive, but felt really nice on the skin. It had a soft overlayed turtleneck that hid his torc and kept him warm. Screw looking good. Ten minutes later, he was dressed with brushed teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah had shuffled into Harry’s space, and snuggled up against Teddy. Harry watched them for a second before reluctantly leaving. It was so unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had only finished brewing coffee when Zerbrowski knocked at the door. He waved his hand, and he chuckled quietly when he heard Zerbrowski let out a noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of rude to let ghosts answer you know!” Zerbrowski called as his footsteps walked down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the kitchen. You want coffee?” Harry asked when the man pushed the door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you’d never ask.” Zerbrowski was standing just inside the door, hands in the pockets of his overcoat. His curly black hair with touches of grey was freshly cut. There was even gel in it. Zerbrowski was usually worse about brushing his hair more than Harry. He was also wearing a suit that showed from his open coat. It was black and formal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At three in the morning? His tie was tasteful and neatly knotted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry whistled. “If you’re trying to seduce me, take a number.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerbrowski barked in laughter. “What number in line am I?” he asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and taking the offered mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably six or seven,” said Micah’s voice causing Zerbrowski to turn, and blink at the man. He noticed the eyes instantly as most detectives would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, what are you doing up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot this. Edward will kill you if you don’t take it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry realized it was his belt that had all his weapons on it. “How did I forget that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah Callahan.” he held out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zebrowski shook it. “Zerbrowski. I work with Harry when we become useless, and he gets called in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knew he was going to catch hell for this. Zerbrowski had the biggest shit-eating grin. Micah was standing there in only boxers and no shirt. “Go back to bed before Teddy wakes up.” Harry kissed him lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Micah smirked. Zerbrowski arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, six or seven, hm? Looks like I have a long wait ahead of me. Or not if you can fit a couple in bed…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Let’s go!” Harry led the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Micah, huh? A fancy name.” Harry looked at Zerbrowski who held up a hand. “This is going to be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they slid into Zerbrowski’s sedan. Harry ended up ankle deep in McDonald’s take-out sacks. His bum was on newspapers that filled the seat and flowed into the floorboard. A piece of petrified pizza and a herd of pop cans filled the rest. “Merlin, Zerbrowski! You have a health crisis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snapped his fingers and the McDonalds, sacks, and newspapers disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it.” Harry clicked his belt into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how long have you been dating Micah?” He was really pushing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm. Not really dating. Just sort of happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what they do these days?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On a better note, what about you? You don’t dress up at three in the morning for a crime scene.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Married ten years tonight,” Zerbrowski told Harry. “She made me leave my beeper home. Good thing I was just inside the door when Dolph called for the tenth time. St. Peter’s isn’t the closest to you. You know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good man risking Dolph’s wrath,” Harry teased with a pat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah seems like a good guy, but, uh - who is Edward?” Harry went stony, and shoved his nose into the mug of coffee. “Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know.” He inhaled the strong scent of his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Micah the one responsible for your tattoo? Or the choker?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you have me curious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s stick to your apple pie marriage, and leave my relationships at the wayside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, my apple pie marriage is too normal. I have to live through someone to get excitement. By the way, thanks for cleaning my car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “It is far from clean. I know I’m sitting on crumbs. Really, Zerbrowski?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I could eat off your floors, Harry,” said Zerbrowski grinning. “Guess you have what it takes to be a homemaker - ouch!” Harry punched him in the arm. “You never know Harry. In a few years if the laws get changed and reversed. You too may end up in an apple pie marriage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now there was a debate about it in congress, but Harry’s brain was far away from the idea of getting married. Everything in his life was already complicated, and he didn’t think America would ever approve of a polyamorous marriage by law. “I think you’re skimming ahead straight to the credits, Zerbrowski. You’re starting to sound like your wife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not talk about marriage for me in my already full and complicated life. Besides, it would have to be legalized first. I tried dating a girl once. It didn’t work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not twenty minutes later, Harry found himself staring at the river that swirled black and cold. Rocks stuck up like the teeth of trolls. The bank behind him was steep, thick with streets. The snow between the trees was trampled and compacted to show the leaves underneath. On the opposite side of the bank there was a bluff that jutted out over the river. No way down there unless Harry was willing to jump with a cushioning charm. It reminded him of the black lake at Hogwarts except the center was no more than five foot deep, and jumping from thirty feet wasn’t a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stood carefully on the crumbling bank. The black water rushed just inches from his feet. Sitting on one of the many shelf rocks that formed a low broken wall along the river was the skin. Dolph was still the master of understatement. It wasn’t a small little square of skin. It was a full body of skin. It even had a head. A perfect shedding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward in hopes of a better look. A dive team was waiting on the shore in dry suits, which were bulkier than wet suits and better at keeping them warm in the water. Harry thought it was excessive. He stepped onto the edge of the bank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was keeping a partial eye on the Deputy Sheriff, Aikensen just had to be with them this time, but he seemed to be playing a good-boy for the most part. Sheriff Titus was also in tow with a couple of his other officers. Harry had dutifully ignored them when he arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to get a look at it. I think I know what it is.” He coated his feet with some magic, and then added a Feather Charm to his dragon hide shoes. “But, I need a better look. I think it’s Naga. If so, he or she might be alive. They’re almost immortal.” He caused gasps when he stepped onto the water, and it was smooth as glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re walking on water!” Zerbrowski gasped. Even Aikensen was gawking at him, eyes wider than normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was the big deal? Oh, yes, their religion. “Not a Jesus. Just a wizard.” Harry began to walk across the water smooth as glass. Everyone was watching in awe. MacAdam, one of the divers, was opened mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry be careful!” Dolph called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up close, it was impressive and reminded him of the skin of a basilisk. Standing next to it, Harry was absolutely sure that it was a Naga. The largest scales were the size of his palm. The empty eye sockets were the size of snitches. Harry reached out to gently touch it.  Something swirled against his arm as he reached for it. It was a heavy meaty piece, and as Harry turned the edges he noted that it wasn’t a natural shedding. This Naga had been skinned alive. There was something on the snake’s forehead. Almost between the eyes. Something smooth and round and white. Harry touched it lightly. It was a pearl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought in horror looking around the water, aware of Aikensen trying to get to him on Titus’ orders. “Stay back!” Harry ordered all of a sudden causing Aikensen to freeze. He had to find the Naga. It could still be alive. He didn’t want to spook it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slipped down on his knees. He used an extra coating of magic as he tried to make his vision see into the thick black lake. He reached in and swirled his hand around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we come get it now?” Aikensen growled three rocks away. He was moving like a turtle so fearful that he’d fall into the hypothermic water below. Funny, Harry at fourteen had bigger balls than this arse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You come get it when I say you do,” Harry snarled over his shoulder. He’d had about enough of this man and Titus. The moment he showed up they were whipping their rulers out left and right. No one wanted to see that shit. He also didn’t trust these arses not to mess with the scene. “I’m busy right now and you’re breaking my concentration, and unless you want to be eaten by a giant snake. Back off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid backwards with a jolt at the mention of a giant snake causing him to fall into the water on his arse. Harry felt a great deal of satisfaction. He hoped the man’s dick got frostbite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry drew up the image of a snake in his mind as he ran his fingers through the freezing water. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alive? I wish to help.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if anything or anyone would hear him, but Aikensen who’d been closest was now staring at Harry with wide crazy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened in a second, something solid bobbed into his fingers, and then it surfaced causing shouts from the other side. It seized Harry around the knees as if trying to hold on. Ice cold biting water soaked his jeans through and through.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Harry ordered when he felt Aikensen go for his gun. “Put that gun away or I’ll blast you into the nearest rock!” he ordered and shifted his body to cover the skinned creature latched onto him. “Hey, hey - it’s okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You will be safe under me. Okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reassured as it’s earless face pushed into Harry’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aikensen wasn’t listening. He was struggling for his magnum. Lucky for Harry his fingers and arms were too cold from having fallen in the water. Harry waved his hand causing Aikensen to go flying through the air back to the other side of the bank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serves you right,” Dolph growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph was coming around now as were the divers when Harry gave a signal that it was okay. Titus was chewing out Aikensen, but whatever he said, Harry didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need medics here. This is a Naga. He shouldn’t be in such freezing temperatures.” As the Naga creature continued to snuggle him like a lifeline, Dolph grunted, and motioned for the divers to come in for the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s safe right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s safe. Unless Aikensen gets in here. He’s the most dangerous thing out here,” Harry scowled. Dolph didn’t bother to correct him as it was likely he was thinking the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The diver’s came in to get the skin. Dolph was standing on the largest rock between Harry and Aikensen’s line of sight who was cursing and spluttering to Titus who kept shaking his head. Harry could only imagine what Titus was muttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everybody out of the water now," a voice from shore yelled. It was a paramedic with an armload of blankets. "Come on folks, let's not have to run everybody into the hospital tonight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t realize that he was flat-out shivering now. His lips had turned a chapped blue shade, and the creature wrapped around him refused to relinquish it’s hold. Harry cast warming charms on him instinctively causing the creature to shudder with a modicum of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, they managed to get back to shore. Blankets were wrapped around Harry, and the blonde medic was circling the skinned Naga. “What is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Naga.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exchanged glances with one of her partners. Dolph grunted. “What the hell is a Naga?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A creature of Hindu and Greek legend,” Harry explained. “They are not lycanthropes as their blood is not contagious. They are a creature of their own species and race. All born, and never made any other way. Often found in warm climates, temperatures like this are excruciating for a Naga.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, will he react like a reptile or a mammal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will react like a Naga. Right now, he is petrified and cold and probably in a world of pain as he was skinned. They are almost immortal, and while most - even a lycanthrope might die from severe wounds. He would not. He likely escaped into the water. But why would one be out here?” He murmured more to himself than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A medic brought a gurney, and Harry gently pried the whining Naga from him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. You will be safe. I will make sure you are taken care of.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s bald skinned head rose and stared at Harry with lifeless pale eyes. Harry smiled at it, and it slowly unwound. Harry heated the gurney with his magic, surprising the medics around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess if you can walk on water you can warm things,” said the blonde. “You should warm yourself. You’re about to go into shock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t noticed too busy trying to untangle himself from the Naga. The medics from the other ambulance were setting up a pulley system and directing everybody up to the warmth of the ambulances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paramedics spread a warm saline solution on a soft cotton sheet and wrapped the naga in it. His whole body was an open wound with all that that implied. Infection was the big threat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Harry gave them all the information he could, he was pulled into the ambulance, and warming charms or not he was forced to strip down, and soon all he had wrapped around him was a blanket. His lips were still blue, and he was beginning to feel sleepy as the cold air whipped around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph and Zerbrowski ended up in the ambulance with him. Better them than Aikensen and Titus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they waited for the medics to tell us they’d all live, Dolph got back to business. “Tell me more about Naga.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, they’re creatures from Hindu and Greek legend. Mostly they’re pictured as snakes, particularly cobras. But they do take human form. They do not spread contagions through blood or go by the phases of the moon. It is a species. Much like us, vampires, and lycanthropes. They are separate. All born. They’re the guardians of raindrops and pearls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that last again?” Zerbrowski asked. His neatly combed hair had dried in messy curls. He must have been in the river at some point, but Harry couldn’t remember what was going on so focused on the Naga as he was. Had Aiksensen been trying to do something even after Harry blasted him back? He wouldn’t be surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry repeated what he’d said, he also added. “There’s a pearl embedded in the head of the skin. Someone skinned him. I guess the skin washed up on shore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph said, "You mean he was a snake and they skinned him, but it didn't kill him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is he in man form now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why isn't he dead?" Dolph asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nagas are immortal,” he told them for the thousandth time. It seemed that humans simply couldn’t wrap their heads around the word immortal. “It is rare to have Naga here at all. They are not native to America. But, he might have been a leftover.” From the Earthmover. He looked at Dolph who gave a small incline of his head. “What was going on with Aiksensen after I threw him back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried to shoot you. Zerbrowski wrestled it away,” said Dolph sourly. “Tried to play innocent. Said he was trying to shoot the thing that was attacking you. I don’t know if Titus believed him or not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet Titus had wished he’d hit home. But it takes way more than a bullet to get me,” Harry assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He took his gun away,” Zerbrowski offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope he doesn’t give it back. If anyone shouldn’t be armed. It’s him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got an extra change of clothes with you, Harry?” Zerbrowski asked grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes. “Nope. If I’d known I’d be by a river, I might have thought about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerbrowski grinned. “I’ve got two pairs of sweats in the trunk of my car. I want to get back to what’s left of my anniversary. Which - is sleeping now?” he groaned at this, and Harry smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re piled underneath Mcdonalds bags I don’t want your sweats. I’ll go starkers thanks!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph’s lip twitched. “Gotcha there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerbrowski never lost his grin. “They’re Katie’s. I assure you they’re clean. Katie and I were going to exercise today, but never got around to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you.” Harry didn’t want to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A man needs exercise," Dolph said solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerbrowski looked at Harry, and the wizard sighed as he knew what was coming as eyebrows rose in a teasing manner. "And how much of a workout is your sweetie giving you?" He turned to Dolph. "Did I tell you that Harry’s got himself a boyfriend? He's sleeping over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard one of them,” Dolph said tightly causing Harry to avert his gaze. “I say one but I know I heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't your phone right beside your bed, Harry?" Zerbrowski asked. He was giving Harry his best wide innocent brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, was it Interrogate Harry night about his unusual lovers? "Get the sweats and get me out of here," he said rubbing his forehead. He was ready to go home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerbrowski laughed, and Dolph joined him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These are Katie's sweats. You’re about as small as her. So they should fit fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shot a mostly harmless hex at Zerbrowski who by now knew to duck. Dolph was smirking at the antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His warming charms had done nothing for him because the freezing cold had somehow settled into his skin. He was only happy that his dragon hide boots had kept his feet dry as a bone, but he looked like a sorry piece of work coming into his house at five o’ clock that morning wearing hot pink sweat pants with a hoodie. His bundle of wet clothes was tucked beneath one arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some men wore pink shades really well. Particularly if they were muscled and tan as it looked good against their body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Harry? Harry was not a fashion expert, but he was damn certain that pink was not one of those shades that he was good looking enough to wear. Micah might be, and as much as Harry hated to admit it, Richard would probably wear it well too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah saw him. He’d been downstairs waiting for Harry in the den, and proceeded to laugh. Harry wanted to be upset and annoyed, but then Micah’s really hot arms swooped around him. His perfect athletic chest bare for all of Harry to touch, and it did more than a warming charm and blankets could ever do.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lips are blue. Let me warm them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you sound like Jean-Claude.” Harry kissed him softly. “I’m required to get a hot bath to fix my core temperature and all that rot. Not even warming charms can do it justice. It’s been a hell of a night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was now guiding Harry out of the room toward the steps. His hands running up and down Harry’s arms. It was a nice bit of friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Edward was awake, Teddy was draped across his chest still, and with the full moon getting a bit brighter there was a glow in the room that made him almost colder. “Frozen in pink.” Harry couldn’t fight the blush on his face. Micah was grinning behind him. “I can see the blue lips from here. Get him in the bath,” Edward ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well Naga and frozen rivers are never a good combination,” said Harry shivering as Micah took him to the master suite bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so cold that his teeth started chattering as his body got used to the warm house. His body was fighting the cold inside with the warmth. Concerned, Micah moved quickly to draw a hot bath. Harry sat on the closed toilet. His fingers were stiff, and Harry told him about the Naga they found skinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor guy. I hope he survives. I know he’s immortal, but even immortals can die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to worry about yourself. You’re not immortal,” said Micah already reaching for Harry’s hoodie and unzipping it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Cold!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Stand up.” Harry was stripped, and he pressed to Micah’s firm chest, palms going up and down his arms to his sides and around his back. Micah kissed him softly, and he was soon sighing as he sank into an extra hot bath. It stung all parts of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah smirked. “I’ll be back.” He headed out, closing the door to trap the heat inside, leaving Harry alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad the man couldn’t jump in with him. He was better than a radiator. Better looking too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Micah returned, Harry was already getting out of the bath. He had only a few precious hours to sleep before Teddy was up for his cartoons. Micah had a large puffy towel that had been set in the dryer. Harry had purchased muggle appliances a couple weeks ago for all the Wererats coming and going. It made it easier for everyone in the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have gotten in with me,” Harry sulked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah grinned, not saying a word as he swung the towel around Harry’s body, and helped him out. Micah tugged the towel around him and kissed him at the same time. “Let’s get you warmer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was led out of the bathroom, and where Harry thought clothes would be waiting on him was instead Edward stretched across his bed naked, and once he was within distance, the man reached for the towel, dragging Harry to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like someone needs heat,” Edward growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy?” Harry shuddered in a breath when Micah moved behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asleep. In his room.” Harry’s hand coasted down Edward’s chest as he kissed the man hard. Micah was busy removing the towel, causing a bit of air to hit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drape him over me. I want to watch that cock fuck him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” Micah lifted Harry and easily settled him on top of Edward’s sprawled form. His mouth already moving down the man’s chest to his nipples, and teasing his cock to life. He cupped Edward’s balls firmly, and began to suck and swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s feet were dangling off the end, not quite touching the floor, and he let out a muffled moan when Micah parted his thighs. His fingers were coated with lubrication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stretch him too much. You’ll take all the heat away,” Edward grunted when Harry forced his mouth deep on the thick length. His hair was fisted as Edward sat up enough to watch easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not you. He has to be stretched, otherwise he’s going to scream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s breathing came out in sharp bursts with Harry’s sucking mouth and throat muscles. “Good. Let him scream. It’ll be good for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the cold that Harry had been drenched in that night was evaporating fast. His stomach spun in knots when fingers penetrated his hole, and once two had worked their way through him. Edward reached for Micah. “Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Do it. He likes it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are just a bit sadistic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t. Fuck him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it,” hissed Harry bracing himself, knowing what was coming. Excitement and a thread of fear at the same time flashed through him. He didn’t let it show as he worked on Edward some more, and somehow managed to keep from clenching when he felt Micah’s fat cock press into his barely stretched entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Harry cried around Edward’s cock. His hair was yanked harder, hands going down his back as Micah eased into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tight. Micah was sucking in a breath, Edward was grunting, and he could feel the man’s eyes on him and the pleasure coiling in the room. Harry tilted his head to see a new face on Edward. One of real desire and fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad. Harry had tears forming, but Micah somehow made the insertion smoother. But at the same time, seeing Edward’s expression honed in on him made his face flush. It was dripping with a desire that rarely showed. Harry had to let go of Edward’s cock, and he did so with a whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took longer for the pain to melt as Micah thrust fully inside of him, and then pulled back again. “Harder…” Edward ordered, and he did it a second time, this time on Edward’s command. Harry screamed painfully, but at the same time the assaulted nerves inside of him jolted, and they turned on like a light switch. It was like pleasure raking through the burning piercing pain causing every nerve in him to be set off, making every thing twice as sensitive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Harry breathed before he could stop it. His fingers were digging into Edward’s stomach. “More…” It was a compulsion. He wanted more, to feel it in his stomach as it knotted and tingled around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah spurred by Harry’s plea held him by the hips, and began to pump him slow and hard until their thighs were smacking together. Edward reached between them and began to tease Harry’s weeping cock that was starting to swell to an aroused state. Edward seized one of Harry’s thighs and dragged it further onto the bed, spreading him until it stretched so that he could watch Micah fucking him repeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lost his mind as the pain and pleasure tumbled, and he shakily dragged his mouth down to Edward’s cock again. The salt of precum was oozing out, and he sucked it down hungrily as the rhythm of the shaking bed and Micah’s movements intensified. Micah’s groans spilled into the air, and Harry shivered when he saw Edward drawing Micah down for a kiss above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every deep drill of Micah’s large cock sent burning chills through him, and his orgasms hit him hard to the point he was sobbing as his tongue lolled across Edward’s full balls. By now, his hair was grabbed by Micah as the man lost a bit of control, fucking him so hard that the slapping sounds of his thighs and arse bounced with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry adjusted himself to get his other knee onto the bed, and he was angled downward against Micah’s cock as Edward dragged him up by the torc, and shoved his tongue down Harry’s throat. Harry bit him hard on the bottom lip causing more tugging and choking from both his men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah swung them with practiced ease until both were now on the bed, knees on the mattress. Harry vertical across Edward’s body. He had to work to keep his hands up on either side of the man. His arms were shaking but strong as he took Micah who couldn’t help but get louder, long throaty growls as he took Harry harder than he ever did. He let himself get lost in the pulses and vibrations. He seemed to be pushing Harry up Edward further and further until their cocks pressed and rubbed together. Micah arced his chest over Harry’s dipped back, grabbed his hair, and sank his mouth into the side of his neck. All the while glaring at Edward with all the dominant power he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward glared back as every slam of Micah’s hips caused Harry’s screams to get higher and more jumbled, but it wasn’t pain that he was screaming out. It was so much pleasure that his eyes could hardly remain open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s hair was released, and his forehead dropped down to Edward’s shoulder with a shuddering moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release inside of him, and then sit him on me,” Edward said smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love breaking him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most emphatically.” Edward tugged at the torc. “But he does too. Look at him…” He pinched Harry’s cheek with his thumb and index finger. “Look at that face. How can you not fuck him with that face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he can even hear us,” Micah grunted. “Fuck… I always have to be careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with him. He doesn’t like being patronized. Just fuck him raw like you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like you, but I don’t disagree.” Micah grinned, and began to roll and rock causing more moaning whines to escape Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - do hear, bastards!” Harry choked weakly. “Give me your... your best!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s my Little Raven,” Edward growled, and when he sucked at Harry’s mouth, Micah couldn’t hold it as he climaxed hard, grabbing a handful of Harry’s meaty cheeks and melting them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah pulled out, and he gingerly lifted Harry’s shaking cum stuffed body, and settled him further up Edward. He seized the man’s cock and sucked him down. Edward groaned as Micah sucked him before pushing Harry down onto his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now. I want you to ride me,” Edward ordered as Micah shifted and lay down next to Edward, sweat glittering all over his skin. He watched through the shuddering tremors of Harry rotating and rocking his hips. His palms flat on Edward’s chest and using him as a springboard to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think double penetration is a wise idea, even for your sadism. At least with me involved,” Micah said smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity. It would be quite a sight.” Edward tilted them, making Harry lay on his back across Micah, whose fingers began to card through his wild sweaty hair. He dived into Harry, rocking his hips as they crowned between Harry’s splayed thighs. His calves resting on Edward’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah dipped his head down and ran his tongue across the salt of Harry’s cheek, his animal eyes watching Harry lose his mind as Edward gave over to his own form of pure aggression. Fucking Harry until the young wizard’s orgasms reached their limit, and only then did Edward hold him down and release himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah had never met a human man so good with control that wasn’t a lycanthrope. Micah shifted into a sitting position. “I want to taste you.” He crawled down over Harry’s exhausted form, and gathered Edward’s sensitive cock and sucked him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitty cat,” Edward grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly. More like tasting the mark, acknowledging another Alpha.” Micah sucked him clean before drawing back and doing the same with Harry’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to go again? I think I’m warmer than I’ve ever been,” Harry choked from beneath Micah’s crotch causing laughter, including Edward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah drew back with a chuckle. Edward was staring at Harry while on his haunches. Harry had no idea what he was thinking or what his face read, but the man grabbed him like he was a rag-doll, and plopped him down in the proper sleeping position between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s head fell back into a bunch of silk pillows, and he let his two men clean him all the while basking in the warm burning. His body was still vibrating, and he worried that if he was touched wrong, he would orgasm again. It was like aftershocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had never imagined that his body was so sensitive. He could orgasm sucking someone off. He loved Edward in the back of his mouth. Loved MIcah, and Merlin Jean-Claude. Harry could spill in his trousers, and get hard again. It had never occurred to him that he would feel so much during sex. He’d heard horror stories about gay sex, and now he wondered if it was different for magicals or just experience? He didn’t know, but damn. He could die like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered shut to the low voices in the room. Micah and Edward’s hands going where they must to clean him and set him right. He was soon covered, and then down came the two men on each side of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah mentioned that he could hear Draco and Teddy were now in the den watching cartoons, and with everyone happy and satisfied they all fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Eleven</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t awaken until sometime near noon. Every nerve in his body was still buzzing from last night’s activities, but at least he was warm. Everyone but him was out of bed now and he was wrapped in a lot of covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged himself out from under the covers that felt a bit heavy, and when he sat up he found Teddy draped over the bottom half of him. He was fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At noon?” Harry ran fingers through the child’s hair. He was resembling a six-year-old Micah. “My Merlin you’re so freaking cute,” he said dipping his head down and kissing the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” said Micah leaning against the door frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he asleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah hummed. “I think it’s the full moon. It’ll be completely full at exactly midnight,” he told Harry coming through the room. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, no longer frost-bitten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pain? I took you hard last night,” said Micah sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the best?” Harry laughed sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah tilted his head. “I always try to be gentle. I’ve had issues over the years because of my size. I can’t - go as deep as the Alpha wants in fear of hurting someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “You don’t have to fear going deep with me. Edward broke me in nicely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that. Edward is worthy of the title of Alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha Death,” Harry laughed. “So, what’s this about the full moon? Is he going to change?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Not yet, but I think it’s coming,” said Micah smiling at Teddy’s peacefully sleeping body. “It’s his body’s way of preparing him for the eventual change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks like a baby you, Micah. I bet you were adorable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I wasn’t bad. My father was a bit unsettled over it. You know when the strong hefty football player marries the typical high school cheerleader, sometimes the boys come out with the mother’s genetics.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re perfect. All of you are,” said Harry. “I’ll pet you too!” He rubbed Micah’s forehead causing the man to laugh and tug him close for a soft kiss. “Is Edward still here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cleaning his guns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical day then. How are Stephen and Gregory?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gregory hasn’t left his room, but Stephen was downstairs with Teddy watching cartoons earlier. Hermione went to talk to Richard. I don’t like that man,” admitted Micah. “I think he’s a fool...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes two of us, and to think he likes you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah snorted. “He is an impotent Alpha. He will not do what is required for his pack. He does not have my respect. I’d tear his throat out the first chance I got.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he steps too wrong, you just might. I’m starting to think that Marcus might be salvageable as a leader. If I can get him out of Raina’s claws. He’s reasonable. Slytherin reasonable.” He pulled the covers back, careful as he was with Teddy. “Not used to seeing him asleep at noon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine. His body is absorbing the energy of the moon that’s coming.” He arced his neck at this, and for a moment Harry saw Micah’s eyes shine a deeper shade. “Even in the day, the moon is there - only hidden behind the glow of the day. You can feel it beneath your skin and it dives into the muscles. It is horrible and glorious all at the same time. You can’t get stronger than on your full moon day. Every part of your animal comes alive.” Micah fell back onto the bed and curled around Teddy who hummed. “His body is young yet. It will take time for that absorbing to turn into energy that he can use. If you like, he can run with me.” He pet Teddy like a cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “I’d like that.” Maybe he could too. But, he wasn’t about to spoil his surprise. “What about Stephen and Gregory? You can use my woods for them to run and yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with them. I’ve already spoken to Draco. He’ll keep Teddy for the night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make lunch since you’ve been playing Mr. Mum lately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah laughed. “Not like I have anything better to do. I prefer being here than at the Circus where I could be seen by the wrong person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t run forever. I don’t know what it is, but running will eventually run out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” said Micah solemnly. “I can feel it. I thank you for being patient with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Carry him downstairs? At least let him be around the Christmas tree and everything for when he wakes. He’ll be with others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Micah scooped the child into his arms, draping him over his broad shoulder, and holding him by his back. Harry smiled at the peaceful boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky, lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was time for Harry Potter to be a big boy and get out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My butt hurts,” Harry complained causing Micah to quietly laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Harry left the room, Rafael had arrived, and he and Edward were having a discussion. What about, Harry didn’t know. Edward was never the most chatty, and neither was Rafael. A lot of quiet pauses before a pickup. Interesting way of communication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about these witches?” asked Rafael. “You said she wants a wererat?” he asked tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded as he shuffled around, and refilled the coffee. “Her name is Elvira Drew. I didn’t sense anything from her. So if she has a power, she’s pulling from others. I recognized her as a look-alike reporter I once knew. All she was missing was one of them damn magical quills I hate so much. I told her I had never met a wererat,” he said with a half smile. “I sent her away, but I do have her number. I don’t think she or her coven is responsible for all the missing lycanthropes. I think we have a trifecta in the area.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward raised his head at this. “Oh?” he turned and smirked. “Trifecta huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trifecta?” asked Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might have heard rumors that seven is a powerful number, but I would argue and say that three is the most powerful. I hate Divination and all that astronomy malarky. I flunked both, but there is a power in numbers. Particularly the number three. You’ve probably heard that when celebrities die they come in batches of three. Or when something bad happens a domino effect takes place and two more bad things in a row hit the ceiling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard,” said Rafael nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the witches are a part of some of it. Probably not all, and I think the other part has to do with hunting. Tell me, Rafael, what do you know about Kaspar Gunderson?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael blinked and sat back thoughtfully. “Kaspar? I know little about him or his species,” he confessed. “He’s very quiet as you can imagine. He is considered prey amongst the clans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry handed Edward a new cup of coffee as Micah swept through the room. He was actually dressed in a shirt. Harry was almost disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he might be in on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only really met him last night,” said Rafael. “How would you come to that conclusion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not two days ago I get a call from Dolph, and I’m sent into the boonies, and while I have seen local cops and sheriffs ruler sizing over many a scene - I got the feeling that something huge was going on. The Deputy tried to shoot me the moment I got out of that car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he alive?” asked Edward not looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had witnesses,” Harry told him. “I did let him freeze his arse off in the snow though. Jean was with me, so he set him right for a while. Made him a good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward grunted. “Guess that makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief of Police is a decent fellow, so when he came around the others buttoned it up. But, I had the feeling something was going on. I mean that crime scene could not have been more contaminated. Anyway, it took forever to even get to the scene, but I had a certain Master of the City at my side who went to look for me. He told me whatever it was, happened to be a flyer. I saw fresh marks in the tree that the man was beneath. I think the man that was killed was a hunter - hunting a lycanthrope for sport. I think it went wrong. The Deputy Sheriff was tied up for over an hour and couldn’t get to the scene. Now what is he doing in a backwards part of the area to be so tied up? He lives in nowhere land where the most that goes on is probably loud music, a domestic disturbance, and maybe if you’re lucky, someone breaking and entering an old run down building. Not anything that would have you sacrificing a murder scene for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunting,” Rafael answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He mentioned Swans. I’d never heard of them, and just yesterday I happened to run into a single swan? One who seems to be in league with Gabriel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Swanmanes are known as immortal, they cannot die, they are cursed and sometimes born. I know little about Kaspar. He keeps to himself. I’ve never spoken to him,” Rafael admitted. “I know swans aren’t phased by the moons. They can shift fast and easy. It’s a clean shift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Immortal, huh? Sounds like my kind of challenge,” said Edward smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know for sure, but he’s coming and going without being noticed. No one may take him seriously, not see him as a predator. All the weres would trust him, find him weak. He’d be a perfect lure. Just seems coincidence. I’m thinking about calling him today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the witches?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First I need to look into what these fake witches are able to actually use. I admit, I’m not up to date on their perverted practices. Why do they want them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some witches can take their essence and shapeshift,” said Edward not looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do they do that without contracting-?” Harry froze for a moment. “Potions…” he breathed. “You use the heat to kill the blood, but you use other ingredients to bring it back - skin,” he breathed. “She skins them. Last night there was a Naga, he was completely skinned. Shoot. I need to figure out a way to satisfy both Marcus and the police. I might have it though. Elvira Drew is not strong. She has two others. So if I give Elvira to the police. I can take the other witches to Marcus and he can deal with them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael tilted his head. “Smart. It’s doable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not kill them all?” asked Edward. “Who cares about this Marcus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want his support for my challenge,” said Harry getting up to finally fix some lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael shifted. “Challenge?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m challenging Gabriel,” said Harry with his back turned. “To a one on one. A fight for his Pard. Marcus claimed me an Alpha right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but…” Rafael paused for a moment as he took in what Harry had said.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him he’s being an idiot,” said Edward with a scowl. “I don’t like it. Too many variables in that situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of variables, I agree, but I think he can do it,” said Micah confidently. “He’s got no fear of death, which will make him focused more on the fight rather than his death.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could feel Edward grinning at Micah’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your magic is strong,” said Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doing it with magic. It will be entirely magic-less on my part except for one tiny detail. But the fight won’t be magical. Just me and my luck against Gabriel and his sadism. Let’s see who wins.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward, Micah, and Rafael were all staring at him now. A mixture of confusion, disbelief, and a lot of hell-no going on in their various eye colors. Harry was amused by how different shades and shapes could all look at him with the same incredulity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you put bets on me, Jean is setting it up to be a real big show.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That ain’t even funny, Little Raven,” snarled Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to die,” Harry said assuredly. “You’d never forgive me if I did.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I won’t die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Again. He thought. “I ask you, Edward, to have faith in me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward glowered. “You fuck it up, I will raise your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In fights for a Pard, the Alpha’s are allowed to have a second,” said Micah after a moment. “Let me be your second, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I’d be honored.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to fist-fight with a wereleopard?” asked Rafael in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… well - sort of. Rafael! Don’t break my stride. Okay? Just trust me,” Harry whined. “It’s a surprise. I won’t let you down!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael couldn’t help but let the serious moment drop and smile slightly. “Alright, Harry. I will trust you. I will even let my Rats cast their bets. Surely, someone needs to make money off this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was harshly staring at him. “What are you making? You better make me happy. I hear BLTs are good to make men happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “Yes, Death, anymore requests?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward smirked and settled back. “Lots of bacon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry used his hip as he passed to nudge Edward in the back. He leaned around to hiss. “I won’t die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, then we are clear. What are you doing about these policemen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One thing at a time. I can only go in so many directions. I’ll deal with the witches, deal with the police, and by then everything should be set up for what happens after. I want Marcus’ support so it unhinges Raina. If I can get it. I might be able to pull it apart. Marcus might be salvageable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re leaning on Marcus now?” asked Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” asked Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned. “He is practical. Even if by some miracle, Richard throws the last stone and kills Marcus. I don’t think he’ll kill Raina. I think he’ll let her destroy the clan. She’ll sink her claws into him, and it will be far worse. For everyone. I’ve seen good men go bad, and when they do…” He trailed off thinking of Dumbledore. “It’s one for a history book. What was Marcus like before Raina?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I liked him,” said Rafael. “He wasn’t a great man. He wasn’t even hardly nice, but he was practical and almost fair. He handed down orders and ruled with an iron fist. Now, it is Raina’s show. Raina’s clan. She sank so far into him that he can’t come up for air. No matter how much I liked him, I will not let him become the leader of all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us will,” said Harry. “If I could take the Pard.” Rafael as leader of the Rats. Jean-Claude the City itself, and Harry takes the Pard with a thought of one day meshing Micah’s Pard together with St. Louis, they could have a great community. Marcus wouldn’t be able to get a Monopoly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a human?” Edward interjected. “That is the part I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus’ mistake,” said Rafael smirking. “He said it right in front of every clan in St. Louis. He declared Harry an Alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward barked in laughter, and Micah was half smiling as Harry scowled. “Is that what they see? Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we use the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>power bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Micah teased and he ducked when out of nowhere a tomato went flying in his direction. It smashed against the wall and slid down.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael snorted. Edward was content where he sat. “You said it. Not me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sulked. “You are so mean this morning Micah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Micah snickered, making his apology pointless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to get less bacon for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael settled back with a chuckle as Micah jumped across to the counter and tackled Harry with hugs and playful apologies. “You know what’s ridiculous? He’s not even doing this for power himself. Is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” said Edward flatly. “He is not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He puts himself at risk. For what? He does not have to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward wished he had a real answer, but he didn’t. Laughter rained through the room when  Micah began to flail and spin around. Harry had his wand out, and it was obvious the pretty wereleopard had been hit with a tickling charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy came into the room full of laughter and hopped into Rafael’s lap and just smiled as the King of the Rats hugged him good morning while watching the spectacle. Stephen and Gregory were peeking in through the door too curious for their own good.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably stunned by the new world they were in where laughter was easy to come by, and the tears and fear much harder to find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless they were Micah under a tickling spell. Harry released it, Micah was on his stomach draped over the table near Edward who just carefully moved his coffee. He was panting and giggling, happy tears in his eyes. Harry slapped the man’s arse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go sit down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nimir-Ra.” He flashed a coy smile, chartreuse eyes lighting up as Harry shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch had only finished when Draco had come in to join them. He had spent the morning packing for his trip back to Britain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not looking forward to this, all that bloody posturing. Give me another, Harry?” He begged, and Harry slid him a second sandwich. He always had them on reserve under a fresh preservation charm. “It’s going to be a nightmare. Mother is going to be at it again, and I’m going to be gritting my teeth until they shatter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen and Gregory had come in to eat with them on Micah’s command. Micah was letting them know about the full moon, and that they would all be out back. Edward had left to check his arsenal. Harry had given him free reign on the immortal swan for hunting. He thought it was fair since Harry was taking Gabriel, and Alfred would be a joke. One would think Edward was excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have miles of woods. All mine,” said Harry just as the phone rang. “So have at it.” The Wererats sometimes used them to be free during the the full moon instead of confining themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the phone continued to ring, Harry summoned it to his hand, Teddy was happily between the two pretty blond men asking them a plethora of questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” It was Irving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Irving, how you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I wanted to let you know I finished my investigation into George Smitz. I’m not a PI, but it’s not hard to deduce what’s happened after a bit of digging. It seems George has been a naughty boy. About two blocks from the butcher shop that Peggy owns, he walked into a gun-shop, bought a revolver with silver bullets. I’ve got the tapes for it. I promised their shop that they’d be advertised should they let me have a copy. It seems George Smitz was having an affair as well. A lot of pictures I managed to procure. He also had a will drawn up, a sixty-thousand dollar will on his wife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant work. So it was the husband? He’s my trifecta then.” Harry smirked as he settled back. “I think I’ll let Marcus know and he can handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably best,” said Irving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. They don’t let me in on much. I do know Raina is...</span>
  <em>
    <span> infuriated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marcus sent her away, first time he’s ever done that. He told her she couldn’t return until she’s calmed down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” All the weres were listening with ease, including Teddy. “We need to find Peggy’s body for confirmation or at least some evidence in the home of foul play. Draco, do you have that Veriteserum perfected for the non magicals?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you mean it no longer erodes the liver and kidneys, then yes. But it still makes them downright ill to the point of retching because there’s no magic to cushion the pull and compulsion-” Draco continued on into the deep intricacies of the Potion leaving Harry to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Looks like I’m making a house call. Good of Smitz to give me his number. Can you let Marcus know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have a backup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” said Rafael. “I’ll be confirmation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irving heard Rafael. “I’ll let Marcus know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I can deal with the witches afterwards with the police, get all done nice and neat, and then we can go hunting.” He hung up. “Draco what do you know about the witches around here and their shoddy potions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco snorted. “They have no idea what they’re doing. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry summoned the folder that Marcus gave him. “I think the witches are using skin to make a Potion to let them turn into shapeshifters without the virus.” He slid it down to Draco who was already opening it. “I need to also go see the Naga we pulled, make sure he’s okay. It’s going to be a busy day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll track the potion, and as with all shoddy Potion work it probably requires a sacrifice of sorts. I’m guessing the lycanthrope in question. Give me an hour or so?” asked Draco already standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good enough. Maybe I can give them Elvira and they’ll be satisfied with the rest. We can take the crooked cops on our own. Edward would love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael arched an eyebrow. “You think it’s wise?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it lycanthrope law to deal with it in house? If Elvira takes the fall for all the lycanthropes missing, I can appease Marcus, Dolph and the squad, Edward, and everyone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco are you going to be here with Teddy?” asked Micah. “I’d like to join Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded. “Teddy can help me. You want to be my research buddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy beamed. “I’d love to, Uncle Draco!” He whipped his head around to Harry. “Are you going to chase bad guys, Parrain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much. They’re hurting people and they need to be stopped.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All this time, Stephen and Gregory were simply looking at Harry and the others as if they were confused. Gregory was probably more confused than Stephen who’d been around Jean-Claude enough to know how that while ruthless, he was a fair vampire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t talking about his approach to the Pard with Gregory in the room or Stephen for that matter. He wasn’t stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry went upstairs to get dressed, Edward was in the bedroom going through some things. “What about silver nitrate?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might work. You should take the flamethrower in case.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was like a kid at Christmas. A hunt. A real hunt. “Might be worth you taking out my marks. Things are never boring with you Little Raven.” Edward grabbed Harry, dropping a kiss on his lips before letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, but don’t you ever call me a power bottom,” Harry sniped causing the man to smirk at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not entirely wrong…” Edward ducked to miss a shoe thrown his way. Luckily it was Teddy’s shoe. Too small to hurt. “Speaking of, how is that plump ass?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recovering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Keep it bouncing.” He said as he loaded a shotgun and then snapped it back into place before pumping it. Smart arse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a noise that sounded like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> before heading into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way, I know the real reason you’re doing all this,” said Edward wandering into the bathroom and leaning against the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah told me about how Teddy might shift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “I don’t want him to turn,” he whispered quietly. “I don’t want him to feel that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t change it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry shut his eyes. “Just don’t want him in pain. Figure, I can get him his own pack. No matter what I do, I’m never going to get it. I’m not a lycanthrope. If one of these days, Teddy has to join a pack or something, I don’t want it to be the way it is now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says he has to? You have the Master of the City on your side. He is ours. We own him, not the other way around.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s why I’m taking the pard. A lot less resistance. Besides, I know Nathaniel is a part of it, and I like him. He’s only nineteen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like too many people,” said Edward idly as he inspected the silver knives that gleamed in the lights. Harry was affixing his belt. He’d chosen a shirt that was a dark shade of silk gray which stretched across his slim chest and shoulders, as well as loose fitting black jeans with enough room to hide things. He didn’t have the athletic V that Micah had. He was more like a willow tree than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind Micah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, him and his fat cock are quite useful. He has a nice mouth too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snickered. “Yeah, I knew you’d say that. Besides, more baby-sitters means more safety. It’s a win-win.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rafael is useful, the blondes not so much. I don’t trust them with Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either, that’s why Draco’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Draco useful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned, hand against the sink to stare at Edward. “You haven’t met him when he’s defensive and angry. He’s the evil me when that happens.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll believe it when I see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, in all technicalities, Draco is related to Teddy. First cousin once removed or something, but he is related. I am too for that matter. Magical blood, swimming with incest! Glad I’m not having kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward snorted. “I think if you count back every human you will find a dose somewhere of someone else you’ve fucked. Maybe even you and me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry burst out laughing. It was so ridiculous. “Right. You need to get me a new gun, this blows people away, not stops them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point. Besides, I know you have a box beneath your bed of my toys,” Edward drawled pushing closer to Harry. “I should be offended.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s blood was already rushing as he pressed closer to Edward and gave him a tentative kiss on the lips. Surprisingly, Edward didn’t push away or steal control. “Well, I never threw them away. But they have to be warded. I know Teddy is smart, but you never know. Get me a glass case or something. If you want, I’ll make you an armory for your room some boring Sunday. Let you properly show off all your toys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, that might be useful. Are we going to have fun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George Smitz was a sniveling piece of work. Rafael had pinned him while Harry forced one drop in the man’s mouth, and in moments he was spilling everything about Peggy Smitz right down to the key details of the murder. He’d been ashamed when she was attacked. He couldn’t take it anymore, but to divorce her would mean losing a lot of money. Like Draco mentioned, George spilled the truth while at the same time throwing his guts up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was hidden beneath the house. Harry sent him off with a port-key to face the wrath of the pack. Harry had a feeling they’d never see him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One down, two to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not an hour later saw Harry sitting at the end of the hospital bed with his legs crossed. Dolph and Zerbrowski were behind him, and Mr. Javad, the Naga man was lying in bed, thick with tubes and wires hooked to him. His skin was growing back, but you could still see the raw painful patches. He still looked as though he’d been boiled alive, but an improvement was an improvement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his eyes to look right at Harry. “You…” he rasped painfully. “You who speaks my tongue. Yet you are not Naga?” He phrased it as a question, and Harry smiled. He wished he could touch the Naga, but in fear of hurting him he resisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Just happen to have the Master of Snake’s talent. Salazar Slytherin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… the great sorcerer who helped breathed life into our kind. You are -  heir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that. My name is-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter. I know. I see your scar. All Naga know the name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry brushed a finger across it. “I guess they would. Can you tell me anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witches. Not like you. Witches.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he say witches?” asked Dolph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, not the kind that I am,” said Harry unsurprised. “What can you tell me about the witches?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Names if you can,” grunted Dolph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drugged me,” he breathed. “Ocean. Eyes are oceans.” Bingo! Harry gave him a slow smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, that really helps.” Harry leaned closer to him, and whispered in their language. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You will be safe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He slipped a card into the Naga’s hand that he had shielded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get well.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had Jean-Claude’s name on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry rose, the Naga let out a whine of pain, the nurses and a doctor quickly descended on him with medication. Harry stepped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t seem helpful, Harry,” Dolph replied. “Eyes of ocean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elvira Drew,” said Harry crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is that?” asked Zerbrowski. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She came into my office a day or two ago. It’s still on file with Bert if you need to check. No one else fits the description. I didn’t feel any magical talent from her, but she might have a coven. In fact, she’d have to if only to draw enough power for human sacrifice. She made a mistake. Naga are immortal, they are not shapeshifters and they are not lycanthropes. Someone was an idiot. Her spell and the Potion didn’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her eyes are like the ocean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Dolph was already making calls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she’s aware of this blunder, she’s probably about to pack up right about now. She really messed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way can I get a warrant so fast on the weekend,” growled Dolph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can up and leave and we can do nothing because all we have is ocean eyes,” Zerbrowski rubbed his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. If only they’d leave it for him to take care of, but with so many loose they wouldn’t believe he could do it. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the cell phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You can’t get a warrant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smirked. “Watch me.” He brought the phone to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? Any news?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Draco. Yes and no. I need you to go to MACUSA and get me a warrant for rogue non-magical witches. At least three so our arses are protected.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph was staring at him strangely. “How can you do that-?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. It’ll be much faster for these witches. No one in MACUSA appreciates them. Are you at the hospital?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Bring them by please so we can get a move on, she might be about to flee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” As they hung up Dolph rounded on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the Naga in there, Dolph. He recognized my name. A scar on my head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did notice that. What was he on about?” asked Zerbrowski. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you once that in my world, my name has an effect on people, and the MACUSA has a serious dislike for non-magical witches, and because there are so many in America and your non-magical laws allow them to live, they will jump the moment someone asks for a warrant or execution order. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if Draco comes by with an order of execution. It’s like what happens if someone steals your cop cars or someone kills a cop. It’s the equivalent of that to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this even legal?” Dolph ground out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. Your government works with the magical government side by side. At the same time the warrants are drawn up, there will be a second copy. Your government doesn’t often argue too much when it comes to Supernatural as they are not exactly equipped to deal with them. If she comes out alive, she will be tried and likely executed within four days under your law. But, if she has attacked a magical witch or wizard, my government will take her, and throw her to the dogs. Let’s hope for her execution on your side. It’s much nicer.” Otherwise she’d end up a tortured research subject within the MACUSA system. Not something anyone would want to live with. “My world is still trying to come into the millennium.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph and Zerbrowski flinched harshly an hour later when two men that weren’t Draco popped in out of nowhere wearing professional dark blue robes with white stitching. On the breast of their robe said, “MACUSA Magistrate.” In red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Harry James Potter-Black?” said the one with the darker hair and eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir. I am Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. It’s an honor, sir” said the man smirking. “We received word you are on the trail of an errant coven? We would like to personally give you these warrants for the St. Louis Police Department to act against this coven. You are Sergeant Rudolph Storr correct?” The man turned to Dolph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” Dolph did well not looking so confused, the same couldn’t be said for Zerbrowski. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“William H. Barker, Head of the MACUSA Auror Office stationed here in St. Louis, Missouri. An Auror is our version of your police.” The man nodded to Dolph. “Young Lord Draco Malfoy came in with another request on your behalf. Since this is the second time you have requested an emergency warrant, I decided to come and meet with you personally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it Auror Barker,” said Harry shook the man’s hand firmly. “If you could get someone here from the medical department? There is currently a Naga in that room that was a victim of this coven. Just one look will tell you why I need it and yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man on his right side did that very thing. Ignoring the doctors as he looked in the room. “Yes, I see exactly what you mean. I’ll send one of our specialists.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please put his medical bills on my account. My team and I are the ones who found him. In below zero degree water no less.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barker frowned, aware that almost no snake or Naga could handle such temperatures. “Please, accept these warrants on our behalf. We’ll also start the process to see you assigned as a MACUSA Marshall for future instances such as this. Once the initial paperwork is filed and signed by the Minister, we’ll need you to come in and magically sign it to receive the badge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph called and confirmed William H. Barker’s status with his supervisor. He wasn’t about to let just any magical into his investigation, even if they were making things easier. Zerbrowski was just hanging at his side rocking his heels back and forth a bit left out. Poor Zerbrowski.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do take extra care, non-magical witches are a severe threat as they tow the line by perverting magical practices that are made for experienced and educated witches and wizards.” Baker warned Dolph and Zerbrowski. “You wouldn’t let a civvie get a hold of a shotgun or rifle without authorization or even a permit correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph nodded sharply. “Correct.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the equivalent, and in an information age such as this there is no way to police them all. They don’t even register on our magical radars. You are also given permission to do as you see fit to see this ‘coven’ brought to justice. Here is my card. If you have any questions that need answered. You can reach me by phone.” He handed Dolph his card. “Unfortunately due to the agreement that we made with your government we are not allowed to join.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Harry allowed then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Part of who he is and other part that he is recognized by both non-magical and magical governments. He is also part of Britain’s Ministry of Magic, and we can use that loophole to our advantage. They are not as accommodating when it comes to non-magical law, though they would like you to think they are. You can think of Harry as a go-between. In fact, since it seems that it’s working rather well here in St. Louis, we might be able to spread this idea across all borders of the US.” He turned to Harry. “It has been a pleasure to actually meet you in person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes same. Sorry I had to use Draco as a gofer, but time is usually of the essence when all this comes together. I tend to realize at the last minute: bollocks, I should do this legally.” He shook the man’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barker chuckled. “Understandable. We thank you for helping the police where we cannot. Merlin knows you don’t have to, and you’ve seen your fair share.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, what else am I going to do? It’s in my nature.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, doing what is natural.” Soon enough the men left, and they had the warrants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph grunted. “I guess I kind of understand now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Harry Potter-Black?” Zerbrowski leaned around to stare at Harry. “What’s this about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes. “I told you, they’re still trying to come into the modern age. Old bloodlines that have been around for a long time, and other ridiculous things have given me the Lord title. You can think of the magical world as still set in the 18th century with a lot of its laws. I mean, notice the document in your hand? It’s made of fine parchment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did notice the touch was different,” said Dolph turning it over. “I may be giving this man a call to find out more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry cringed. He hoped Barker wouldn’t say too much. He really didn’t want Dolph to be staring at him harder. “You probably should, and you might be able to get him to convince your supervisor to authorize silver bullets. In fact, when this is all over, I’ll do it myself. I don’t normally like taking advantage of my status, but when it comes to safety, I will. Shall we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph nodded. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elvira Drew’s house was a narrow two-story set off from the road by a thick line of bushes and trees. You couldn’t even see the yard before you turned into the driveway. A long stretch of woods laid all around the small yard as if someone had plonked the house down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t impossible with magic. Harry’s house was on a plot of land surrounded by trees too. He smirked when he saw the For Sale sign in the yard, and a Sold sign lay beside it, waiting to be stuck in the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spot on, Harry,” said Zerbrowski. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A patrol car followed them down the gravel driveway. Dolph parked behind a vivid green Grand Am. She must love coordination, Harry thought. She had clothing bags and boxes stowed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if she’s a murderer, why’d she give you her actual address?” Zerbrowski asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We check out clients. They have to have a place of residence or some way of proving who they are. We demand more ID than most banks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “It’s because of the nutters. Do you know how many necrophiliacs we’ve had?” Zerbrowski’s face said it all, Dolph actually laughed. “And then there are the tabloid reporters. We have to know who we’re dealing with. I bet she tried to pay cash with no ID and when asked for three forms of it, she wasn’t prepared. So not a real witch,” he said thinking of Confundus Charms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to play this?” asked Zerbrowski.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Dolph to answer, but instead Harry did. “Hard and fast. State your intentions as you’re working your way through the door. Don’t give them time to react.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that against protocol?” asked one of the uniformed officers. It was a female, and she didn’t seem to like Harry too much. She had given him a few issues at the hospital. She’d been assigned to stand guard on the Naga’s room and refused to allow him in until Dolph arrived. The man with her was an older graying man who had such a face as though he’d seen it all, and he hated it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it comes to these witches, you have to tow the line. If she even gets a chance she will see you guys killed. These are not normal humans with guns. In fact, you won’t see a gun in their arsenal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if they do have a gun?” The woman continued to question him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then she’s not a real witch, but someone luring others to their deaths and using the witches’ power for herself.” Harry shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you use a gun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a witch, I’m a wizard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph nodded and interrupted before the woman could keep asking irrelevant questions. “Let’s do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stopped Dolph knocking. “One second. Let me feel the area,” he breathed in and out. He knew that she knew they were here. She was waiting. He placed his palms flat against the door, and he could feel the hum of the perverted magic. He manipulated it by pushing his own magic into the center, and like a cord being pulled it snapped in half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let them feel that. “Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph banged on the door with his large fist, and the moment Elvira inched the door open, Harry was pushing her back, Dolph had the warrant in her face. “Warrant to search the premises!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Elvira yelled, her ocean colored eyes widening as she gripped her silky matching robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Naga wasn’t kidding,” Zerbrowski muttered. “Ocean indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One second, Harry was seeing a tidy little living room, and the next a pony sized wolf, hyena, and black leopard surrounded them with vicious growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warn you….” Elvira sneered, panic in her eyes. “I will kill you if you move any further! You have no cause to enter my home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Great! You can belong to MACUSA!” Harry shot a stunner at the same time the animals attacked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shots were fired, and there was a scream. Harry whirled around, and dodged at the same time he saw Zerbrowski being attacked by the large black leopard. It had jumped past Harry, landing on Zerbrowski’s front, and it’s nasty claws sank deep. It’s jaws preparing to take a bite out of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t risk his magnum or any serious spells as he disarmed Elvira, and at the same time seized the leopard from the back causing it to let out a great big howl. “Get off him.” He had his magnum in his hand and angled it so that it wouldn’t go through Zerbrowski before he fired twice causing the blood and parts of it’s stomach to splatter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More screams in the room, and Harry turned in a pivot. Leave it to Dolph to wrestle a hyena with his great big size. He was disgusted to see that the uniformed officers weren’t doing a damn thing so frozen as they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it down!” Harry ordered kicking at the wolf that leaped at his side. Dolph managed to pin the hyena, and he shot it once in the leg. When Dolph moved out of the way he got the kill shot in the head making it splatter across the lovely green furniture. Two more bullets left. He swung around as the wolf’s strong jaws clamped down on his right arm. Harry didn’t scream when the crunch echoed through the room. He instead glared into the wolves eyes, his wand in hand. “Avada Kedavra!” In a shot of green, the wolf was sent flying. It’s teeth still holding pieces of Harry’s shirt and some of his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the burn and sear of delayed pain as he turned and dropped to the floor by Zerbrowski. He didn’t care that he was sinking in blood and giblets of the leopard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, why don’t you two useless shits do something?” Harry roared, but they were still stunned as Harry ripped the robe from Elvira’s frame, not caring that he had exposed her naked body to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want to catch anything,” said the woman drawing back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unhooked a blood replenisher from his belt as Dolph rushed to Harry’s side, offering his own jacket. “Useless. You will be getting silver bullets after this, no question,” he growled. “Tilt his head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolph said nothing as Harry forced the potion down Zerbrowski’s throat. It had been so damn close. But, he could feel Zerbrowski’s warm faint heartbeat. He wasn’t dying. It wasn’t his time yet. No soul was stirring and waiting for departure. It was the only reason why he hadn’t turned to torture the hell out of the useless officers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For your fucking information, these are not lycanthropes. It’s not contagious you dumb arses, and even if it was, it’s your bloody duty to help.” A bunch of worthless cowards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Harry,” said Dolph, though his cold eyes settling on them was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the gray haired man moved to help, but Harry kicked him back with his foot. “Don’t come any closer. I might accidentally shoot you, and if he dies, it won’t be an accident.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not out loud, Potter-Black,” Dolph growled in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, one of them had the mind to call an ambulance, and the female officer nearly lost her lunch when she saw the state of the leopard and hyena, blood coated the once homely little house. Harry was going to bet that whoever rented this next would get one hell of a deal. Maybe, he should suggest this to one of the Rats looking? He looked down at Zerbrowski who was moving slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you give him?” Dolph was now splintering Harry’s wound who hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blood replenisher. It’ll help keep him from going into shock, and losing too much. It’s not full proof. I’m not a healer, but I make do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around him, thinking that he couldn’t keep his promise to Marcus to bring them in alive. Oh well, at least they were dead. That’s what mattered in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elvira had threatened him, sent her animals on him. She would be going home with the MACUSA. He couldn’t think of anything better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry needed to search the area for more witches, but he didn’t feel any more. Just the tell-tale hum of perverted magic on all the doors and windows. He would bet they had an alter downstairs for their human sacrifice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a SWAT with silver bullets,” Harry ordered. “Merlin knows what’s down there.” Dolph nodded as he used Harry’s cell to call it in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she dead?” asked the female finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. She’ll wish she was though, MACUSA are not kind to people like her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be executed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. My government will take her for their own. No way around it. She threatened me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would your government have anything to do with it?” the female sneered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because your fucking government gave these arses legal rights to practice a magic that was never theirs. Do you give guns to children?” he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You give these unqualified and uneducated twats the rights to use magic without consequence, and you get children with guns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What gives you the right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My blood and my education.” He hated spouting blood nonsense, but it was kind of true, and until the world realized that non-magical witches should be educated before being allowed to use magic, they would see this again. “I was born with magic. I didn’t steal it or take it from the earth.” He could almost see Voldemort’s point of view. Just, you know, not the genocide part. Some of the practicing witches, he supposed weren’t awful or evil by nature. Most believed in Gaia and the natural order, which was fine by Harry. But people like this Elvira spoiled it all, and gave ideas to others that they can do it too, but better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rode in the ambulance with Zerbrowski. Dolph was behind them and had taken Elvira with him, Harry made sure she wouldn’t wake up, and one of the officers remained on the scene for SWAT to search the perimeter. One of the EMT’s wanted to check on his arm, but by now it was beginning to heal as he had chugged down a healing potion the moment he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the hospital, Zerbrowski was being sewn back together. None of the doctors were telling anyone anything. Guarded. His condition was guarded, but Harry knew he was stable. It was the blood loss and potential shock that would have truly killed him. He sat just outside the door, cheap coffee in a paper cup. His arm had been slinged. How many times had this been now? It seemed his right arm was always the bearer of pain. If he had been non magical, he’d have scars all over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katie, Zerbrowski’s wife, arrived sometime in the middle of all the waiting. Harry had only met her twice before. She was a small woman with a mane of dark hair tied in a loose ponytail. Both of them were about the same height and weight, which would be embarrassing for Harry if it wasn’t for the fact that he had grown used to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pale, and clutching her purse like a shield as she rushed to Harry first, knowing that with him, she would get her answers. “Where is he?” Her voice was high and breathy, like a young girl’s. “He’s okay right? You kept him safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was interested in women, he’d find her attractive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be fine,” Harry said before the doctor could arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a breath as the doctor came over to reiterate what Harry had said. “He’s stable. It looks good. He’s going to make it.” She swayed right then, and Harry caught her before she could fall to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him to come in with me!” Katie insisted with a clutch to his bad arm. She hadn’t realized it yet, and Harry wasn’t about to tell her that it really hurt right now. Harry was let into the room where Zerbrowski lay. Katie moved with a strength she hadn’t had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I didn’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you did,” implored Katie staring at him wide-eyed as Lucille arrived. She was Dolph’s wife. “He told me to my face that as long as Harry Potter is out with him he’s safe.” Harry felt his face burn slightly. He really didn’t want that kind of credit or responsibility. “He talks about you a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as he talks about you, I’m sure. By the way, I have your pink sweats.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She actually smiled, and let out a giggle. “I’m sorry about that. Perhaps I should buy some gray ones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem. just  - you know, men who wear pink should be tall and tan and muscular.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right. You’re hilarious, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille asked about his arm. “It’s fine. Just a flesh wound.” After talking with Dolph, and cleaning up in the bathroom, Harry apparated back home instead of taking a taxi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael frowned when Harry arrived with his arm still in a cast. “That’s not good. Your night has only begun. Gabriel has accepted the challenge you sent in through Jean-Claude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. Give this an hour,” he said, slipping into a seat beside him. “Where’re Edward and Micah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the Circus. Edward wants more information on the swanmane. Draco took Teddy out for some late Christmas shopping. He had a feeling you’d come back injured. What happened?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry told him. “I couldn’t keep my promise to Marcus, they all had to die. I managed to keep Elvira alive, but MACUSA, the magical government won’t relinquish her. Not even to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what matters. He will appreciate it,” said Rafael. “Micah is working everything out for you. Your other friend came in, and then left shortly afterwards. She seemed upset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry you had to stay back to tell me all this. Not really fitting of a King is it?” he asked with a half smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael shook his head. “I don’t mind. Four of my Rats, including me, have agreed to be here tonight for the change that way you have more than Micah to keep an eye on Stephen and Gregory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More Gregory than Stephen.” Rafael agreed nodded in agreement. “Does he know about the challenge yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he knows without being told.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was coming upon five o’ clock. “Well, I’ll make a quick dinner for us. Any requests?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meat,” Rafael admitted without shame. “All of us prefer meat during the full moon. It’s hard to choke down a vegetable when we feel the call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One meat-lovers dinner coming right up! If only Edward would get me that grill. I could do all kinds of amazing things for all of you!” Harry hugged Rafael around the neck and headed around to his refrigerator unaware of the deep stare he received as he bent at the waist to gather ingredients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By about six, the house was overflowing with people. Some of the Wererats had arrived after hearing about Harry’s proposal, everyone was very confused when they learned that he wasn’t using actual magic for his battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy was having the time of his life sitting on Edward’s knee and talking with everyone. Micah and Louie were helping him put the meal together; and even though Edward never saw his cast, one look at Harry and he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got hurt?” It was like he knew Harry’s every move without ever having been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you, how did you know? It was just a bite from a wolf. Nothing I can’t handle. Also, I reiterate my defense, I need a gun that won’t blow through two or more people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he never answered how he knew. He was Death after all, Death always knows. Micah was explaining the rules of the upcoming battle as Harry laid out three roasted chickens and three roasts. Louie was on potato duty, and Micah set out a cheesecake dessert he had made at Teddy’s request earlier that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knew it would all be gone by the end. Stephen and Gregory were amongst them, and Draco was having a conversation with Doctor Lillian about magical ailments. He was currently explaining Dragonpox to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A battle for leadership of any pard or pack would happen within house normally with the pards or packs watching. Jean-Claude used this to his advantage when he passed the message on to Gabriel in front of Marcus and Rafael, who agreed to the honor battle in front of witnesses. Majority rules and the hyenas, as the next largest group in the area, don’t give a damn; so no one will contest the results. And it works because you’re not a wereleopard. I am cast as your second in the fight, but I only come in when Gabriel pulls his second in, if he even chooses one. He might not think it’s needed, and want to show you up. You can use that to your advantage.” Micah explained as they all started serving themselves, Teddy deciding to eat from his spot on Edward’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still unclear about something…” It was the first time Christine spoke. Rafael had invited her, and she had come along with Louie. “How are you fighting him without this magic you use so easily?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine frowned. “I need to know how to cast my bet!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “I may get hurt or nearly killed, but I won’t die. Only one person here is allowed to tell me how to die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got that right,” Edward grunted behind his coffee cup. He hadn’t said much, likely the crowd annoyed him, but when he did, he often played a good ol’ boy. He was next to Rafael at the end of the long table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco had wanted to come along and watch, but he was staying behind with Teddy along with Louie who didn’t want to be seen at the Circus if he could help it. Too many college students liked to hang out around the District. He didn’t need suspicions cast on him. It seemed the others talked and decided to see the fight before immediately returning to his house for the full moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just imagining a fist fight…. It’s not looking good in your favor,” admitted one of the Wererats at the other end of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Teddy chirped out of nowhere causing everyone to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy,” Harry folded his arms. “No telling anyone. Not even Edward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy grinned cheekily as Edward squeezed his sides. “Why would I do that? It would be no fun otherwise!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know what we’re talking about?” asked Christine wide-eyed. She’d been absolutely blown away when Teddy had marched up to her, changed his face and hair to look like her, and then asked for a hug from his first tiger friend, and when she asked how he knew, Harry had told her he could smell her. He was wolf born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Parrain is fighting for the good guys!” said Teddy with a small fist in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t lie to him,” Micah told Christine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. He gets the truth. Maybe not the harshest of details, but he knows what’s going on,” Harry picked up. “I was lied to most of my young life. I’m not doing that with him.” Christine’s face was full of respect in that moment. “If he has a question I will always answer it honestly. If I get hurt and he knows, we tell him why I got hurt and what I was doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah grinned at this, and Harry elbowed him. “Shut up. Let’s not bring that around again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but your grin did. By the way, if anyone is free for Christmas, I’m going to open the big dining hall for the first time! You’re all free to come and bring a dish if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of people started talking about it. A couple of the rats expressed interest in bringing their children. Harry beamed. “Please, the more the merrier! Teddy could use more friends his age. It’s really Teddy and I’s first Christmas together so it’ll be nice to have as many as we can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fun! Christmas with gran was never fun,” said Teddy. “I know she is sad over mum and dad and my granddad, but they died honorably saving the world!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saving the world?” Louie arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy bobbed his head as Harry stuffed his mouth with the chicken, not wanting to answer. “Yep. Parrain and my parents fought in a great big battle at his school. A really strong bad guy had killed a lot of people for decades and was trying to take over our world. He hurt a lot of people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think terrorist,” said Harry, keeping his eyes on his plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only a few days old and with gran when it all happened, but Parrain won! My parents died but I’m proud of them. I have Parrain now, and Micah and Edward and JC and Rafael and Uncle Draco and so many friends! I’m so glad to be here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was endeared, and more than curious about this great battle. “Parrain always tells me that there is no reason to be scared of Death, and that its only how you live that really matters; and not dying a fool’s Death.” He sounded so wise for his six year old self, he had a lot of people gaping at him. Shocked and Surprised. Who said adults couldn’t learn something from a child? They do all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry soon changed the subject with the help of Micah, Rafael, and Draco. But that didn’t stop the staring until the cheesecake was served. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Twelve</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>He chose to go traditional for this occasion, and in the off chance that he reverted in front of a crowd, he didn’t want to be naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose blood red and black form-fitting battle robes that had perfect cuts and tailoring to hug him. It allowed for easy movement, and wouldn’t get in his way. He had his dragon-hide boots, and only took his wand this time as he relieved the belt of almost everything except for healing and blood replenishers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward, Micah, and Rafael were riding with him to the Circus. Everyone else had left to get front row seats to the event. Louie and Draco remained behind with Teddy as agreed. Lillian was bringing a boat-load of medical supplies just in case. Draco had loaded her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night was about to fall completely, the skies were a dusky color with a bit of salmon splashed in between the darkening clouds. He could feel all the restlessness in the house, all the lycanthropes were aware of the approaching full moon. Rafael had warned him that the approaching moon would make Gabriel stronger and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was fine. Harry was ready for him. He pulled out the Deathly Hallows chain and let it dangle. He’d extended it so that it would stay around his neck when he transformed without breaking. He also had the torc, but knew that it would have to come off otherwise risk being smashed to pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rode in the back-seat next to Micah. Rafael and Edward were in the front-seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange clothes,” Micah admitted filling the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes things easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chain is longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to figure it out before it happens?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am concerned Harry. I trust you will be fine, but it is the Full Moon. He’s extra strong tonight. I wish you’d let me jump in right off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not unless I’m struggling or his second jumps in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s being stupid,” Edward hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit my imagination is still not supplying me with how you are going to do this,” Rafael replied. Edward was driving. “You say Teddy is aware? Now I am really interested.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s ice eyes looked in the rear-view. “I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a sound. “No! You can’t know already!” he whined childishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Just figured it out. Nice one, Little Raven. Something only Teddy would know. It also makes some sense from Halloween.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glowered at him. “You’re not allowed to be that smart and steal my thunder, Edward!” He said leaning forward against the back of the front seat between Rafael and Edward, Micah was rubbing down his back. “So, faith back in me at least?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. What would he call you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spots,” Harry admitted causing Edward to smirk. “It was for him I did it in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “You could have told me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to. I wanted to surprise you!” Harry said with a huff. “Can never surprise you, Edward.” He tilted his head and rested his temple on the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to claim that you never surprise me. That I am the most unsurprised man in the world, but that would be a lie. You have a way of making even Death lose all sense.” But, Harry did notice that the tension around his eyes relaxed. Edward’s flimsy faith had been restored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I am really curious,” Micah quipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curiosity killed the cat,” Edward drawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one will die tonight or two depending on his second,” said Harry falling back to sit beside Micah who was eyeing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being a Sunday night it was rare that the Circus wasn’t full to capacity. Edward parked in Harry’s usual spot, and there was a glowing sign at the Circus that said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Closed For Private Event,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in clear white letters that stood out against the red and black of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael led the way since he was the leader of the Rats, Harry was behind him with Micah beside him and Edward bringing up the rear. As the double doors pushed open, standing on each side of the entrance was one member from most of the supernatural groups in St. Louis. Buzz was on the left, across from him was Nathaniel, beside Nathaniel was Jason who beamed at Harry, and across from Jason was one of Rafael’s. Harry wasn’t entirely sure of the name. A couple others were also on each side, but Harry didn’t know them. In the middle was a red plush carpet that lead straight to the tent in the middle. Jean-Claude knew how to station people. It was just about everyone that Harry liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Nathaniel tilted his head with a gentle lilac eye of concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again, Nathaniel. Buzz!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buzz nodded to him, and Jason couldn’t resist grabbing him around the waist. “Slay him!” he hissed nuzzling into Harry’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pet him gently. “That’s the idea.” It was then he felt a pulse in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come directly to me, mon Amour,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jean-Claude’s seductive voice floated in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seek me out in the center.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded visibly and took Micah by the hand, and looked back at Edward. “Go with Rafael, he’ll show you the rest.” He meant the swan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward nodded. “Do not fail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they entered the large tent. It was much like the night of the battle of Mr. Oliver except the seats held about eighty to a hundred people all sectioned off in tell-tale groups, and he could feel the full moon power buzz in the air. So much energy pouring through the room. It felt more like millions of people rather than a hundred or so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw that all of the Alpha Leaders of these packs were sitting in the front row of the concrete tiered seats. Marcus beside an infuriated looking Raina and beside her was Richard, and so on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine was in the front with the Rats next to Lillian, and that was where Rafael and Edward headed. He saw Kaspar Gunderson amongst the wolves in their section. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large ring itself had one massive curtain encircled around it, and when Micah and Harry slipped through one end without being noticed he saw Jean-Claude lounging in the middle on a throne with one sexy leg over the arm of the chair. He was on a raised dais with a fleet of steps in the same way as Mr. Oliver and him had been two months ago. Beside him was a tall leggy bright blonde haired woman who couldn’t have been more beautiful. She was wearing a white dress that hugged all her curves, and she had startling blue eyes. Beside him was the one pet wolf that was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dressed tonight in a surprising color of velvet emerald with the buttons undone to show his lovely white chest. He had tighter than tight leather trousers with stitching on the side that revealed some of his skin and calf high velvet black boots. He was on the move as though he’d never sat down in the first place. He gathered Harry in his arms, and kissed him ever so passionately.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me jealous,” Micah teased as Jean-Claude smirked seductively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I give you one too?” He asked tilting his head just enough. “Mon Chaton?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Micah could reply, Harry was watching Jean-Claude draw Micah into him with a seductive kiss that left Harry ready for bed rather than a fight. He watched lustfully as their tongues fought and battled, and the image of Jean-Claude splayed beneath Micah taking the man’s large cock rocked through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t get me all warm and hot before the match, come on now!” Harry pouted as he placed both of his hands on the bare chests of his lovely men, and the minute he did a strong current of power poured through him as though he’d stepped on a live-wire in water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah felt hot and burning with the moon’s brilliant power, and it surged down his arm as Jean-Claude’s cool and soft skin followed suit down his other, and the moment the two sensations touched, an answering roll of power crossed each other. An electric a rush of wind that jolted every part of him. It was like flame, electricity, and wind layered on top of one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a magic that Harry could taste in his mouth and through his eyes. He breathed in their scents. Roses and a natural sandalwood as the three powers melded together into one skin-curling, heart-pumping, stomach-clenching rush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s knees began to feel like jelly, and he fell on all fours. It reminded him of the power he’d called between him and Voldemort the first time their wands touched. A connection that tried to pull Harry’s skin from his skeleton. Harry could taste his heart and soul, and it left him breathless as spots of that familiar gold danced before his eyes. He was in danger of passing out before the battle had begun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon Amour!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry managed to raise his head to see both men staring at him, both were also on the ground. Jean-Claude was a lot more elegant though his pupils had gone from his eyes, and nothing but the midnight blue remained. Micah’s eyes were more wild and animalistic, his pretty delicate face flushed at the chin and nose. He was taking gasping breaths too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude reached out to touch his cheek only to jerk away when a little bit of power began to run between them. Micah tried next only to shiver when the same happened. “What happened?” Micah breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon Amour, can you speak?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry swallowed thickly, and everything came rushing back in hyperfocus as he realized he was in the center of the ring. “What-?” Maybe it was because of Micah being who he was that he hadn’t noticed every tiny detail in Micah’s face, from the swirl of the chartreuse leopard eyes to every lash that while long wasn’t nearly as long as Jean-Claude’s double lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean-Claude’s eyes were all one color while Micah had some yellow and gold flecks in his own. Harry reached his hands out only to jerk away with a bolt shot between his fingers. “...” Jean-Claude sank further onto the floor. He closed his eyes, and was actually taking a shuddering breath. When he let it out, he opened his eyes. He was so hungry looking. “I have never tasted such a rush of power without spilling blood first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah looked to Jean-Claude. “What is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jean-Claude breathed. “Can you stand, mon Amour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think?” Harry longed to get closer, but the power continued to buzz as he shuffled on his knees. “Whatever weird thing is going on with my magic, this is bad timing!” He didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay there, maybe lay his head down on the cool white floor.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah couldn’t help but clear his throat and chuckle. “Why do you think it’s your fault?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t always? I’m the bearer of weirdness!” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master?” the woman who had been beside him started toward, but Jean-Claude hissed at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back away, Gretel!” he ordered harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf started growling at her, and she shrank back. One glare honed on Harry and the other on Micah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe that what we did has raised magic to a whole new level, and with such raw power. I do believe mon Amour that you may be able to harness this power against your fight with Gabriel,” he said in a quick quiet voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I do that when I have no idea what I felt?” he asked. “I feel like I’m about to explode getting closer to you.” He tried to touch only to grimace as his skin seemed to jump while the skeleton of his body remained behind. “Only thing I can assume is that this is like Priori Incantatem. A reverse spell, but without the spell cast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have felt this before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around him, and then used his magic to cast a muffler in their vicinity. “Not in this context. It was when I shared Voldemort’s soul and he stole my blood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shared his soul?” Micah seemed confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for seventeen years. It’s why he couldn’t kill me. But, when he came back after using my blood in his ritual, I fought him. One on one. The soul doesn’t like to be attacked by what belongs to it, and so when our magic was cast at each other it forced a connection. A golden connection. But, it wasn’t like this. Not exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light shined in Jean-Claude’s eyes. “I may have to seek answers. But, first we need to get back to what we are truly here for. We cannot stall much longer as the night is growing, and so is the crowd.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dropped the muffler charm, and it was around then he could hear the booming voices of all the lycanthropes. It compounded against his ear drums, and the energy in the room made him feel as though he were trapped in a cupboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah and Jean-Claude managed to climb to their feet more gracefully than him. Jean-Claude wanted to reach out to him, but the energy was too much. Harry managed to get on his feet one foot at a time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he said, taking a ragged breath. “Let’s do this. I have a cat to kill.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can take your place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s my fight. I made the challenge, and I’m not backing down. He may not have killed that woman, but he let her die. He could have stopped it being a leader. I’ll get Raina too. Just not today.” Jean-Claude’s eyes softened, returning to their usual calm and seductive way of being. “I won’t let him do this to anyone else, especially his own Pard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are something else,” said Micah, his face shone with an expression that made him think the man wanted to eat him or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, mon Chaton is right. We have time to discuss this - phenomenon between us - afterwards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Jean-Claude returned to his seat on the dais. Harry and Micah stood side by side off of it. Micah exactly one foot behind Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry supposed as he was the challenger he would be front and center. Jean-Claude snapped his fingers and two vampires seemed to appear out of nowhere as the bright golden lights began to dim until the spotlight was on Jean-Claude.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He loves dramatics.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Harry quipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be careful, right?’ Micah breathed as the vampires pushed the curtains aside by using their speed, the crowd went nuts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at him, and daringly reached for the buzzing hand he could still feel. “I promise you.” He gripped his fingers, fighting through the electricity that raged through their arms. He noticed that Jean-Claude had sat up straight now as though he could feel it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentleman, animals and monsters of all kinds, you have been asked here to witness a fight for leadership of the Blood Drinker’s Clan!” More roars filled the crowd, louder than it had been on Halloween. “Normally you do things in house, but as this is a special occasion, we wish all of you to bear witness so that no one can dispute such claims. All the Alpha Leaders of the packs have come together in an agreement that should my human servant, Harry Potter defeat the current leader of the Blood Drinker’s Clan that his claim is sound and true. It has been stated and signed in blood by each of your leaders tonight.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Except for the Hyenas because they were being pouty about something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought he felt Jean-Claude say. “Both will have the option of using their second, and the one to strike the killing blow will be crowned leader of the St. Louis Pard.” Finally, the curtain began to rise in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry saw Gabriel on the other side standing with the same woman pawing at him from the cafe. He never seemed to change clothes at all, and while Jean-Claude was known to wear similar styles, Harry had seen his closet. He was doubting Gabriel had the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already growling and grinning. His teeth flashing in the golden light that expanded to allow all of them to show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to be much fun to rip and tear apart!” Gabriel let out a foaming snarl. Yuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There must be a microphone trapped somewhere because it echoed allowing everyone to hear. It meant that whatever was said, Harry would be heard as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could see the hatred and the sadism shining in those swirling gray eyes. He did not look at the crowd, did not want to see Edward or Rafael or anyone who had money on him. He had to concentrate. He would not lose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You have nothing to say? How are you going to fight me? You said no magic! Are you standing by that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” said Harry with a genial smile as though he weren’t scared. He was a little, but he was going to win. No matter how many limbs he lost. “Although, I do have one tiny piece of magic I have to do. I don’t think anyone wants to see me try and fist fight a wereleopard.” Everyone started laughing. “Even I am not that stupid. I will not use magic once the fight starts. I will use everything that Gabriel has and more. Just know, I am not a wereleopard.” And with that, Harry let his whole body change, and unlike lycanthropes and shifters, he did not mold or melt or loose the moisture that skin naturally had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pop could be heard, and everyone gasped when they saw that standing where Harry just was, was a nice sized leopard with a long swinging tail. His eyes were still the same shade of emeralds, and Micah who saw him gasped. Harry couldn’t help but give a cat stretch, as if uncaring about what just occurred. Even Gabriel was staring with wide-eyes because it hadn’t been the change they all knew so well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are beautiful.” Micah reached down and stroked him. Harry nuzzled his hand. “How do I not smell you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t quite answer that. Jean-Claude was observing him with awe. Even he hadn’t known. Harry then jumped up and licked Micah’s face causing the man to laugh. “Wow, you have a very human mind.” All the audience could hear. Gabriel looked like he was raging now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this magic?” Harry bobbed his head. “Naturally? You weren’t bit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Animagus!” Shouted a voice near the Rats, and everyone turned. Harry did too to see Hermione. “He is an Animagus. A very tricky form of Transfiguration that takes years to learn! How could you not tell me, Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head at her when Rafael reached up and pulled her down by the back of her jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that the mystery of my servant’s fighting form has been solved, shall we get on?” More cheers and rumbles pounded through the room. Micah was still stroking him. It felt so nice. Harry could feel his power flowing through his back, and it raised the fur and skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let the blood rain and pour, and prepare you for your glorious night under the naked glow of the moon!” By now the throne had been taken away, and Jean-Claude looked at Harry once, and then smiled. “Beautiful.” He stepped off the dias, and Gabriel stepped forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just a tiny pussy compared to me. Let me show you a real leopard!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah’s eyes intensified, and he turned in a pivot as he stood. “I’ll only interfere if she interferes. I’ll take off her head in a single bite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Alpha poured out of him as he too began to shift causing the woman beside Gabriel to stare at him wide-eyed. She looked like she wanted to fall to her knees and crawl to him. Harry was more fascinated in watching Micah shift, and when he did it was so fast he would have thought the man was an Animagus too. Only a little trickle of that clear moisture ran down him as the black fur was already sprouting and ran across his body as he shrank just a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt puny suddenly compared to Micah. He was big, bigger than Harry’s pony size. He had to be horse size! Of course, horse cock and horse-sized leopard. He was a gifted man. What the hell? Just who were his parents? Aphrodite and Adonis? Wait, they were siblings… right? Harry’s history was murky at best, thank you, Professor Binns...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he heard laughter in his head, and then a warm power caressed him as Micah’s form began to complete. Gabriel was still morphing. Not much of a leader not being as fast as Micah. The woman was taking her sweet time too. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Amour, please do hush those darling thoughts, so I can pay attention. You are positively striking. How did I not know this secret of yours?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not even Edward knew until about an hour ago. He ends up knowing everything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s tail twitched, and he smacked Micah on the backside when the shift was complete. Stately, chartreuse eyes looked at him, and he let out a roar. He was beautiful, big, and black. Harry’s spots were almost grayish with a red hint, but Micah was pure black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roar to you too! I’m not roaring back. That’s like ruler sizing and it isn’t fair!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jean-Claude started laughing in his head, and Micah started to whip his head around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think Micah can hear you…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Truly?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know what he was doing, but he focused on Micah, and pushed some magic into the connection he still felt. It crackled and buzzed through an invisible cord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Micah’s inner voice settled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can hear you!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Harry? Jean-Claude?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oui, mon Chaton, I am here. Harry figured it out. My two Chaton.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not sure if I’m comfortable with you in my head, but I’ll figure this out later. We have a fight on our hands. Harry, focus on his throat and stomach.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Standing there across from Harry was the same black leopard that he’d seen in the snuff film with its cold gray eyes swirling. Gabriel let out a fierce roar. He wasn’t as big as Micah, and Harry was hardly smaller than him. Jean-Claude supplied him with the name of the woman, Elizabeth. So it evened out. Elizabeth was still working on hers. What little clothing she had were in tatters around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly, showing you this form never occurred to me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>said Harry.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I originally became one for Teddy to make him feel better about his genetics. He mostly just rode me around from time to time or I’d cuddle him if he got restless.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that image of the leopard in his room you?” Jean-Claude asked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yep. This way if he does change, I can run with him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah sighed in his head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You are beautiful inside and out, Harry. Thank you for coming into my life.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oui… I say that every night to the stars, mon Chaton.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not special.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard snorts in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, no time for that because Gabriel and Elizabeth were ready, and the fighting began as the roar of the crowd became drowned in Gabriel and Elizabeth’s roars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah rushed Elizabeth, and she never saw him coming as he snapped around her sending her sprawling and away from Harry who was sprinting across the ring. Gabriel let out a screeching echo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel was fast! Harry leaped out of the way and kept moving backwards in a circle. He ignored the hammer of his heart as they circled each other. Gabriel came at him with claws, Harry moved again - trying to get a sense of the speed so he had a rhythm, but it was almost too much. Harry was on his back, claws struck true at his face, and the first blood was drawn. Harry had closed his eyes in time to keep the eye from becoming the target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry never cried out or whimpered in his form, but he managed to get free using his hind-legs to throw the leopard off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pounced again, and Harry went rolling as several slashes came down on his chest. Gabriel’s weight and the power flowing through him was undeniable, stronger and stronger he seemed to become and more ruthless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood was pooling around him in thick gobs and layers, and as Harry managed to get away, he hunkered down with a hiss, the burning pain of the slashes rolled through him, but didn’t stop as Gabriel came at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Harry was ready. He thought about the woman on that tape who didn’t stand a chance. When Gabriel leaped in the air to land on top of him, Harry reacted. Jaws open and he tore at Gabriel’s crotch, causing a sudden screeching cat like moan to wrench the air. Harry began to shake like a rag doll as the Alpha fell back and Harry pounced. Meat and fur clamped in his mouth as he spat it out and tore into Gabriel. Harry went for the throat only for Gabriel to come back and get him by the throat at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, the crowd was hungry and going wild. Some of the lycanthropes had to be restrained by the Alpha’s in the vicinity from all the blood soaking the ground. Micah, Harry noticed when he circled with Gabriel, was lying on top of a prone Elizabeth who had blood flowing beneath her. He was licking his paws and watching the fight making no move to interfere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved that about Micah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As pieces were torn out of each other the two of them bolted backwards. Gabriel was howling and hissing and infuriated. His eyes seemed to run almost red as he came at Harry again, slower this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Harry hadn’t been the youngest seeker at Hogwarts for no reason. He too was a fast little thing, and with the slower movements from the crotch, throat, and stomach injuries on Gabriel, Harry was dodging every attempted blow. His own wounds were severe and the blood was coating his fur and draining down his paws to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spiked left as Gabriel went for him straight down the middle. He swerved around in a fast blink and pounced hard on top of the wereleopard causing more howls and shrieks. Harry clamped down with his claws digging in, and went for the neck in a much harder manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s mistake was that he had wanted to torture and tease Harry. He wanted Harry to hurt without Death, and Harry knew this going into the fight. It was why he knew he could win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s attacks were made to kill. All about Intent. Just like magic. As he kept his hold on Gabriel’s back, he ripped through fur, meat, and bone. He worked his teeth into the flesh, and he felt a surge of power flow through him as though someone was giving him a power lift. With that extra amount of power Harry’s jaws became stronger and they tore Gabriel’s neck open making him look like Nearly Headless Wereleopard, instead of Nick, as the creature slumped to the ground, immobile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t taking chances, and finished him off with a rip making the head sever with a sickening crunch and thwack of blood, meat, and bone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spat it out, trying not to gag. Nasty! He then backed up aware of the power rolling through the room, the cries of more blood, and the hunger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized how frozen he was as he somehow managed to stay standing until a tongue began to lick at his wounds. He felt that it was Micah, and he sighed inside as he fell to the ground</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “I AM NOT EATING HIM!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the last thing he could understand before he finally slumped against his Nimir-Raj. Is that right? Harry wasn’t sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed or what was going on around him, but he felt warm and comfortable. Someone was shuffling around. Harry could feel an energetic amount of power tingle at his skin and through his muscles. Micah was close to him, completely naked. Harry knew he was. He could smell and feel him. Jean-Claude was there too, he smelled of roses and a tiny hint of blood, but it wasn’t a bad smell. It was like an expensive red wine. Harry felt a craving inside that wasn’t often present when he was knocked out or catatonic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll be happy to know that your call flesh, Micah, likely saved his life. He isn’t a wereleopard. He sustained massive damage, and while his healing has always been impressive, I’m unsure if I would recommend him shifting into his form again for at least a week. It could kill him instantly. So make sure he knows. I’ll have to thank Draco for the supply of Potions, and Ms. Hermione Granger has been a plethora of knowledge in caring for him.” Harry was sure that was Dr. Lillian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s why I’m lying here naked, but I should really get up and get the Pard together as they are going to be confused. I can speak on his behalf, I saw Nathaniel trying to crawl to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No doubt. It’s about that time for us all to shift. It’s strong, they sense his call and power, though he’s not a were. It’s so fascinating. He is one fascinating subject! If only I could stay I would look him over, but - the moon is calling, and I need to prepare the boys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been more than enough help, Dr. Lillian, I thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no thanks needed, Jean-Claude. I do believe he’ll be good for the Pard. Rafael let me in on some key details. I can only be thankful that we have Rafael.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can I stay for a bit? I don’t want to leave,” Jason. Harry was sure that was Jason’s voice. He felt hands touching him. “He protected me. Let me protect him this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oui, you stay at his side. Do not leave. Marcus has agreed to let me have Richard for the night. Edward is preparing for bird hunting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah laughed. “Is that what he’s calling it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. Now, it is time I see to clearing my Circus of the lycanthropes currently cleaning a mess. I do thank them for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I better go with you. He’s healed. He just needs sleep. I’ll address the pard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay for a few minutes.” Jason rolled into a position, and began to nuzzle Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, mon Pomme, don’t go molesting mon Amour, I will not be pleased if he’s not awake to enjoy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I should get to shift on him first,” Micah said superiorly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason cackled, and there was a sound of a slap. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was kidding! But, he did protect me. It’s my turn.” It was Jason’s fingers, Harry was sure, that were running through his hair. He knew his men’s fingers by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, Harry will like that,” said Micah gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was some time later, Jason rolled against him. Nose going up and down his arm, palms playing in his hair. Harry wanted to reach out and bat him away, but he couldn’t move. He was in one of those positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel the call… it’s getting stronger,” Jason breathed nuzzling some more at Harry. “Only a couple hours left… I should go now. Hopefully someone comes to get me…” It was around then the door opened, and there was a sound. “Ah, Kaspar! You’re here for me right? I need to go, I can’t be near Harry right now. Can you get Richard in here at least?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry tried to get his body to move on it’s own. He tried to drag his eyes open, tried to force himself to move, but he was completely bedraggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>JEAN! MICAH!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry screamed in his head as loud as he could at the same time he managed to pry open his deep green eyes to see a flutter. Jason let out an ear-piercing scream, and he saw white downy feathers as something clasped hold of him, like talons digging into his skin and he was lifted from the softness of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward…” It was the only thing he could breathe out before darkness swallowed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: A bit of weresex going on. </p>
<p>Also for those of you questioning Harry's 'passing out' we promise to thoroughly reveal as to why he does that. Soon. Later. Maybe not right now. But it is part of the story. Not to mention the heavy magic he tends to do when things goes topsy-turvy. Anyway, it's White Day so we have an excuse to post the last chapter. </p>
<p>New Chapter and Story will go up on St. Patty's Day! we hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Thirteen</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>“LET ME THE FUCK OUT, KASPAR! ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!” roared Jason in a voice that came out as part growling and part desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny, Kaspar, please!” another voice, Harry wasn’t quite sure how to identify them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. As they are paying handsomely for this witch…” Kaspar’s voice hissed. “-And I just can’t resist. It is his kind that cursed me in this body for centuries. It is his kind that tried to ruin me! I am nothing more than prey to any of you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes fluttered open, the smells of iron and wet dampness told him that he was likely in a basement. Something was cold beneath him. Iron? Cage. Box. It was all he could think as he saw with slightly blurry vision Kaspar standing there. He was somehow sitting up right at the back of a cast iron rusty cage. He was guessing Jason had put him in this position. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, and with a hyperfocus he hadn’t had before, he noticed the white feathers at his feet. Kasper Gunderson’s chest was bare and gleaming with white feathers down the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would almost look beautiful if it wasn’t for the look of hatred searing in his pale eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, the witch is awake.” He crouched down and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked to the right to see Jason shaking, his fingers digging into the iron bars of the cage. He was as far from Harry as he could get in the cage. He was shirtless, and in a pair of old tattered jeans with no shoes. His soft blond hair was lank and heavier than usual, and his usually gentle blue eyes had a rounded fire in them. Harry could see the muscles on his slim frame rippling as if his beast was preparing to come out at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to turn his head fractionally to see Richard in the opposite cage. He looked just as wild, but much more controlled. He had disbelief on his handsome face. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and cut-off jeans much like Rafael sometimes sported. His hair and eyes seemed darker, almost chocolatey. His skin also looked flushed and gleaming as though the sweating and clear liquid was already starting without the shift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaspar. Death is coming for you,” said Harry, aware of the dryness in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaspar laughed. “No, friend, I think that it is for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you see I house Death in every part of me, Mr. Gunderson, and like a bird you are being hunted right this minute. Let me guess what is going on here.” He didn’t move even though his neck was hurting as his head fell forward, his chin to his chest. He didn’t take his eyes from Kaspar. “Sheriff Titus and Deputy Sheriff Aikensen are paying you handsomely to take these predator lycanthropes and hunting them for sport.” He loved the surprise on Kaspar’s face. He could feel Richard bristling. “Oh yes, I am already aware of what’s going on. I knew who you were the moment I met you in that meeting. Death has been hunting you since I said your name. It’s only a matter of time before he fries you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t die. I’m immortal, witch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a witch. I have a penis, thank you. I am a wizard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. It’s because of your kind that I’m trapped here! So I make due. It pays to know the right people, and they have paid me handsomely to snatch you. They want to see you torn apart, and I don’t think I’d mind. Of course, Aikensen wanted his way with you, but I already know what would happen if you were to move beyond the iron bars. You’d kill them before I got paid. I let them know that if they opened the cage they were cooked. I also know you can’t shift without dying due to your wounds. So this was perfect. I thank you for taking out Gabriel. He was the most despicable of them all. So, we’ve decided to leave you here with the youngest, most out of control monster. ” He smirked at Jason who was growling at him low. “It won’t be long.” He pulled out a pocket-watch. “Thirty minutes, and he won’t be able to control it anymore. Richard can watch, and then they get to hunt. It’s a wonderful end, I should expect.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember, the second you see ice blue eyes, Death will have arrived,” Harry said just as calmly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it?” Kaspar growled. His nostrils flaring. “You're the one at death’s door kid! Not me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason won’t hurt me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t flinch like Richard and Jason when the door jerked open, and Harry saw Aikensen step into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the witch boy is awake,” Aikensen sneered. “Shall I get it rolling? A good shot?” His magnum was suddenly in his hand, and he spun it stupidly on his finger.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shoot him, and I’ll beat your ass boy!” Sheriff Titus came flabbing down behind him. “Games have only begun, and no one is any wiser that he’s here. We paid good money for this hunt. Are you sure this will hold the witch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive. Iron is the only known substance to stop any magic in its tracks,” said Kaspar standing properly now. “You don’t want him beyond the bars. He will kill you with a snap of his fingers. Your guns are useless. He can turn them on you, and make you shoot yourself.” Aikensen and Titus were now looking uneasy, and staring at Harry who kept his face blank. Maybe it had been one of his types that had cursed Kaspar. “You are getting a special treat tonight. We have a big bad Alpha waiting in the wings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard growled. “Come on, let them go, I’m the big fish. I’m the one you’d want to hunt. I’d give it to you real good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry appreciated Richard in that moment, but also thought he was dumb egging them on. He hoped they weren’t staying to watch the show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, then Kaspar spoke. “We need to leave and prepare for the hunt. I’ll open the cage at exactly midnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see your blood, bitch boy,” sneered Aikensen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t. As I said, Death is coming. He has blue eyes and a nice smile, but you won’t see the smile. It’s on reserve for me and a few select. You are unworthy,” said Harry simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved how his calmness unsettled Aikensen. “You’re going to die!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I won’t. Death is good to me, Aikensen. I can feel your soul shimmering. You’re growing colder. You too, Titus. Both are restless and shivery. You’re dying tonight.” He kept his voice quiet and whispery making both degenerate cops stare at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaspar scowled. “Don’t let him mess with your mind! It’s what they’re good at! Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled sweetly at them, and it made Aikensen stumble as he backed away and soon they were out the door. Kaspar was the last thing they saw before it snapped shut and locked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” Harry whined as he finally rolled his neck. “Keeping in that position was hurting. Man they’re chatty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason moaned as he fell on all fours and started to roll on the ground. Richard grimaced. “Harry, this is serious. Jason can’t control himself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I can!” Jason cried out. “Uhhh…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of Jason.” Truthfully, he kind of was, but there was no way he was going to show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be, Harry! You can’t shift can you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “No, Dr. Lillian said I couldn’t, and even if she did give the okay, I don’t dare.” He took stock of himself aware that he was shirtless, and in only soft satin brown sleeping pants. He had wounds that were still healing. Most of them were pink across his chest. He could feel one on his neck where Gabriel had taken a nasty bite, and along his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do magic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iron,” said Harry. “Kaspar was right.” He tapped the iron bars. He’d just waste energy trying. He had no knives, nothing on him at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this, how could Kaspar do this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s jealous. He’s prey not predator, Richard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew it was him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told the right people,” Harry snapped. “Besides, I didn’t know it was him until he told me what he was - after the meeting.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason let out a whine, and he was now scuttling across the floors back and forth on his hands and knees. His muscles clenched as he tried to hit the bars. “I gotta get out… I can’t!” he whined. “Sorry, Harry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason. It’s okay. I’m not scared of you,” he said in a calm voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I have to protect you. You protected me. I won’t kill you!” Jason hugged at the bars, and jerked with strength. They shook, but didn’t give. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can control some of it, but when it hits - I might not be enough,” said Richard grimacing. “He’s so new he has to hunt or…” he went quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned his head. “Or?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard’s eyes rounded. “Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned at him. “Are you still holding onto that boy scout personality?” he scowled. “If there is an or please tell me what it is so that I may protect him until my men arrive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard snapped his head up. “Huh? Someone’s coming? But they don’t know we’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will. I have faith in them. None of us are dying tonight. At least I don’t think so,” he tilted his head thoughtfully. “Can’t tell with lycanthropes. Just humans. By the way, how did Kaspar get downstairs? Jean wouldn’t have let him in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard hung his head. “He knocked, said his name. I thought he was safe,” he said shamefully. “Second I turned my back… he shot me with a tranquilizer in the neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, intentions. It’s always the intentions. It’s why I beat Gabriel tonight and I knew I would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard frowned at him. “You could have died.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about death, Richard. Dying is not the worst thing in the world. I knew Gabriel would try and play with me. He’s just that sadistic. I aimed to kill. He aimed to play, and you can guess who would win before we even started. Not the big bad wereleopard that’s for sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you kill him that way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure if he followed that question. “I ripped his head off?” he asked blandly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, how-? Hermione explained Animagus to me. You had your human mind! Didn’t you taste and feel-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I tasted all that. Yeah, that was gross,” said Harry shaking his head. “But, I did what needed to be done. It was only the second throat I ever ripped out. Mostly my form is just a cuddle buddy for my godson.” Richard was gaping at him like a fish. “What? He loves animals! He likes to ride around on me from time to time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never fought in your leopard form before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not really. Well, I took out Karl Inger’s throat when I was escaping that house after being kidnapped. I had the element of surprise. I had iron in my system, couldn’t use my magic. But, animagus is from the inside out. Not outside in. So while I can’t spell these bars right now because of the iron, the second the door opens, I can kill them. But they won’t do it. They’re too cowardly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have died.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is so worried about Death,” said Harry and by now Jason was moaning on the floor. He reached for Harry’s foot only to draw away again. His eyes were dilated, Harry couldn’t see the pupil anymore. All blue with a tinge of green. His hair folded over his face, he was sweating hard now, panting. “So are you going to tell me this or - or do I have to do some guessing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard bowed his head, and looked at Jason who was now inching slowly toward Harry on his belly. Harry watched him carefully as fingers reached his feet and began to play with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean sex,” realized Harry and at that moment Jason raised up on his hands and knees and he began to crawl toward him. His face was contorted in a barely contained snarl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Richard grimaced. “He wants to fuck you or kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” He’d never seen Jason move so gracefully, one hand in front of the other, shoulders moving - glistening with that clear film that leaked from them. He was breathing hard, his chest burning red. Harry parted his knees and he held out his hands. “Come,” he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason moved fast. Harry didn’t flinch as Jason began to roll between his legs, and buried his face into Harry’s thighs. His teeth biting the fabric of the pants and ripping them with ease. Harry reached out and began to stroke his blond hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “I guess I’m going to fuck him. Or rather let him fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry really didn’t see any other options available. Jason would never forgive himself if he lived and hurt Harry. Jean-Claude would never forgive Jason. No one would. Jason didn’t deserve that, and so Harry waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep him away from your stomach and throat,” Richard breathed raggedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can distract him with sex long enough for my men to arrive we can get out of this. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in the past few months. It’s how to have sex. I was a virgin before Jean after all,” he said idly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re involved with three men.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. I love them all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I love Hermione, but she broke up with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One rule with Hermione Granger. She does learn from her mistakes, Richard,” said Harry as his palm coasted down Jason’s neck, the boy was now sniffing his crotch. Harry tried not to shiver at the feeling as his breathing got heavier. “I saved her life when she was twelve years old. I became her first friend,” he turned to look at Richard. “She lost me once when she sided with her boyfriend and his family only to realize what kind of family they were. She chased me across the pond. No gorgeous man is going to turn her head so easily away from me. She won’t ruin us again. You have my blessing to win her back, but you do it without trying to sully me to her. She is smart, smartest woman you will ever meet, and you better hope she never meets Raina. Hermione will kill her if I don’t do it first. She is self-righteous in her own way, but she has learned that sometimes, you have to strike to protect what is important. My world hated powerful witches like her because she broke the mold, they tried to kill her and her kind only to realize just how strong she is, and now, I’m done talking because I have to focus… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He was about to become a live porno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason at this point latched onto Harry’s hips, and his mouth licked from his flat stomach all the way up to his chest. Harry shivered and took hold of Jason by the hair to tilt his chin and kiss him to keep him away from his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes began to bleed a swirly wolfman green, and gray fur was beginning to grow like one of those bushy Chia Pets that Draco had been obsessed with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s tongue swirled in his mouth, his body trying to fold over top of Harry in a possessive show of dominance, but Harry knew that he would have to do what Micah had teased; be a power bottom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back, Jason!” Harry ordered harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**Jason whimpered and drew back, and Harry moved onto his hands and knees like an animal. He kept his fear under control as he watched Jason whine as he leaned against the bars in a slumped position. He was growing more fur, and his jeans were ripping slowly at the seams. A clear film of liquid began to secrete from his skin with the sprouting of fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry needed to be on top of him during this change. Keeping his eyes locked with Jason, Harry pulled his pants down and off. Jason whined some more and reached for Harry’s body as claws began to form on his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slid over top of him, and grabbed Jason by his hair and began to kiss him as he reached down between them, the jeans had split completely revealing his cock. It was currently more human and so he squeezed and rubbed making Jason moan and growl at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh… Harry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should prepare yourself. If he shifts while he’s in you, he will grow bigger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, Harry could not look at Richard. He’d have preferred if it had been two’s company because three was just scary. “Luckily, I’m experienced with big men. Do not judge Micah by his pretty face and small height.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason let out a telltale whine when Harry squeezed his growing cock. He dug his wolf claws into the iron bottom of the cage causing it to screech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry covered his fingers with spit and reached down to stretch himself with two fingers. He was lucky to have been sort of worked over by Micah and Edward earlier that morning, and so it wasn’t going to be as bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason was rutting against his hand, moaning and snarling back and forth. He was hard and hungry. He clasped his claws to Harry’s waist, and tried to force him onto his raging cock. Harry’s stomach whirred with tension, and he tried to relax himself before straddling the gray changing wolfman, and he sank down on the dripping cock. Precome helping lube the way in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason let out a hungry growl. A long protruding tongue had lolled across his chest and nipples, and when he looked down he saw that Jason’s face had completely transformed into that of a furry faced werewolf, the fur was soft and gentle and it’s eyes glowed brighter. Harry sank further, Jason jutted his hips up causing Harry to yelp as the wolfman penetrated him quick and sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His yelping got Jason going with howling. Harry pressed a hand flat to his furry chest. “Stay!” He ordered. “You want more, you stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason whimpered, and Harry rocked causing more shuddering mewls to release. His shifting wolf nose was sniffing and his tongue licking, lolling and hungrily slobbering on Harry’s naked frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a soft ragged ah sound as his nerves were teased by the rough veined cock that continued to shift in him. It was growing bigger making his eyes roll and a scary kind of thrill shot through his stomach. He moved back and forth giving Jason what he was wanting. He could feel the claws gripping his bottom, and Jason pushing upwards as if to have more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tried not to moan in pleasure, knowing Richard was watching them, but it was hard. It felt good. He wasn’t going to lie. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. He began to ride faster now, and he kept his hold on the pinned down wolf, minding the claws as he felt Jason throbbing inside. It was like a heart-beat in his arse to his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” He could almost see why someone would try it at least once. Harry, for a second, wanted to let go and just ride him and fuck him, and he wound up doing so causing Jason to cry out half human and half wolf. “Good boy, stay down, I’ll keep riding you… stay down.” Harry picked up his pace, his knees locking on each side of Jason’s furry torso and hips as he rotated and gyrated his hips. His hole was now dripping with a mix of precome and transformation liquid as the cock in him continued to pulse an inch bigger than before.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that Jason wanted on top, Harry wasn’t so sure if that was wise, but he bowed down and locked eyes with the wolf. “If I let you crawl on top. You fuck me good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason had him on his back in a flash, Harry groaned as the wolf shoved its way inside of him. Harry’s fingers went into thick soft fur and he allowed Jason to pump him with his legs wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes rolled at the hard thrusts, almost like Micah’s though not as smooth. “Yes, that’s it. Keep fucking me, Jason…” Harry cooed running a hand up the muscles and gripping him by the neck so that Jason always stared into his eyes and not at his throat. “Eyes on me, Jason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason glared as he slammed his hips into Harry repeatedly. Harry saw the rest of Jason transform with every rutting thrust, and his body shook as he started orgasming from the vibration of his taunted nerves. Splashes of liquid fell across his as the rest of Jason broke apart, and the muscles of the werewolf bulged like the cock growing inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you orgasming?” Richard’s voice was thick with pure lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Harry whined. “Fuck… I can’t help it! You try having a cock in your arse… fuck… Micah needs to try this… if it wasn’t barbed!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard let out a choke from the cage. “How can you-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a cock, it’s in my arse, I am gay! I like it. You do too, you twat. You’re just - phobic, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... I am not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Harry let out a whine as Jason’s tongue and hot breaths swept over him. He could feel Jason’s climax. Not only was there a lot of it, but it was thick as it coated him. Jason continued his thrusts never stopping, the cock still hard. “How long can he go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you keep him hard… and interested. If he gets bored…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… okay I can do this.” Harry started moving his own hips with Jason to tease the throbbing cock inside of him. He managed to get Jason on his strong wolfman knees as they half sat up, and he fucked Jason harder and more erratically. He was doing something right because Jason was howling, and clutching him in a cast iron grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him draw blood on your skin. It might flip him. He’s close to one of your barely closed wounds…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re enjoying this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar. You’re watching my every move as I fuck him.” Harry managed to get Jason’s paw down a bit further and they gripped his thighs instead. It would have to do. “Don’t deny it.” He rolled his head back to see Richard staring at him, one hand on his own crotch. He kept resisting. Harry let out a sultry moan on purpose, his emerald eyes fluttering to show the desire on his face and Richard was gulping now. He could see the bobbing of his adam’s apple moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason let out another long drawn out howl when he started to come again. “He doesn’t knot does he?” Harry asked when he was pinned on his back by the wolf who held him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can, but he’s not experienced enough…” Richard grunted. “He’ll be disoriented for a minute, I suggest you move out from under him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason fell on top of him causing Harry to groan at the weight. He could feel the wet nose in his neck. His bottom was pouring out the come as he reached for the pants in hopes of cleaning him up. Shockingly Richard tossed him his t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you still not changed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have more control,” Richard said through gritted teeth. “It’s why I’m Alpha… he’s full wolf now. God, they’re not going to make it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be here…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment there was a loud snap sound from upstairs. Richard jerked, and Jason began to whine in Harry’s ear. Hot nostril air was puffing in his ear as the shaking creature shifted around on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry used the pants to clean himself up or try just as there was a sound at the stairs. It was at the same time Richard hissed. “I smell blood-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason began to roar and growl. He reared up over Harry claws at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Richard commanded with a thread of power, but Jason was too far gone as the doors blew open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I command you to stop!” Jean-Claude was stood in the middle as still as Death, one hand out toward the cage and Jason froze completely. He whined when energy flooded out of Jean-Claude that went unseen and wrapped around Jason’s mouth like a muzzle, and he bowed his head in a cower. “You heel for your master,” he snarled back at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was right behind him, and rushed to the cage to use the butt of his rifle to knock the lock off since Jean-Claude kept control of the wolf and couldn’t do it. The moment it popped open Jean-Claude bent down and reached in to seize Jason by the back of his scruff. It was amazing to see a normal sized looking man drag a massive werewolf out like it was a puppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had managed to get Richard’s massive shirt on. It billowed around him and stopped at the top of his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them were peripherally aware of a buzzing feeling flowing through them. “You. Are. Late.” Harry winced when Micah stepped inside, and lifted Harry bridal style. Harry noticed the soft black fur covering his body, his teeth were also extra sharp like a cat, but he hadn’t fully shifted. He felt like a warm flame coasting across his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was barbequing a chicken.” Edward was grinning at him. He had a splatter of blood on his face and nose. “Looks like we didn’t have to worry. You had the best weapon of us all.” Harry’s face burned, and Jean-Claude smiled as he used one hand to rip open the lock for Richard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was making sure it didn’t fly away,” Jean-Claude purred as he sat the wolf down beside him. It sat like a frog with its head bowed. Snout to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ate it,” Micah admitted shamelessly. “Not even immortals can come back if eaten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so ridiculous, and Harry couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, and then he yelped when Jean-Claude boldly danced his fingers down the back of Harry’s closed thighs to his burning backside. Harry shivered at the trail of power that followed as fingers teased his dripping hole. “Hm, looks like he had fun. He’s dripping…” He brought his fingers to lick. “Both of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah sniffed and nuzzled at Harry. “I’m jealous. I was supposed to have him first.” He glared down at the wolf who had the sense to look sheepish. How it looked sheepish, Harry had no idea.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with a barbed penis!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make adjustments. Like a dildo with nubs. When you’re Alpha you can shift certain parts of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So innocent,” Jean-Claude cooed stroking Harry’s sweaty hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go?” Richard growled as his hands started shaking. He was about to really turn now. He still had a hard-on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he liked the film.” Harry deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s smile made Harry wonder what was going on in his head. “So did you, Little Raven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t awful,” Harry confessed as they headed for the stairs. “Least I escaped the ending…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come to find out, the police had surrounded the house. Jean-Claude took off his shirt to give Harry some modesty for his knees and thighs. His lovely chest gleamed in bright moonlight. He was very embarrassed at the idea of being held by Micah, especially when Dolph’s car pulled up. Shit!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have taken to informing Chief Garroway of the situation,” said Jean-Claude with a partial smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chief Garroway met them outside. He backed away when he saw the werewolf trotting at Jean-Claude’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will not bother you. I will take him so he can be safe for the night, Chief.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Harry who was swathed in oversized clothes. It didn’t take a genius to realize what might have happened. He sucked in a breath. “Just glad everyone is safe.” He was eyeing Micah. “Mr. Potter-Black, are you okay? Do you need aid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m good, but thank you Chief.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go. I’ll take Jason with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have him back by morning,” ordered Jean-Claude as Dolph and Detective Perry started up toward them. Richard wanted to leave before they asked his name. He didn’t want to be outed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down. I need to be on my feet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Micah growled barely restraining himself from being heard by the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so embarrassing and he buried his face into Micah’s furry chest, and to Harry’s surprise Edward stepped forward next to Garroway and presented him with an ID that said Ted Forrester. It was the first time Harry had heard that name being used. He was a bounty hunter, which would give Forrester a lot of credit when it got out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had to give his statement. He left out the seduction of a wolf through it all, Micah kept him clutched in his arms that kept getting furrier. Richard and Jason had taken off through the woods, and after an odd exchange from Dolph that was too awkward to put into words, Harry was soon in his own car. Edward driving with Jean-Claude in the front seat and Micah in the back with him. It wasn’t until they got home that Micah kissed Harry and then changed completely and pranced off into the woods to join the Wererats, Stephen, and Gregory. Harry wished he could join them. Maybe next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of press was had that day, Harry had a feeling Marcus and Irving had something to do with it. Bert was pleased, Harry wasn’t. He was endlessly teased for the rest of the weekend about his exploits with Jason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry asked Edward about Ted Forrester. Of course, Edward said nothing, and on Christmas morning his house was full, and there was a nice shiny grill beside the tree. He had all his men by dark at his side, including Teddy who danced around the tree with two other children that the Rats had brought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah had let him know that he was the new and proud owner of a Pard full of submissive prostitutes that were eager to please him in anyway they could. Micah seemed to get a kick out of Harry turning a pleasant shade of cherry red only to apologize five wheezing minutes later when he laid the tickling spell on the beautiful man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, revenge was sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had gotten his men platinum pendants that had spells worked through them for added protection. Jean-Claude’s had a sapphire eye, Edward’s was an aquamarine, and Micah’s was a peridot. He also gave Edward his dragon hide boots with a promise that he might die, but his feet never will. Edward was now wondering if they made gloves. Maybe next year, Harry had teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I want more than anything, Little Raven?” asked Edward. Harry let out a sigh and then produced a silver phial, and handed it over. “What’s this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want my memory of me being fucked by Jason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes lit on fire. “Is this a real memory?” His smile spreading in satisfaction.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. You’ll be there live in person. Just don’t shoot anything you might take your foot off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he teased. He’d show the man how it worked later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I’m wearing these boots. Tsk tsk, I am Edward,” he said staring at the liquid silver and turning it upside down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Ted,” Harry replied. “Almost like Teddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward gazed at him for a moment as if deciding whether to say something or not. Harry was surprised when he did. “Maybe. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>play</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ted, but Edward is who I am.” He stepped forward, and seized Harry’s shirt. “Merry Christmas.” He kissed Harry, and it was a soft almost passionate kiss. As passionate as Edward could give him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the rare things, and Harry loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like he loved all his men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best Christmas Ever. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Finite-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Bloody Valentine: It's a regular Romeo and Juliet, Vampire Style. Based on the novel Bloody Bones. Can Harry and his men survive? How long will this last? </p>
<p>Summary: They stupidly agreed to restraining themselves until they understood their power better. It’s a miserable few months, and he thinks he has relief from the pressure when he’s sent to Branson, Missouri to raise a mass grave over contested land, but when Harry needs help his three men arrive, and tensions are high and the lust rampant. Harry thought the battles were hard, but that was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. oh no.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>